Unfinished Business (Roman Reigns OC)
by kekemc123
Summary: Joe Anaoi(Roman Reigns) seems to be at the prime of his career. But when a love that got away reemerges back into his life with a surprise of her own, Joe's love and trust would be put to the test as his life will be drastically changed forever. Will he learn from the same mistake the second time around? Or will he let her slip away again..
1. The way Life Goes

**Author's Note: This is the sequel to my first fan fiction: I Rather Be Blind (Roman Reigns OC story.) Thanks to all the people who voted on the poll, you made this story come alive. I am excited to bring back one of my favorite future wrestlers, Roman Reigns. and my Lovely OC Lexi. I've started to really love her, she almost feels like a real person to me. There are so many "Lexi's" out in the real world, so she is totally relatable. I'm bringing you guys the first 2 chapters. I have already gotten to the middle of the story, I'll be updated weekly and maybe even daily up until the Rumble. Then I will work on the future chapters for the story. **

**To give you all a heads up it is now six years later, and Joe is in the WWE. So there will be mentioning of other WWE superstars.**

**Hope you all enjoy**

**Here's Chapter 1:**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Joey,<em>

_ If you are reading this letter, it means that I'm gone. I hate that we have to end this way, but you and I both know that this is what is best for the both of us. You have an amazing life and career ahead of you, and I would be selfish to hinder you from having happiness. Just know that I am grateful for everything you have done for me, but it's time for me to move on and find what makes me happy in life other than you. I know that you and me could never be together due to circumstance, but just know I meant every word when I said I love you. That will never change. I hope you don't forget me. Maybe one day we will meet again. Hopefully I'll be able to help you the way you have helped me. I was foolish to fall for you in the way I did. I thought you would be different. I rather be blind, then to know you love someone else, and I am nothing more than a burden to you. I love you and you'll always have a special place in my heart, but it's time I move on. I hope you're not upset with me. I'm just doing what I feel is best, and that is to leave you to live your life. You deserve happiness and peace, unfortunately that's not something I can't give you. I'm so sorry I hope you can forgive me. Goodbye Joe…_

**6 years later..**

"Joe are you sure you have everything?" asked Jessica from their bedroom. Joe was downstairs in the living room. Now in the WWE as Roman Reigns and being one-third of the Hounds of Justice known as the Shield, Joe was packing his bags for a two-week long work schedule. Now living in Tampa Fl, Joe was at the prime of his career. Football didn't work out, so he kept his word and went into the family business. I guess you could say he was pretty happy. He had developed a brotherhood with his two partners Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins and him and Jessica were now engaged. Isn't it funny how life works? Joe ran back up the stairs taking two at a time, making his way back into his bedroom. Jessica was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How long are going to be gone?" asked Jessica pouting. He smiled at her reaction.

"Only 2 weeks babe. I'll be home in time for Christmas," he replied. He had live events all this week and next week, and next week Sunday was TLC. He had a crazy workload ahead. He would be spending most of the first week on the west coast then he would be in Texas before TLC and a couple of days after.

"Only two weeks? That's so long. You're saying it like its only two days," she replied.

"Listen it's not that long. I'll be back in no time," he said. He was now looking through their bedroom dresser draws in search for his kneepads. He had just bought the pair a few days ago. It was a brand new pair. 'Where the hell could they be,' he thought to himself as he tossed clothes out of the drawers.

"So what am I suppose to do while you are away for two weeks?" she asked looking in the mirror admiring herself. Joe was getting annoyed. He couldn't find what he was looking for and on top of that Jessica was being whiny and was starting to get on his nerves. He slammed the draws back close.

"You acting like this is new for us. I have done this for over a year now. You should be use to me leaving," he replied never looking at her. If he stayed any longer he would miss his flight. WWE had a no tolerance policy for tardiness. He walked over to the closet and searched around on the floor for them. A sign of relief came over him when he spotted the plastic bag with them inside on the floor.

"Whatever Joe. I'll be fine while you go off and do whatever the hell you want," Jessica replied walking into the master bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Joe just sucked his teeth and picked up the bag. He noticed the shoebox he kept hidden at the back of the closet behind the shopping bag. He smiled and pulled the box out. He kept all his memorabilia from college and high school in that box. Photos, letters, everything from his past were inside. One photo and letter in particular got his attention. It was a photo of Lexi and him at his parent's anniversary party. Lexi had a huge smile on her face, while Joe playfully kissed her cheek in the photo. This photo was over 5 years old. You couldn't even tell that she pissed with him right before the photo was taken. It was stuck in between her folded letter, that she left Joe. He sat on the floor and closed his eyes. When she left he took it pretty hard. He did everything he could to find her, but it was like she dropped off the face of the planet. She had quit her job, none of her counselors had heard from her and her phone was disconnected. She left no trace behind and just like that, she walked out of his life for the second time. However this time around, Joe was sure he wouldn't find her again. He held her letter close to his chest. When he heard Jessica coming out of the bathroom, he stuck the letter and photo into his pocket, and tried to pretend like nothing was going on. He pushed the box back into the closet and closed it.

"Listen babe I gotta go. I'm going to miss you, but I got to do what I got to do. I love you," Joe replied. He gave Jessica a peck on the lips and headed down the steps. He grabbed his bags from the bottom of the staircase, and made his way out the front door. He got into his car, and pulled out of his driveway and into the street. He never looked back.

**A few days later..**

"Mommy, Mommy," Amelia screamed from her car seat in the back of her mother's 2012 black Audi A7. It was 7:45 a.m. on a Friday morning and she was on her way to school.

"Yes honey," her mother responded looking at her daughter from her rearview mirror.

"Are we still going to see wrestling on Sunday? I told all my friends we are going and they are all jealous." Amelia chuckled. Lexi just smiled at her daughter. She was the only little girl Lexi knew that was so fascinated by wrestling. Other than herself, when she was her age. Amelia would watch it every time it was on television. Weather Raw or Smackdown. She even made Lexi order the PPV's for her. Lexi would have to fuss and fight with her when it went pass her bedtime and she had to go to bed. This would be her first live wrestling event, and Lexi knew Amelia was excited. She knew all the wrestlers, their names and their moves. She knew who to cheer for and who not too. Lexi considered watching it one day with her daughter, but she found herself preoccupied with other things around the house while it was on or getting caught up in work from her job. She had to admit Amelia had changed her life. Now 5 years old, she was the reason Lexi got out the bed in the morning. Lexi turned her entire life around for her daughter. Lexi had kept her word and got her life back on track completely. She went back to school and got her credits, then attended medical school. Right after that she got an internship at Texas Children Hospital and within a year she became a pediatrician for the hospital. She wanted to be able to spend as much time as possible with Amelia since she was a single parent. She even kept her word and got more tattoos too. Along with her Japanese kanji's, she now had Amelia's birthday in roman numerals on her right shoulder, she had a quote reading "Life is not to fear, but to enjoy" on the right side of her upper back. She has a small cross on the back of her neck, only visible if she wears her hair up, a Egyptian peace sign on her right outer ankle, and a folded butterfly under her right collarbone. At the age of 28, she definitely believed she had it all together. After moving out of Joe's apartment, she left Atlanta for good. She knew if she ever would be happy she would have to leave her past behind. She would later discover she was pregnant with Joe's daughter. She knew it was wrong to keep it from him, but she was too embarrassed to reach out, or even talk to him again. The sight of him or the sound of his voice again, would break her heart. What little life she thought she had, she gave to him, and he took it away from her. She couldn't handle the possibility of rejection, so she decided to raise her baby on her own. She had to admit she was doing well for herself; she had her own house, a car, and a good and peaceful life.

Amelia Joelle Santana-Anaoi was born April 17, 2008 at 4:37 in the morning. Nobody was in the room except the doctors and nurses. She carried Amelia for nine mouths by herself and delivered her baby by herself. No family, no friends, no Joe. And she determine to raise her daughter with no family, no friends, and of course, no Joe.

"Yes baby girl, we are still going. I hope you're not being mean to your friends, it's not nice to tease," Lexi responded.

"No mommy," Amelia replied. She smiled lightly at her mother. Lexi pulled up near the school's cafeteria entrance. Now in kindergarten, Lexi was proud to watch her baby grow up. She got out the car, and helped her daughter out of her car seat. She grabbed her daughter's pink Minnie Mouse book bag from off the seat next to Amelia, grabbed Amelia's small palm into hers as they walked inside the cafeteria. Now at the end of fall, the weather temperatures were dropping. The crisp Texas morning wind ran through Amelia and Lexi's hair. Lexi removed her daughter's gray pea coat and white scarf from around her neck and placed it into Amelia's small arms while helping Amelia put her bag onto her back.

"Okay baby, mommy got to go to work. You be a good girl for mommy. I'll see you later okay." Lexi swatting down to look her adorable daughter into her big gray eyes. Amelia looked just like her father. The same long black hair, the same dimples, the same brown skin complexion, the same smile, and those same big gray eyes.

"Yes mommy. I promise," Amelia replied.

"Okay, now where's my hug," Lexi replied. Amelia reached up into her mother's arms and wrapped her arms around her neck. Lexi lifted her up into the air and spun her around. Amelia's sweet scent of baby lavender and honey made Lexi smile. She put her daughter back down. In unison they kissed their index and middle fingers together and pressed their fingers against each other's. It was something they did everyday to signal their goodbyes.

"I love you mommy," Amelia replied with a smile.

"I love you too baby," Lexi said returning the smile. Amelia's teacher walked over with a smile of her own.

"Good morning, Ms. Santana," the brown skin fluffy woman replied.

"Morning, Mrs. Harris," Lexi replied. Lexi spun around and headed back out the door, to her car. She didn't exit the door without catching a last-minute glimpse of her little princess sitting down with her friends. Lexi couldn't help but smile. Lexi knew Joe was really missing out, but it's just the way life goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are Welcomed. And would be appreciated. <strong>


	2. Pieces to the Puzzle

**Here's Chapter 2:**

"You boys are on in 10 minutes," one of the backstage personnel said to the Shield. Seth Rollins known as Colby, Dean Ambrose as Jon, and Roman Reigns as Joe, stood and waited at the bottom of the staircase. They knew it was their cue to head up the stairs to get in position to come down through the crowd of boisterous fans. Each of the men was running on adrenaline and anxiety. It was TLC and they were going into a 3-on-1-handicap match against the Best in The World, Cm Punk. The guys had to admit; they loved working in the ring with Punk. They admired his style and his focus in the ring. But right now, they were enemies. They could hear Punk's theme music burst through the arena.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_Cult of Personality_

_I know your anger I know your dreams_

_I've been everything you want to be_

_I'm the cult of personality._

"Okay boys, you ready," replied Colby. He extended his hand in the middle of the circle, his teammates followed as they placed their fist together. It was show time.

Lexi and Amelia entered the Toyota Center. Lexi invited along her new friend and next-door neighbor Megan and her daughter Kimberly. Amelia and Kimberly were best friends and both enjoyed wrestling. Amelia held tight onto her mother's hand as they shuffled through the huge crowds of people. There were literally people everywhere. Some at concessions, some standing in line, others just simply was walking around.

"Mommy, there is so many people. I'm scared," Amelia replied nervously. She clenched on tight to her mother's leg when they came to a stop.

"Don't worry baby. Just as long as you hold mommy's hand, you'll be safe," Lexi replied. Amelia was right, there were too many people. Lexi decided to pick Amelia up and carry her on her hip. This way she wouldn't have to worry about her getting lost, and it would be an easier pursuit through the crowd this way. Amelia wore her gray "Respect the Beard," Daniel Bryan t-shirt, while Kimberly wore an AJ Lee t-shirt. Lexi decided to match her daughter, not really knowing whom Daniel Bryan was. Megan, who was more into wrestling and often watched it with the girls while Lexi was at work, wore her Cm Punk "Best In the World," t-shirt. The group pushed their way through the crowd making their way to their seat. They were five rows from the front, and they sat on the non camera side. Lexi could tell Amelia was excited. It warmed her heart to see her princess happy.

With the kickoff now over, with Fandango winning the match against Dolph Ziggler. It was time for the first 3-on-1-handicap match between the Shield and Cm Punk. However, Lexi and Amelia missed the Shield's promo beforehand. Lexi had to take Amelia to the little girl's room. They returned in time for Cm Punk's entrance.

"Oh snap. My man is about to come out," Megan replied with a smile, referring to Punk. Lexi just shook her head at her doltish friend. Cm Punk's theme music burst through the arena. It seemed everyone around Lexi knew the words, except her. Even Amelia was singing along to the lyrics.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_Cult of Personality_

_I know your anger I know your dreams_

_I've been everything you want to be_

_I'm the cult of personality._

Punk shouted out, "its cloppering time." Once in the ring he stood on the top apron in his signature pose. He swiftly smiled in Amelia's direction. Still in Lexi's arms, she blushed and waved at the superstar.

"He's so cool mommy," Amelia said. Suddenly an array of boo's erupted.

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, the Shield._

Lexi looked up to see what the commotion was about. She didn't see anyone coming down the ramp. She looked straight ahead to the other side and marked out three men in what looked like military vests. Their faces were stoned and stern. Lexi figured they must be the bad guys because the kids around her were booing. She looked up at Amelia who was smiling. 'Man wrestling sure is different,' Lexi thought to herself.

"Baby girl. I thought you don't cheer for the bad guys," Lexi asked her daughter.

"But they're the Shield. I like them. Unless they beat up Daniel, then I don't like them too much," she replied. Lexi couldn't help but snicker at her daughter's comment.

"_His opponents, at a combined weight of 707 pounds, the United States Champion Dean Ambrose along with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, The Shield,"_ replied Lillian Garcia.

"_Cm Punk now realizes what awaits him going into this match tonight,_" said one of the announcers, Michael Cole. The three men glared around the ring before entering. Each looking angry. However, one in particular caught her attention. With his Samoan tribal tattoo that scaled his arm, Lexi knew he looked familiar.

"Um baby, do you know who that one is?" she asked her daughter pointing to Joe.

"Yes mommy. That's Roman Reigns," Amelia replied with a huge smile.

"Oh really. Do you like Roman Reigns?" Lexi asked. She could tell her daughter was blushing at him. She couldn't help but laugh

"Yes mommy. He's my favorite," Amelia replied. Her small baby voice shouting out, "Go Roman Reigns." Lexi knew she knew this guy, but she couldn't get a close up of him. The back of a man's head in front of Lexi blocked her view. The Hounds seemed to be toying with Punk, but finally Dean Ambrose and Punk collided, signaling the start of the match. Lexi had to admit this was a great match to start the show. Megan and the fans around her cheered for Punk and every time one of the Shield members got the advantage, the crowd erupted into boo's. Lexi did hear a couple of cheers in the crowd behind her for the Shield, but it mostly came from older kids and a couple of adults without children. Across the arena Amelia pointed to the huge red letters that read YES.

"Look Mommy," Amelia said. She started shouted out YES,YES,YES. Sadly, Daniel Bryan wasn't even in the ring or the match. Lexi at only 5'2 was too small to look over the head and arms of the huge man in front of them. She knew Amelia was starting to get upset because she couldn't see the match that well. Lexi lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir. I was wondering if we could trade places. I have a little trooper here, whose mom is too short to help her see better. As you can see," she said with a smile running her hand from the top of head to her legs to signal her shortness. Over the years she had become a better people person.

"Of course," he replied with a smile. They traded places, and now finally Lexi had a clear view for Amelia to see.

"_Punk is using great strategy here John. He seems to be in no rush," _Michael Cole implied. Punk squirmed in and out the ring, making sure to avoid the Hounds that awaited him impatiently in the ring. She heard and "Ah shit," coming from behind her as she looked in the ring. The familiar face was now more visible to her. She stood in shock. 'No it can't be,' she thought to herself. The powerhouse of the group, the guy with the long hair and tribal tattoo scaling down his arm, was Joe. Roman Reigns was Joe! He was much smaller than she remembered him, no longer his football weight, much more toner and solid. Lexi could feel herself mumbling '_Fuck,' _under her breath.

This can't be happening..

"Get up. Get up," Joe yelled as he toyed with Punk in the middle of the ring. With one big boot, Joe kicked Punk down onto the mat. Now swinging Punk out the ring, Joe exited the ring from the other side. He stopped to scan the crowd in need for intimation. It came with the job, to attract as much heat as possible. Staring into the crowd, almost 4 rows from the front, Joe noticed a familiar face, a beautiful Latina that he knew all to well.

'No this can't be,' Joe thought to himself. He looked into her hazel eyes and knew right away that it was Lexi. She stared back at him with just as much shock as he had. But what really caught him off guard, was the cute little girl she held in her arms. He didn't have time to try to figure the situation out, he had to focus on the match. Now turning his attention back to the match, he growled out his usual howl as he prepared to spear Punk. He caught one last glimpse of Lexi and the little girl, who was biting at her fingernails, with fear plastered across her little face. Joe knew he had frightened her. He spirited over to Punk going in for the kill, but Punk moved out the way causing Joe to fly over the announcer table. He lay there motionless for a few seconds. He heard Michael Cole asking him was he okay, along with the paramedics that stood off to the side, in case of an emergency. Even Colby was screaming for him to get up, along with asking was he okay.

'Well damn, that hurt,' Joe thought to himself. He saw Jon standing on the top rope in shock. Joe sat up. 'This is not a good night,' he thought as he started making his way back into the ring slowly, he wasn't able to fully open his left eye, making it hard to see.

'This is going to be a long night,' he thought to himself as he staggered his way back into the ring before the count of 10.

Lexi stood in pure shock as his gray eyes stared back at her. Those eyes were cold and stony. 'This can't be happening.' she panicked. He growled into the air, causing Amelia to jerk in fear. Lexi knew she was scared as his growled boomed through the arena causing shock waves down Lexi spine. She had to admit, she was scared too. She just knew he was growling at her. She watched as he took off in a huff towards Punk who lay helpless. But in a crazy turn of events, Joe flew over the announcer table. Lexi's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as he crashed and burned behind the table. She could hear Amelia squeal with fear as she smothered her face into her mother's neck. Lexi knew wrestling was scripted, but Joe looked hurt; badly. Now back inside the ring, Lexi could hear screams of pain coming from the ring. Even a 'Ah Shit,' coming from the mouth of Joe as Punk pounced on him, taking advantage of his injured eye. Lexi knew Joe was hurt, and a sense of worry filled her heart. Even after all these years, she still loved Joe. That was something she promised him would never change. Joe had now tagged out of the match and rolled out the ring, off to the side. Paramedics seemed concerned, as they made their way over to him as he laid on the ground. Lexi extended her neck, not even focused on the match anymore. She hoped Joe would be okay.

The match continued. Many were impressed at how Punk and the other members of The Shield never missed a beat. They were still on a roll, leaving fans at the edge of their seats. Lexi spotted Joe standing up, still holding his left eye. Punk dived off the top rope and Amelia cheers brought Lexi back to reality.

Joe had to admit, he was in pain. He could feel his eye swelling by the minute. He couldn't wait to get backstage. There were so many thoughts running through his head about Lexi. He wanted to confront her, but this wasn't the place or the time. A match was still going on, and he played the biggest role in the finish of the match. He pulled himself together and waited off on the side, till it was his cue. Punk lifted Dean up on his shoulder for the GTS, Colby looked over to Joe, and Joe knew it was time. He rushed in the ring, and plunged out to attempt to hit Punk, but he smashed into Jon once he squirmed from Punk's grip. Joe heard Jon yell out, "Fuck man," and Joe knew he might of hit Jon too hard. Joe went flying out the ring as planned, and Punk got the three count on Jon. The arena erupted into cheers. Now standing back on his feet, Joe caught one last look of Lexi. Her eyes pleaded with his. The unidentified little girl she held, smiled and cheered with happiness that her hero had won. Joe got into the ring shaking his head in anger, yet shocked that he speared his own partner. Of course, it was scripted but Joe had to play it off that he was disappointed and frustrated. Punk now at the top of the ramp, mocked The Shield as the audience joined him in celebration. Joe and Colby both carried a staggering and slumped Jon through the crowd and backstage. Their way of signaling they were surrendering.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to apologize to the readers and followers for my other fan fiction "Up in Flames." I know I took in a down unexpectedly. I wanted to rework it completely, so I'll be updating that in a couple of weeks. So please stay tune and bear with me on it.  
><strong>

**Reviews are Welcomed.**

**Hoped you enjoyed.**

**I'll update soon**

**xoxo**


	3. Moment of Truth

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who have tuned into this story. I really do appreciate it!**

**Hope you all enjoy..**

**Here's Chapter 3:**

The rest of the show went well. There were no more signs of Joe and the Shield. Lexi tried her hardest to focus on what was going on, but she was still trying to put the pieces of the puzzles together. She wasn't the only one. Amelia cheered and booed all throughout the night. Towards the end during the TLC match between John Cena and Randy Orton, Lexi noticed Amelia was getting restful. Before the end of the match, Amelia had fallen to sleep on Lexi's shoulder. Lexi was pleased; it would be easy to get out of there quickly without being noticed.

Meanwhile..

Joe was in the training room with the doctors. They were checking on his eye to make sure it wasn't anything serious. No stitches needed, just some ice to lower the swelling, but for the most part he was okay. They sent him on his way. Punk stopped him outside the training room.

"Great match, dude," Punk replied taking a gulp of his water and heading down the hall. Joe limped his way back to the locker room where his teammates awaited.

"What happened dude. You seemed distraction tonight. You almost broke my damn ribs," Jon replied. Joe just shook his head. He had to admit he was distracted. He was still trying to put together the pieces to the puzzle. Why was Lexi there, who was the little girl, where did she go after all these years? All these questions roamed around his throbbing head. He wanted some answers. They still had about an hour and half left of the show. Joe wanted to be the first out in hopes to catch Lexi. He didn't care about the fans seeing him; he needed to get some answers from her and he wanted them now.

It seemed like Orton's music played forever once he won his match at TLC. Lexi was getting impatient. She wanted to get out of the arena as fast as possible without running into Joe. He wouldn't risk coming out where fans could see him after the match. Right? Just as Lexi was heading out into the lobby with Megan, who also carried a sleeping Kimberly; Amelia's head popped up from Lexi's shoulder. 'Damnit,' thought Lexi.

"Mommy where are we?" asked Amelia with a yawn and sleepy eyes. Lexi knew it was way past her bedtime and she was exhausted.

"Where leaving the arena. It's time to go home," Lexi replied. Lexi knew she wouldn't be able to get out the arena in peace.

"I don't want to go home," Amelia replied pouting and batting her big gray eyes. Lexi knew when Amelia was sleepy she got really fussy and this was not the place for this.

"Amelia, not now. We are going home, it's pass your bedtime," Lexi replied.

"No. I don't wanna," Amelia said as she squirmed out her mother's little arms. When Lexi tried to grab her hand, she pulled away. This made Lexi angry, she snatched Amelia's arm quickly.

"Amelia, you are not going to do this right here. Now you better straighten it up, and fix your face. Mommy doesn't like when you act like this. So cut it out". Lexi swatted down so only her daughter could hear her. Amelia was stubborn just like her father, and had a way of acting out when she didn't get her way. A now crying Amelia knew her mother wasn't joking so she wiped her now damp eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan. Megan noticed what was going on and offered to take Amelia to the bathroom. She knew her friend was obviously frustrated about something, but she left her alone. Lexi took a deep breath as she watched Megan holding Amelia's hand along with a now awoke Kimberly's, and lead them to the bathroom. Lexi headed out to the parking lot. This was one of the moments when she wished she still smoked because she needed a cigarette badly at this point. She felt a huge palm on her right shoulder as it squeezed her tattoo. She turned around quickly. The person she saw literally made the hairs on her back stand up and her knees weak.

Lexi could feel his hot-minted breath trail down her spine, causing a twitch in her spine. She turned around slowly to face him. His eyes still stony, but a look of confusion along with anger took the place of the coldness she saw early. He was wearing a pair of black sweats and black sneakers. He wore and a black hoodie, with the Shield logo stamped on the left side of his chest. His damp hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail. Lexi was frozen. Her legs wanted to run, but she couldn't move. It was like her feet were glued to the gravel painted parking lot.

"Hello Lexi," he replied. His facial expression never changed and his voice was low as he looked down at her.

"Hi Joe," she said nervously. She saw his eyes soften a little.

"Wow, you look really good, I hardly recognized you," he lied. Lexi had made some changes over the years. She was much thicker; in the right places. She still had her usual small waist and flat stomach, but her hips were much wider and her butt was a lot plumper. Her breast had also improved. They were no longer their regular B cup, but were now a C. Joe tried his best not to stare at her heart-shaped ass, it filled out perfectly in her fitted jeans. Her auburn hair now had dark brown highlights. But Joe knew her all too well. This surprised Lexi. She thought he would rag out in a pit of rage. She knew she had to return the compliment.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself," she replied with a half-smile. He didn't look bad at all. Maybe even better than he did before, with his beautifully smooth tanned brown caramel, his muscles was visible through every piece of clothing he had on. Lexi tried her hardest not to stare. An awkward silence took place between them as Lexi rocked lightly back and forth. Joe stuffed his big hands into his pockets. So many questions filled both of their heads, but neither said anything. Joe always wondered what he would say to her if he ever saw her again. He knew first and for most, he had to apologize.

"Lex. I. Am. So sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have let what happened, happen. If I could go back and fix everything I.." he was cut off by the sound of a little girl's voice.

"Mommy, Mommy. Look what Aunt Meg bought me." Amelia ran up to her mother with a Daniel Bryan Mattel doll in hand.

Mommy?

Joe knew right away that looking at Amelia, that had to be his daughter.

"That's great baby. Did you say thank you?" Lexi looked in between Joe and Amelia nervously. 'Damn they look just alike,' thought Lexi. She hoped Joe wouldn't notice.  
>"Hey Mommy, you're talking to Roman Reigns without me. That's no fair. I sorry about what I did," Amelia said with a sad look on her face. Joe couldn't help but smile as Lexi lifted her up on her hip. She wiped away her daughter's baby tears with the back of her hand.<p>

"Aw baby. It's okay. Mommy could never stay mad at you. By the way me and Mr. Reigns are old friends," replied Lexi.

"No way. Wait till I tell my friends about this," Amelia replied cheerfully, it followed up with a yawn.

"Be polite and say hi Mellie," Lexi replied.

"Hi. I'm Amelia," she replied nervously. Joe noticed her blushing. He couldn't help but laugh his own self.

"Well hello Amelia. What a nice name. I'm Joe," he replied. He motioned his hand for a high-five, and Amelia slapped it as hard as she could. Her small palm, fitted into the palm of Joe's large hand.

"But I thought you were Roman Reigns?" asked Amelia a little confused.

"Well yeah. But my friends call me Joe," he said.

"Can I call you Joe?" she asked. Lexi couldn't help but look down. 'If only they knew.'

"Of course. We are friends right?" Joe said as he pinched her chubby cheeks. Amelia yelled in excitement.

"Yay. But Mr. Joe, please don't beat up Daniel anymore," Amelia said.

"Okay. I promise I'll try not too," Joe replied chuckling.

"Wait till everyone find out I am friends with Roman Reigns. This is the best day ever," Amelia replied. Lexi placed her down back on her feet.

"Well come on Mellie. Let's let mom and Mr. Joe talk for a while. Megan looked at Lexi suspicious as she stood off to the side. Amelia nodded her head and ran towards Megan.

"Bye Mr. Joe," Amelia said with a wave and she headed to the car with Megan and Kimberly who had fallen back to sleep. Joe just waved back with a smile.

"Wow she is so beautiful. You're raising a lovely little girl," he responded still unaware the secret the Lexi had to tell him.

"Thanks. I try to do my best," Lexi replied. Another awkward silence approached them as they slowly walked together back off to the side, out the view of anyone who might want to eavesdrop.

"So is there someone special in your life?" he asked. Joe wasn't sure how to ask Lexi was that his daughter.

"Nope. Just Amelia," she replied. Joe stopped in his tracks and stood in front of Lexi.

"Lex how old is Amelia?" His face was serious and his voice was flat. Lexi stood frozen.

"She is 5,' Lexi took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. She knew that this day would come, and she prayed it wouldn't. '**Just tell him the truth. He deserves to know**.'

Lexi let out a deep sigh and kicked at the gravel on the ground with her chocolate leather-riding boots.

'Joe, there is something I have to tell you.." Lexi voice was extremely low and brittle. She never looked up to meet his glare, which she was sure was burning a hole in the top of her head.

"I already know Lexi. Is Amelia my daughter?" Joe felt his nostrils flare. He felt a burning sensation beating at his heart.

"Yes." Lexi's voice was low. She held her head down still kicking at the gravel on the ground nervously.

Joe felt his heart drop down to the pit of his stomach, he was furious. He kicked the empty garage can next to them, causing Lexi to flinch in fear. How could she not tell him?

"DAMNIT LEXI,' he replied as he fumed at the mouth. Lexi saw rage and anger and she feared what would happen next. She feared he would lose it right there in that parking lot. His back was now towards her as he held his fist to his mouth, trying to control his breathing. Her legs were weak, she wanted to run away and hide.

'Fuck. Why didn't you tell me? You let all this time past, and not once did you think to tell me I had a daughter. Hell you didn't even tell me you was pregnant," he said turning back to her. His eyes were bloodshot red and glossy.

"Joe I didn't know,' she took a deep breath as she felt a large lump form in her throat.

'The day I left, I didn't know I was pregnant. I found out 3 weeks later," she replied.

"Don't fucking lie to me Lexi. I found the pregnancy test you left. You knew something, and you didn't think to tell me that you thought you was pregnant. Everything could have been resolved then. NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED." He was now shouting at her. His arms were spread out as if he wanted to box with the wind. Lexi didn't know what to say. She had forgotten all about the pregnancy test.

"I'm sorry Joe, I thought you would be.." Joe cut her off.

"That I would be what? Better off without you in my life?! You could have contacted me and say hey Joe, you're going to be a dad. I don't give a fuck what was going on between us. That is something you don't keep from someone," he said. He turned to walk away from her, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Joe I couldn't face you. I had no way of telling you. I was afraid." She was now sobbing.

"So after 5 years, you're just now telling me. I bet if I didn't see you tonight, you wouldn't have even made an effort to tell me that I had a child. All that bullshit that you was afraid is a sorry ass excuse. You could have told me. I have been all over the Internet and television for the pass year and a half, not once did you think to contact me," he snarled. He was so angry with her. All this time he missed in his daughter's life, all because her mother was being selfish. Lexi couldn't do this. She was now sobbing uncontrollable as his words hit her like sharp knives. She turned and started to walk away. He grabbed her by her hand pulling her close. She could feel his hot breath on her forehead as his chest heaved in and out with fury. Joe knew what he said was hurtful. He thought all his emotions for this woman was gone, but deep down he still loved her deeply.

"Lex, you could have told me," he said lowering his voice.

"And then what Joe? I'll expect you to stop your life and raise a baby with me! You couldn't even make up your mind on who you wanted to be with," Lexi replied pulling away from his grip. His cologne brought back feelings and emotions she didn't want to be bothered with. Joe knew she had a point.

"So what. I still would have been there." Joe couldn't believe he was standing off in a parking lot arguing with his potential baby mama.

"Oh really? How would you explain it to your pretty little perfect girlfriend and her family about this? I bet you two are still together and you're still being her and her family's little puppy,' she replied. It was her turn to be hateful. Joe just looked down at the ground with embarrassment. His jaw tightened in anger.

'My point exactly! I didn't want to raise my kid in that kind of craziness. Therefore I kept it to myself. I have been this fine without you Joe, and I'll be fine after," she replied. Once again trying to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no. You're not keeping her away from me. She is my daughter too and she deserves a father," he replied with rage in his eyes.

"I don't need you Joe," she replied.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU; IT'S ABOUT AMELIA. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WHEN SHE STARTS ASKING YOU ABOUT WHERE IS HER FATHER? WHAT YOU GOING TO TELL HER, SHE DOESN'T HAVE ONE?" Joe yelled. Lexi looked away from Joe's glare. That was actually her greatest fear. What would she tell Amelia when she did ask about her dad? They both took a deep breath. The tension between the two was high. It was mixed with anger and years of built up emotion. Neither knew what to say next.

"Please Lex. I know I hurt you, but I'll never hurt Amelia," Joe replied lowering his voice. She sighed and looked into those gray eyes that she fell in love with over 6 years ago. She knew she still loved him deep down inside, but she hated him all at the same time. He pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her. Lexi couldn't help but hug him back, she could feel the toning of his large back. His scent filled her nose.

"Joe I don't know how we are going to get through this. I can't let you back in Amelia's life, if we are going to argue like this. I don't want to raise her in this kind of atmosphere." She was right. Their relationship was toxic. They both realized that they had to put their differences aside, to raise Amelia.

"Listen to me Lexi. None of that matters now. We need to do what's best for Amelia, and that's for her to have BOTH her parents in her life. And I'm not living another minute, knowing I have a little princess out there, who doesn't even know I'm her father." Joe pulled away from Lexi's grip, in order to look into her hazel eyes that he fell for in the first place. He held tightly on to Lexi's shoulders. He gently kissed her forehead.

"We better come up with something quickly. I don't know how to tell her this." Lexi looked into Joe's eyes for the first time that night.

"I guess I'm her Christmas gift." This made them both smile, lightening up the mood. These two surely had a lot of unfinished business, but now it was about Amelia. They exchanged numbers, and parted ways. Both had a lot on their minds, and both walked away with their heavy hearts in the palm of their hands.

Lexi had reached her car. Megan was sitting in the passenger on her I-phone, while the two little girls sat in their car seats in the back. Kimberly was fast asleep, and Amelia looked to be drifting of her own self. Lexi got in; the night air blew through her straight auburn hair. Before she could get comfortable inside of her seat, Megan hit her with a mouthful of questions.

"Soo." Megan's eyes glistened in excitement to know how her friend knew such a hunk of a man, and never informed her. Megan was a slim woman with long dark hair and big brown eyes. She always wore Chanel square frame glasses, except when she wore her contacts. Lexi and Megan met once Lexi moved to Houston with Amelia. With them living next door, and Megan being a first grade teacher at the school their daughters went to. Similar to Lexi, Megan was a single mom in an escape from her horrible pass. It was only right Lexi found a friend in her.

"Soo what?" Lexi asked dryly. She pulled out the arena parking lot and into traffic. Megan turned in her seat, she was now facing Lexi and was in hopes that Lexi would share the inside scoop. Megan was always nosey.

"Don't play dumb Lex, how do you know Roman. I mean he is said to be the future of the WWE. And plus he is sexy as hell," Megan replied.

"We went to school together. That's all," Lexi replied never taking her eyes off the road.

"Come on Lex. There has to be more than that. I saw the way you two was looking at each other." Megan was now smiling from ear to ear. Lexi knew she wouldn't give up and this was a subject she wasn't comfortable talking about, especially not with Amelia in the backseat.

"Meg, I have nothing else to say. Can we please change the subject," Lexi replied. Megan could sense there was something more to the story and Lexi wasn't telling her. She shrugged never mind, and scooted down in her seat, pulling out her I- phone. The rest of the car ride was silence, except the quiet snores from the little girls in the backseat.

"Yo dude where the hell were you?" asked Colby. Both him and Jon were now in their street clothes, with suitcases in hand. They were ready to hit the road and head to the next city.

"I um, I had to take care of something," Joe replied nervously. He followed his teammates out of the arena and towards their rental car. They piled inside the car.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jon from the backseat. Joe just nodded his head yes. His focus now went back to Lexi and Amelia. 'I can't believe I'm a dad,' he thought. All these years, he had a kid and didn't even know about it. With Jessica suffering a miscarriage of their baby 6 years ago, he was relieved to know that when he did have a kid he would be ready. But little did he even know that he actually did have a kid on the way, and he wasn't there. He was mad at Lexi for not telling him, but was even angrier at the fact that he ran her away. The conversation between Colby and Jon caught Joe's attention, bringing him out of his inside thoughts.

"Did you see that babe in the 3rd row, with the brownish hair. Boy she was fine as hell," replied Colby. Joe cut his eye at him.

"Dude, there is plenty of brownish hair women in the audience, you gotta be specific," Jon replied.

"She had a kid with her. They wore matching Daniel Bryan shirts. Her hair was sorta dark red with like brown highlights. She was on the non-camera side, man she was smoking hot. I'll take a chance at that any day," Colby replied. Joe slowly started to grit his teeth in anger. He knew his friends didn't know that was his ex or the mother of his kid, but he played it cool.

"Oh yeah, her. I thought she was going to die, when Joe flipped over the table. Her eyes nearly popped out her head. But dude she has a kid, you don't want to get caught up with that," said Jon.

"Who's to say that's her kid? Joe did you see her?!" asked Colby.

"Nah man," Joe lied. He did see her, clear as day. But he wasn't about to let them know that. The conversation quickly changed gears and Joe was grateful for it. The fact his friends were drooling over his ex, sort of pissed him off. But he kept his mouth shut, and his eyes on the road.

* * *

><p>Once Lexi parked her car, she carried Amelia into their house. Lexi lived in a townhouse in Harris County, TX. It was about 10 miles from downtown Houston. It had 3 bedrooms, 2 ½ bathrooms, and was three levels. On the bottom level was the garage that from the outside was situated under the living room balcony and gave access to the backyard. When you walk inside there was a short hallway that led to the upstairs and stairs towards the garage and backyard. Up eight stairs there was the living room, dining room, and kitchen that was all connected. By the kitchen were two more small flights that led to the third floor where the bedrooms were. Once Lexi had cleaned Amelia up and put her to bed, it was almost one in the morning. Lexi figured Amelia wouldn't be going to school the next day. She walked across the hall into her master bedroom, and checked her phone. Nothing. Deep down, she wanted Joe to call. She never stopped thinking about him, even after everything he did to her. She grabbed a book off her nightstand, and read for the rest of the night. She was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep.<p>

The sound of Lexi's I-phone vibrating on the nightstand aside her bed woke her up. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 4:54 in the morning. 'Conflicting Hearts' lay opened and face down on her chest. 'Who the hell,' Lexi thought. She looked at her phone through squinted eyes, and saw Joe's number flash across the screen. The only light in the room was from her cell phone. With a bit of frustration she plopped her head back on her pillow, her hair matted to her head; she finally answered her phone.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked hoarsely and annoyed.

"My bad. Did I wake you?" asked Joe chuckling. He sounded sleepy his own self.

"What do you want Joe?" Lexi was mad he woke her out of her good sleep.

"So can we talk now?" he replied with a yawn.

"At 5 o'clock in the morning, you want to talk? This can wait until another time Joe. A time when I'm not sleep." Lexi snapped.

"I'll call back later." Joe knew Lexi still had an attitude. He didn't feel like dealing with it. He had just checked into his hotel room in Dallas. Him and his stable mates had driven all night. He had his own attitude forming.

"No you woke me up to talk, let's talk then." Lexi sat up on her bed Indian style, with her phone rested on her shoulder. She still held her ear to it, her phone being held with her shoulder and ear.

There was silence on Joe's end of the phone.

"Can you bring Amelia to Pensacola….for Christmas?" Joe blurted out without thinking. He feared Lexi's reaction. Lexi paused for a minute. She parted her lips to say something, but closed them back. She never traveled on the holidays. For the past five years, her and Amelia spent every holiday there in Houston, just the two of them.

"Joe I don't know. I've never traveled with Amelia on the holidays." Lexi's voice was low. She bit at the inside of her cheek. She knew Joe wanted to make amends, but she was unsure.

"Please Lex. This would give me a chance to know her and we can tell her the truth. And plus she gets to spend it with my family. They could get to know her better as well," Joe replied. Lexi couldn't imagine Joe's family reaction to Amelia. She was sure they would be piss at her for keeping Amelia away.

"Joe give me some time to think about this." Lexi was at a crossroads. She wasn't sure of how to respond. She could hear Joe sighing from the other end of the phone.

"Okay Lex. If you say so," Joe replied with an attitude.

"Joe I gotta go. I don't want to wake Amelia. I'll call you soon."

"Yeah sure." Joe knew Lexi was back to being selfish. He didn't understand why she wanted to deny him of knowing his daughter. And with that they hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed..<strong>

**I'll update soon**

**Please Review. They are always welcomed**

**xoxo**


	4. Temptation

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming because they are highly appreciated.**

**Enjoy! Here's Chapter 4:**

It had been days since Lexi and Joe had talked and she hadn't yet made up her mind about going to Pensacola. Lexi had to let Joe know soon, Christmas was next week and time was running out.

"Mommy, Mommy." Amelia ran into her mother's arm nearly knocking her down.

"Well hello sweetie," Lexi replied with a chuckle. She was happy that she took today off; it allowed her to pick her baby up from school. Something she missed doing. She took her daughter's book bag and helped her into her car seat. She spotted Megan coming out the school holding Kimberly's hand. Megan ran to catch up to Lexi. Lexi was like Meg's new designated driver while her car was in the shop.

"Hey girl." Megan helped Kimberly inside the car, and she got inside. Lexi pulled away from the curb.

"How was school, babies?" asked Lexi as she looked at the small girls from her rearview mirror.

"It was awesome mommy, and you want to know why?!" asked Amelia.

"Why?"

"It's Christmassss," the little girls yelled in unison throwing their arms up in excitement. Lexi and Megan chuckled at their daughters' enthusiasm.

"Baby, it's not Christmas yet. Christmas isn't until Wednesday," Megan replied turning in her seat to look back at the girls.

"Well mommy, no more school until 2013!" Megan shook her head with a smile. Before she could correct her, Amelia pitched in.

"Kimble, we are in 2013. Next year will be 2014." Lexi smiled at her daughter's correction. Kimble was Kimberly's nickname.

"That's right Mellie," Megan smiled and turned back to face the front in the car.

"Mommy, can we have ice cream," Kimberly asked. Kimberly looked nothing like her mother. She had sandy blonde hair, and green eyes. Lexi figured she had her father's features.

"Yeah sure baby." Megan motioned her eyes over to Lexi, meeting hers. Lexi knew they had to make a detour.

"So Meg, you going to New York for the holidays?" Megan usually went to visit her parents during the holidays and she took Kimberly with her.

"Yeah. We are leaving on Sunday. So what are you and Mellie doing?" Lexi ran her fingers through her hair. To be honest, she doesn't even know.

"I haven't decided yet. Something has come up, so we might go down to Florida." Lexi's voice was low as she cut her eye to see if the girls in the backseat was listening.

"Really? Why Florida?" Megan asked. Lexi pulled up to the curb, parking in the lot in front of the Chocolate Bar. She left Megan's question hanging in the air, as they took the girls inside to get ice cream. After the girls ordered, they wanted to stay and eat it inside the restaurant. Lexi and Megan agreed and found a table at the front of the shop. Mellie begged her mother if her and Kimble could go look at the candy that was on the shelves at the front counter. Lexi was hesitant, but she agreed screaming behind them,

"Make sure you stay where we can see you." Lexi picked at her ice cream, hoping to go unnoticed by Megan; it didn't.

"So, who's in Florida." Megan wasn't letting up on the subject. She knew something was bothering Lexi and she was bound to know what it was. Lexi realized that Megan wasn't going to give up on the subject.

"Amelia's father is in Florida." Lexi twisted her hair around her finger.

"Her father? I thought the two of you didn't deal with each other?" Megan folded her leg under her and sat on it. She lent in closer to Lexi who sat across from her at the table. She had both elbows on the table.

"We didn't. But he wants a chance to get to know Amelia," Lexi said.

"Oh wow. That's crazy. So how did you guys 'rekindle.' I mean this is out the blue." Lexi wanted to cringe at the question Megan just threw at her.

"It's hard to explain. We just sort of bumped into each other. We talked and I decided Mellie needed her father." Lexi put a spoonful of Let's Go Oreo into her mouth.

"So what's his name?" Meg asked. Lexi just sighed. Megan wasn't letting this go and Lexi knew Megan could tell when she was lying.

"Joe." Lexi voice was shy and low as it trailed off.

"Joe?…' Megan eyes wandered off. 'Wait, Joe? Roman Reigns, Joe?" Lexi just lowered her head. Megan took that as a yes and her eyes lit up like she just discovered the greatest thing known to man since slice bread.

"You heifer! You mean to tell me, that sexy ass Roman Reigns is your baby father?! _Ay dios mio._' Lexi just gave her a weak smile.

'I can't fucking believe this.' Megan threw her hands up in the air.

"Can you lower your voice please,' Lexi whispered as she pinched Megan's arm hard enough so she could feel it through her thick cashmere sweater, signaling her to sit back down.

'Amelia doesn't know yet." Lexi sighed.

"What?! She doesn't know Roman is her father," Megan asked.

"No. And I want to be the one to tell her, so keep your big mouth shut, and watch what you say around her or Kimble. Me and Joe haven't found a way to tell her yet." A sign of relief felt lifted from Lexi's shoulder, now that she told her friend what was going on.

"So are you going?' Megan was now whispering as Lexi shrugged her shoulders.

'Oh no. Your ass is going. No ifs, ands, or buts," Megan replied looking her friend in the eyes.

"Meg, you don't understand. I haven't seen his parents in over 5 years. I know they probably hate me."

"Lexi that doesn't matter. You are the mother of their granddaughter, and whether they like it or not, there is nothing they can do about it. If they want their granddaughter to be apart of their lives, they won't deny you." Megan rested her hand on top of Lexi's. Lexi knew that what Megan was saying was true. She smiled at her friend. Lexi admired Megan. For the last 4 years she helped Lexi raise Amelia, and been her backbone all this time. She even claimed herself as Amelia's godmother; she considered Mellie like her 2nd daughter. Lexi had to think a minute about what Meg had said. And she was right. If Joe's family wanted Amelia in their lives, they would have to accept that what happened…happened!

"You're right Meg. I know what I gotta do," Lexi replied.

"I know I am. Now let's go. This ice cream got my stomach bubbling. I know what imma do when I get in the house." Lexi couldn't help but laugh. Megan always said what was on her mind, no matter who was around. With that the women gathered up their daughters, and left the ice cream parlor. Lexi's mind was made up.

When Lexi got home later that night, she got on her Laptop and googled Roman Reigns. Her screen filled with links and websites with information about him. He was a former tag team champion with Seth Rollins, he signed to WWE in 2010, and debuted with The Shield at Survivor Series in November 2012. She also read rumors that he was going to be the breakout star of the Shield. Supposedly is going to be a key factor in the Royal Rumble. Lexi was impressed. She was proud that he kept his word, and did go into the family business after football didn't work out. She pulled out her I-phone and decided to text him.

**Joe?.. **She thought it was going to take him a long time to text her back. But her phone lit up instantly, signaling she had a new text message.

**Yeah Lex?.. **She took a deep breath before responding back.

**I've made up my mind. Amelia and me will be in Pensacola for Christmas!. **Lexi smiled at her own text. She knew Joe was probably like a little kid in a candy store right now.

**OMG Lexi. U serious. I can't wait. Are you flying or driving?**

**We're flying. I just booked our tickets.. **_Sending__**..**_

**When do u guys flight land?.. **Lexi looked on to her computer screen

**1:15 p.m. Terminal B. On Christmas Eve ..** _Sending.._

**Okay. Can't wait 2 see u guys.. **

**Yeah. Me too. I'll call u in the a.m… **_Sending.._

**Okay Nite-Nite. Kiss my princess for me..** Lexi couldn't help but smile.

**K. I will.. **_Sending.. _

Lexi put her phone down. She was smiling from ear to ear. 'Why am I smiling so hard.' Lexi couldn't help herself. Was it safe to say that she was a bit excited..

Joe smiled down at his phone. He had received Lexi's text confirming she would bring Amelia down to Florida for Christmas. He was happy to know that Lexi was coming back around and allowing him to be in his daughter's life. He hated himself for missing out on all the little things. His daughter's first step, her first word, her first day of school, her first birthday. All these things he missed because both of her parents were too immature and selfish to do whats right for her. The slamming of a door brought him out of his thought. He was in the middle of packing his suitcase in his hotel room. He had a flight back to Tampa in the morning.

"What's up man." Colby walked in carrying two pizza pies, while Jon followed close behind with a plastic bag with 2 two-liter sodas. Joe sat on the edge of one of the beds, with his shoulders slumped. It didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"Yo man, you sure you're okay," Jon asked placing his hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Yeah man. I'm good," Joe replied with his chin in his hands.

"No you're not. You been saying you okay for the last week and a half. What's going on?" Colby asked from across the room. Joe snapped.

"Well how would you feel if you just found out you had a daughter, and you never got the chance to be in her life. Tell me, how the hell would you feel!" Joe snarled as he rose to his feet. This caught his teammates by surprise.

"Look dude. We're sorry. We was just worried about you," Colby said as he patted Joe on the back.

"So who's the mother?" Jon would be the one to ask that question.

"Her name is Lexi. We dated a few years back." Joe replied flatly while he sat back on the edge of the bed.

"So was she before or during Jessica." Colby playfully slapped Jon in the back of the head. 'What.' Jon flexed his wrist back. He didn't know what he said wrong, he just asked a question.

"Jon mind your damn business," Colby said.

"Nah Colby it's okay." Joe stood up again from the bed and held his hands on the top of his head.

"So man, what you going to do?" Jon asked.

"What you mean. I'm going to take care of my kid. Well, at least try too," Joe proclaimed.

"Nah I meant about the baby mother." Jon sat on the sofa with that usual stupid smirk on his face.

"What about her," Joe asked looking into Jon's beady eyes. He wondered what his teammate was getting at.

"Do you still have feelings for her.' Jon sat with his arm on the armrest, as he flicked at his fingernails, his usual stance when he was sitting down. Joe didn't respond. He knew for sure that he loved Lexi, that was something that would never change.

'JACKPOT! Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner." Jon started to laugh at his own joke.

"Yo Jon. Can you NOT be yourself for five minutes," Colby replied. He walked up to Joe.

"Don't pay him no mind. You know he is just clowning. Just do what you gotta do bro." Joe looked into Colby's eyes and they was genuinely sincere. His mind wandered back to Lexi. If he was to bring up old feelings, things was bound to get ugly. He had to keep things as simple as possible. All he wanted was to help Lexi raise Amelia. However, he was tempted. Could he really control himself around her?..

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review my loves. If you have any questions feel free to let me know..<strong>

**I'll be updating soon. I know I have given you guys a lot but I'm running on a schedule. **

**Hope you enjoy. Make sure to tune in. Things will get ugly in Pensacola..**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my other fan fiction Up In Flames (The Shield's OC) it's now fully revised and is up. **

**xoxo**


	5. Princess Mellie

**A/N: This will be my last update for a while. I will be updating next week. I promise. Glad to know so many of you are enjoying this. Keep the Reviews and love coming..**

**Please check out and review my other Fan Fiction "Up in Flames." It is a Shield: Dean Ambrose/OC story..**

**Promise to update soon. Hope you enjoy**

**Here's Chapter 5:**

Lexi and Amelia arrived in Pensacola at 1:10 p.m. Five minutes before she told Joe she would. She hoped he was already there so she wouldn't have to wait. He told her that his family was a bit shocked at his news about being a father, but they were excited and happy that she was coming and bringing Mellie with her. Of course when he told Jessica she was upset and they had a big argument about it. But Joe 'claims' she got over it. Carrying a sleeping Amelia, she walked through the terminal and towards baggage claim. The flight was only a hour and a half. She saw no sign of Joe. A feeling of worry escaped from her mouth. She now carried a heavy Amelia with a suitcase in her free hand and she sat Amelia car seat down onto the carousel.

"Flight **United 4540 **has arrived at Terminal B," a female voice announced over the intercom. Joe looked up from his seat in the lounge. He realized that was Lexi's flight. He headed towards Terminal B. He spotted her at baggage claim. She looked very casual. She wore a turquoise varsity shirt, she had on black leggings and thigh high brown leather boots. She wore an army green pea coat, with a black scarf wrapped around her neck. Her now auburn/brown hair was straight and pulled back into a loose ponytail. She carried a sleeping Amelia in her arms and she pulled her black Marc Jacob trolley bag, a huge black leather tote bag sat on top of it. Joe walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around quickly.

"Hey Joe. I was just looking for you," she replied with a smile.

"Well you found me.' He grabbed her bags out her hand and the car seat off the carousel.

'I got the bags, you got Princess right?." Joe didn't give time to respond, he just headed out the airport towards his car. He placed the bags into the truck of his car and he grabbed a still asleep Amelia from her mother's arms and into her car seat. He was careful not to wake her. Joe made his way on Interstate 110 south in silence. Neither of the two adults said a word to each other. Joe finally broke the awkward silence between the two.

"You want to grab some lunch first…before we head to the house." Joe cut his eye at Lexi hoping to get a reaction from her as she sat focused on her I-phone. She sat up straight in her seat.

"Yeah sure, what do you suggest? This is your city." Lexi flashed a light smile and looked up from her phone.

"Don't worry. I know the perfect spot." Another awkward silence approached them. Joe stared into the backseat at a sleeping Amelia. She was probably the most adorable little girl he had ever seen. Joe exited the highway and made a right turn. He pulled into the parking lot of a small café named Five Sisters Blues Café. There were picnic tables that sat outside in front. He parked his car and carried Amelia into the restaurant. Amelia snuggled her face into her father's neck and wrapped her arms around it. The restaurant was small, but had a comforting vibe to it. It had a small bar area off to the right of the entrance. A stage straight ahead towards the back, as booths lined the walls and tables and chairs on the center floor. Lexi followed behind the big man, watching her daughter from behind. Amelia squirmed in her father's arms as they sat down at a table. She lifted her head from his shoulder, rubbing her sleepy eyes with the back of her hand.

"Mr. Joe?' she opened her eyes with a yawn. She realized her mother sitting across from her at the table as she sat on Joe's lap. A look of nervousness crossed Lexi's face and Joe noticed it.

'Mommy, where are we? And Mr. Joe where did you come from." She looked her father right in the eyes. Before Lexi could answer, Joe pitched in.

"Well princess. You and mommy are going to be spending Christmas with me." Joe gave her a grin as he pinched her nose playfully. Mellie's eyes lit up.

"COOLL…but why?" Lexi had to admit, Amelia was the smartest five year old she ever met. When something was confusing to her she keep asking questions, until things started making sense.

"Amelia, mommy has something to tell you. I want you to be a big girl about this and listen to mommy carefully." Lexi locked her fingers into each other as she took a deep breath. Joe sat across from her with a blank face. Amelia just nodded her head yes as she bit at her fingertips.

"Well, you remember when I said me and Mr. Joe were good friends.' Amelia just shook her head yes. Joe swallowed hard.

'Well me and Mr. Joe use to be really, really good friends." Lexi was stuck. She didn't know how to explain this to her daughter. The look in Amelia's eyes broke her heart. Her daughter looked at her with her usual puppy dog eyes. The waiter approached the table ready to take their orders.

"Give us five minutes." The waiter nodded his head staring at Joe and walking away. Joe knew Lexi was having a difficult time with telling Amelia. He decided it was his turn to pitch in. Before Lexi could open her mouth to utter a word, Joe cleared his throat.

"Well you see princess, when two friends reallyyy love each other, they tend to fall in love. And that's what happened between me and mommy." Lexi felt her bottom lip drop open. 'Did he really just say that. Was he really in love with her?'

"You and mommy love each other?" Amelia asked twirling her hair and looking into her father's piercing eyes.

"Well of course. We use to love each other so much, that we had you." A moment of silence fell among the group. Both of Amelia's parents looked at her as they could tell she was trying to process everything her father just told her.

"So Mr. Joe… you're my daddy?" Amelia asked as she looked at her father.

"Yes princess," he responded with a smile. Amelia's big eyes started to tear up as they fell down her face. Joe wiped away her tears, Lexi sat across she reached for Amelia's hand.

"Hey, hey. Princess don't cry. Mommy and me are so sorry that we didn't tell you. That doesn't mean we don't love you. Is that why you crying?" Amelia nodded her head no.

"So what's wrong baby," Lexi asked. It was her first time opening her mouth since Joe pitched in. Mellie opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it back. Joe grabbed her small hand into his and wiggled it.

"I thought I didn't have a daddy. I thought I just had mommy. All the other kids have daddies." Amelia replied in between sniffles. This broke her parents hearts. Joe just looked at Lexi. His eyes read, 'I told you so.' She just put her head down in shame. Her greatest fear had come true. Joe was angry with Lexi that she let this happen. He wasn't going to have his daughter thinking she didn't have a father. Joe held his daughter's chin between his thumb and index finger, turning her focus to him.

"Look at me princess. You don't ever have to worry about that again, you hear me? You have a daddy now. And I'm not going anywhere. So what the other kids have daddies, so do you, but you have the coolest daddy ever!" This made Amelia smile. She threw her arms around her father's neck as he kissed her chubby cheek.

"Yes I do. My daddy is Roman Reigns,' Amelia responded with a huge grin on her face. She looked at her mother, 'I love you mommy," she said. Lexi was holding back tears. She was proud of the way Joe handled this whole situation. He was doing better then she expected.

"I love you too baby." Joe and Amelia hugged.

Lexi smiled at how well Joe and Amelia was getting along and getting to know each other. Lexi sat quietly and eat her food, watching in amusement at the blossoming of an unbreakable father-daughter bond that was forming in front of her eyes. Amelia was telling him about school, her friends, her favorite wrestlers, her teachers, etc. Joe took it all in and listened to every word Amelia told him. She even told him her birthday, and that her mother had it tattooed on her body.

"Yeah daddy. Mommy has it on her shoulder. It looked like it hurted." Lexi smiled at the look Joe gave her.

"Yes baby I do. And 'hurted' isn't a word baby girl," Lexi replied rubbing Amelia's arm. She took a quick sip of her soda.

"Daddy, you have a tattoo too." Amelia now had her knees on her father's lap, as she tried playing with his hair.

"Yes baby I do. It is really big too," Joe replied with a smile.

"Did it hurt?" Amelia asked.

"No not at all. Daddy is tough. Nothing hurts me." Lexi just rolled her eyes with a smirk.

She knew right away that Joe was going to be a sucker. Amelia had him wrapped around her little finger. This made Lexi laugh. Her huge smile disappeared as she thought back to her father. He abused her physically, mentally, and emotionally. She knew Joe would never do anything like that to Amelia, and she was sure of it.

Lexi and Joe arrived to his parents Pensacola home with Amelia later on that day. The sun was starting to set. After lunch, Joe took Amelia and Lexi shopping. Whatever Mellie asked for, her father gave it to her without any hesitation. Being that it was Christmas Eve, the stores were so crowd. People ran around like chickens with their heads cut off; but Joe didn't care. Anything his princess wanted, she got it! Lexi couldn't help but laugh while she rolled her eyes. Joe carried Amelia in one arm with ease, as he carried her suitcase and some shopping bags full of stuff for Amelia in his other hand. Of course, Lexi followed close behind, with shopping bags full of toys, along with her huge tote bag. Joe opened the door to the house. It looked the same as Lexi remembered. With the exception of the Christmas decorations. The foyer was still beautiful with the long staircase going up the side of the wall, it was now covered in lights and tassels. The living room was straight ahead. The fireplace was visible as stockings were hung along the mantle. You could also see the huge decorated Christmas tree that stood between the mantle and one of the windows, at an angle. The windows were surfaced with lights, along with the outside of the house. The doorframe around the entrance towards the dining room, living room, and another private seating room in the house, was all covered in lights as well. Joe's parents, Sika and his wife Patricia emerged at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Ma," Joe replied putting the bags down on the floor.

"Well hello son," Sika replied getting to the bottom of the stairs. His wife followed close behind.

"Is this princess Mellie? You are so adorable." Tricia rubbed her hand along Amelia's arm. Amelia tightened her grip around her father's neck. She searched around for her mother, who was right behind her.

"Princess, this is my mom and dad. Your grandparents." Amelia's frown loosed and a smile crossed her face.

"Hi," she replied nervously.

"No need to be scared baby. We won't hurt you," Tricia replied pinching her cheek.

"Amelia, do you want some cookies. I have some in the kitchen," Sika asked. Amelia nodded her head yes nervously. Joe put her down and she grabbed her grandfather's large hand. Sika stopped in front of Lexi, who stood there nervously.

"Nice to see you again Lexi," he replied with a smile. He extended his free arm to her, grabbing her in for a hug. Lexi was surprised at his gesture, but she didn't say anything. Just took in his scent.

"Nice to see you too Papa Leati." She gently pulled from his embrace. He turned and walked to the kitchen, her daughter in tow, with her small hand wrapped around his large index finger. The attention was brought back to Tricia.

"Hi Lexi. It's nice to see you again. You look just as beautiful as I remembered," Tricia replied. She pulled Lexi into a hug; Lexi didn't refuse. Joe secretly smiled at the scene unfolding. He was appreciative that his parents weren't holding any grudges. They still accepted Lexi as family, and he was grateful for that. The women had small chatter between the two.

"Please tell me all those bags aren't for Amelia.' Tricia asked. In unison, Joe and Lexi nodded their heads yes.

'Oh lord! You got her spoiled already." Joe and Lexi erupted into small laugher. But Joe's smile disappeared as he spotted Jessica at the top of the stairs. Both of the women noticed Joe's reaction, so they turned their attention in the same direction. Jessica made her way down the stairs wearing a pair of jeans, and one of Joe's hoodies. Lexi felt her eyes rolling. Jessica stopped at the bottom of the staircase, and stood in front of Lexi. The whole scene seemed awkward for everyone as the two women stared at each other bitterly; neither was fazed by the other. Joe swore that they were going to come to blows, but both kept their composure. Jessica spoke up first.

"Well hello Lexi." Jessica extended her hand for a handshake. Lexi awkwardly stared it her hand like it was highly contagious. She looked up at Jessica who batted her eyelashes and gave Lexi one of fakest smile she had ever seen. '**How dare she grin in my face, when the last time she saw me, she called me a bitch and completely blew up in my face?**' Joe and his mother noticed the awkward scene between them. '**Lexi, pull yourself together. You are a mother now, and a stronger individual. You play by your own rules**.' With that, Lexi ended the awkward moment with a fake smile of her own. She kindly shook Jessica's extended hand.

"Hi Jessica. Nice to see you again." Lexi never stopped smiling.

"The feeling is mutual. Oh Lexi, did you gain some weight. You look a little…thicker," Jessica replied with her best innocent voice as she clearly emphasized on the 'thicker' reference. '**No she didn't!**' Lexi wasn't about to show that she was fazed by Jessica's comment. She knew the game she was playing, and she wasn't falling for it. Jessica was so jealous of Lexi; she still had a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Well I did have a kid, but of course you'll never understand." Jessica's smile disappeared. Lexi still held her smile in place. She knew what she said hit a sore spot for Jessica. Her and Joe had a 'miscarriage' years ago, which is why she came storming in and disrespecting Lexi during their last encounter with each other. This is why Lexi had to get away from Joe in the first place. But sadly after all these years, her and Joe still weren't able to conceive. No matter how hard she tried to give him a baby. Jessica knew if she couldn't give him a baby soon, like Lexi was able to do, then she was sure he would leave her. Joe nervously bit down on his already short fingernails. Jessica just cleared her throat. She decided to back off for now.

"So where is the baby now?" Jessica replied folding her arms across her chest. Tricia decided to answer now. She also noticed the tension and she wanted to resolve the situation before it could start.

"Well Mellie is in the kitchen getting her snack with her grandfather," Tricia replied with a nervous smile.

"Well I guess I'll go see Mellie. Lexi, its nice seeing you again." Jessica resumed back to her fake smile as she followed Tricia into the kitchen. Lexi threw her a sarcastic smile, this left Lexi and Joe in the foyer. Joe turned to face her.

"Lex, I'm sor.." Lexi stopped him.

"Don't Joe. Just don't." With that she went towards the kitchen, rolling her eyes and leaving Joe standing there by himself. He shook his head and carried the bags up towards the room Lexi and Amelia would be sleeping in.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, all the kids were dressed in matching pajamas. Even Amelia had a pair. Tricia made sure to not exclude her. The adults were also sitting around the house comfortable in their own pajamas. The woman hung out in the kitchen enjoying chatter; they occasional wandered downstairs into the den where the kids and the men were inside, watching a NFL game. Lexi was surprised by the welcoming hugs and kisses from the members of Joe's immediate family, which consisted of his siblings and his parents. Tricia assured her that the other members of the family are just as welcoming to her and Mellie. But no matter how hard Lexi wanted to relax, she couldn't at the sight of Jessica. She didn't know how much longer she could take her. But Lexi promised herself to keep her cool. Her daughter was here, and she didn't want to exhibit foul behavior around her. She smiled when she stood in the doorway of the den to watch Amelia snuggled next to her father on the leather sectional. She sat next to him, his arms draped over the top of the seat and she rested her head into his side. Lexi smiled into her cup of hot chocolate, glad to see them bonding. They looked so comfortable in each other's embrace.<p>

"They are so cute aren't they," Joe's sister Nessa responded from behind Lexi. Lexi jumped and turned to face Nessa who had a smile on her face.

"Yeah they sure are." Lexi took one last look at the two as she headed upstairs and back into the kitchen. Joe's mother, his three sisters, his sister-in-law Mandy, and no other then Jessica was sitting in the kitchen. Mandy and Jessica sipped on wine from their wine glasses, while the other women had mugs of hot chocolate. Lexi walked behind the gravel counter in the huge kitchen. The soothing music of Christmas carols played throughout the main floor of the house. She helped Tricia and Joe's sister, Summer at the cooking. Since being in America, Joe's family didn't fully intrigue in all the traditions that is learned in Samoa. But one thing they did was having a big feast on Christmas. One thing Lexi knew how to do was cook. She couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on between Jessica and Mandy who were seating across her at the kitchen breakfast table.

"_That's a big rock you got there on your finger." Jessica just blushed._

"_Well thank you. I mean Joe did spend a lot of money for it." She held her hand out, admiring the ring on her index finger._ Lexi couldn't help but roll her eyes. '**If Jessica only knew how annoying she was?'** Nessa sat at one of the stools at the kitchen counter in front of Lexi. She began peeling a banana from the fruit basket that sat on the counter.

"So Lexi, where do you live now," she asked Lexi. Lexi looked up from the celery she was cutting.

"Um Texas..Houston to be exact." The other women turned their attention in on the conversation.

"So what's it like out there. I had a co-worker who moved there last summer. She says she loves it," intervened Maya, Joe's other sister.

"Oh it's great. Took a lot of getting use too, but it's a great city. And Amelia loves it there," Lexi replied noticing the attention was now on her. She tried to not seem nervous at the eyes that watched her.

"That's good. By the way, Amelia is adorable. You're raising a beautiful baby girl," Maya responded with a grin.

"Well thanks. I do the best I could." The women smiled at Lexi. They admired her courage.

"Well you're doing amazing." Nessa placed her hand on Lexi's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"You know something, she acts just like Joe. I caught her today. They were sitting watching television together. That same stupid serious look on their faces," Summer said.

"Yeah I guess they are focusing," replied Maya with a laugh. Lexi started to relax, as she gave a chuckle of her own.

"That's not even the half of it. You should see her when she can't get her way. Same puppy dog eyes as Joe. It's literally scary," Lexi replied. All the women bussed out laughing, even Mandy had to laugh. Everyone with the exception of Jessica. She just rolled her eyes, and it didn't go unnoticed either.

"So Lexi what do you do for a living? It can't be much, since you are a single mother," Jessica replied with a devious smirk on her face.

"And Jess, what's that suppose to mean," Nessa asked with her hands on her hips, coming to Lexi's defense.

"It doesn't mean anything. I mean her work can't be **too** demanding. Being a single mom and all, she wants to spend as much time with her daughter as possible, I'm sure." Nessa's wrinkles on her forehead disappeared as she attempted to calm down.

"Well if you should know, I am actually a pediatrician for Texas Children Hospital. On certain occasions I do only work part time to spend time with Mellie. Does that answer your question?" Lexi responded in sarcasm.

"Oh wow Lexi, that's really cool," Mandy replied lifting her glass.

"Yeah it is. I love it. The fact I get to help children and give their parents a piece of mind, is the best part of the job." Lexi couldn't help but smile. She truly loved her job.

"Well that's nice. Just as long as you and that grandbaby of mine is happy." This was Tricia first time speaking since the start of the conversation.

"Well you know something, I just don't get it. How come you're just now saying something about having Joe's kid? I am guessing its not the money, since you are a doctor, so what is it?" Jessica asked snobby. This brought silence among the woman. Jessica sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, awaiting Lexi's answer to her question. Lexi felt the anger in her forming. She took a deep breath. Honestly, the other women wanted to know too.

"Um, well Amelia is getting to that age. I knew it would be a matter of time before she wonders who her father is. It wouldn't be fair to keep her from Joe," Lexi responded.

"I mean, but why now. You kept her from him all this time.. What is it? You didn't want Joe and me in her life? I would be a great stepmother.." Before Jessica could finish her sentence, Tricia interrupted. The word 'stepmother' made Lexi irate. She didn't even want to think about Jessica being anywhere near her daughter; especially without Joe around.

"Okay, okay Jess. Stop interrogating her. We're glad she brought her around now. Better late then never," Tricia said.

"But Mama Patty, I'm just saying. I don't understand. Any real woman wouldn't have done that." Tricia shot Jessica a stern look. If looks could kill, she would be dead. Lexi on the other hand had, had enough. She dropped her knife, causing a loud bang against the counter and cutting board.

"You know. You're right. YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! You don't understand. Jessica…I GET IT. I get you are sour that you couldn't conceive Joe's baby but I could. I get it! But as a real woman I raised my damn child by myself for the last 5 years without you or your 'fiancée's' help. And I won't be criticized by anyone, especially not by someone who doesn't have a child, let alone a solid job; to tell me what I'm doing wrong. If you want to criticize someone, you criticize your own damn self. And until you've had a kid, or been through half of the things I been though, then maybe, JUST MAYBE; I'll give a damn what you think." Everyone in the room hung their mouths low in shock. Lexi's wiggled her finger in Jessica's direction and snapped her neck at every word she uttered. She was pissed! Lexi just tore into Jessica's ego, with just words. She said it so sternly, and serious, but her voice was near a whisper as she gritted her teeth. With that, Lexi yanked off her apron, threw it on the counter and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Her face full of stone, as she left Jessica and the rest of the woman dumbfounded in that kitchen. Tricia shook her head in disappointment at Jessica and then followed Lexi upstairs.

"You know you were wrong for that," Nessa replied as she waved her finger at Jessica. She walked downstairs into the den to get her brother. The rest of the women followed her, leaving Jessica alone with her ego bruised and her hurt feelings. Everything Lexi had just said was true, and everyone knew it.

Lexi walked into the guest bedroom her and Amelia was staying in, and closed the door. She grabbed a napkin from the Kleenex box that sat on the dresser, as she sat down on the edge of the bed. No matter how hard she tried to fight back the tears, she couldn't. Lexi promised herself that she wouldn't allow anyone here get the best of her, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Lexi heard a light knock on the door.

"Lexi. Is it okay if I come in?" Without an answer, Joe's mother slowly turned the knob, and peeked her head inside. She saw a slummed Lexi sitting at the edge of bed, sniffling; wiping her tears away. Tricia sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's there to cry about?" Tricia voice was sincere.

"I shouldn't have come here." Lexi voice cracked at every word she uttered. Her eyes never looked up at Tricia.

"Well that sure was a statement you said down there. Oh boy!' Lexi let out a weak laugh along with Tricia. Tricia rubbed her hand along Lexi's hair.

'Now you listen to me. You are a great mother. Mellie is an amazing little girl. She's smart, sweet, respectful, and absolutely beautiful. Nobody is the perfect parent. You made a mistake, and I understand. I'm not saying it was right, but as a single mother in your situation, you did what you felt was best. I know the struggles of being a single mother. I partially raised five children on my own, while their father was out on the road. So I know dear. And let me tell you something, don't you think for one second that we don't accept you and Mellie; because we do. You will always be welcomed. Now dry those pretty eyes, and when you're ready, you come back downstairs." Tricia's voice was serious and sincere. She wiped away the loose tear on Lexi's cheek with her thumb, before standing up straight and exiting the room. Lexi sat there alone and in the dark for what felt like forever. Lexi pulled her pocket mirror from off the nightstand, and looked into the mirror. Her eyeliner was lightly smudged from tearing. She reached for her makeup bag, which was inside her tote bag, and she reapplied her eyeliner, and she put on some blistex. She was determined to not let anyone make her cry. She had to be strong for her daughter. She prepared to exit the room but as she opened the door, she walked into a broad and hard chest. She looked up to see Joe standing in front of her.

"Nessa told me what happened. Are you okay?" Joe's eyes were apologetic.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She flashed a fake smile, as she took a deep breath.

"Listen, I'm sorry for whatever Jessica said. I told her before we got here not to start anything." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Joe, stop with the apologies. You don't have to apologize for someone else's comments. You can't help that you are engaged to an asshole. I am big girl. I'm over it." With that, Lexi walked passed him and down the stairs.


	6. Pending

**A/N: I know it has been a while, but I'm back with TWO new chapters for you guys. Make sure to review, it would mean a lot to me if you did!**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my other fanfiction "Up In Flames," if you haven't already. I'll be updating that later on this weekend so stay tune..**

**Love ya. I'll update soon**

**xoxo**

It was now Christmas morning. Amelia flew downstairs along with the other kids in the house; to open their gifts that Santa brought them. After last night, Lexi really wanted to go home. '**One more day.**' She thought to herself. She made sure to keep her distance from Jessica and Joe. She just wanted this all to be over already. Joe noticed how uncomfortable Lexi looked. He didn't want her to be there, and not be happy. He decided to have a word with her. He walked into the kitchen from the den, where Lexi was still helping his mother and sisters cook. He lent his elbows on the counter.

"Lex. Can I talk to you for a minute?' He asked her nervously. The chatter in the kitchen came to a halt. Lexi looked up from the bowl she was stirring in. She looked just as confused as everyone else. She nervously nodded her head yes.

'In…private." He headed towards the slide doors in the kitchen that led to the back patio. Lexi looked around at the eyes watching those two, as she headed out the door, as Joe held it open. Once outside into the December afternoon air, and the doors slid close, she turned to face Joe with her arms folded across her breast.

"What is it Joe." Joe scratched at his goatee.

"What's the matter with you," he scowled.

"Nothing." Lexi responded flatly. She moved her focus from his piercing gray eyes.

"I know you better than anyone in this house, don't lie to me." Joe pointed his finger at her. Lexi began biting at the inside of her cheek.

"Joe, I said nothing."

"This is about Jessica isn't it? I told you to just let it go." Lexi sucked her teeth.

"Joe why did you invite me here? You knew she was going to be here," she snarled.

"What do you mean? You're the mother of my daughter, why wouldn't I?"

"I rather you didn't" she snapped. Joe just rolled his eyes.

"Lex, you're being real immature right now. You can't put your differences aside with her for FIVE minutes, for the sake of our daughter." Joe felt the anger in him starting to grow.

"Whatever Joe." She tried walking back inside but he wouldn't let her.

"Can you please move." She talked at his chest, never looking up to meet his eyes.

"The phrase is 'excuse me.' A small smile formed along his lips.

"Really Joe? Can we not do this now." Joe wouldn't move. She tried pushing pass him, but of course it was no use. Joe was just way to strong for that.

"And you call me immature.' Lexi was now trying not to smile, as she realized there was no use in trying to move past him.

'Okay you win. What do you want?' Lexi stood back as she shifted from one leg to the other, placing both hands on her hips.

"You have to promise me, that you would try to get along with Jessica. That means smiling and trying to at least look like you are having a good time here…" The beeping of Lexi's pager in her pocket cut Joe off. She pulled it out and looked down at it. She pulled out her phone, knowing it was obviously the hospital.

"Sorry Joe, I gotta take this.' Joe looked at her with disbelief. '**Did she really just cut me off.**' Joe had to laugh to himself. Lexi stepped away with her index finger stuck in her ear, trying to distract from the noise around her, to hear clearer. Joe waited impatiently as she accepted the call. Joe had to admit, he was kind of jealous. When he first got involved with Lexi, she depended solely on him, now she didn't need him at all. For Nothing! She was now a woman who might want, but she didn't need a man.

"Okay so what were you saying again." Lexi still had her eyes on her phone as she made her way back over to Joe.

"Um, can you put that thing away," Joe replied referring to her I-phone as she typed away on it.

"Uh huh, sure." Lexi was clearly not focused fully on Joe anymore. With that, he snatched the phone out her hand and held it in the air. Lexi was extremely short, and even if she jumped she still wouldn't be able to reach it.

"Okay Joe, please stop playing." Lexi looked extremely serious.

"Not till you listen to me." He extended his arm all the way up in the air. Lexi really couldn't reach it at her teeny 5'2 figure. She jumped and jumped, but still couldn't reach it. Before she knew it, her and Joe was play fighting outside on the back patio for her phone. With both wearing sweat suits with Lexi in her brown moccasins and Joe in sneakers, she jumped onto him with her legs wrapped around his waist as she tried reaching for her phone. Her ankle bracelet dangled from her ankle. Joe wrapped his free arm around her waist, laughing hysterically as the short woman tried retrieving her phone. He lightly squeezed her butt intentionally, but it went unnoticed by Lexi as she tried to get her phone from Joe's grip. With Joe's back against the screen door, and the boisterous laughing from the former couple, the women in the kitchen, couldn't help but stare.

"What are those two doing out there," Mandy asked extending her neck to look out the door. This caught Jessica's attention as she stood to her feet, and headed towards the slide doors. '**How dare he flirt with that bitch, while I'm sitting right here.**'

"Um, what's going on out here?" Jessica forcefully slid the doors open with an obvious attitude. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. This caught the pair by surprise. Joe put Lexi down; her gold cross pendent on her gold chain was tucked in her mouth as they both smoothed the invisible wrinkles in their clothes out. Lexi quickly snatched her phone from Joe's hand.

"Um, I guess I'll go." Lexi slid pass Jessica, who gave a grimy stare. Lexi simply rolled her eyes and headed pass the women in the kitchen, and into the downstairs bathroom that was down the hall. Joe stood there in front of his angry fiancée with his lips tucked in and his eyes wide. He couldn't help but catch a quick glare of Lexi's plumped heart-shaped backside as she walked away.

Lexi couldn't help but snicker at the scene that took place. Jessica was obviously jealous. She didn't purposely want to anger her; it just happened. Lexi was now in a better mood as she splashed cool water onto her face and washed her hands, before finishing up the cooking for dinner. Heading out the bathroom, Lexi crashed into Nessa. Lexi was taken back, but Nessa wasn't. She lightly pushed Lexi back into the bathroom, closed the door shut, and locked it. Lexi stood nervously against the bathroom sink.

"Nessa. What's going on." Lexi was a little scared but Nessa's face softened.

"I know what you're trying to do missy." Nessa wiggled her finger at Lexi.

"What are you talking about?" Lexi asked flatly.

"You know what I'm talking about Lex. You trying to get back with Joe!" Nessa said that with too much excitement in her voice. Lexi eyes widen in confusion.

"No I don't. What makes you think that." Nessa stared at Lexi blankly.

"Really?' Nessa was clearly referring to the scene between the two that just took place.

'It's clear you two still have feelings for each other. Why don't you guys give it another try. You guys do have a kid together." This caught Lexi off guard. '**Give it another shot with Joe**?'

"Nessa I don't know about any of that. And besides, even if I was..' Nessa eyes lit up. Lexi noticed her reaction.

'I said IF. we were. He is engaged remember?"

"Girl please. If my brother found out you still had feelings for him, he would drop Jessica so quick, it would make your head spin." Nessa replied assertively. Lexi wasn't trying to feed into Nessa's crap.

"Nessa. To be honest, I can't do Joe like that anymore. I've been there, done that. I'm not ready to go down that road again. Especially not with Amelia." Lexi's voice was serious.

"Come on Lex. Don't you want Mellie to have both her parents in her life," Nessa asked.

"And she can. But that doesn't mean that me and Joe have to be together.' Lexi shifted from one leg to the next. Nessa looked awkwardly down at her feet. Lexi knew she had won this battle; this time.

'Now can you let me out of here, please." Nessa stood off to the side, no longer blocking the door. Before Lexi could leave Nessa grabbed her hand.

"Lex, you know you're like my sister. And I'm not going to lie to you, but my brother still loves you. Can you consider giving him a chance again." Lexi looked skeptically at Joe's older sister.

"Did Joe put you up to this Nessa?"

"No, and he doesn't know I'm telling you this."

"So, how do you know this?" Lexi rested her back against the cold door. Nessa inhaled a deep breath.

"Because I know my brother," she replied her voice low. Lexi shook her head. Nessa did have a point; she did know Joe all too well. Lexi turned on her heels. She unlocked the door, and looked in both directions of the hall making sure nobody was nearby. She slid out the door, but she stole one last look at Nessa before heading down the hall.

Lexi laid in bed that night. Amelia's small body was curled up under her mother's. It was almost 5 o'clock in the morning, and Lexi couldn't sleep. She hadn't closed her eyes not once since laying down. She had insomnia. What Nessa said early really got to her. '**Did Joe really still have feelings for her?**' Sure, she didn't want to go down that road again. She didn't want to bring drama into her life. For the last 5 years it had been just her and Amelia. But deep down she loved Joe dearly. That was something that would never change. She closed her eyes and remembered this was the same bed and room her and Joe had first made love in. Different sheets; but same bed! She always wondered what would have happened if she stayed. Would her and Joe now be together? A light tap on the door brought Lexi out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?" she asked quietly, trying not to wake Amelia whose face was still snuggled against her chest. Lexi squeezed out the bed, her small bare feet landed on the cold wooden floor as she stood up from the bed. Squinting her eyes in the darkness, she made her way to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see a smiling Joe in front of the door. He glared at her with his best Cheshire smile.

"Joe, do you know what time it is." Joe was in full workout gear. He had on sweatpants and his workout sneakers. He wore a zip up Nike jacket. Lexi knew Joe was not a night person. He was known for being a heavy sleeper, who didn't like to be interrupted. What was he doing up?

"I figured you would be up, so I was wondering if you would like to join me for a morning jog." He began jogging in place.

"And what made you think that." She lent against the door, her arms folded along her breast, her bare foot arched on top of the other.

"I don't know. I just sort of…hoped you would be." He nervously smiled down at the floor. He looked so sexy to Lexi as he bit at his bottom lip seductively.

"Joe, it's almost 5 in the morning. And plus I can't leave Mellie here. She might wake up." Lexi voice was now really low. Didn't want others in the house to overhear her.

"She'll be fine. Just put a bunch of pillows around her for cushion. She will think its you." Lexi took a glace back at her sleeping beauty in the bed. She bit at her lip nervously. This would be a perfect moment to get alone with Joe, not that she was willing to try anything. But maybe she could really find out if what Nessa was saying was true. But however, she didn't want to leave Amelia sleep and unattended. She sighed.

"Okay Joe. But only for a couple of minutes," she whispered. Joe was relieved that she said yes. She grabbed Joe's wrist and pulled him into the room, as she pulled out some sweats to put over her pajama shorts, and a jacket to zip up over her wife-beater she slept in. She slipped on her sneakers, grabbed her phone, and followed Joe out the door and downstairs.

During their hour jog, Lexi and Joe just simply talked. He told her about his unfortunate attempt at a NFL career, and his change in occupation. He talked about his Shield teammates, what it was like working for Vince, etc. Lexi also talked about her job, her friendship with Megan, and of course, Amelia.

"So what's it like being in the ring, you know, with the fans booing you and all the cameras around. I mean, I watched you in the ring that night at TLC, it seemed like you were comfortable out there. Like you knew what you were doing. It seemed natural. Do you ever get nervous?" Lexi ran along side Joe, both in perfect stride with each other.

"Oh yeah. I'm nervous all the time. But you know, when you got a job to do, there is no time for worries." Joe's voice was husky and full of confidence as he replied between breaths.

"So why are doing this. Is it for the money, or fame. I heard that's all you wrestlers seem to be out for." Lexi knew Joe loved wrestling just as much as she did.

"Nah, it's not even like that. To be honest I could care less about the money. The money is good and everything, but it's not a priority." Their eyes connected as he uttered those words.

"So why you do it. I mean you and 'The Shield?"

"Well, Seth and Dean likewise to me, loves what we do. There are a couple of other wrestlers who do what they do, just for the hell of it. But the thing is, The Shield, we eat, drink, and sleep everything about this business. We do it to take care of our families, and we do it because we love it." Joe replied.

"Oh wow. Seems you guys are really bonded at the hip," she said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess you can say that. They are my brothers. I'll go to war for them. I'll love for you and Mellie to meet them, they'll love it."

"Yeah, I'm sure Amelia would love that.'

"Yeah I'm sure." Joe replied with a smirk just thinking of how his daughter's beautiful face would lit up if she was able to go backstage and meet the wrestlers.

"Is it true when they say you are the 'breakout star' of the Shield?" Lexi asked sarcastically.

"Of course. I am the best looking." Lexi had to smile at Joe's tooting of his own horn.

"So you say." Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"So what. You don't think I'm good looking?' Joe flashed her his best puppy dogface, same as Amelia's. Lexi ignored him.

'So what you going to ignore me now." Joe stopped her in her tracks. Before she could protest, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, and ran. He wrapped his arms around the backs of her thighs as he sprinted away into the careless morning breeze. Joe loved picking her up. She was so light, and so cute when she always screamed for him to put her down. She punched at the middle of his back.

"JOE, PUT ME DOWN! Your parents' neighbors are going to think you are kidnapping me." Lexi was laughing hysterically. She hated to be picked up, but when Joe did it she didn't mind putting up the fight.

"Say I'm the best looking."

"You aren't."

"I said say I am, or I'm going to drop you." Lexi head dangled around the back of Joe's legs and she lay across his shoulder.

"Please Joe. Put me down. I'm sorry."

"Nope, let me hear it." Lexi sighed.

"Okay. Roman Reigns you are the best-looking Shield member! Now can you pleaseee put me down." Joe lightly placed her back on her feet. Lexi pushed his chest as hard as she could.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN." She stood near the curb of the street; pouting. Honestly, Joe missed this side of her, the playful side. He missed her laugh, her pouts, hell, even her voice he missed.

"Okay, I'm sorry Lex." Joe extended his arms, offering a hug. She walked slowly into his arms and gave him a playful; but friendly hug. Just the hint of her lavender scent brought memories back for Joe. Just being in her warm embrace, was enough to create a jolt of shock from his penis to his heart. Joe slowly pulled away from Lexi's embrace. He seductively looked into her hazel eyes. He tried to find the love he once saw inside, but sadly it wasn't there like he wanted it to be and broke his heart. He extended his face forward, with his eyes closed as he attempted to press his lips against hers. Both of them were lost in time. Eyes closed, as old flames started to burn…But before Joe's lips could press hers, Lexi held her hand to his chest and paused. A sigh of disappointment passed through Joe. Lexi never opened her eyes as she spoke softly and near a whisper.

"Joe, you and I both know this isn't right. You are engaged remember?" Joe paused. Through this whole time, not once did Jessica cross his mind. Joe knew Lexi was right, so he backed away slowly and jogged away. Lexi knew that Joe was hurt that she didn't kiss him. But truth be told, if she would have kissed him; it would have an opened the door for another love triangle. More drama then before, and Lexi didn't want that. She shook it off and followed behind Joe as she caught up to him. Silence fused the air between them. Joe knew it was unfair to be upset with her, she was only doing the right thing. He broke the silence between them.

"So how do you like it out there in Houston?" Joe asked as he ran along side Lexi, changing subjects. The sun had now raised leaving the pinkish hue that was in the sky when they left, to a pale yellow mixed in a sea of blue.  
>"It's good. I really like it out there." Lexi never looked at Joe. She kept her eyes straight ahead. She slowed down her pace, and ended in a walk.<p>

"Lex, I don't mean to ask, but why did you leave Atlanta?" Joe came to a stop. He stopped and looked Lexi in the face. Her face was fresh and clean. She was always known for having stellar natural beauty. It was how Joe fell in love with her in the first place. Lexi came to a stop and she looked into Joe's deep gray eyes. She knew there was no chance on her getting out of this conversation; she knew it was bound to happen.

"I don't know Joe. I needed a break, you know…a fresh start." Joe shoved his hands into his pockets and put his head down.

"A break from me?" His voice was extremely low and fragile. Almost even cracking. Lexi inhaled a deep breath. She nervously crossed her arms across her breast as she stood in front of Joe. She didn't know how to answer him.

"I just needed a fresh start." With that, she started jogging again, leaving Joe standing there hesitant. He knew she really left because of him. It was his fault. He basically ran her away, and she took his daughter with her in the process. He realized this was an awkward topic for the both of them. Hence, it was a topic that would be brought up again. This wasn't over just yet…


	7. Losing you

**Here's Chapter 7:**

Lexi arrived back at the Anaoi residents, with Joe fast on her trail. Both feeling refreshed from the great run they just had. However, both had a lot on their minds as well. An irate Jessica stood at the top of the staircase stopped them both in their tracks. Her arms were folded along her bossism. Joe and Lexi had their lips tucked in, as they stood nervously in the foyer.

"Where the hell was the two of you." Jessica made her way down the stairs.

"Um, baby. We just went for a morning jog. You know to get some fresh air." Joe replied nervously.

"No I don't know. And you…What kind of mother would leave her daughter unattended and by herself in the middle of the night. So what, you could go flaunting with MY man." Jessica was angry. Lexi felt her blood boiling. She was ready to knock Jessica the fuck out. '**How dare she question my motherhood**.'

"Excuse me.." Lexi asked. She started to move towards Jessica aggressively, Joe noticed the anger in Lexi's eyes and the balling of her fist, and so he held her back by holding his firm hand against her chest before she could get to Jessica. This brought back foul memories for Joe as he played referee the first time Jessica caught them together. Lexi was never a catty woman, but she was bound to claw Jessica's eyes from their sockets. Jessica noticed Lexi's lunge towards her, she made sure to back up. Tricia emerged from the kitchen followed by Nessa and Amelia on her hip. They were all still in their pj's. Joe's mother had a look of concern on her face as she heard the commotion going on.

"What's going in here?" she asked sternly.

"Mama Patty…Joe went off with Lexi this morning. Neither said where they are going or what they were doing. I get you guys have a baby together, Woo Hoo. But Lexi this is MY fiancée, you understand. Mine! And I don't appreciate you thinking it's okay to run off with him any goddamn time you feel like it." Jessica yelled as she wrapped her arm around Joe. Jealous was surely taking over her. Joe angrily looked at her as he pulled from his embrace. He turned to Lexi, his eyes pleaded with hers. But hers was cold and full of anger. Joe went over and grabbed Amelia from his mother's arms. Amelia looked confused about what was going on.

"You know what Jessica… Nobody wants your damn fiancée."

"So why did you run off with him then, just abandoning your daughter. What kind of mother does that." Jessica yelled back.

"Jessica.." Joe tried to get her to stop yelling, still with Amelia in his arms. More of Joe's relatives heard the commotion as they came downstairs, including Sika.

"Okay ladies cut it out!" Tricia was now furious.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sika asked making his way downstairs; his oldest son Matt, followed close behind along with his sisters.

"You know what? Why did you even come here? We didn't ask for you, we asked for your daughter. So what…you think by coming back you could get in good graces with Joe's parents. In hopes you and Joe would get back together? Well you know what, it's not going to happened. When are you going to get it through your thick, naïve skull, that Joe will never love you? He needs a REAL woman. Not some stupid girl who fell for him because he helped you. You were a favor, nothing more." Jessica's harsh words rang through the entire house, leaving Joe's relatives stunned. Lexi stood frozen in place as Jessica's words hit her like knives. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. Joe's family looked at her blankly. Many didn't even have the nerves to look her in the eyes, as they looked down in shame. She knew coming here was a bad idea. She snatched Amelia from Joe's arms, as she made her way to the steps. The rest of the family stood at the bottom of the staircase as they watched her. She stopped once she got to the top, Amelia bounced on her hip at each step. She turned to look back at the crowd at the bottom in pure disgust.

"Lexi, Lexi wait?" Joe ran behind her grabbing her by her free hand. Lexi snatched away from him. Tears were in her eyes.

"Don't you touch me!' she replied through clenched teeth. 'You let this happen." She turned to walk away again, but Joe stopped her.

"Please Lexi. I'm begging you please, just let me explain." Joe was pleading with her. He wanted to cry himself. He stared at Amelia, who looked tear-eyed. She didn't know what was going on. She hated seeing her mommy upset, and from the looks of it, it was her daddy that was causing her mommy her pain.

"I knew I've shouldn't come here. Me and Amelia are done here." She said in between sniffles. She turned back around and headed towards her room to pack her bags. She was out of there. Joe looked disapprovingly at his relatives. He looked at Jessica roguishly. His jaw tightened. He stopped and threw his arms up in the air. He couldn't win for losing. His eyes wandered to his mother, who had tears in her eyes.

"Joe, I don't wanna hear it. Fix it!…just fix it." Tricia turned away from her son as she pulled from Nessa's grip, who rested her hand on her mother's shoulder. But before she could say anything, she stopped in front of Jessica. She gave her a smug look, as she gritted her teeth.

"Are you happy with yourself? You should be ashamed. I'm completely disgusted.." She walked away leaving the rest there. Sika gave his son one last look of disappointment before he followed his wife into the kitchen. The rest of his children followed..

The bedroom door was opened. Lexi sat Amelia on the bed aside her. Amelia was still in her pajamas. She stared blankly at her mother. She wanted to cry so badly. She could see her mommy was angry with her daddy, her nana, and her pop-pop. Amelia face lit up when she saw her father in the doorway.

"Daddy." Amelia squealed as she climbed off the bed and into her father's arms. Joe scooped his daughter up.

"Hey baby. Daddy wants to say sorry. Do you think you can let mommy and I talk for a minute please. Nana is waiting for you downstairs." Lexi spun around quickly.

"Amelia don't you go anywhere! And Joe I have nothing to say to you. We're going back to Houston right now and that's final." Lexi replied through clenched teeth. This truly was intimidating her daughter. Amelia wasn't use to her mother being this upset, especially with her. Amelia was afraid to move. She stood nervously in the doorway

"Hey Lexi, I know you are upset. But don't you talk to Princess like that, she didn't do anything wrong." Joe replied in Amelia's defense.

"Excuse me. Joe that's my damn child you understand? I have raised her by myself for the pass 5 years, you've been her dad all of 3 days and now you wanna tell me how I can and can't talk to MY child!" Lexi aggressively placed her and Amelia's clothes into her trolley bag. Joe tried placing his hand on Lexi shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Lexi, please!" Joe was pleading with him. She spun around to look at him.

"No Joe! I am so sick of you. I'm sick of this! You know, I thought this would be different. That you would be different. But nope…you are still the same. The same scared little boy who can't live up to his responsibilities. The same scared little boy who runs back to that same evil bitch. I tried giving you the benefit of the doubt; the chance to be in your daughter's life but I can't do this anymore. I can't do you, I just can't." Lexi was now sobbing. Her words hurt Joe and it hurt her daughter who was still in the doorway. Lexi pulled Amelia to her as she slipped her on a sweat suit and her sneakers, along with her coat.

"Lexi please, don't take Amelia from me. I love you guys with all my heart. It's all over I promise. I promise to change, just don't do this." Joe was hurt. At that moment he wanted to break down and cry. The thought of losing Lexi again along with his daughter, broke his heart.

"You're right Joe, it is all over. I'm not taking Amelia away from you. You've lost her." Lexi passed by Joe. She scooped Amelia up with her free hand as she headed down the stairs with her bags in tow. She walked straight out the front door without a simple goodbye. Amelia made sure to catch one last look at her father…

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be updating soon<strong>

**Stay tune, Reviews are welcomed!**

**xoxo**


	8. Love Lost

**Author's Note: Thanks a lot for the reviews. they are highly appreciated, I really love you guys. I really enjoy reading what you guys think, you guys are really hilarious. Sadly, this will be my last update for a while. But I promise I will be updating after the Rumble, where most of the next chapter will be taking place. So please stay tune. Also, pleaseee if you haven't done so already, check out my other fanfiction "Up In Flames." It is a Dean Ambrose/Shield OC. I have been getting good feedback from that story, but I would to hear from you guys if you haven't done so. **

**Also, to you guys just to give a heads up, Joe will say some really foul things to Lexi in this chapter, causing her to be official done with him and she will be moving on..For now. We will discover with who in the next chapter.**

**I hope you stay tune and enjoys this chapter!**

**Here's Chapter 8:**

It has been weeks since Lexi talked to Joe. They haven't seen or heard each other's voice since the day after Christmas. When he texts her, she wouldn't respond. When he called her she would give Amelia the phone directly, and when Mellie was done on the phone, she would hang up without any kind of acknowledgement of Joe. Honestly, she was avoiding him. She hated that it was like this, but she couldn't stand to hear his excuses. All she wanted was for him to be in Amelia's life; but he didn't have to be in hers. She was through with him.

Joe sat in the locker room of the Shield's locker room. His teammates watched him from across the room as he tried reaching Lexi. But he was unsuccessful. Her phone rung twice and then went right to voicemail. He had tried her phone for the past hour but he had no luck. He was on in 10 minutes for his match against Cm Punk, at Old School Raw. He now had to go into his match, with all this on his brain. Things were great at work. He was working hard to prove himself to management as he prepared for his big break, but outside of the WWE, he was crushed. He knew he fucked up badly, but this time around he wasn't sure if he could fix it. His teammates and relatives are taking notice to his unusual behavior outside the ring. He had to pull himself together.

"Ay yo, everything is going to be okay. Just let her cool off. She'll come back around." Joe's two-toned partner and friend said to him, referring to Lexi. He openly told his teammates what had happened between him and Lexi over the holidays.

"Not this time Colby." Joe sighed while he got up off the bench and made his way out the door, leaving his teammates behind, with his head hung low.

Lexi walked into her house with a handful of groceries. After having a long day at work, she had to make a stop at the grocery store. She was just getting home and it was already going on 9 o'clock. She walked inside to see Mellie and Kimble snuggled up on the sofa. They basically built a fort made of pillows while they watched Old School Raw on the living room flat screen. Megan was sitting with them, her legs folded under her on the leather recliner next to the sofa. Lexi walked over to the kitchen, placing the groceries onto the granite kitchen countertop.

"Hey girl." Megan looked up from the television and headed into the kitchen to help Lexi unload her groceries.

"Hi mommy," Amelia yelled from the living room, not taking her eyes off the television. Lexi was upset. She told Megan to have Amelia in bed by 8, it was now after 9 and she was still up.

"Megan, I thought I told you to have Mellie in the bed by 8. It is way past her bedtime." Lexi scowled. Megan noticed the frown on her friend's face.

"Lex, I'm sorry. Amelia wanted to see her daddy on Raw tonight. She hasn't seen Joe in weeks!" Megan replied.

"I don't care. I said have her in the bed by a certain time, and I mean that." Lexi turned from Megan as she unpacked the grocery bags. She slammed the boxes of Cheerios and Apple Jacks in frustration on the countertops while she took them out of the bags.

"What the hell is your deal? You've had this attitude for the last couple of weeks, since coming back from Florida. I don't what happened down there, but you need to leave that bullshit there.' Megan stormed out the kitchen and into the living room. She grabbed her and Kimble's stuff of the couch. She helped Kimble get her boots on.

'Mellie, your mommy wants you to start getting ready for bed. It's past your bedtime." Megan replied flatly.

"But mommy, I thought we were watching Raw with Mellie tonight," Kimble asked while her mother picked her up off the couch as she headed down the stairs towards the front door.

"You can finish watching Raw at home. Tell Mellie bye." Before Kimble could utter bye, her mother sprinted out the door, slamming it behind her. Lexi watched from the kitchen. She looked over to her daughter, who looked on the verge of tears.

"But, mommy. I want to see daddy." Mellie proclaimed.

"Not tonight Amelia. Now it's late and you have school in the morning." Lexi replied. She headed over to the glass coffee table, and grabbed the remote. She turned the television off, while the screen went black, Amelia tears swelled in her eyes.

"Pleaseeee mommy." Mellie begged.

"Amelia, what did I say? I said no. Now upstairs…it's time for bed." Lexi pointed her index finger towards the stairs, motioning for Mellie to head in that direction. Mellie pouted as the tears streamed down her face, but she knew her mother was serious. She headed towards the stairs, her shoulders were slumped as her hot tears ran down her face. Lexi could hear her daughter's sniffles while she headed upstairs to her princess themed bedroom. Lexi took a deep breath; she inhaled loudly from her mouth. She realized that she was being unfair. But that's how it is when you are a parent. Lexi made sure Amelia brushed her teeth, and she tucked her daughter in, in silence. She kissed Amelia on the forehead, as she turned on her nightlight aside her bed. Lexi slightly closed Amelia's door before she would head downstairs to clean up the mess that the girls made and then get ready for bed her own self. But little did Lexi know that Amelia laid with her back facing the door while she sobbed lightly; wishing her daddy was there.

Joe headed backstage and towards the showers. He took a quick one before he got dressed and headed out the arena. Him and his teammates had to hit the road to head to the next city. He felt his phone vibrating inside his pants pocket. He pulled it out to see Lexi's house phone number flash across his screen. '**Thank God**.' He was happy Lexi decided to call him. Maybe she had calmed down after all.

"Hey Lexi." Joe replied but was shocked at the tiny voice of his daughter.

"Daddy...?" Mellie replied into the phone.

"Mellie…what are doing up so late and where is your mother?" Joe was stunned that his 5-year-old was calling him this late at night. He hoped nothing was wrong.

"She is sleep. Daddy I miss you," Mellie sniffled. Once she believed her mother was asleep, after Lexi walked into her room and closed her door for the night, Amelia being the clever 5-year-old she was; scrabbled from her bed and snuck downstairs and grabbed the house phone. She saw her father's number was the last call, so she just redialed it.

"I miss you too princess. But if mommy finds out you are on the phone this late at night, she's going to be really upset. Anyways, how did you know how to call me?" Joe was curious.

"Mommy taught me how to use phones. She said if is in case of emergencies." Amelia whispered.

"Well is this an emergency. Is something wrong princess?" Joe asked. He could hear his daughter's sniffles, and he knew right away she was crying about something, and it just made him angry.

"Mommy…won't let me see you on Raw," Amelia replied between sniffles.

"Aww, my poor princess. Did mommy yell at you?' Joe was angry. What the fuck was Lexi's deal? If Amelia wanted to see him on TV, then Lexi should have let her. Amelia nodded her head yes, as if her father could see her.

'Don't worry baby. Daddy will deal with mommy later. Don't you worry okay, princess? Now go on back to bed before mommy wakes up and catches you." Joe was furious. Oh, he was going to deal with Lexi; believe that!

"Okay. Bye daddy. I love you," Amelia smiled as she wiped her tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her pajama shirt.

"I love you too princess. Good night baby." Joe was happy to hear his daughter's sweet voice.

"Goodnight daddy."

Night, Night Princess." Joe hung up the phone. The thought of his daughter crying made him angry. He was obviously frowning because Jon noticed it as he stuffed his suitcase in the back of their rental car.

"Yo dude, everything good." Jon asked as he slapped Joe's chest with the back of his hand, while Jon slammed the truck of the car closed.

"Nah, man. I'm not. I'm fucking pissed off!" Joe snapped. Colby heard Joe as he got out the backseat of the car.

"What's wrong now?" Colby asked.

"That goddamn Lexi. She trying to keep my daughter from seeing me," Joe snarled.

"What?! How the hell can she do that" asked Colby puzzled.

"I told y'all! Baby mamas can be crazy. I'm glad I don't have any." Jon replied as he shook his head.

"Are you sure about that?" Colby asked sarcastically. Jon rolled his eyes at Colby.

"So what are you going to do?" Jon asked.

"I'm going to Houston. I'm putting an end to this bullshit, once and for all." Joe walked away from his friends as he got in the driver seat of their rental car. His teammates puzzled at each other before joining Joe into the car.

* * *

><p>Lexi sat at her kitchen table with Megan. Her and Meg made up after a few hours. Lexi knew she had to let her friend cool off, and Lexi did apologize. She eventually came clean, and told Meg what happened in Florida. She just needed to get it off her chest. It was now after 10 on a Friday night, Mellie and Kimble had fallen asleep on the couch. Lexi scooped them up and carried them off to Amelia's bedroom. She placed both of the girls in Amelia's bed, tucked them in, gave them kisses on their heads and headed back downstairs. She heard the doorbell ring while she came downstairs. Megan yelled that she had it as she sprinted to the door. Lexi headed back into the kitchen.<p>

"Meg, who is it at this time of night." Lexi could hear a male voice, but couldn't see or hear him clearly. She headed into the living room where she got a clearer look. It was Joe standing at her front door. Meg held the door opened.

"Joe..What are doing here?" Lexi was surprised to see him. She didn't remember telling him where she lived.

"Lexi we need to talk." He passed Meg and headed up the stairs towards Lexi who stood in surprised.

"About what. I don't have anything to say to you." Lexi snarled with her arms on her hips.

"Listen Lex. You might not want to hear me, but you damn sure gonna listen!" Joe snarled back. Megan awkwardly stood there. She knew this wasn't a conversation she wasn't meant to hear, so she decided to excuse herself.

"Um, Lexi. I'm going back to my house for a minute. I forgot something. I'll be right back." Megan lived right next door, so the trip wouldn't be long. She just needed to leave before she witnessed something she didn't want to see. She slipped her feet into her Ugg boots and she headed out the door before Lexi could respond.

"Joe, I've already said what I had to say to you. I'm done talking." Lexi turned to walk away but Joe grabbed her arm aggressively. He pulled her close to his face so she could look him right into his stone eyes.

"But I haven't. So you are going to stand here and listen to what the fuck I got to say." Joe snarled. He saw the fear in Lexi's face; he loosed his grip on her arm.

"OKAY. WELL THEN TALK." Lexi yelled she yanked her arm from him.

"Listen. I know that we have our problems but you keep that between you and me. Don't you dare take it out on Princess because she didn't ask to be here." Joe replied pointing his finger in Lexi's face.

"What the fuck is you talking about? I don't take anything out on Amelia." Lexi replied.

"So why didn't you let her watch me on Raw on Monday? She begged you can she see it. And you, with your selfish ass made her go to bed." Joe yelled.

"It was past her bedtime. And how the hell do you even know that." Lexi responded. Her and Joe were at war now. Both were so angry with the other.

"Lexi. She called and told me. You have the girl practically afraid of you. Every time you're pissed with me, you going to take it out on her? She thinks you're angry with her, like she did something wrong." Lexi was shocked. She had no idea that Amelia called her father and told him this.

"I AM NOT angry with Mellie!" Lexi responded sternly.

"Well she doesn't know that! Not if you are yelling and screaming at her because you are pissed off. What mother does that?!" Joe scowled.

"Oh so what. Now YOU are going to question my parenting too. You and that bitch are perfect together." Lexi yelled. She was angry, Joe knew actually the 'bitch' she was referring too.

"Lexi, don't start with that bullshit. You keep doing that! Every time we get into a fight, you bring up Jessica. She isn't even here. This is about YOU AND ME!" Joe's eyes were now bloodshot as he and Lexi yelled in each other's faces.

"So what you are now defending her?

"Why wouldn't I. She's my fiancée'."

"Yeah the same fiancée that you basically cheated on and lied too, the same fiancée who disrespected me and your daughter right in front of your face and you did NOTHING!."

"I didn't cheat on Jessica." Joe replied.

"Oh really? Could have fooled me. From the way she was talking, you obviously made it seem like I was nothing more than a piece of ass." Lexi screamed.

"Well if you wanna put it like that, I guess you were. Maybe you should have keep your legs close and we wouldn't be here now." Joe replied flatly. It had slipped out. Joe didn't mean to say that. He saw the look of hurt in Lexi's eyes. He knew he had fucked up. Meanwhile, Mellie and Kimble lay still and wide awake as they heard every word. They knew those voices from anywhere. Mellie was holding back tears, hearing her mom and dad fight.

"Oh my god!…Lexi I'm sor.." Before Joe could finish his sentence, Lexi hand slapped across his face aggressively. His whole entire neck snapped to the side. Joe's jaw tightened and his nostrils flared. Lexi slapped him with all her strength, and he felt it too. Lexi walked backwards, with a look of hurt and disgust in her face. She couldn't believe Joe had said that to her. She now knew that everything she thought they had, was all a lie. Jessica was right and Lexi was officially done with Joe. She stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. Joe knew it was no use in chasing her. He really fucked up now. He plopped down on the couch with his head in his hands.

Joe didn't notice Megan sneak through the front door and back into the house. Meg had heard every single word, and if she heard, she was sure the babies heard it. Megan tiptoed up the stairs and into the living room. Joe felt her ora standing in front of him, so he looked up with his chin rested into his hands.

"I'm sorry if you heard that...by the way I'm Joe." Joe extended his hand, but Megan just stared at it blankly. Joe noticed her awkward stare so he tucked his hand back under his other arm.

"Yeah, I know who you are. I heard your name enough in this household." Megan replied flatly.

"I'm sure." Joe said sarcastically. Joe stood up to leave; he had, had enough for one night. As he made his way towards the front door, Megan grabbed his bicep. He turned to look back as the small woman stared back at him. She was no bigger than Lexi; maybe an inch taller and much thinner. Lexi was an extremely, fit, and curvy Latina, while Meg was a bit on the slimmer; firm side.

"Listen Joe. I don't know you that well, hell I barely know you at all; except what I've heard from Lex, and what I seen and heard on the television and Internet. All I know, is that you have a woman up there who would do anything for you and a beautiful little girl who loves you to death. I don't know what happened between you and Lex, and I don't really care at this point, but she isn't going to wait to long for you to come your senses. She has built a great life for her and Amelia, and if you want to be apart of it, you got to get your shit together." Megan removed her hand from his forearm, as she headed back up the stairs.

"Wait…Megan it is right?' Joe asked. He knew what Megan had said was true. Megan turned back to face his, signaling his attention.

'Can you give these to Lex. I want her to bring Amelia to the Rumble. You and your daughter are invited if you would like to attend. Just please get her too come, I really want my daughter back." Joe handed Meg four tickets and family passes. Megan was hesitant to accept it. She knew Lex would kill her, and Lexi was a tough shit when it came to convincing her something.

"I don't know Joe.."

"Please I'm begging you. I'll pay for everything, just please get her to come. You seem to be the only one who can get through to her. I need Lexi to know I'm sorry and that I want my princess in my life. I can't live without them." Joe replied. He looked into Megan's brown eyes as he begged her. She sighed.

"Okay Joe. I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises." A large smile crossed Joe's face.

"Thank you Megan. I really appreciate that. You are a great friend." Joe replied.

"Yeah I know." Megan flashed Joe a fake smile from the corner of her mouth while she held the front door open for him. Joe stepped out into the cool, windy air of Texas as he jogged lightly down the stairs, he looked back at Megan with a friendly smile, as he walked off to his rental car.

Lexi stood at the top of stairs as she heard Meg and Joe's entire conversation. She was in between crossroads, but what she knew for sure; she was completely done with trying to love Joe…


	9. Time will reveal

**Author's Note: I know I said that I wouldn't update until after the Rumble, but because the next chapter is already planned to be a long one, I didn't want to throw at you guys an extremely long, long chapter, so I'm giving up guys a fill-in chapter. It will help with the transition in the next chapter where we will discover the guy Lexi will met at the Rumble and start a little thing with him. He is a wrestler, and we'll see Joe's reaction to it, to give a heads up, it won't be a nice one. So I hope you enjoy, I'll update after the Rumble. It's this Sunday, so I'll have another chapter up and ready by sometime next week. **

Lexi walked into M salon in Houston with Mellie, Kimble, and Meg. It was a Saturday and it was Lexi's only day off for the past 2 weeks, she deserved some much-needed pampering, so her and Meg were taking the girls out for the day. Once inside, the stylists took Kimble and Mellie right away; they were all getting wash and sets. Lexi was getting her highlights touched up and Meg was getting a trim. Meg had yet mentioned to Lexi about Joe's request; truth be told she didn't know how. What Joe said was hurtful and she knew Lexi was pissed. For the first time, in two weeks, Lexi hadn't even mentioned his name. Megan was being to feel like Lexi really was done trying to make things work with Joe. Even Mellie didn't mention her dad that much anymore. Megan couldn't believe how everything was unfolding.

Once washed, trim, and an Ombré touch-up were in place, Meg and Lexi alternated with their daughters from the stylist chairs to the dryers. Now under the dryer, Lexi sat beside Meg while she scrolled through the emails and messages on her phone. She couldn't wrap her mind around the perplex situation she was in with Joe. She didn't want to take Mellie away from him, especially now that they were so close. But at this point, Lexi was fed up with Joe and his excuses. One minute he acted like he cared for her and still loved her, but then the next he was this complete idiot who made up excuses as to why he couldn't grow a pair when dealing with either his family or Jessica. Lexi just didn't want to deal with anymore. Joe was always her weakness, and now Lexi wished she had stayed gone. What mattered now was Amelia, Joe could honestly kick rocks for all she cared. Lexi cut her eye at Meg who kept eyeing her. She knew it was only a matter of time before Meg came out and asked her about Joe's request and Lexi had already made up her mind.

"Sooo Lex, there is something I been wanting to ask you.' Meg bit her bottom lip nervously. She was only hoping for the worst. 'I was thinking maybe we could take the girls to the Rumble…it seems they really enjoyed themselves the last time." Meg continued. Lexi looked up from her phone and glared at her friend.

"You do know the Rumble is in Pittsburgh right?" Lexi arched her eyebrow at Megan. The heat from the dryer ran down Megan's spine making her more nervous.

"I mean yeah,' Megan swallowed hard. 'But we could go Friday after school and come back that Monday. The girls will only be missing one day, and I have no problem taking off a day. And as for you, you could just leave work early and go back to work that Tuesday." Megan felt her heart drop down to the pit of her stomach at Lexi's facial expression. Her face was completely blank and seemed impossible to read.

"So you got this all figured out, don't you?" Lexi said sarcastically. Megan chuckled.

"Yeah sort of. I just want Amelia to see her dad that's all. She seems to miss him." Megan stared back at her friend and looked into her hazel eyes. She knew deep down Lexi missed him too.

"Okay." Lexi put her focus back to her phone.

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, we can go." Megan mouth dropped in shock. '**This was easier than I thought.**' Meg lightly smiled to herself. Her work here was done. She reopened the Ebony magazine that sat on her lap and started scanning the pages. Lexi was really hard to understand sometimes.

* * *

><p>Joe knew Lexi probably loathed him. It had been two weeks since their last argument, and two weeks since Meg promised that she would get Lexi to come back around. But still, there was no answer. With only one day off instead of going home, he went to Pensacola. He needed to have a heart to heart with his parents, maybe get their opinions on some things. He pulled his SUV into his parent's driveway. The sun had finally set, leaving an orange haze in the sky. When he looked at the sky, he thought about Lexi. He remembered the night he first brought her back to his apartment after finding out she was sleeping in her car at that time; the skies were unfolded just like that night. The night air was sharp; Joe pulled his wool coat closer to his body. For the first time probably in his life, he rang his parent's doorbell. Usually he just walked right in, since forever he remembered having a key. His father's large figure appeared at the door as it parted with the wall.<p>

"Hey son, what a surprise. What you doing here?" Sika replied with a light smile. He was confused to why Joe was ringing the bell.

"I just wanted to talk to you and mom before I head back on the road." Sika stepped aside and let his son inside the foyer.

"You okay son, you looking pretty down." Sika said. He could sense the tension and stress in son's eyes and slumped shoulders.

"Yeah I have a lot on my mind, that's all." Joe looked around. This was the quietest his parent's house has ever been since he could remember. There were no children running around, and none of his siblings and other relatives was there.

"Well son, ya mother is in the kitchen. We were just about to sit down for dinner.' Sika made his way into the kitchen and Joe followed.

'Pat, look what the cat drug in." Sika said with a smile. His wife looked up to see her handsome son in the doorway.

"Hey my love, what brought you here? I thought you were going back on the road and wouldn't be home for another week." Pat was happy to see her son who she hasn't seen since Christmas.

"Well yeah, but I had one day off so I decided to pay you ole folks a visit." Joe flashed his best smile.

"Oh ole folks huh?" Sika replied with a smirk.

"Well I would think on your day off, you'd try to go see your baby." Tricia said referring to Mellie.

"Yeah about that…" Joe's voice trailed off as his parents arched their eyebrows at him. It was obvious him and Lexi were still at a crossroad.

"Well join us for dinner and let's talk, seems you have a lot on your brain." Sika grabbed an extra plate from the cabinet and gave it to Joe while he pulled up a chair to join his parents for dinner…

"You said WHAT?" Tricia stood up to her feet in anger. Joe had just told his parents what has happened between him and Lexi, and he just broke the news of his visit to her house that ended in some bad choices of words being thrown around.

"Now, now. Calm down honey." Sika tried getting his wife to sit back down.

"We raised you better than that! You never say that to the mother of your child. The hell is wrong with you?" Tricia slapped her son hard on the back of his head. She was so pissed with him. Joe held the sore spot as it throbbed. He knew his parents were pissed.

"I know ma, I messed up." Joe pushed back his chair from the table.

"You damn right you messed up. You don't ever say that to a woman! You were raised to respect women. And it's not like Lexi is some woman on the street, she's the mother of your child." Sika pitched. He sat with his elbows on the table.

"I know. But…" His mother cut him off.

"But nothing Joe! You were dead wrong. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I hope you're doing every thing possible to make things better." Tricia stood with her hands on her hips.

"I've tried but everything I try to do, Lexi just won't hear me out. I've tried everything possible, and she just won't accept my apology." Joe rested his chin on his knuckles. His elbows laced the table.

"Joe, you know that your apology means nothing if you can't back it up. She wants more than your word, she wants to be able to trust you. And you have lost her trust." Joe sighed. His dad was right.

"So what should I do? I've run out of options." Joe flung his arms in the air.

"You know what you do Joe, you need to stop lying to yourself. You lie to yourself that you don't care about her, you lie to yourself that you are sorry when deep down you're not, you lie to yourself that you're doing the right thing. And once you stop lying to yourself, she might stop having a hard time believing in you.' Joe looked into his father's big cold eyes. 'Lexi is the best thing that has ever happened to you. She made you a man and gave you a child. And you might not want to admit it, but you need her and you need that little girl. So stop with the lame excuses, get your ass off your shoulders and prove to this woman who you would do whatever it takes to do the right thing. You out here playing with her emotions. One minute you say you love her and you're sorry, and the next you let her be disrespected and embarrassed by your own fiancée. You can't have your cake and eat it too. What type of man does that! And another thing, if we don't get to see our grand baby because you can't get your shit together, we are going to have a serious problem." Sika now had his finger-pointing into his son's chest. He wanted Joe to feel what he was saying. All Joe could do was nod his head signaling that he was listening and he understood.

"Yes sir." Joe bowed his head in shame.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Sika asked. Joe nodded his head yes.

"Son, we don't want you to feel bad, but just give her some space for a while. Time will reveal what the future holds. Do you love her?" Tricia asked resting her hand on top of her son's.

"Yes I do, with all my heart." Joe said convincingly.

"Are you 'IN' love with her?" Sika asked next. It took Joe a minute to think about what he was just asked. He felt a huge knot forming in his throat.

"Yeah." His voice cracked.

"Are you in love with Jessica?" Joe's heart burned. At this point he wasn't sure. But he did know Jessica loved him to death and that's why he couldn't just walk away, well at least that what he believed. But on the other hand so did Lexi.

"Well…" Joe just shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh? That just proved my point." Sika got up from the kitchen table, carrying his empty plate over to the sink. Joe knew he had a lot of thinking to do.

"Okay you guys. I guess I should be going now. I have a flight to catch." Joe stood and lightly kissed his mother's forehead. He walked over to his father and grabbed his large hand into a tight grip while he pulled it to his chest.

"Fix it son. Just make it right. If not, you will lose her and that little girl forever." Sika burned a hole down to his son's core. Joe felt the chills down his spine.

Joe stepped into the night air. He had a lot weighing on his chest and brain. But he knew his mother was right. _Only time will reveal…_


	10. Viper Strikes

**Author's Note: Did anyone see the Rumble last night?! It was extremely crazy, and I'm very disappointed in WWE. Cheers to Roman Reigns who should have won, and Daniel should have been in the Rumble match, hands down! Hell, I wouldn't be mad if he won. But anyways, I 'm back with another chapter. The title kinds of give away who the Superstar is that Lexi will hook up with, but so what. I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to let me know what you guys think. I just got say you guys reviews are so hilarious, I just love them, so keep em coming! I'll update as soon as I can. Have any questions just let me know..**

**xoxo**

Lexi walked into her house. She had just off from work and was completely exhausted. She spotted Megan sitting in the living room with a sleeping Kimble on her lap.

"Hey Chicka, how was work?" Megan called from the sofa, arching her neck back to see Lexi coming up behind her. Lexi pulled off her coat and laid it on the leather recliner. She lent on the back of the sofa to pull off her heels, her stature quickly deflated once her feet was bare and flat on the area rug. "Stressful.' Lexi responded flatly. Lexi plopped down on the recliner and led her head back, looking up to the ceiling. 'Where's Mellie?"

"Oh she is upstairs in the bed." Megan swallowed hard. It was time that she told Lexi the truth.

"…Um Lex there's something I want to ask you," Megan's voice was low and brittle. Lexi popped her head up and she looked into Meg's brown orbs, Lexi's straight auburn hair formed into the corners of her mouth. "What is it?" Megan cleared her throat and swallowed hard. "I know this might sound weird, but I was wondering…when I asked you about the Rumble 2 days ago, you said yes so eagerly…Why?" There was a pregnant pause until finally Lexi spoke up. "I already knew you would ask me, so I had already made up my mind to go." Lexi spoke softly. She lightly slapped the armrests of the recliner. Megan was befuddled at Lexi and her odd behavior over the last couple of days. Lexi just wasn't herself and Megan could tell that she was highly distracted. "How did you know?" Megan asked blankly. Lexi gulped before giving her prolonged answer. "Meg, I'm not an idiot. I know everything that goes on in my house.' Lexi sighed. '…I heard you and Joe's entire conversation, I heard every word." Megan narrowed her eyes trying to disguise her obvious discomfort. "So you knew?" she muttered.

"Yes." Lexi spoke defiantly. Megan bit at the dry skin on her lip and her throat was starting to feel like sandpaper. She tried reading Lexi's blank expression, but she couldn't distinction what Lexi could have been thinking about. "So why did you say yes, I expected you to say no." Lexi inhaled a deep breath before she spoke.

"Meg, I'm done fighting with Joe. At this point I don't really give a damn, just as long as he can be the father I know he can be, then that's all that matters. I won't let him hang it over my head that I'm keeping his daughter from him. Soo, if he wants me to bring Mellie anywhere so he can see her, than so be it." Lexi hopped to her feet and headed towards the fridge where she removed a bottle of water. Megan reached down into her purse that sat on the floor beside her and she pulled out the tickets and passes Joe gave her. "Lexi, he wanted me to give these to you. He said he will pay for everything, but we have to let him know we are coming." Lexi took a gulp from her bottle. She never broke the eye contact between her and Meg. "I don't need him to pay for anything. I'll pay." Lexi said irritated. Megan's eyes bulged from their sockets. Meg was used to Lexi saying she was through with Joe, but she would later turn around and go right back. But this time, Megan knew that Lexi wasn't bluffing. She was officially over Joe…

* * *

><p>Joe got to Pittsburgh early Sunday morning. He knew he had to be at the arena by 2. He wanted to give up all hopes that Lexi was going to come. Neither her nor Meg had called informing him of anything. Still with hope, he informed security that Lexi would be coming with his daughter, and as soon as she arrived, they would escort her to the back. They agreed and he made his way backstage.<p>

Still an hour before Showtime, still no sign of Lexi. Joe stormed around backstage pissed at her. Why was she still being so selfish? Maybe Megan didn't even mention it to her? Joe found himself staring at the wall in front of him, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Daddyyyyy!' Amelia squealed. Her short legs took off from her mother's grip and she sprinted into her father's huge arms; Joe didn't have time to really react all he could do was squat down and scoop his daughter up in his arms. She ran straight into his hard chest while he lifted her from the ground and twirled her around. 'I missed you daddy." Amelia cupped both of her father's cheeks and kissed his nose. "I miss you too princess." Joe snuggled his face into his daughter's hair, gasping at her scent, which smelled of lavender and honey. He spotted Lexi walking with Megan who held onto Kimberly's hand. Lexi had a light smile on her face. No matter how pissed she was with Joe, seeing him and Amelia together melted her heart. Joe didn't notice that Jon and Colby had walked up behind him.

"So this must be the Princess Mellie that we have heard about." Colby replied as he rested his hand onto Joe's shoulder. Amelia just smiled. Joe turned around to face his teammates. He felt Mellie slipping in his arms, so he jerk her back up to sit comfortably on his hip. "Amelia say hi. These are your Uncles Jon and Colby." Amelia waved nervously. Jon held his hand out for a high-five and Mellie slapped in with all her strength. "Ouch Mellie that hurt." Jon lied with a smirk waving his so-called throbbing hand. Amelia had a huge smile on her face. She wanted to show she could be just as tough as her daddy. Colby and Jon circled around Joe and focused their attention on Kimberly, who was nervously biting her fingernails. They both squatted down to her height.

"And who could this pretty little girl be," Colby asked with a smile. Megan squeezed Kimble's hand. "Say hi Kimble." Kimberly just waved her small hand at the smiling men in front of her. Megan felt her cheeks get hot in embarrassment. 'She can be a little shy sometimes." Megan spoke up.

"Oh don't worry about it. She is adorable." Jon said as he pinched her cheek. Colby and Jon found themselves yielded in conversation with Megan after giving hugs and pecks on the cheek to Lexi. Lexi stood off to the side quietly. Joe noticed quickly and he walked up behind Lexi and wrapped his arm around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered. Lexi spun around. Amelia was now back to ground level. Amelia being the smart girl she was, she let her father's hand go and made her way over to her uncles and aunt Meg before grabbing Jon's hand. She sensed her parents had something to talk about. A long pause stood between the two former lovers. Joe folded his arms across his chest before he spoke up.

"So, are you staying back here, or are you going to sit out in the crowd. They have an area for families to sit when they come to shows." He licked his wide lips and stared hard into Lexi's orbs. He could tell she was being distant. "We are going to sit out in the crowd. It's a better view out there." Another pregnant silence fell between them. "Lexi, I know you are probably tired of hearing this but I'm sorry. I promise this time around will be different. I'll do whatever I could to prove to you that I can be the best man and father to Mellie." He beamed lightly, waiting for Lexi's prolonged response. "Joe, stop apologizing to me. It's not me that deserves it, its Mellie. Prove to HER that you can be the best man and father." Joe was astounded by her comment. He expected for her to blow up at him, but not this time. "But what about you?" He replied lightly.

"What about me? This was never about me. And you need to stop making it about us. You and me,' Lexi moved her index finger between her and Joe, '…are done. It's no longer about how WE feel about each other anymore. It's about Amelia. You go on, get married and start a new family with Jessica. I'll be fine. Just as long as you promise to always be the best dad I know you can be." Lexi's words broke Joe's heart. It seemed like she didn't love him anymore and that hurt him. All this time, he was hoping that him and Lexi would figure things out, but unfortunately things weren't turning out the way Joe pictured it. He realized that this was the last straw between the two. Joe could feel the huge knot forming at his throat.

"You're right Lexi. It's time we move on I guess." Joe's jaw tightened while he stared down at the cement floor. He didn't mean a word he just said. No matter how hard he could try, he knew he couldn't dismiss his feelings for her. But at this point, he didn't know how to express them neither. Lexi lightly kissed Joe's cheek and he could still feel the lingering of her soft lips still on the skin of his cheek. He rubbed the lightly damp space where her lips lingered with his thumb. Joe's eyes stayed connected with hers, until one of the production members walked over to the men. "Shield boys, the Rumble is about to start. You need to head to the Gorilla to find out your entrant number." Joe sighed, knowing this was it for him and Lexi. He caught one last glare of her and walked away, followed by his teammates. Lexi could tell that she just broke his heart, but this was for the best.

"Okay ladies, follow me this way. The show is about to start." The backstage security replied as he escorted the ladies out to their seats…

* * *

><p><em>Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, the Shield.<em>

As soon as Amelia heard the guitar strings and the corvette voice of a walkie-talkie her eyes lit up, hoping to see her daddy. But instead she got her Uncle Colby who was facing off with Punk to start the Rumble match. Amelia still cheered along with Meg and Kimble. Lexi even forced a smile and shared some spirit, while Colby and Punk hit it off in the match. The second time around, Amelia stood on her seat as she waited to see her daddy, but got Uncle Jon instead. A look of disappointment filled into the corners of her mouth. "Don't worry baby, daddy will show up soon or later." Lexi tried assuring her impatient daughter. Mellie still cheered on her uncles. Finally, she heard that theme again and she was sure it was her daddy. Joe sprinted down the ramp and slide into the ring, taking out man after man. Mellie jumped up in excitement the entire time until the end of match. Even Lexi was at the edge of her seat when it got down to the bottom two; it was now Joe and Batista. 'Come on Joe, you can do it." Lexi muttered to herself. She had high hopes for him and was extremely proud. Sadly, he was tossed over the apron and landed on the ground. The look of disappointment filled his eyes. The crowd was pissed! As soon as Joe made it to the backstage the crowd got extremely boisterous. There was major pushing and shoving going on and Lexi was ready to get the girls out of there. Lexi feared a riot might start at the way the crowd of displeased fans was acting. Lexi and Megan both being petite women, there was no use in trying to fight their way through the crowd. Luckily they was grabbed by security and taken to safety in the locker room. Lexi has never seen so many piqued fans in her life. WWE really didn't live up to expectations. The Daniel Bryan chants would start and became uncontrollable. Lexi was glad to be outta there.

Now backstage, security escorted the girls to the Shield's locker room. Joe and company were already inside and still in ring gear. Mellie let go of her mother's hand, and ran off towards her dad. "I'm sooo proud of her daddy." She replied as her baby voice echoed off the walls. "Well thank you baby." Joe sat down next to Lexi on the bench and sat Mellie down on his lap. Lexi squeezed his knee. "Good job Joe." Her smile made Joe's heart flutter. After a while of conversation Mellie felt her little tummy start to grow signaling she was hungry. "Mommy, I'm hungry." She announced causing the group's conversation to come to a halt. Joe and Lexi made eye contact. "Mellie, is there anything particular you want." Her father asked. She shook her head no. "I got it Joe, I'll be back." Lexi replied as she stood up and stretched out the knots she felt in her back.

"No, I got it." Joe stood next with Mellie still her his arms. He was now holding her like a football tucked under his armpit. "Joe, I said I got it." Lexi spoke softly. Joe just shrugged and sat back down. "You sure you know where catering is." Joe asked still looking up into her eyes while Lexi stood over him.

"Yeah I remember. We passed it on our way back here." Joe sighed for a minute, "Okay." His voice was low and rough. She turned on her heels and made her way out to catering leaving Megan and the girls behind with the Shield.

* * *

><p>Now at catering, Lexi felt a little out-of-place. There were hungry wrestlers and divas reaching over her to get what they needed. She decided it would be easier to grab a sandwich rather than fixing an entire plate. While making her sandwich, she reached to grab a bottle of water, but a hand landed on top of hers. Lexi eyed up the skull filled arm of the hand that rested on top of hers. She looked up to the face of the hand and was grasped at the most bluest and tantalizing eyes she had ever seen. His sizzling blues connected to her hazel orbs, his fingers on hers sending a shock of electricity up the hairs of her arm. But as soon as the masculine hands brushed over her perfectly French-manicured nails, she still felt the linger of his touch. She didn't know what was up with this man, but he felt like nothing she had ever felt before. This feeling was different. His husky laugh brought her out of her thoughts. "My apologizes. I guess great minds think alike." The man said his deep husky voice came off very flirtatious to Lexi. All she could do is blush while she felt her cheeks turn candy apple red. "I guess so." Lexi grabbed the closest bottle to her to distract her obvious discomfort of the way the man standing next her was looking at her. "By the way, I'm Randy…Randy Orton." Lexi knew exactly who he was. She was a little frozen in time being that she never seen him so up close before. She could see the little hints of gray in his beard; that's how close to his face she was. Lexi didn't want him to think she was star struck, so she simply extended her hand for a handshake. "Nice to met you Randy." By surprise Randy lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "And your name is, Sunshine?" Lexi blushed as the tickle from his whiskers ran along her knuckle. "The name's Alexis, but you could just call me Lexi." A seductive smile crossed Randy's face. What was with this man?<p>

"So Lexi, do you work here or something?" He moved his eyes from hers and proceeded to finish fixing his plate. "Um, no I don't." She replied. She was slowly about to back away but he spun around again, getting a grasp at her hazel eyes. "So who are you?" he asked unimpressed. Lexi didn't want to seem insulted, but she was. Why was he questioning her?

"Well, if you should know. I'm a friend to one of the Superstars. Now if would excuse me, my daughter is waiting for me." She snarled while turning on her heels to exit the room, but was again stopped by his booming voice. "Daughter…you're a mother?" He asked confused and shallow. "Yes I am. Is there a problem?" Lexi asked annoyed. Randy could tell by the expression on her face that she wasn't impressed. But he didn't want to scare her away. He found her to be extremely beautiful and attractive. All he wanted was to get to know her better. When Lexi turned to walk away, Randy grabbed her wrist. "No, no. I don't mean to offend you. I just think you are a beautiful woman. If I had a mom that looked like you, I'll be the luckiest little boy on the planet." Randy flashed his usual smirk. Lexi face softens at his comment. "Well, thank you for the compliment."  
>"You deserve it." Randy still held his smile in place. Before Lexi could respond she immediately heard her daughter's voice behind him. "Mommy, Mommy…I met Daniel! Mommy I met Daniel." Mellie ran up to her mother and grasped her thigh. Joe wasn't too far behind her. Joe could tell by the seductive look on Randy face that he was probably trying to make a move on Lexi. "That's great baby." Lexi flashed a light smile at her daughter before meeting Randy's blue eyes again. Once Mellie noticed it was Randy Orton her mother was talking to, she tried hiding her face into the cradle of her mother's thigh. "I hope you're not hiding from me, I don't bite." Randy said squatting down to met Amelia's height. "You like to beat up Daniel. I don't like people who beat up Daniel." Amelia was pouting. Lexi ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Well beautiful. I'm really sorry about beating up Daniel. I promise I'll never do it again." Randy flashed a smile at Amelia who loosed her grip around her mother's thigh. "You promise?" She said with her bottom lip poked out. Randy held out his pinkie finger in front of Amelia. "I pinkie promise." Amelia flashed a smile and wrapped her small pinkie around Randy's. Lexi smiled at the pure encounter, while Joe stood rolling his eyes. Lexi didn't realize that Megan was standing behind Joe with Colby was holding Kimberly in his arms. Randy looked up to notice all eyes were on him and he stood up quickly. He tried not to show his obvious discomfort. Joe cleared his throat loudly. "So Lexi, do you have everything, so we can go?" Joe was clearly annoyed. Lexi just nodded her head yes.<p>

"Well I guess I should let you go back to your 'friends.' I'll see you around Sunshine." Randy flashed his usual smile as he turned to walk away. Joe noticed Lexi blushing and so did Megan, but neither said anything for now. Colby led the way out the door with Kimberly and Megan in front along with Mellie, and Joe and Lexi trailed behind.  
>"So what was up with you and Randy?" Joe snarled. He was trying not to seem jealous, but he was.<p>

"Nothing, we just talked." Lexi said matter of fact.

"About what?" Joe looked straight ahead but Lexi could tell he was upset with her.

"Well not much since Mellie sprinted in the room and interrupted." Lexi watched Joe's jaw tightened. "You acting like Mellie is a distraction." Joe snarled again.

"I didn't mean it like that Joe." Lexi was getting annoyed with Joe's interrogation.

"Listen, I don't want to tell you who you can and can't talk to but Randy is divorced with a kid. And plus he can be a real asshole sometimes when he don't get his way around here." Joe scowled. Lexi looked at him with disbelief. Was he really trying to tell her to stay away from Randy?

"Joe it's not that serious okay. I was just talking to the man. There is so crime in talking to someone. And whats so wrong with him being divorced with a kid, what's that got to with me?" Lexi asked annoyed. Her voice was starting to increase in tone. Joe didn't want the others in front to hear them, so he came to a stop and turned to face Lexi.

"I'm just saying. Be careful. Not every guy around here is like me." Lexi let out a haughty laugh. "So what that's suppose to be mean?" Lexi asked.

"It means that, they all aren't going to treat you right, especially if you don't mention that you are my..." Lexi interrupted him. "Your what? Listen, I don't need you looking after me okay. You did it long enough in the past. Now I am a grown woman and I'm capable of taking care of myself. And you right I hope none of these guys here are like you…maybe they won't piss me off as much as you do." Lexi stormed away leaving Joe still in shock. Her words stung. He couldn't believe what had gotten into Lexi. He scratched his goatee in frustration before catching up to the others.

For the rest of the night Lexi and Joe didn't talk to each other. The others could sense the rancor behavior between the two. Joe was more and more frustrating Lexi so she walked out the locker room without a response and stormed out into the hallway. Megan gave a resentful look to the guys and then headed out the room behind her. Lexi was storming down the hallway so distracted that she didn't notice the large toned tan man in front of her. Lexi crashed into Randy's hard chest. His inked arms wrapped around her catching her off guard. "Whoa there, Sunshine. You gotta watch where you walking." Randy flashed her a mischievous smile. Lexi pulled from his grip slowly and backed away, wiping away the invisible wrinkles on her blouse. "I'm sorry about that Randy." Randy caught Lexi off guard when he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I hope you are okay. You look like you're in a hurry." Before Lex could answer, she felt her butt vibrating. She pulled her phone for her back pocket. She saw it was her job calling. As a doctor, no matter what, she was always on call. "Randy I'm sorry, but I have to take this. Give me a second please." Randy crossed his wrist in front of her signaling to serve you. "Sure." Meanwhile, Megan stood off to the side out of sight from her friend and the Superstar, but she had a clear sight of them. Randy listened in slightly on Lexi's conversation. Something about her patient being discharged in the morning was all he got out the conversation.

"Sorry about that.' Before she could react Randy snatched her phone. 'Hey what are you doing?' Randy smirked before punching in some numbers and giving her back her phone. "I'm giving you my cell number, and I just text myself, so I can have your number. I'll call, make sure you answer Sunshine." Randy rubbed her shoulder before backing away down the hallway. '**Whew, that man… that man**.' Lexi started to blush and beam but was interrupted by Megan. "So missy, you aint slick. You came back out here to meet with Randy." Megan wiggled her finger at Lexi. "Meg, it wasn't like that. I came out here for some fresh air, and I happened to bump into him." Lexi was trying to not show that she was blushing but she couldn't stop the heat in her cheeks from rising. "Uh huh. Whatever. You know you like that man." Megan responded with a smirk. "Whatever." Lexi dismissed her friend by brushing past her lightly with a smile while heading back to the locker room. Now she knew why they called him the Viper…

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Viper strikes...<em>**


	11. Defending her Honor

**Author's Note: This is a short one guys, my apologizes. This is one of my fill-in chapters. So I hope you enjoy. Keep the reviews coming! I love them! Joe will actually grow a set in this chapter, so enjoy!**

**I'll update soon. Please check out my other fanfictions "Mending a Shield's Heart" and "Darling Nikki". Both are Shield Members fan fictions. If you haven't read the prequel for this check it, if anyone gets confused. Thanks my loves!**

**xoxo**

Now back in Houston, Lexi was back to work and Mellie was back in school. Ever since the Rumble, her and Randy talked for the past 2 days. It felt good to have someone to talk to other than Meg. Lexi felt Randy was a great listener and was a really great guy.

"So about the other night, I'm guessing Roman was that 'friend' you were talking about." Randy asked. Lexi was surprised by his comment. "Yeah he is." She really couldn't identify with where this conversation was going.

"But the two of you have a kid together…you had to been more than friends at one point." Randy said blankly. Lexi swallowed the lump in her throat while readjusting the phone in her hand that was placed to her ear. "I mean, yeah we were. But we are just friends now." Randy flashed a smile that Lexi couldn't see. "I just don't want any problem. He didn't seem like he was too happy with us talking to each other." Randy interjected. Lexi just rolled her eyes. She hoped Joe wasn't giving Randy any problems.

"Oh please, he'll get over it." Lexi explained before quickly changing the subject. She didn't know why Joe was feeling a type of way she didn't belong to him.

* * *

><p>It was now the taping for Smackdown and Jessica decided she wanted to fly down from Tampa to Ohio for the show. Joe met her at the airport and quickly made sure to bring her backstage. A couple of the guys were already familiar with her. Now inside the locker room, the Shield boys sat preparing for their match. Jessica seemed to want to cuddle more with Joe rather than letting him get ready for the show.<p>

"Yo man, I don't mean to break up your little love fest, but we need to head upstairs in 5." Dean scowled while sipping from his bottle of Poland Spring. Joe took that as a hint and lightly pushed Jessica off his lap.

"So Joe, when we going to see Mellie and Lex again. I kinda am missing your little mini me." Seth said with a smile. Joe's teammates were unaware that Jessica had no idea that Lexi brought Mellie to hang around backstage. From the expression on Jessica's face, Joe scowled at Seth. He knew he was about to hear her mouth.

"You did what?' Jessica growled. 'You brought that bitch backstage when I told you to stay away from her." The eyes of Colby and Jon bulged from their sockets. It was clear there was some hate going on. "Jessica, I can't do this now with you. Lexi brought Amelia to the Rumble, that's it." Joe said through clenched teeth. Not only was he embarrassed but also he was pissed. Colby and Jon took that as a sign to leave, and they did. "I don't care Joe. I told you to stay away from her!' Jessica snarled. Joe stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked away from her. 'She is a home-wreaker Joe. She is just going to try to get you back and destroy our family, I told you that and I thought you agreed. Now you going to bring this bitch around with her daughter and you don't tell me." Joe bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood. He didn't want to snap at Jessica but he was clearly on the verge. 'Answer me when I'm talking too you! You don't think that is something I should know. And that whore just…UGH!" Jessica was in a full rant. Joe grabbed both her wrists and slammed them into the wall over her head.

"HER NAME IS LEXI GODDAMNIT!' This caught Jessica off guard. From the look of anger in Joe's eyes, she knew she had crossed the line.

'Now you listen to me. I get you don't like her, but she is the mother of my child. And she has a right to be in my life and my family's life as long as I want her to be. You got that? You don't come in here and tell me what to do. Yes I invited her to come to the show and yes she met the boys for the sake of my baby and that's too bad if you don't like it. I don't need your permission to do nothing. The next time you disrespect her or my daughter, you and me are going to have a serious problem. You better learn to get along with her for the sake of me and for the sake of my princess because Amelia comes before the both of you. Do we understand each other?" Joe replied through clenched teeth. He was pissed, really pissed. Tears started to form in Jessica's eyes. "I can't believe this. She is taking you away from me again." Jessica sobbed. She tried grabbing Joe's arm but he pulled away.

"Lexi isn't doing anything. Jessica, I'm not going anywhere! But as long as you think it's okay to disrespect her while my daughter is around, you and me aren't going to work out. Have some damn respect for each other." Joe snarled referring back to the incident during Christmas.

"Oh so you could preach and bark at me, but I bet you didn't say the same things to her. What about her?!" Jessica was in a rage. The fact that Joe was putting Lexi before her pissed her off.

"What about her! Lexi and me already talked. Her and me is done. She gave 'us' her best wishes. But we won't work if you keep acting like this." Joe replied. He had now calmed down after getting off his chest what he needed. Before Jessica could respond, a backstage hand peeked his head into the room.

"Um Reigns, You need to be heading upstairs. Your teammates are waiting for you." He closed the door behind him. Joe sighed. "Listen babe I gotta go." Joe walked out the room without a kiss goodbye or a 'I love you.' Jessica was hurt. She just knew that, that bitch was making Joe slowly drift away from her again. And she already knew that she was going to do whatever it takes to keep him once again.


	12. Keep me Close

**A/N: Okay my loves, this is a long one. I spent all day writing this, so I hope you will enjoy it. I love the reviews, you guys are so cruel lol. But I promise Jessica will get hers sooner or later, just stay tune. I'll update again as soon as I can.**

**xoxo**

Once the Shield boys finished their segment, thy headed backstage. They still had a match later on. Colby and Jon were still curious about the commotion with Jessica earlier, but both knew not to press the issue.

"So, is you good?" Colby asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind." Joe responded.

"I can see that. I didn't expect her to blow up like that. Since when was it that serious. She should want Mellie to be around." Colby continued. Jon just walked in silence. He was glad it wasn't him.

"It's whatever, just don't mention it no more either. And don't mention we have three days off this week okay." Colby and Jon looked confused at Joe. It was clear he was up to something, but they respected his wishes and didn't open their mouths.

After the show, Joe excused himself and stepped out the locker room. He pulled out his phone and dialed Lexi's number. He knew it was late, but he needed to talk to her. After three rings, she finally answered.

"Hello." She asked blankly.

"Hey Lex. I know it's late, I didn't mean to wake you but I wanted to ask you something?' Joe paused when he heard silence on Lex's end. "It's alright Joe. I wasn't sleep, so what's up?"

"So I have three days off this week, and I was wondering if I can come out to Houston to see Mellie before I have to go back on the road on Saturday." Joe held his breath, afraid of what Lexi's answer would be.

"Um okay. I don't have a problem with that. But you do know I work during the week and Mellie has school." Joe had totally forgot about that.

"Oh yeah. Maybe I could surprise her by picking her up from school." Lexi looked down at the sleeping Amelia next to her side. Amelia decided she was sleeping with mommy tonight, Lexi hoped she didn't hear her and Joe's conversation. But from the looks of things, Mellie looked to be in fairytale land. Lexi was sure she was out for the night.

"Okay, I'm fine with that. Are you staying in Houston overnight?" Lexi asked biting the annoying skin on the side of her thumb.

"Um, yeah. I'll probably book a hotel downtown or something." Lexi thought about what Joe said. She feared giving him, her alternative, but she knew it would make Mellie happy.

"Or you can stay here. I have an extra bedroom, but that's only if you want too." Lexi said flatly. Joe removed the phone from his ear and looked at it confused. This didn't sound like Lexi at all. He wasn't use to her being this nice. But he remembered back to what she had told him. '_Just as long as you promise to always be the best dad I know you can be._' Lexi made it clear she wasn't going to keep Mellie from him.

"Um, am I still talking to Alexis Santana, because the Alexis I know has never been this sweet. What's gotten into you?" Joe joked. It felt nice to hear Lexi's laughter from the other end of the phone call.

"Ha, ha real funny Joe. You got mad jokes! But seriously, I don't have a problem if you stay here for the time you going to be here." Lexi replied with a chuckle.

"Well I planned on staying for the whole 3 days. Then I'll head back out on the road. I'll be working non-stop for the next 2 weeks. I didn't want it to be a whole 3 weeks before I seen my girls agai…I mean baby girl again." Joe was hoping Lexi wouldn't catch his little slip up and she did. But she ignored it, to save him the embarrassment.

"But don't you want to go home at least for one of those days. Want about Jessica?" Lexi replied flatly. She could hear Joe sucking his teeth and it caused her to cringe. She wondered what the issue was now.

"Me and her ain't seeing eye to eye right now. I just need to clear my head and plus Mellie is more important." A small smile crossed Lexi's face. She was happy to know he was finally stepping up.

"Okay, I guess. When are you coming?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Around noon."

"Okay, well she gets out of school at 2:30 so you could pick her up then. I'll tell Megan to let you guys in if you get back to the house before I do. I work pretty late on Wednesdays." Lily responded.

"Okay, sounds good to me. I'll see y'all tomorrow."

"Okay, night Joe." Joe knew Mellie was definitely sleep at this time of night so he didn't bother to ask to talk to her, but before Lexi could hang up, Joe stopped her.

"Lexi, wait!"

"What's up Joe?" A long pause fell on Joe's end.

"Thanks Lex." A smile crossed Lexi's face. This was the nicest her and Joe had ever been to each other for what seemed like forever. She completely dismissed his actions at the Rumble.

"Joe, stop thanking me. I'm not doing these things as favors, I'm doing them because they are the right things to do. That's all. So stop feeling like you need to thank me." Lexi spoke softly. Joe's heart fluttered and a smile formed along his wide lips.

"Okay Lexi. I'm just still trying to get use to everything. We are usually at each other's throats."

"I understand Joe. Imma see you tomorrow. Be safe getting here."

"I'll try to get to you girls in one piece. Night Lexi, kiss my princess for me." Joe replied. He could hear the smile forming on Lexi's end.

"Okay, I will." Lexi hung up her phone and placed it back on the charger. She looked down at the sleeping beauty next to her. Lexi bent down and kissed Amelia on the forehead. "One for me.." And then she kissed Mellie's head a second time. 'And one for daddy."

* * *

><p>Joe arrived at George Bush International Airport in Houston at noon. He had 2 hours to spare before he would pick up Amelia. So he grabbed a cab and took it to the nearest gym. Joe arrived at Mellie's school right on time. He told the cab driver to wait, he would be right back and he headed towards the entrance of the school. As soon as he walked through the entrance of the school, he spotted his daughter from afar. Sadly, she didn't see him. She looked adorable in her school uniform. For a moment, Joe had to remember who he was and where he was. He suddenly heard a kid yell, "Mommy, mommy, its Roman Reigns!" Joe spun around quickly to catch the amusing faces of parents and young children. He nervously waved until a teacher approached him. Suddenly, the kids ran up to him along with parents. Many asked for autographs and pictures. However, the teacher stopped them all in their tracks.<p>

"Enough! I need everyone to back away.' The teacher turned back to face a terrified Joe. He didn't expect that kind of reaction. Where was Meg when you need her! 'How you doing? I'm Mrs. Harris. I don't mean to be nosey, but I'm wondering why you are here. Are you here for press or something?" Joe arched his brows at her. "Um no, actually I'm here to pick up my daughter." Mrs. Harris and the other adults along with the children, looked surprised.

"May I ask who is your daughter?" Mrs. Harris asked. Joe spotted Megan now walking hand in hand with Amelia and Kimberly. She immediately saw him and the chaos around him, and immediately burst out into laughter. He looked like a deer in the middle of headlights. Megan gave a slight wave and the girls caught on. Amelia followed Megan's wave direction and her eyes immediately lit up. She let go of Megan's hand and sprinted into her father's direction.

"Dadddyy." She squealed. Kimberly ran too, noticing it was Joe. Both girls crashed into Joe's chest while he swatted down to met their height. He caught both of them in his arms and hugged them tight.

"Hi Princess!' He said to Amelia giving her a kiss on her cheek. 'Hi Kimble." He gave Kimberly a kiss on her forehead. Megan finally caught up to them. She turned to face Mrs. Harris.

"I am so sorry about that. He must have forgot where he was." Megan shoved Joe out the door playfully. 'Excuse us everyone. There is nothing to see here." Megan said waving off everyone. Joe still held Kimberly and Amelia in his arms. 'Joe are you crazy?! You just don't come inside of a school full of children like that! Have you lost your mind?" Megan yelled.

"I'm sorry Meg. I forgot, Lexi didn't say anything about it."

"Did you forget you are not a normal father here to pick up their kid. You are Roman Reigns!"

"I know and I forgot. I'm sorry." Joe said with a smile. Megan rolled her eyes.

"Lex is going to kill you when she finds out."

"She is the one who agreed to me picking Amelia up." Joe placed the two girls down to ground level. Megan shook her head.

"Well you better get outta here, before kids start chasing you down the street." Meg said with a giggle. Joe grabbed Amelia hand.

"I guess you're right. I'll see you later, bye Kimble. High five!" Joe held his hand up so Kimble could slap it. Megan and Joe parted ways with their children and Joe got back in the cab with Amelia. He had a little surprise for Lexi that he hoped she would enjoy.

"Do you like it Princess?" Joe picked up Amelia so she could admire her new gold-plated heart-shaped locket around her neck in the jewelry store mirror. Joe took Amelia for ice cream before taking her to pick up her locket. It felt good getting to bond with his daughter. Joe got her locket customized just for her. Inside the locket was the picture of him and Lexi from years ago at his parent's anniversary party. He had the photo duplicated and shrunk down to fit into her locket. On the outside, the words 'Princess Mellie' was engraved in cursive.

"I love it daddy." She said still looking down at the locket.

"Now you take good care of that, you hear me?" Joe said with a smile. Amelia shook her head yes.

"Okay and let me get the other locket you ordered." The clerk asked. Joe decided he was going to get Lexi the same locket with her name engraved on from. He wanted to show how much her and Amelia meant to him. He pre-ordered the lockets two days in advance, without Lexi's knowledge. He wanted to do something special for her for a change.

"Okay." He replied while pulling out his wallet. The clerk headed to the back and within another 5 minutes, she returned with the jewelry box that held Lexi's locket and a spare box for Amelia's locket. She placed both boxes in a bag and Joe paid for both. He thanked the clerk and grabbed Amelia's hand before heading out of Kay Jewelers. His designated cabbie was waiting patiently for him to come out. Once inside, he told the cab driver he had to make one last stop and gave him the address. Him and Mellie sat in silence, until her baby voice broke the silence.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess."

"Do you love mommy?" Joe looked puzzled at his daughter. He was surprised at her asking him that so bluntly. He looked over to her as she waited his prolonged answer.

"Well of course." He replied.

"Well my friends mommies and daddies love each other and they're married." Mellie said sadly. Sometimes her and Kimble felt left out because they seemed to be the only kids who parents weren't married. Joe knew this was a perplexed topic to try to explain to a five-year old, but it was a matter of time before Mellie would ask these questions. Sadly, he got stuck being the one having to answer them.

"Well just because you love someone doesn't mean you would always be together. But that doesn't mean me and mommy doesn't love each other."

"Why aren't you and mommy together?" Joe rubbed the back of neck, something he usual did when he didn't have an answer for something.

"Daddy, did something really bad to mommy and I hurt her feelings."

"Well can't you fix it?" Joe had to snicker to himself. He couldn't believe a five-year-old girl was interrogating him.

"I'm trying too. I really am Princess." Joe looked out his side of the window as the Texas trees pasted by him in a daze.

"Well I hope you fix it soon. Mommy really loves you." Amelia said softly as she played with the buttons on her coat. Joe was surprised to hear that from Amelia. He was sure at this point Lexi probably hated him.

"Oh really, how do you know?"

"She said so."

"Oh really, and when was this." Amelia stopped to think. It's been a while since she overheard her mommy say that.

"I can't remember. But she said it." Joe sat back slowly in his seat. So many thoughts were running through his head. He wondered if it was true. Did Lexi really still love him?

The cab driver pulled up in front of the Texas Children Hospital. Joe paid the cab driver and thanked him for his help getting around the city. He removed his duffel bag from the truck and slipped the jewelry bag into Amelia book bag. He than helped Amelia out the cab and they entered the building hand in hand. Now at the front desk, Joe cleared his throat. The receptionist looked up from the paperwork in front of her.

"How may I help?" She asked.

"Um, I'm Joe. I'm looking for Dr. Santana, I'm a friend of hers." The receptionist looked hesitant at Joe. He lent over to see Mellie standing there.

"Well hello Amelia." The receptionist said with a smile. She knew Mellie all to well. Amelia looked up into the eyes of the pale face woman.

"Hi, Ms. Mya…this is my daddy." Amelia beamed while pointing to Joe.

"Um, I see.' Lisa replied with a weak smile. She looked suspiciously at Joe again before finally paging Lexi.

'Paging Dr. A. Santana, paging Dr. A. Santana. You are needed at admission in the West Tower.' She put the phone back down. 'If she isn't with a patient, she should be right down. You could take a seat if you like."

"Thanks." Joe grabbed Mellie's hand, who caught a quick wave at the receptionist before seating down next to father.

Almost ten minutes later, Lexi marched down the hospital corridor and towards the admission desk. "Mya, what's going on." Mya pointed in Joe and Amelia's direction and Lexi's eyes followed, finally meeting with Joe's. Amelia sprinted into her mother's arms.

"Hi mommy! I miss you." Amelia replied. Lexi still a bit confused about why Joe was there with Amelia, she hugged her daughter back, never removing eye contact with Joe.

"I miss you too baby. But why is you and daddy here?" She bent over and rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Joe was still mesmerized by her. He thought she looked absolutely stunning in her white doctor coat. Underneath she wore a chic button up blouse, and black pencil skirt. The black Jimmy Choo Anouk pumps she wore sculpted her calf muscles to angle them out in their curvy outline. She had some of the most beautiful legs Joe ever saw and remembered being wrapped in them. That's how much he missed her. Her usual curly auburn/brown hair was silky straight and was parted in the center of her head to fit her oval face. Her makeup was neutral, just the way Joe liked. Joe didn't realize how hard he was staring until she was now standing in front of him.

"Joe…Joe, I'm talking to you.' She snapped her fingers in front of his face snapping him from his daze. 'Are you okay?" She asked concerned. He was completely spaced out. She even smelled good in her trademark lavender scent.

"Um, y-yeah I'm fine." Joe replied.

"Okayyy, do you want to explain why you're here. I have work to do."

"Well I was hoping you would join me and Amelia for dinner." Lexi bit down on her lip.

"Joe I don't know. I still have patients to see and paperwork to fill out." Lexi looked down at the watch on her wrist. It was only 3:45. She still had two hours left.

"Pleaseee.' Joe placed his hands together in a praying position. Amelia quickly caught on and did the same as her father. Joe got on his knees in front of Lexi, whose eyes bulged from the sockets. 'For me." Joe stuck out his bottom lip. Lexi sighed. She couldn't believe how she had two kids instead of one.

"Okay fine. I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises. I have at least 2 patients left to see and I still have some other work to do, it might be able to wait till tomorrow. Now get up off the floor, this is a hospital not a mosque temple. Amelia you have your school clothes on, you know better. Don't follow what you see your dad do." Lexi replied in a hushed tone. Amelia quickly stood up off the floor once hearing her mother was serious. 'Go seat. And the both of you, behave yourselves." Lexi pointed towards the seats so her 'two kids' could go have a seat. Lexi snickered to herself when both Mellie and Joe slumped over to the seats and sat down. Like father, like daughter. She turned on her heels and headed back down the hall.

Within 35 minutes, Lexi was off from work. She collected her big babies from the waiting room and towards the parking lot to retrieve her car.

"Wait, this is your car." Joe said admiring her 2012 Audi a7.

"Yup."

"Well I'm driving." Lexi tossed her keys in the air and Joe caught it. He gave a smirk and got into the car. Lexi helped Amelia into her car seat before getting into the passenger seat.

"Do you know where you going?" Joe paused. He really didn't. He knew the restaurant he wanted to go to but he didn't know how to get there.

"No not really, but your GPS will surely help." Joe said with a smirk. He typed in the restaurant and pulled off into traffic. Lexi sat back in her seat with a smirk on her face. She couldn't understand what had gotten into Joe.

* * *

><p>Joe pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant called Hungry's Café. Lexi has heard of the restaurant, but she never actually been there. Once they were seated, the waiter took their drink orders and headed to the back.<p>

"I can't believe you came to my job like that. Don't ever do that again." Lexi snickered.

"I knew that would be the only way you would say yes."

"You're so full of it."

Joe and Lexi seemed to talk about everything. Joe admitted to her what Jessica had said in bits and pieces.

"Joe it's okay. Let her say whatever she wants about me, I don't care at this point. But thanks for defending my honor." Lexi replied taking a sip from her diet Pepsi.

"No Lex, it's not okay. I wasn't going to have her disrespecting you or Mellie." An pregnant pause fell between them while they both enjoyed their food. Amelia noticed the silence and she nudged her father in his side. He looked down at her and from the smile on her face, he knew what she wanted. Amelia turned around and reached into her book bag and passed the box to her father under the table. Lexi looked at them from the corner of her eye, she knew they were up to something.

"Okay you two, what are y'all doing?" Lexi asked. Joe met her gaze. His gray eyes glistened in the dim lighting of the restaurant. Lexi quickly moved her gaze from his. It was just too much to stand. He slid the box across the table in front of her.

"What is this?" She asked. She hesitantly picked up the box and opened it. The beautiful gold locket's luster illuminated along the table.

"Look mommy, I have one too." Mellie pulled the locket from out of her shirt to show her mother.

"Oh my God, this is so beautiful." Lexi felt the huge lump in her throat. She looked up at Joe who had a smile on his face.

"Just like you." Joe didn't realize what he said until he said it. Lexi was completely surprised. She opened the locket and found a picture of Joe and Amelia. This picture was taken during Christmas.

"Joe, I can't.." Joe cut her off.

"Please Lex, keep it. Promise me you'll wear it everyday. When I'm not around I want to be able to know that you and Princess will be keeping me close to your hearts." Joe rested his hand on top of Lexi's acrylic French manicured nails.

"Joe, this is really sweet of you. Thank you. I promise I will." She grabbed Joe's large palm and held it. By surprise, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Lexi couldn't stop the hotness forming at her cheeks. She was surprised by Joe's actions today. They were so genuinely sweet. He was being honest with her and she actually saw the old Joe; the Joe she fell in love with. This was all too much for Lexi. Joe was still holding her hand from across the table. Lexi suspiciously looked at her daughter who was smiling from ear to ear. Her dimples were clearly visible. Lexi squirmed her hand loose from Joe's causing him to chuckle. He knew she was feeling uncomfortable towards his sincerity. Joe wanted to prove to Lexi that he really did love her. He knew that locket was bound to make them closer.

"Okay, so who wants desert?" Lexi replied dismissively and clapped her hands together quickly. Joe and Amelia caught a smile at each other. Joe gave his daughter a wink. He was one step closer to getting back into Lexi's heart. But this time, he planned to stay there…


	13. Maybe

Lexi and Joe arrived back at her house later on that night. It was after 8 o'clock at night. Joe carried the dead weight and slumbered Amelia. Once inside, Lexi reached to take Amelia up to her room and prepare her for bed, but Joe insisted that he had it. Lexi shrugged it off while Joe carried Amelia to her room and put her to bed. Lexi toppled into her bedroom and slumped down on her queen size bed. She didn't hear or noticed Joe's built figure standing in the doorway. She propped herself on her elbows, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Um, where do you keep your towels?" Joe asked.

"In the closet at the end of the hall." Lexi replied flatly. Joe backed away slowly down the hall. Once Lexi heard the spare bathroom door close, she skipped into her bathroom and finished getting ready for bed.

Once Lexi showered and put on her pajamas she headed downstairs to the kitchen to find Joe munching on a bowl of Capt. Crunch while he sat in front of the television. Lexi quietly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Joe didn't notice her until he heard the refrigerator door slam shut.

"Hey Lex, you just scared the shit outta me." Joe replied with his hand over his heart.

"My bad." Lexi let out a slight giggle while walking back up the stairs to her room.

"Night Lex." Joe called behind her. Lexi gave a slight wave and headed to her bedroom, where she was going to settle in for the night.

Once Joe finished his cereal he headed upstairs to the spare bedroom. Before walking inside he heard giggles and hushed speech coming from Lexi's bedroom. Joe tiptoed down the hall, careful not to be heard. He lent against the wall next to Lexi's door that was slightly cracked. Lexi seemed to be mumbling but Joe was able to connect the dots about what she was saying.

"Well of course I'll go on a date with you…" Joe bit nervously down on his bottom lip. He knew she was talking to Randy.

"You are so silly, don't pay him no attention. He can be overbearing sometimes.' Joe knew for a fact the 'he' was him. He couldn't make out what exactly Randy was saying, but he knew they was talking about him.

'…I would love to meet Alanna." Joe ran his fingers through his long black locks. He couldn't believe Lexi. She didn't know that man from Adam now all of sudden he was going to introduce her to his daughter.

'Well sure, maybe I can fly out." Joe was now foaming at the mouth. He felt like clawing his own eyes out. He had to catch his breath and inhale after realizing he wasn't breathing. Joe backed away slowly and into the guest bedroom, he had heard enough for one night. Lexi turned over onto her back after laying on her stomach. She felt Joe's presence behind her but when she turned around she didn't see anyone. She tiptoed to her door and all she caught was the slamming of the guest bedroom door. She knew Joe must have heard her conversation with Randy and he probably was pissed with her.

"Randy, I'm going to call you back, I have something to take care of real quick." Lexi hung up the phone and stared at it in her palm for what felt like forever. She contemplated should she knock on the door and talk to Joe, but she felt that would only make matters worst. Lexi stood in her doorway for another several minutes before deciding on just going back into her room for the night.

The following day, Joe kept conversation with Lexi small. He was mad with her, but mostly mad with himself. If it weren't for him, none of this would be happening. Lexi realized Joe's awkward attitude towards her and she knew right away that she would deal with it.

It was Friday night and Lexi pulled into her townhouse complex. She grabbed the bags she had in the trunk and headed up the stairs to her house. She opened the door to find Joe and Amelia watching Smackdown. Neither noticed her until she reached the kitchen. Joe saw her struggle with the bags she had in hand and he rose up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Need some help?" Joe asked flatly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um yeah sure." Joe and Lexi put away the groceries she had in silence. Joe helped her put away the objects that went into the top cabinets that Lexi couldn't reach.

"How do you manage around this house being so small?" Joe teased.

"Shut up Joe. I have my ways of doing things okay." Lexi chuckled back.

"Let me guess you have a step-ladder."

"Yes, but I don't always use that for your FYI."

"So what other alternative do you have? What you grow taller overnight." Lexi shoved Joe's shoulder while he teased her. This was their first encounter with each other since the other night. It was clear Joe was sort of giving her the cold shoulder for the last day and a half.

"Whatever Joe, don't make fun of me. Short people can do a lot of things."

"Yeah I'm sure." An awkward pause fell between them. Joe turned to see if Mellie was paying any attention to them, but she wasn't. Her eyes and focus was plastered to the television. Asking Lexi about her and Randy was on the tip of Joe's tongue along with the most important question he wanted to discuss with her since he got there.

"Lexi…' He whispered. Lexi picked her head up from the kitchen island she was wiping off signaling he had her attention.

'Do you have feelings for Randy?" Joe's question hung in the air for what felt like forever. Lexi stood completely frozen. This confirmed her suspicions from last night. He was ease dropping on her conversation.

"Um, he is a really nice guy but..."

"But what?" Lexi looked puzzled at Joe. She knew they were close as friends but talking to him about Randy and her feelings wasn't something she was comfortable with.

"Um Joe, where is this coming from?" Joe chewed nervously on his bottom lip. It was too early to be open about his feelings for her. He feared he might push her away.

"Nowhere, never mind I asked." Joe muttered quickly. Lexi still had a confused expression on her face. Joe was becoming weirder and weirder by the day.

"Okay.." She spoke softly. When she turned to head up the stairs, his voice stopped her.

"Lex, have you ever thought of moving to Tampa?" Lexi turned around slowly. Tampa?

"Um no, not really. Why?"

"Lex I know that this is a little up in the air, but I was wondering would you ever consider moving to Tampa with Mellie." There was a significant interlude before Lexi gave her awaited response. Lexi was completely speechless.

"Um, I-I never thought a-about it.' She sighed before continuing. She had to gather her thoughts for a minute. 'I mean Mellie has school and her friends, and I have my job and my house. I never thought about it, no." She replied.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but would you maybe consider giving it some thought. I know you love it here in H-Town but I just want to be closer to you guys. The fact that I'm always on the road and away from Mellie just kills me and when I do come home I gotta travel over 500 miles just to see y'all. It's hard Lexi." Joe said running his fingers through his hair. Lexi didn't know how to respond to his obvious upset. This was hard for her as well, but just up and leaving Houston was going to be hard for her and Mellie.

"Joe, I understand it's hard for you, but it's going to be just as hard for me and your daughter to up and leave Houston all the way to Tampa. We don't know anyone there. My job and career is here, and it's the middle of the school year." There was another long pause.

"I'm not saying that you have to, but promise me you would at least give it some thought. You don't have to decide now if you don't want. But just please don't say no. At least not yet." Joe pleaded with her.

"Okay I wouldn't say no…for now. But I can't make you any promises." Joe knew that was the best answer he was going to get from Lexi, so he decided to dismiss the issue. He didn't want to piss her off.

"I can dig that." Joe reached over her short figure and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. Joe sat at the counter and chatted with Lexi. Joe didn't realize he left his phone in the cushions of the couch.

Jessica sat inside of her and Joe's bedroom. It has been 2 days since she heard from him, and she was worried. She knew he was back out on the road but she just wanted to hear his voice. Knowing he was angry with her hurt her. She picked up her phone and dialed his number. It rang 4 times before she got an answer.

"Hello…" Jessica asked into the phone.

"Hello." The small soft voice spoke back.

"Um, who is this?" Jessica asked.

"I'm Amelia." Mellie answered into the phone. She knew it was her daddy's girlfriend.

"Hi Amelia, is your father there?"

"Yeah, he is talking to my mommy." Mellie replied innocently. Jessica felt the horns swelling from the sides of her head. She didn't even say anything she just hung up the phone on Amelia. Jessica sat on her bed foaming at the mouth. Once again Joe preferred to be around that bitch and not her. It was time for Lexi to go away once and for all…

* * *

><p>Joe woke up the next morning to the sunlight peaking from the seams of the blinds in Lexi's guest bedroom. Joe crawled out of bed flipping the covers off of him. He didn't realize how late in the morning it actually was until he glanced at his phone and saw it read 11 a.m. He had a flight to catch at 12:30 to head back out on the road for the house show later on that night. He growled and walked into the hallway. The smell of pancakes and bacon cooking from downstairs hit Joe's nose and immediately reminded him that he was starving. Still shirtless and in sweatpants he headed downstairs to hear the commotion and laugher of small children. Now all the way at the bottom, Joe stopped in his tracks when several eyes met with his.<p>

"Who are you?" One of the little girls snarled at him. Joe swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up to see 10 pairs of eyes admiring his assets. He noticed Lexi sitting on the arm of the recliner next to Megan who let out a snicker. Joe felt completely exposed, all his business was out and all the women in the room were admiring him. Lexi quickly stood to her feet and grabbed Joe's bicep and pulled him into the kitchen once the awkward silence ended.

"Lex, who the hell is all those women?" Joe snarled in a hush tone. Lexi was trying to keep from laughing by holding her hand to her mouth. 'Oh, so you think this is funny? This isn't funny. I'm coming down here and you have all these women staring at me like this is a peep show." Lexi couldn't hold it in; she burst out into a snicker. Joe threw his arms in the air and let them drop back down to his side. Lexi lent over onto the kitchen island while holding her tone stomach. Joe was now pouting but he was seriously pissed.

"Aww, I'm sorry you big baby. But, um nobody told you to come downstairs exposed like that with all your business out." Lexi playfully slapped one of his toned chest pecs.

"Hey, can you stop. I already feel violated." He laughed. Lexi kept pinching him and he flinch and tried covering his bare chest with his arms. He had enough of her and lifted her off her feet and onto the kitchen island. He rested in between her legs that wrapped around his waist. Lexi was still laughing as Joe placed both his hands on the side of her hips. He bit seductively down on his lips and Lexi noticed it. She stopped her laughter to staring back into Joe's eyes that was full of lust.

"What are all of them doing here for anyways?" Joe whispered into her ear.

"For girl scouts."

"You're a girl scouts?"

"No you idiot, Mellie is. We alternate meetings at each other's houses. This just so happened to be my weekend." She whispered while kissing Joe's nose once his orbs was focused back on to her hazel eyes.

"Oh really. You didn't think to give me a heads up." He said biting his lips.

"I wanted to surprise you." She lied with a chuckle. He lent in to kiss her, but before their lips could meet, Megan cleared her throat; interrupting them. Joe collapsed into her neck. Every time he tried, he got interrupted.

"Um excuse me. But I don't think you two want an audience. We can see y'all and it's kids here, so either you take it upstairs or hold it out another day." Megan said sarcastically. Lexi rolled her eyes with a snicker. Joe still had his head rested on her shoulder. He faced the opposite direction of Megan and Lexi's eyes. Lexi lightly pushed Joe off of her and jumped down off the counter. Joe gave Lexi a weary look. She wrapped her arms around Joe and felt his tone muscles in his back. He held her close to him by interlacing his fingers together at the small of her back and rocked her from side to side. He was still pouting as he turned away to not meet her glare. "Hey, hey, look at me.' She whispered softly. 'She's right. We can't keep doing this. You do know what you're doing is a form of cheating right? You are still engaged remember. You can't keep trying to make passes at me and I need to stop letting you. We both know we can get into some serious trouble if we go too far. That is how Amelia got here! So suck it up you big baby." Lexi gave a mischievous smile with a wink and patted his butt before walking away.

'Oh and go put on a shirt." She yelled behind her. Joe scratched at his goatee. Lexi was bound to get him into some serious trouble. He felt his erection growing just being that close to her. Amelia sat off in the corner with a smile on her face. She was happy to see her parents showing affection; maybe they could get back together.

Once Joe got dressed and his bags were packed, Lexi took him to the airport along with Amelia once the girls scout meeting was over. They walked with him all the way until he got to his terminal. The female voice over the intercom called Joe's flight number signaling that it would be taking off soon.

"Well that's me. Imma miss you girls." Lexi held onto the locket around her neck.

"We're going to miss you too. It was fun." Lexi replied. Joe kissed her cheek. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Her lips looked so soft and he wanted to kiss them, but he knew he had to dismiss his feelings. He bent down in front of Amelia.

"Imma miss you baby. You be a good girl and don't give mommy or aunt Meg no trouble, you hear me." Amelia nodded her head yes. She knew her father was serious. She threw her arms around her dad's neck. The tears swelled into her eyes.

"Please don't go daddy. I don't want you too." Amelia smothered her face into her father's neck. Joe hated this part. Good byes were always hard for him. He could hear her sniffles.

"Don't cry baby. I don't want to leave you and mommy either, but I got to. I promise I'll call you everyday and even face time when I can and before you know it, I'll be home again." Joe said. He looked up and met Lexi's eyes that were full of tears. This had been the most relaxing and refreshing 3 days of his life. Amelia wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She gave her dad a kiss and Joe stood back up straight. He pulled Lexi's face closer to his by the back of her head and kissed her forehead. The last call to board the plane was announced over the intercom and Joe knew he had to go. He waved good-bye one last time and then disappeared in the crowd of people. These next two weeks was going to be tough for him knowing he was away from his girls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sound off you guys. Should Lexi move to Tampa?<strong>_

_**What do you think Jessica will try to do this time to get rid of Lexi? Stay tune to find out!**_

_**xoxo**_


	14. Broken Confessions

**Author's Note: This will be my last update for a while. I have another fan fiction that I need to finish. I have three chapters left to write for that, once I'm done I will be able to dedicate all my writing time to only this story, because the upcoming chapters will be goooood! This story is nowhere near over, I'm trying to push it till Wrestlemania for story purposes, so my updates won't be so frequent. But, I will be keeping you guys updated as much as I can. Thanks again for the reviews, I love them and I love y'all. I'll update again soon. Stay Tune!**

**xoxo**

It has been a couple of days since Lexi and Joe had seen each other. Joe kept his word and called every night. He even facetimed with Amelia before he had to go out for a match. Him and Lexi had open communication ever since leaving; he didn't even mention the moving to Tampa to Lexi. He figured it was in his best interest to not mention it to her; when she was ready to make up her mind, she will. It was now Saturday, and after a full morning at the gym with Megan while the girls were at their weekly Girl Scouts workshops, the ladies decided to grab some lunch before picking up their youngsters. Once seated at the Bar BQ village and Juice bar, they ordered their food and indulged in some much-needed conversation.

"So how are things between you and Randy?" Megan asked taking a bite from her Boti Roll.

"Its okay. He is a really nice guy." Megan realized the flatness in Lexi's voice and knew there was something on her mind.

"Hey, what's up chicka?" Megan reached across the table and rested her hand on top of Lexi's. Lexi sighed. To be honest, she didn't know what she was feeling. Her heart and mind was in two places.

"Joe asked me to move to Tampa."

"And?" Megan asked after a long pause.

"And…I told him no." Lexi replied. Megan sat back in her seat after pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Does Randy know he asked you?" Lexi seem to choke a little on her Sugarcane juice.

"Hell no. Why would I tell him."

"I don't know, maybe because he is your boyfriend." Megan arched her eyebrow suspiciously at Lexi.

"He is not my boyfriend. We are just friends, that's all." Lexi replied defiantly.

"Look, Randy is such a nice guy. Didn't you say he asked you to come on the road?"

"Yeah, and I told him no. I have a child ya know." Lexi sounded a bit irritated.

"So, just cause you got a kid doesn't mean you should stop living. I have a kid too, but during spring break next mouth, she is going to see her grandparents in New York. I need a break."

"Oh really, and where the hell you going." Megan swallowed hard before giving her prolonged response. She has yet to tell Lexi about her and Colby.

"Well, Colby asked me to come on the road with him." Megan took a sip of her juice before continuing to remove the focus on her awkward discomfort.

"Hold up! Since when was you and Colby an item? And when were you going to tell me? You bark and preach at me for not giving you details on what's up between me and Randy, or me and Joe, but you been keeping this from me. Spill it bitch!" Lexi's voice enhanced with each word she spoke. Megan's cheeks grew hot in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. It started at the Rumble. After hanging out and talking to him and Jon while you fussed with Joe the entire time, we got to know each other. I realized he was flirting with me, and he was so attached to Kimble. They looked like father and daughter, and it just brought joy to m heart. Kimble never been close to any guy with the exception my father; not even with her own dad. To make a long story short, he asked for my number and I gave it to him. So ever since the Rumble we just talked and we even went on a date." Megan paused. She gave Lexi a few moments to catch up.

"So when did this date take place? I don't remember you saying anything about no date." Lexi replied.

"Well, it happened a few days after the Rumble. That night Kimble spent the night."

"Kimble is always spending the night."

"Exactly! That's what made things so easy for me. He flew out here to Houston and we went on a date." Megan noted.

"So did you guys, you know…do the deed." Lexi asked. After weeks of being interrogated by Meg, it was her turn.

"No of course not. I wouldn't dare open the cookie jar like that, unless I know things is real. Girl, you know how I get down. I don't play those games. I got a baby to think about." Megan snapped her fingers in a matter of fact tone.

"I know, that's right." Lexi gave Meg a high-five, while the sassy best friends chuckled.

"Nah, but all jokes aside, I really like Colby. He seems like a really nice guy." Megan replied.

"Well you should go. Unlike you, I don't have the resource of having anywhere for Mellie to go. It's just me and her." Lexi looked away from Meg's sadden glare. It wrenched Lexi's heart to have to mention that because in reality, Mellie was the only real family she had. Her mother was dead, her father abused her, and she didn't have any siblings. Ever since she was 19 years old, she was on her own. And now 10 years later, she was still riding solo.

"Well don't say it like that. You forgot Mellie does have another set of grandparents other than yours." Megan gave Lexi an egotism smile. She knew she had a point. Lexi hadn't thought about Joe's parents since the incident from Christmas. She could only imagine what they think of her.

"Oh no! I don't have a problem with Mellie going to Joe's parents, but for the simply fact that I would be sending her there to go out on the road with their son's co-worker, oh no, that's too messy for me." Lexi took the last sip of her drink.

"So, they don't have to know all that."

"Meg, you don't get it! Mammacita, it's not that easy. That is such a slap in the face to Joe. I'm going to go out the road with Randy and Joe is right there, at the same place! His daughter's mother; she's there with his co-worker. Tell me that don't sound wrong?"

"Girl please, but it's okay for him to invite his fiancée."

"Um yeah! She's his fiancée!" Lexi replied.

"Oh you are no fun. I would be right there showing out. I'll be showing Joe what he missing out on." Megan replied. She never understood why Lexi always defended him.

"See and that's the difference between you and me! Joe has done some really fuck up shit, but nothing that bad. And the moral of the story is, two wrongs don't make a right." Lexi hissed.

"Well constantly putting your feelings to the side for everyone else, isn't right either." Megan snarled back.

"Can we not, okay? I rather not talk about this. This is something that I have to figure out on my own." Lexi scowled.

"Okay, you're right. But you listen to me, if you keep putting everyone else feelings in front of yours, you would never ever find what makes you happy." Megan replied. Lexi shook her head in disbelief.

"And that's where you're wrong again. I already have and found what makes me happy, and her name is Amelia!"…

* * *

><p>Joe was surprised to find out that him and his Shield teammates would be given 3 days off this week. He wanted to head straight to Houston to surprise Lexi and Mellie after not seeing them for a whole week, but he decided to go home for a day. This way, he could repack before going back out on the road. Joe knew him and Jessica had an open wound to heal in their relationship. After contemplating on should he even try to fix things or just let everything fall apart, he decided that he was going to man up, and fix the mess he caused. He just hoped Jessica had cooled off since their last fight.<p>

He pulled into his Tampa home driveway. He came in the house from the garage and went completely unnoticed by Jessica. When he walked into the kitchen, it didn't seem like she was home. But he heard her voice from upstairs. Joe dropped his bag on the couch along with pulling off his jacket. It felt good to be back in the Tampa area. After weeks of being in the cold and bad weather of the Middle West and the Northeast, he longed for the nice Florida weather. He quietly made his way around the downstairs area, still being unnoticed by his fiancée, who was indulged in what seemed like an intense conversation. Joe really wasn't the nosey type, but over the last couple of weeks he has become an expert at ease dropping. With his huge 265 pound figure, Joe had to make sure he stayed as quiet as possible. He lightly crept up the stairs and rested against the wall next to his bedroom. The door was lightly cracked. He could see Jessica sitting on the edge of the bed with her phone affixed to her ear.

"Well of course mom, I've tried everything. The treatment, shots, everything...' Joe listened in closer. What the hell was she talking about?

'Mom, it can't be Joe. He has a kid already. I'm sure it happened with ease. It's me.' Joe peeped his head into the door a little, and saw papers scattered around Jessica on the bed. She was obviously frustrated about something. Joe felt his heart racing.

'Mom, we have tried everything but the doctor keeps telling me I have fertility issues. I've been going to the clinic every week since Joe and I got back together. Even from 2007, that's when I first found out I couldn't.' Joe started putting the pieces together in his mind. Jessica apparently lost their baby to a miscarriage in 2007, but that was the same year Lexi got pregnant.

'No mom, he doesn't know. And I can't tell him neither that I can't have his baby. If that bitch can, then so can I.' Joe felt the anger growing at the pit of his stomach. He couldn't believe Jessica never told him this. He had heard enough. He shifted from his hiding spot and pushed the bedroom door open. Joe stood in the doorway with clenched fist. Jessica nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Joe. From his bloodshot eyes, she already knew he had heard parts of her conversation.

"Ma, Imma have to c-call y-you b-back.' Jessica hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. She never removed her eyes from Joe's burning orbs. She nervously stood up and she felt her knees go weak. She walked towards him and tried holding his hand, hopefully trying to get him to understand but he pulled from her grip.

"Jessica, if I was you, I wouldn't touch me right now." Joe snarled at her between clenched teeth. Jessica immediately removed her hand and started to sob.

"Joe, I'm so sorry. It's not what you think." Joe moved away from her and walked over to the bed. He picked up the papers and started skimming through them. He shuffled through them and found out the worst news he ever thought he would find. Apparently, these papers was from a Fertility Clinic. From what the papers explained, Jessica wasn't able to conceive children. According to what he read, Jessica had a high FSH level meaning she had low egg production. Most of these papers dated back to 2007, which is when she was supposedly pregnant with his baby. Jessica tried reaching over and grabbing the papers from Joe's hand, but he pushed her away. He held them from her reach and held her back with one hand. He noticed her phone on the bed and grabbed it, throwing it against the wall and it shattered into pieces.

"Why did you keep this from me?" He growled. Jessica now had tears in her eyes.

"Joe, I couldn't tell you. If I told you, you would have left and I didn't want that. I loved you and I still do. Baby please try to understand." Jessica said between sops. Joe threw the papers at her as they rained around her. He moved to the other side of the room, far from her reach. She was now crying uncontrollable.

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU! Why would you keep something like this from me?! I wouldn't have left if you had told me from the beginning. There was so many things we could have done. You could have frozen your eggs, freeze my sperm, or something!" GODDAMNIT JESSICA." Joe kicked the nightstand next to him, knocking the lamp off on to the floor causing the light bulb in it to shatter on the wooden floor of the bedroom. Jessica flinched at the sound of the impact of glass shattering.

"Joe, I've tried everything! There is nothing I could do. And then you went on and had a baby with someone else, how do you think that made me feel?" Jessica now hiccupped with every word she said. Joe scowled at her.

"You weren't pregnant was you?" Joe felt the sweat on the tip of his forehead. His lips were turned up into a huge knot. Jessica just nervously shook her head negative.

"Joe you were slipping away from me. All those years we were together, and you just let that bitch come in between us! Then you let her pin her baby on you. I didn't know what else to do." She tried grabbing his bicep but he pulled away from her grip.

"SO YOU THINK TO LIE ABOUT HAVING MY BABY?! What good was that going to do? Let me ask, when it was time to have the baby, what were you going to do huh? You were going to lie about that too!" Joe yelled while he grabbed all the clothes he could manage as he snatched them from the dresser draws. He stomped out the room and down the stairs. Jessica followed hot on his trail.

'Where are you going?' Joe ignored her and shrugged past her to head back up the stairs. He grabbed a couple of his clothes from the closet along with his shoebox of memorabilia. Jessica followed him around the house like a lost puppy and tried pleading with him while he gathered as much of his stuff as he could.

'I figured if we tried hard enough we could have a baby, but…" Joe started grabbing his clothes and stuffing them into his bag. He was as good as gone at this point. He was officially done with Jessica.

"You are a fucking disgrace you know that? What type of heartless bitch are you! You don't lie to a man about having his baby just to keep him. And then you can't even get pregnant to begin with and then you keep shit like this from me. How can I trust you? I know I fucked up and I'm no saint, but I would never keep anything like that from you. When I found out about Amelia, you were the first person I told." Joe grabbed his bag and was on the verge of walking out the door, but Jessica stopped him.

"Joe please, I love you. Just don't leave me, please. I'm begging you. I need you!"

"You don't fucking need me, you need help!" Joe grabbed the doorknob, but felt her arms wrap around his waist while she sobbed into his back, leaving the piece of fabric of his shirt damp.

"Joe, you going go back to that, that bitch! She doesn't even love you the way I do." Joe turned around to look her in the face. She still had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"You're right, she doesn't 'love me' the way you do. Therefore, she wouldn't lie to me and try to trick me the way you have. Amelia is my daughter, there is no doubt in that. That's mine! Best believe that. Lexi did something you could never do, and she is someone you could never be. You're no good to me anymore, hell you can't even have my baby if you wanted too. I loved you Jessica; so much I turned my back on my child for over 4 years for you. What do I get in return, a crazy bitch that is a fucking liar. I'm done with you. Now get the fuck off me." Joe snarled as his hot orbs burned holes into Jessica's pores. He pulled her arms from around him and left her standing broken in the middle of the living room. Joe slammed the door after his exit and got into his car and drove away. He was finally free…at least he thought so.

Jessica trashed the entire house. She kicked over every piece of furniture they had. Broken glass cut at her feet and legs as they shattered to the ground. Her knuckles bleed from the punching against walls and banging on the floors and smashing of the mirrors. She snatched off her engagement ring and threw it across the room. She had officially broke down and lost her mind…Joe had broken her; took everything she had. Now it was her turn…


	15. TurnTables

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Lexi and Randy takes things up a notch in this chapter, so check it out. Hope you enjoy and sound off in the reviews. I'm loving them by the way, you guys are the best. I'll update soon!**

**xoxo**

Lexi had been on Skype with Randy for the past two hours. Once she put Amelia to bed, she cuddled up with her laptop and immediately accepted Randy's request to chat. Lexi had to admit; she enjoyed Randy's company. He was funny, respectful, sweet, and always had interesting road stories to tell.

"Lexi, do you know what I realized?" Randy asked.

"No, what?" Lexi had a light smile on her face. Randy was silent for a moment until finally he spoke.

"I have yet to take you on a date. You just don't have any time for me. You're just so busy, gosh!" Randy said sarcastically with a wide grin. Lexi felt the hotness growing in her cheeks.

"Oh really, I'm the busy one, Mr. "Face of the WWE." Lexi replied while pointing at herself and mocking Randy's current gimmick of being the whiny heel champion who always wants his way. Randy let out a snicker.

"You got mad jokes Lex, that's just a gimmick."

"Well, it seems real to me." Randy smiled at her.

"I'm not whiny. And you better watch what you say because next time I see you, I'll make you regret teasing me."

"Oh really. How?" Lexi said with a smile. Randy licked his lips.

"Don't you worry about it. Just know it'll be hell to pay." Randy replied.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Lexi said sarcastically. After a clash of laughter, they seemed to fall into an awkward silence.

"Lexi…" Randy's voice trailed off until finally he continued.

'I was serious about that date. I'm dying to see you again and I'm not talking about through a computer screen. I know you have your daughter and everything, but I really miss you." Randy said softly. Lexi was trying her hardest to tame the redness of her cheeks from forming, but she couldn't help it. Before she could give Randy a response, her I-phone lit up on her nightstand. She grabbed it and literally gasped at the name and photo of Joe that flashed on the screen. Randy could see the look of confusion on Lexi's face.

"Lex, is everything okay?" Randy asked. Lexi contemplated on should she answer, a part of her didn't want to, but she knew she had too.

"Um, Randy can we finish this conversation later. I gotta take this." A look of disappointment crossed Randy's face. But he knew it had to be a valid reason.

"Um, yeah sure. I need to be getting some sleep anyway. I got a b-busy day tomorrow." Randy replied dismally. Lexi sent him an air kiss, with a bit of regret. Once the screen went black, she answered the now ringing phone.

"What is it Joe?" she answered miffed. She heard the loud sigh from his end of the call.

"What took you so long to answer?" Joe snarled. He was still a bit on edge from his earlier encounter with Jessica.

"I was doing something, do you mind?" Lexi hissed. She didn't know what his problem was, but she wasn't going to tolerate his attitude.

Joe quickly realized that Lexi was in no mood for bickering, so he decided it was best to correct his tone.

"I'm sorry. I got a lot on my mind. I just called to let you know I'm coming to Houston tomorrow, before I head on the road." Joe replied with a little more quietude.

"Um, okay. I thought you had no days off this week?" Lexi replied.

"I thought so too, but I had an extra 3 days this week. Look, I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. We got a lot to talk about." Lexi sat confused. Joe's whole tone sounded like pure anger and she knew he was holding something in.

"Ok I guess. I'm off tomorrow. I'll pick you up from the airport." Lexi replied.

"Yeah alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Before Lexi could respond Joe hung up the phone without a formally goodbye. Lexi looked at her phone for a few moments with pure confusion before placing it back on the nightstand. She would deal with Joe in the morning.

Lexi got up the next morning and got Amelia ready for school. Meg stopped in to take Mellie to school along with Kimble. Once Amelia headed to school, Lexi showered and got dressed so she could head to the airport. A part of her felt a bit gloomy and she expected the worst once seeing Joe again. Not in the mood to impress, Lexi slipped on a plain white v-neck shirt, a black and white pair of Adidas Tiro training pants, and her royal blue Nike free run sneakers. Her face was neutral and she pulled her hair up into a messy bun at the top of her head leaving out her side bangs. Lexi grabbed her keys, her coat and her sling purse before heading to her car and then to the airport.

Lexi arrived just in time for Joe's flight. She pulled up to the arrival terminal and found Joe patiently waiting on the wall next to the entrance. He had his dark shades on and his hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail. She pulled up to him and rolled down her passenger window. She lent her head down so he could see her.

"Um, are you going to stand there, or are you going to get in." She replied sarcastically. Joe hissed while he exhaled a deep breath before opening the door and getting in. Lexi scowled him for a minute and shook her head in disbelief. It seemed his attitude was worst than last night. Joe noticed her staring from the corner of his eye and he yanked his shades from the bridge of his nose.

"What?!" He snapped at her.

"Don't raise your damn voice at me, I'm not Amelia." Lexi snapped back. Joe sucked his teeth in frustration while she pulled off into traffic in a huff.

The car ride was silent. Lexi kept her eyes on the road while Joe pouted and stared out his window. He caught glimpses of Lexi while she sucked on her bottom lip. Her brows scrunched together into a frown. It was clear she was concentrating.

"Why do you drive like that?" Joe asked flatly never making eye contact with her. She rolled her eyes slightly.

"So what, you have a problem with my driving?"

"No, I was just asking." There was an awkward pause.

"So um. Do you want to tell me what got you so hot and bothered?" Lexi asked never taking her eyes off the road. Joe rubbed the back of his neck, something he did often when he was either stressed or didn't have an answer.

"I will." He replied flatly before placing his shades on his face. It was obvious he was ignoring her question until later. Lexi really wasn't in the mood to play mind games with Joe. '_I guess he will tell me when he is ready_.'

* * *

><p>Once they were in the privacy of her home, she immediately turned on her heels and stared him down; stopping him in his tracks.<p>

"So are you now going to tell me what your deal is. You claimed we had a lot to talk about. Well since we do, then shoot!" Lexi snatched off her jacket and plopped down on the couch. Joe followed. She tucked her right leg underneath her body and she sat on it. Joe looked down nervously at the ground.

"Me and Jessica broke up…this time its serious." Joe said flatly. Lexi noticed his jaw tighten.

"Oh really, what's new." Lexi answered with a snicker.

"Goddamnit Lex, this isn't fucking funny. The crazy bitch lied to me!" Joe growled as he stood up from the couch. The light smirk on Lexi's face disappeared and was replaced by anger. She followed suit and stood up to meet his glare.

"Joe, don't raise your voice at me. I'm not a child."

"Well, you're acting like one right now. Laughing like what I said was fucking funny." Joe was pissed that he didn't have Lexi's sympathy.

"No, you're the one that's acting like a big fucking baby. You act like it's my fault. What did she lie about any fucking way?" There was a pregnant pause before Joe spoke.

"She was never pregnant with my baby. All these years she lied about it, to keep me and you apart. She couldn't stand me with another woman." Lexi stood in shock for a moment. She knew Jessica was part insane about Joe, but she never would have thought she would stoop that low. But than again, a part of Lexi knew Jessica was lying all along.

"Well she did a good job. She made you believe she miscarried after all these years. And now you are finally waking up and smelling the roses."

"So this is my fault?" Joe asked offended while pointing his index finger into his chest.

"I mean, you did believe her all these years when the clues were right in front of you all this time."

"What clues?" Lexi rolled her eyes. 'Was Joe really that naïve?'

"Um, let's see. You never saw a pregnancy test, or been to a doctor's visit at all. Those are signs right there that she probably really wasn't pregnant." Lexi snapped.

"Oh like you is one to talk. I didn't see no damn pregnancy test from you, or been to any doctor appointments, but I still believe you when you say Amelia is mine." Joe had to remove eye contact with Lexi as he watched her jaw drop. When she closed it and shook her head in disgust, Joe only predicted the worst.

"Oh, so you're going to throw that in my face now huh? Well unlike you're trifling ass fiancée, I have nothing to lie about, because unlike her I have proof that I was pregnant by your sorry ass and Amelia is clear verification of it. She is here and live in the flesh unlike that bitch's baby that she made your stupid ass believe was real." Lexi growled. Joe stood speechless. Lexi's words ripped through his veins and he felt his blood rising. Lexi sat back down on the couch with her arms folded across her chest. Both didn't say a word to each other. Joe was hoping it wouldn't end like this. He was bound to tell Lexi how he was really feeling about her, but instead he put his foot in his mouth like he always did. He just never knew the right words to say to this woman at the right times. The opening of the front door and the crackling of Mellie's sweet voice broke the thick tension between them.

"Daddyy!" She yelped as she ran into his arms. Joe's frown quickly disbanded at the sight of the precious smile of his princess.

"Hi princess. I miss you." Joe said while picking Amelia up into his arms and smothering his nose into her chubby cheeks.

"I miss you too daddy." Lexi sucked her teeth and headed towards the staircase. Everyone in the room, including Amelia noticed her mother's obvious annoyance while she exited the room. Megan caught Lexi by the bicep.

"Um missy, you want to tell me what was that all about. Did you two get into an argument or something?" Megan questioned in a hush tone.

"I rather not talk about it." Lexi pulled away gently from Megan's grip while she headed to her room.

* * *

><p>Joe and Lexi were back to square one all over again. They were back to ignoring each other. Instead, Lexi found comfort in Randy. When she talked to him, Joe didn't even matter anymore. Joe was now back on the road and Lexi was glad he was gone.<p>

It was after 5 in the evening and Lexi was heading to the parking lot to retrieve her car and head home. However, when she entered the parking lot she spotted a tall, lanky but build figure leaning on the hood of her car. As she got closer, she noticed it was Randy. He held a single rose in his hand. He had on a black blazer, with a white button up and black slacks. A huge smile of surprise crossed Lexi's face once she approached him.

"Randy…what are you doing here?" She asked still in shock.

"So, I was in the neighborhood and I was thinking about that date we were talking about." Randy said with his usual smirk that literally melted Lexi's heart. He twirled the rose's stem between his fingers.

"¡Dios mío Randy. This is really a surprise." Randy licked his lips seductively, while handing Lexi the rose in his hand. He loved to hear her speak Spanish, the words always managed to roll off her sweet tongue like hot caramel.

"I wanted to surprise you. Look Lex, I want you to know that I meant every word when I said I was dying to see you again. I have a day off, and instead of going home I wanted to take you out."

"Randy, I'm not dressed for a date. I'm still in my work clothes." Lexi nervously glared down at her ensemble. She didn't look horrible in her black trousers, and white blazer that hid underneath her black trench coat, but this was not what she would have expected she would wear on her first date since giving birth. Yes, this was Lexi's first date since leaving Joe. He was the last man she slept with, kissed, and even was so close too. For the last 5 years, she prided herself on being the working mother she was. Sadly, a man just didn't fit into those plans until now.

"Oh please Lexi. You look gorgeous." Randy's hot fingernails brushed against Lexi's honey toned cheeks pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear while the Texas breeze blew through it.

"I don't know Randy." Lexi nervously bit her bottom lip. Randy's blue eyes were soft and stormy. He extended his hand to hers.

"Lexi, you are the most beautiful woman I have seen in a long time. You should never feel insecure when you're with me. As long we are together, you are the only woman who matters to me. I only have eyes for you. I promise." He flashed his usual smile as he tugged on Lily's hand. '_Boy, can this guy talk a good game_.' Lexi thought to herself.

"Okay Mr. Randall. I'll go." Randy's face lit up like a kid in a candy store. Lexi walked around to the driver side of her car.

"Where you going Lex?" Randy said with a smirk.

"To get into my car, we are going out aren't we?"

"Yes…but we're not taking your car."

"Okay…so how are we getting anywhere. I need my car, how will I get home?"

"Don't you worry about that Sunshine. You and your car will get home safely. I promise." Lexi looked at Randy hesitantly. She was feeling a little uneasy about leaving her car, but she trusted Randy. Before she could utter a word, a stretch limo arrived and the driver got out to hold her door open.

"Ladies first." Randy proclaimed extended his hand to help Lexi get into the car.

"I guess things like this happens when you are the Face of the WWE." Lexi mocked Randy with a snicker.

"No, Sunshine. This happens when Randy Orton wants to show an amazing woman a great time." Randy replied with a smirk. Lexi was lost for words. All she could manage was a smile. Randy was surely full of surprises.

Randy took Lexi to an upscale restaurant in the heart of Houston called Masraff. It was one of the most luxurious and upscale restaurants in Houston. Randy escorted her inside by the hand and towards the back of the restaurant, out of the views of the public. Lexi still was filled with nerves. Randy was the type of man who caused her to feel aroused at the simple touch of his fingertips or his hot breath along her neck.

"Oh Randy, this is beautiful." Lexi replied.

"Not as beautiful as you." Lexi felt her cheeks getting hot. Once they ordered and was served their food and drinks, they indulged in conversation.

"Randy, I don't mean to be nosey, but I heard you was married?" Randy paused before he spoke. He wiped his mouth with his cotton napkin.

"Um, yeah I was. But we got divorced." Randy moved his glance from Lexi's hazel eyes that seemed to glisten in the dim light of the restaurant.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Lexi asked innocently. She wasn't trying to be intrusive, but Randy seemed like such a nice guy, _why would he be divorced?_

"No, no Sunshine. I don't mind.' Randy paused before continuing. 'We just…I guess we kind of grew apart. The distance between us just seemed to become unbearable for Sam and we decided it was best to end our marriage. But of course, stay good friends to raise our daughter. Sort of what you and Joe have." Lexi swallowed the large lump in her throat. To foreshadow her prominent discomfort, she stuffed her fork of food into her mouth. She cleared her throat before giving her response.

"No not exactly. Me and Joe don't have everything as sought out as many people think." Lexi bit on her lip nervously. She quickly regretted admitting that to Randy who had a smug grin on his face. He sat back in his chair; he was interested in her prolonged explanation. "Oh really? Seemed to me you all had it figured out."

"Not quite. We have our problems." Lexi responded.

"What kind of problems?" Lexi exhaled a loud sigh. She felt her palms get clammy and the hair on the back of neck sticking to the bare skin. She immediately felt a hot flash coming on.

"Um, well Joe and I…we um, we fight a lot about some of the craziest things. It just so complicated to explain.' Lexi replied.

"Try." Randy said defiantly in a hush tone. From the intensity in Randy's sizzling blue orbs, nerves formed a cloud around her windpipe, making it hard to speak.

"Wow, um I don't really know how to explain.' Lexi took a deep breath before responding. 'Like.. when him and his fiancée have their fights or their breakups it's like I-I'm the one that g-gets blamed. I-It's just to hard to explain, nevermind I mentioned it." Lexi put her head down in defeat. She felt like she just admitted the biggest secret of her life, when she wasn't even close. This was the first time she admitted this to anyone. She picked her head up and caught a sly grin from Randy who looked surprised at her honesty. He sat back forward and rested his elbows on the table while he stared Lexi into her hazel eyes.

"Well are you?" Randy asked with arched eyebrows.

"No, of course not. Not to toot my horn, but I think she's just a bit jealous of me. But, the reason I get mad at Joe is because he just lets her disrespect his daughter and me and he goes without saying anything. It's like he doesn't have a sack when it comes to her. And it's been this way for years." Randy's eyes widen. He wanted to burst out laughing. Lexi noticed his small snicker and she gulped down her glass of wine to distract from her obvious discomfort. Randy let out a light snicker. '_Joe really doesn't know how to treat a woman._' Randy thought to himself.

"Well, I'm guessing you need a break from little Joey. It's obvious he can't handle a woman like you. All you want to be is respected, that should never be hard to ask for. I would never do that to you." Randy said with his usual smirk.

"Exactly. I do deserve to be respected." Lexi seemed to slur her words a little while her tone increased with each word. She knew it was definitely the wine talking; or was it?

"I can give you that and so much more. You just got to trust me." Randy said cockily. Lexi felt unease at his dominant and stormy blue eyes. It was like he was trying to suck her in and slowly she was falling for it.

"I just might." The waiter soon arrived with the bill and Randy slipped the dollar bills into the checkbook and he stood up to help Lexi from her seat. He lightly bent down and Lexi could feel the hot steam of his breath cause her earlobe to become moist.

"You should. We both know it's what best." Randy stood back up straight to look Lexi's into her hazel orbs. He gave her a light smirk and then directed her out the restaurant and into the limo.

Randy's limousine pulled into Lexi's townhouse complex. Lexi spotted her car sitting in its usual parking spot in front of her house. '_How the hell did he do that?_' Lexi thought to herself.

"I told you I'd get you and your car home safely." Randy replied with his usual smirk.

"Yeah I see." Lexi spoke softly. There was an awkward pause before Randy broke the silence. He pulled her chin up with his index finger and thumb. His deep blues melted her harmony hazels.

"Lexi. I really like you and I really enjoy your company. What we had tonight felt special to me and I hope to do this again." Randy moved his free hand to grab Lexi's hand and he brought her knuckles to his lips, which he kissed. Lexi stared in disbelief while Randy French kissed her hand, while he lightly scrapped his tongue along her knuckles.

"I had a great time too Randy. I hope for more nights like this."

"I hope so too." From Randy's eyes, Lexi saw lust and sincerity.

"Me too…" Lexi's voice trailed off as Randy lent in and captured the thin space between them while his lips smashed into hers. Lexi immediately moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue enter hers. Randy felt his cock harden inside his trousers. He was tempted to lay her down right here on the seats of the limousine. She could taste the tang of the beer he drank at dinner still prying on his tongue. The sound of Randy's groan that he made against her lips made the petals between her legs grow wet and moist. She had to get out of there this minute, before Randy pushed her to her edge. Both parted lips while they gasped for air; trying to catch their breaths after that long and passionate kiss. Randy cupped her cheek while he lightly stroked her other cheek with his free hand. He gave her one last peck on the lips before he spoke.

"You're just as sweet as I imagined. Until next time Ms. Lexi Santana." He lightly kissed her forehead while the driver exit the car to open her door. Lexi gave a light smile and waved before climbing out the car with the help of the driver. Randy watched her every motion while she stood up straight. She turned back to catch him staring firmly at her heart-shaped ass.

"Goodnight Mr. Randy." Lexi walked slowly up the stairs leading to her front door. Before she turned the knob of the door, she caught one last glimpse of Randy's limo as it pulled out of her complex and onto the Interstate. Her and Joe might be back at first base, but her and Randy just cranked things up to nearly a home run. The tables were officially turned…


	16. Together Alone

**A/N: I spent all day writing this so I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, reads, follows, and faves. They are gladly appreciated and loved. I'll update soon.**

**By the Way Happy Valentines Day**

**xoxo**

Joe spent the first 2 days of his three days off for that week unpacking into his new small one-bedroom apartment. He didn't really have much, since he didn't have any intention of going back to the house him and Jessica once shared. All he had been all he managed to pack with him when he stormed out over a week ago. Jon and Colby decided to help him move into his new apartment. Joe found himself being distracted most of time. Him and Lexi hadn't talk physical since that afternoon at her house, and that was a week ago. Reality sunk in once Joe realized he would be spending his first Valentines Day alone in 10 years. He decided that on his last day he would go to Houston to surprise Lexi and Mellie and give them their gifts.

Jon flew back to Las Vegas to splurge, something he loved doing in his now hometown, while Colby and Joe headed to H-town. Colby was supposed to be taking Megan out for Valentine's Day. Joe wasn't sure if Lexi had plans, but he would just have to find out for himself.

"Damn girl, it looks like a funeral home in here." Megan teased with Kimble in hand. Lexi and Megan were just getting home from picking up their daughters and having a long day at work. Since Lexi and Randy's date, he sent her a single rose everyday and since today was Valentines Day; Randy topped the cake with sending over ten 4 dozens of roses. Lexi had to admit, this was all a bit much for her taste, she didn't even like roses, but she knew Randy was only being sweet. "Meg, don't start." Lexi joked while she pulled her loose floor-length coat off slowly while it brushed down her navy blue long sleeve clad arms. Mellie and Kimble found themselves heading up to Mellie's room to play while their mothers talked. Lexi plopped down onto her sofa and rested her left leg over her right knee to unzip the zipper to her brown over-the knee boots that hid under the hemline of the fitted frock dress she wore.

"So I'm guessing Randy and you have no plans?" Megan replied flatly. Lexi angled her face at Megan to hide that was actually the case.

"Well we did but…"

"But what?" Megan questioned.

"He kind of cancelled." Megan jaw slightly fell open and she slowly closed it back before she spoke. Lexi licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Lexi, really? That's not even cool and you know that." Randy canceling on Lexi astonished Megan. No one deserved to spend Valentines Day alone and she prayed this year would be different for her friend.

"Come on Meg, it's not that big of a deal."

"Like hell it isn't!" Megan hopped to her feet where she towered over Lexi's sitting figure; putting her small hands on her slim waist.

"Look, we did have plans, but he had some last-minute press to do the last couple of days and he also had a photo shoot and interview to do today all the way in New York. He felt really bad about canceling but I told him I understood and it was okay." Lex's voice was flat. Honestly, she was a little disappointed but she wasn't about to show it.

"No Lex, it's not okay. You haven't been on a date and had a Valentines since I've known you."

"Meg, just drop it. I said its fine." Lexi stood to her feet and grabbed her coat, which she hung inside the hallway closet next to the steps leading upstairs. Megan was close on her heels while she watched her friend with eyes of scrutiny. Lexi noticed it from the corner of her eye.

"Meg, please don't look at me like that. What else can I do or say. The man had to work. Fin de la historia! And besides, if you're out with Colby and if I was to be out with Randy, who would look after the girls." Lexi pointed out. However, Meg knew it was just a cover-up.

"Oh, por favor, that's a real wacky ass excuse Lex and you know it. You know you my chicka and all, but I'm going to break it to you, this little thing y'all got going on won't last." Meg interjected. Lexi rolled her eyes; throwing her arms into the air while they fell back down to her sides.

"Megan, you are overreacting! Valentines Day is nothing but another day. I wish you and the rest of the world would realize that." Lexi snide.

"Do you know that only lonely people say that?" Lexi rolled her eyes. She moved away from her friends glare.

"I'm not lonely!" Lexi proclaimed.

"Yeah sure." Megan replied sarcastically causing Lexi to suck her teeth in frustration.

"Meg, you are making this situation harder than it is. Randy is a busy man; he works really hard. He is the _Face_ of that company. I can't get angry with him every time he can't make a date." Megan brooded while she lightly tapped her chin with her index finger.

"Hmm, you can't get sour with Randy because 'he's such a busy man." Meg mocked Lexi. "But, you nearly chops Joe's head off every time he messes up. I don't see how that's fair." Lexi sucked her teeth at the mentioning of Joe.

"It's not the same thing Meg. Joe is a whole other story."

"Oh really, how?"

"Whatever Meg." Lexi walked away. Megan knew instantly she had gotten under her friend's skin.  
>"My point exactly Chicka. You rip Joe when he fucks up, but because Randy have ruffled your features a bit now all of sudden you believing in everything he tells you." Meg licked her lips before continuing. "But the crazy thing about it Lex, Joe would never do this. Never would he stand you up." Lexi parted her lips in disbelief but closed her mouth quickly. She couldn't believe Megan.<p>

"Joe is no saint. And I can't believe you're defending him." Lexi snarled.

"I'm not defending him, but you just toss him to the side every time he makes you mad. And instead of talking to him like the adult you claim you are, you ignore him, or do things that you know would piss him off. Exhibit A, going on a date with his co-worker!" Lexi really couldn't believe Megan was all of sudden singing a different tune when it came to Joe.

"Whatever Meg, I'm not going to have this argument with you."

"Well then don't, because you know I'm right. Now if you excuse me, some of us actually like Valentines Day and I have a date to get ready for." Megan turned on her heels to exit Lexi's house leaving her best friend standing in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Joe and Colby arrived in Houston later on that evening. The sun had just set leaving the sky with a haze of blue and orange while hints of pink danced in the sky. The Texas night breeze left goose bumps on the skin of Colby and Joe jacket clad arms. The night was pushing its way through while the boys ordered a rental car and headed to visit their favorite girls. The car ride started out in silence, until finally Colby spoke.<p>

"So are you taking Lexi out tonight?" Colby never took his eyes off the road while he blazed the interstate of Houston.

"Probably not." Joe replied blankly.

"So all those gifts in the truck are for nothing?" Colby let out a light snicker.

"To be honest man, I don't know what to feel anymore about that woman."

"What you mean bro?" Colby questioned. Joe sighed before continuing.

"She's just so complicated. Nothing I seem to do satisfies her. It's like one minute she is all lovey-dovey with me and she lets me in, and then there is times when I don't know how she feels. She just closes me out, like she's doing now." Joe sucked his teeth at the thought of him and Lexi's current situation. It seems every time they make 2 steps forward, they have to make five steps backwards.

"Come on man, it sounds like you giving up over there?" Colby conveyed.

"Nah bro, I'm not it's just that…" Joe didn't know how to finish his sentence. He honestly didn't know what it was.

"Listen Joe let me ask you this, do you love her?

"Yeah."

"Are you _in_ love with her?"

"I guess so."

"Do you want things to work out?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you gotta fight for what you want." Colby replied.

"I've tried fighting but she always blocks me out."

"Joe I don't mean fight _with_ her, I mean _for_ her!" Joe had to pause at his friend's remark. He was well aware that Randy was trying to move in on Lexi and Joe wasn't about to have that. It was clear he needed to give Lexi her space, but still prove that he loved her. The rest of the ride was silent until Colby pulled into the townhouse complex where Lexi and Megan lived.

"Girl, I am so nervous." Megan yelped while Lexi finished up the last touches to her makeup.

"For what, I thought this wasn't the two of you first date." Lexi replied while she ran her blush brush along Meg's thin cheekbones.

"It's not, but Colby just makes me feel like I'm in high school all over again running around with my little boyfriend. He just makes me feel good…I really have the BG's." Lexi let out a snicker at her friend's remark.

"Please, girl you'll be fine…I'm all done." Lexi tapped the brush against Meg's nose causing Megan to close her eyes shut with a light smile. Lexi stepped back to admire her work. She was really impressed with Meg's look. Megan was laced in a red shift dress that she topped off with a studded leather jacket. Since the weather in Texas was nice she wore the dress with bare legs and laced her feet with patent black peep-toe pumps. Lexi being the style expert of the two, she thought it was best to pull Meg's long brunette hair into a tight bun at the top of her hair and give her a light smokey eye and elongate her lashes since Megan agreed to wear her contacts instead of her glasses. To complete her look, Lexi gave her some light blush and candy apple red lips.

Megan stood up as she admired herself in Lexi's floor-length bedroom mirror.

"Dios Mio! Lexi you are a miracle worker. I can't believe you never considered opening your own salon or becoming like a professional stylist, because girl you got skills!" Megan paraded.

"Thanks Chicka." Lexi replied while she collected her brushes and makeup and placed back into their respective places. She followed Megan downstairs where their daughters were. The two girls looked up to catch the attention of their mothers.

"You look pwetty mommy." Kimble replied with a smile.

"Yes auntie Meg, you luk foxy!" Mellie replied causing the women to laugh.

"Well thank you babies." Megan flashed a smile. The doorbell rang through the house, signaling Meg's date was there.

"I'll get it!" Mellie chirped while she sprinted from the couch, down the stairs, and to the front door.

How I look?" Megan asked nervously while she flattened the invisible wrinkles in her skirt of her dress.

"You look fine now come on." Lexi replied. She pushed Megan by her shoulders towards the door.

"Wait! You sure everything is good? Are my eyes red? Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" The questions poured from Megan's mouth. Lexi knew she was just nervous.

"Megan, will you stop it. You look great, now come on." Lexi tugged onto Megan's hand while she got a clear sight of Colby.

"Uncle Colby," Amelia yelped while jumping into his arms. Kimble followed suit and Colby scoop her up as well.

"How are my two favorite little girls?" Colby said with a smile.

"Fine." The toddlers replied in unison. Mellie didn't recognize her father until she peeked over her Uncle's shoulder and noticed her dad's tall and built figure, as he closed the truck of the car while his hands was full of shopping bags. His gray eyes instantly connected with hers as she squirmed from her Uncle's grip and sprinted out the front door and down the stairs. She heard her mother call behind her but she ignored her. All she wanted was her daddy, her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Hi daddyyy!" She ran into her father's arms and he wrapped her in tightly. The bags in his hands swung around her small figure.

"How's my princess doing?" He replied while holding his daughter close.

"Fine." Mellie replied.

"You want to help daddy out? Grab this." Joe handed his daughter the biggest teddy bear Mellie had ever seen in her life. It was bigger than she was. Once he looked up, he caught the glare of Lexi staring back at him at the top of the stairs. Joe couldn't help but stare at her. She looked stunning in her plain black harem sweatpants and pullover black hoodie and black and white Vanes. Her hair was back into its curly state, as the curls spiraled around her face. She nervously ran her fingers through them trying to avoid eye contact. Joe found it amusing how her hair went from straight to curly so often, but it still remained healthy, long and full of body. Mellie quickly ran up the stairs past her mother with a huge smile.

"Go inside baby, let me and your daddy talk." Amelia nodded her head and ran into the house closing the door lightly behind her. Joe hurled up the stairs with the bags behind his back.

"You know Joe, you're making her spoiled." Lexi said softly with a light smile trying to defuse the tension. Joe flashed a smile once he reached the top of the stairs.

"You might be right, but all this isn't just for Mellie." Joe proclaimed. He pulled the bags from behind his back and handed Lexi an exotic bouquet of assorted orchids. Lexi remembered telling Joe in college that orchids were her favorite; she couldn't believe he remembered after all these years.

"Oh my God Joe, you got me orchids. I can't believe you remembered." She lightly sniffed the flowers that were placed into her hand.

"Lex, I remember everything you have told me about you." Joe flashed a smirk. There was an awkward silence while Lexi admired her flowers. Joe placed the bags down on the cement landing and lent against the banister next to Lexi.

"Joe…" Lexi spoke quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you when you told me you and Jessica broke up. I know how much you really loved her. I'm sorry." Lexi looked down at the ground. She could feel Joe's eyes watching her while she tried avoiding them. He rested his large hand on top of hers and ran his thumb along her knuckles while her hand rested on the banister.

"No Lexi, you don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. It wasn't your fault. None of this was. It was time I knew the truth and move on." Joe said softly.

"I guess we both need to work on creating a fresh start." Lexi replied looking at Joe.

"Yeah I guess so." The cool night air seemed to breeze through their faces and hair, suddenly Lexi's door swung open. Out stepped Megan with Colby following close behind her.

"Hey you two, we're heading out now. We'll see y'all later. Lexi, Kimble's overnight bag is upstairs on Mellie's bed. Peace out!" Megan replied holding up her peace sign receiving a laugh from the remaining adults. Joe and Lexi both smiled nervously, avoiding eye contact. Colby slapped Joe's back while Joe stepped forward.

"I'll see you later man. Go handle your business." Colby whispered so only Joe could hear him. Joe nodded and then stepped inside with the bags in hand. Once Colby and Meg got into the car and pulled into traffic, Lexi followed Joe inside and locked up for the night.

Lexi made sure Kimble and Mellie took their baths and got into their pajamas while Joe was downstairs ordering pizza and preparing snacks for their movie night. Once the food got there, Joe paid for it and the girls got all huddled up on the couch. Each little girl cuddled up next to Joe while Lexi sat curled up next to her daughter at the end of the couch. All four of them shared the huge green blanket that Amelia adored. Lexi played one of her and the girls' favorite movie, Home Alone and positioned herself back into her seat. After Home Alone, Mellie requested the Smurfs, but before the credits for the little blue people could roll; the little girls were already sound asleep. Lexi and Joe took each girl and carried her upstairs. Once the girls were tucked in, it was already after 10 and Lexi was expecting Colby and Megan soon. She returned back to her place on the couch and helped Joe clean up.

"Those little girls are something else." Joe said while he stacked the dirty plates on the glass coffee table together and carrying them to the garbage can.

"Yes they are, but you got to love them." Lexi re-fluffed the cushion and throw pillows on the couch. Joe looked down at his watch.

"The two love birds should be home any minute now." He replied still looking at the time.

"Yeah, they should be. I rather not wait up, I won't be surprised with what they get themselves into." Lexi chuckled.

"I forgot to ask early, but what's up with all the flowers. Who died?" Joe teased. Lexi shoved his shoulder.

"Ha, ha. They were given to me by Randy." Joe's smile disappeared. The mentioning of Randy's voice made Joe want to cringe.

"So, why are you spending Valentines Day alone? I would figure you would have a date with 'Randy' then since he got you all of this." Joe mocked.

"Well we did, but he couldn't make it. He claimed he had some business to take care of for the company. You know how that is." Lexi muffed. Joe ran his hands through his long black tresses. Joe couldn't believe Randy stood her up and Lexi would fall for such a lame excuse. _All_ main roster WWE talent was off for three days. Even the beloved John Cena had the last few days off, Randy was full of crap. Joe chose to keep that part of details to himself. He didn't want to upset Lexi.

"Yeah I do." Joe replied flatly. He quickly wanted to change the subject. They cleaned up the kitchen and living room in silence until they heard the front door lightly crack open. Megan and Colby were both hunched down trying to avoid being seen. Megan carried her heels in hand while she crept up the stairs and into the living room.

"Well hello you two." Lexi said with a smirk startling the couple while her and Joe watched the two try to sneak in. Busted.

"We didn't think you two was going to come back here. We expected y'all to go have some alone time for the night, we got the girls." Joe interjected. He stood next to Lexi and wrapped his arm over her shoulder while they both held their smirks in place.

"Well actually, we weren't planning on it. But missy claimed she left her phone here." Colby explained. Megan slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"Yeah I did, have you seen it?" Megan turned her focus to Lexi while the guys walked off and into the living room.

"No, check my room. You might have left it on my bed." Megan gave a weak smile and headed upstairs to Lexi's room. Lexi joined the guys on the couch while she waited for her friend to return.

Within a few minutes, Megan was coming back down the stairs barefooted.

"Found it!" She yelped with her phone in hand.

"Well, great." Lexi replied sarcastically. She didn't even notice that Colby was already on his feet and heading towards the door.

"Well um, we will…see ya'll in the morning." The forming couple quickly sprinted out the door before catching a glimpse of their friends' expression.

The morning?

Joe moaned from the tapping sunlight that snuck from behind the curtain-clad windows. Joe's mind was a bit fuzzy but he quickly realized where he was. His gray orbs scanned the unfamiliar bed he slept in. He sat up slowly and noticed he was inside of Lexi's guest bedroom. He groaned before his sock covered feet touched the fluffy carpet of the floor and he marched to the bedroom, rubbing his eyes with a slight yawn.

Once he exited the bathroom, he could smell the aroma of breakfast cooking, and the sound of voices coming from downstairs. He made sure to grab a shirt and place it over his bare chest and back. He would hate for another encounter like the first he had while staying with Lexi. He wasn't a bit surprised when he hit the bottom of the stairs to see his best friend, Megan, and Lexi all gathered around the kitchen island, while his daughter and Kimble sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Well looks who has come out of hibernation." Colby teased while the others laughed. Joe rolled his eyes and made his way behind the counter next to Lexi where he kissed her forehead. Colby and Megan stood in surprise, but Lexi didn't seem to mind, never losing her stride as she moved around the kitchen. Joe was the only one still in his pajamas. Both Lexi and Megan wore jeans while Colby wore sweats with his signature snap back on backwards and his hair in a ponytail at the nap of his neck.

"Morning daddy." Mellie said; her mouth full with food.

"Hey, no chewing with your mouth open." Lexi finally took notice whilst she waved the metal spoon in Mellie's direction.

"Yeah princess you know better. And plus that's not a pleasant sight to see." Joe said with a smile.

"Sowwy daddy." Mellie replied.

"So what did y'all two do while we were out?" Colby questioned. Lexi and Joe glanced at each other, confused as to who was going to answer first.

"We just ordered pizza and watched some movies with the girls. That's all." Lexi spoke up. Joe nodded in agreement.

"Well dude, we need to be hitting the road in a couple of hours. Make sure you got your shit together." Colby interjected, pointing at Joe.

"Don't you worry, I'll have my stuff together." Joe replied playfully pushing Colby who almost slid off the counter stool he was sitting on. Before Joe could hit the stairs, he heard the bell ring. Since he was the closest to the door he decided to get it. He hopped off the step he was on and down towards the front door. He swung the door open and gasped at the figure that stood back at him.

"Yo Joe, what you doing here?" The voice asked while the sizzling eyes went to war with Joe's…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't you just love cliffhangers...<em>**


	17. Isn't this what you wanted?

**A/N: This is a fill-in chapter. I know things have been a bit slow as far as big events in the story, but I promise things are going to heat up after this chapter. Jessica will be back! So make sure to stay tune. Thanks a lot for the support you guys have shown for this story. I love it and I love you guys. It will be a while, but I'll update soon.**

**xoxo**

Joe's face stared blankly at the broad smirk that crossed Randy's face. He didn't know whether he should be surprised or angry.

"Joe, who is it?" He heard Lexi call behind him. However, Joe just stood with his hand on the knob of the door and a cold stare. Lexi made her way to the front door after not getting an answer from Joe. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Randy.

"Randy…um, w-what are you doing here?" Lexi asked wearily. Lexi's orbs connected with Joe's as they thinned out her expression. They were that _weary_. She noticed his jaw tighten while he looked down in chagrin. Randy slid in the door, never even acknowledging Joe's obvious frustration. Randy's hands were behind his back as he held a velvet rectangular box. He lent in and stole a quick peck on the lips to Lexi, which caused her to jump at the impact. Her face quickly turned beet red, as she looked around at all the hubs that stared at her. However, the only eyes that she refused to look into were Joe's; afraid of what they might show.

"I came here to see you. I know I missed Valentines Day and I'm sorry about that Sunshine. But I would love to make it up to you. This is for you." Lexi's eyes cut over to Joe's moving figure as he stormed up the stairs. Randy grabbed her free hand and tugged it, once he placed the box in her hand. Lexi nervously bit down on her soft plush lips before she put the box down on the coffee table.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Randy asked with a smirk.

" Um…not now. But um, w-what do you have in mind?" Lexi tried sounding happy.

"Well, how about I take this lovely lady out for brunch, make things up to you. How does that sounds?" Randy licked his lips. Lexi looked back her friends that stared blankly at her, they simply turned their backs and focused their attention elsewhere. Shame filled Lexi's veins.

"Um, okay. Sure. Sounds good." Lexi said flatly as she plastered a weak smile.

"Okay, that's what I like to hear. Let's go." Randy threw his arm over Lexi's shoulder.

"Can you give me a minute, I'll meet you outside. I gotta grab some things then I'll be right out." Lexi said with a weak smile.

"Okay Sunshine, I'll be waiting." Randy said with his usual grin. He finally looked up and actually noticed that there were other people in the room.

"By the way, hey everyone…um Seth what are you doing here?" Randy asked while he watched Lexi walk upstairs.

"Now he acknowledges us." Megan murmured under her breath. Colby squeezed her thigh.

"Just visiting some family." Colby replied dully.

"Oh okay man. Well I'll see you later." Colby gave an a-ok before getting up to place his plate in the sink. Randy stood nervously in place for a second once he noticed the tension he backed away slowly until he got to the steps; he stepped down them and exited out the front door. Colby and Megan heard the door slam shut.

"Ugh, what a jerk." Megan muttered while she walked over to her daughter and god-daughter who sat quietly at the kitchen table.

Lexi contemplated should she knock on her guest bedroom door. She knew that Joe was inside. After she slipped on her metal front plated boots, she slipped on her biker leather jacket and grabbed her vintage bowler hat and placed it on top of her Ombré curls, she lightly knocked on the door. She tried listening in but she didn't hear any noises on the other end. She turned the knob with the relief that the door wasn't locked. She lent on the frame of the door. Joe was bent over while he placed his stray belongings back into his suitcase. He had his Dre beats around his neck and he was now fully cloth.

"Didn't you hear me knock?" Joe looked up and noticed her figure standing there. She looked so sexy in her chic but casual outfit, but he just shook all the impure thoughts from his memory.

"I mean this is _your_ house." Joe scowled. Lexi walked inside and sat on the bed in front of a standing Joe. He tried working around her while he finished packing his bag, but she squeezed his hand and ran her thumb across his knuckles. Joe stopped and looked down at her. He sighed as he looked into her glossy hubs.

"Joe, me and Randy are just friends…"

"And you're telling me this because.." Lexi sighed while she stood to her feet.

"I just thought you should know, so you won't be upset." Lexi looked down at her boots trying to remove her sight from Joe's stony eyes.

"Lexi, you were the one that told me you were grown and I can't tell you what to do." Joe backed away from her as he went to grab his bag. Lexi moved in front of his way.

"So that's it. You're just going to give me the cold shoulder. Okay well then fine, have it your way." Joe sucked his teeth and placed his hands on his waist.

"You know, I don't understand you. When I do get mad about the things you do, you catch an attitude with me. But when I obey your wishes and minds my business, you _still_ got an attitude." Joe scowled. He was right. Lexi was a bit upset that he wasn't admitting he was jealous. She couldn't understand why, but she was. She really didn't have a response, so she just quickly turned on her heels and walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

"Fuck." Joe murmured as he sat on the bed and cupped his face into his hands. Colby's words kept replaying in his mind. "_Stop fighting with her, and fight for her._"…

* * *

><p>Randy didn't bring Lexi back to her place until the middle of the day. The whole time she was out with Randy who took her out for brunch and did some minor shopping, her thoughts was still on Joe. She couldn't explain why she was so sad at his reaction towards her. This was what she claimed she wanted. When Lexi entered her house, the only noise she heard was the television and the small voices of the little girls. She walked up the stairs and spotted Mellie and Kimble playing while Megan was in the kitchen making sandwiches.<p>

"Girls, your sandwiches are ready." Megan didn't even hear Lexi walk in until she noticed her hourglass figure walk towards the kitchen. Lexi pried around, but there were no signs of the boys.

"I'm guessing they're gone?" Lexi questioned.

"You would be correct. They left about an hour after you did." Megan said as she licked the hint of hummus of the side of her hand.

"Hi auntie Lexi." Kimble asked while Lexi helped her up on the stool. However Amelia didn't acknowledge her mother. She managed to climb her own way up the stool without the help of her mother.

"Hi baby." Lexi said while she walked around the island and stood next to Megan.

"Mellie, did you tell your daddy bye?" Amelia didn't answer.

"Amelia, don't you hear me talking to you?" Lexi snarled but Amelia wouldn't answer her mother. Lexi sucked her teeth and walked around to stand next to her daughter. This was the first time Mellie has ever ignored her mother.

"Amelia Joelle, don't make me ask you again or no television for a week, now answer me." Amelia swallowed hard.

"I want my daddy!" Amelia broke out into tears and she stormed upstairs. Lexi tried catching up with her daughter, but she instantly heard her daughter's bedroom door close and her sobs. Megan tucked her lips into her mouth nervously. Lexi stood in shock for a minute. This was unusual coming from Mellie.

"Meg, did something happen while I was gone because you know Amelia never acts like that." Lexi questioned.

"Nope, not that I recall. But maybe you should go up there and find out." Megan scowled. She turned her back and lent against the sink where she began washing dishes.

Lexi quietly cracked her daughter's door and sat on the end of the bed. Amelia was lying on her stomach with her head faced away from her mother. Lexi rubbed her daughter's back gently.

"Mellie, you want to tell mommy whats wrong?" Lexi spoke softly. There was a pause before Amelia spoke up.

"You lied." Lexi blinked fiercely. She was shocked at her daughter's words. She picked Amelia up by wrapping her hand around her waist and sat her up. Amelia rested her back into her mother's chest. Lexi turned her around to face her.

"What do you mean I lied? Baby what did I lie about?"

"You said you love daddy, but you don't. I saw you. You kissed Randy while daddy was here. You don't love him." Mellie said between sniffles. Lexi exhaled a long sigh before she spoke.

"Amelia…I _do _love your father. I love him with all my heart, but there are some things you need to understand. Your daddy and I aren't together. We both date other people we like. Just like daddy and Jessica and just like Randy and me. But that doesn't mean we don't love each other."

"But why can't you and daddy date each other?"

"Baby, things aren't that easy. Me and daddy can't be together." Lexi felt her words swelling in her throat.

"Why?" Amelia words stuck to the thick air like glue. Why was it her and Joe couldn't be together?

"Because baby, we just can't." Amelia stared blankly at her mother with eyes full of tears. Lexi was sure her daughter would never full understand what was going on between her and her father.

"But daddy loves you mommy." Amelia rested her head into her mother's side while Lexi wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh yeah…how do you know that?" Lexi kissed her daughter's thin hair and then smoothed it back into place.

"Because he said so." Lexi scrapped her tongue over her teeth, while she contemplated.

"And _when_ did he say this?" Lexi scowled at her daughter who was obviously thinking.

"When we bought this.' Amelia pulled her locket from out of her shirt. 'He told me he loved you, and I told him you loved him too." Lexi looked at her daughter puzzled. Was Amelia really trying to hook her and Joe back up? Lexi couldn't believe how smart her daughter was.

"So you have been busy lately, haven't you?" Lexi said with a snicker. A thin smile crossed Amelia's face. She nodded her head yes. Lexi kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Mommy." Amelia grabbed her mother's hand and hopped off her bed. Lexi's thoughts about Joe still danced around in her head. She wanted to give her daughter her word that she loved Joe, but how?

* * *

><p><strong><em>What should Lexi do? <em>**

**_Sound off my loves!_**


	18. Now or Never

**A/N: This is a long one. Will be the last chapter for a couple of weeks. I hope you all don't give up on the story and tune in cause after this chapter...all I'm going to say is its going to be good. I can't wait to see you guys reactions, I know things will be unexpected. I'm starting another project so that's why I'm putting a pause on this for a max of two weeks. Please don't give up on it.**

**P.S. I changed the cover photo so you guys could get an understanding of what Lexi looks like in my head. A lot of you have pm'd me about her full description, so if I haven't made it clear, then thats what she looks like. **

**Enjoy! xoxo**

Once Lexi cleaned up and put Amelia to bed, she staggered off to her bedroom. Suffering an agonizing headache, she opened her bedroom door to find a black suede jewelry box sitting in the center of her bed. Next to it was a note card with 'Happy Valentines Day,' written in script on the front. She knew it was Joe's handwriting. She climbed on to her high queen size bed and opened the card.

_Been wanting to give you this for a while, just could never find the right time. So yet again I have to surprise you. I'll be thinking of you. Happy Valentines Day._

_ Joe._

Lexi held the card close to her chest while she lightly blushed. After everything she put him through, he managed to always have a good heart and stay as sweet as a button. She opened the box and found the most beautiful thing she ever saw. It was a pink Sapphire and diamond accent tennis bracelet. She couldn't believe Joe would do this. All the grief she gives him and he still manages to do sentimental things for her and Amelia. For the first time in a long time, Lexi wished Joe was there so she could be wrapped in his arms. She looked up at the wall clock hanging above her plasma television. It read 10:56 p.m. and Lexi knew that Joe was in Arizona, which was an hour behind Houston. She figured he was probably still busy at his house show, so she opted out the option to call him. She kicked off her Vanes and snuggled with her bed pillow, with the tennis bracelet still in the palm of her hand.

*!*

"He bought you WHAT?" Megan screeched. Lexi flexed her wrist so that Megan could see the bracelet Joe left on her bed. The women and their daughters were all settled in Megan's house after a glorious morning at church.

"I know, I can't believe it myself. I just don't understand." Lexi said sadly. She was still trying to figure everything out herself.

"Uh, duh! The man obviously did it to prove something. Give him a chance Lex." Megan said with sincerity.

"Meg…I want too but I'm afraid to get hurt again."

"Listen, Lexi what ever happened, happened a long time ago. Let it go. Just try hearing him out. Maybe go to dinner with him so the two of you can talk. Just the two of you." Megan replied. Lexi mused while she bit the corner of her lip. Megan handed Lexi her I-phone and Lexi stared at it for a moment.

"Call him!" Megan demanded.

*!*

Lexi decided to call him once she got in the comfort of her bedroom. She packed Mellie's bag for school, laid out her uniform along with figuring out her own outfit for work and she put Amelia to bed. She took a deep breath before dialing Joe's number. The phone rang only twice before she got Joe's husky voice to answer.

"What's going on Lexi?" He asked blankly.

"Nothing…um I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Nah, you're good and besides nothing is more important then you and Princess. So what's up?" Lexi took a pause while her end of the phone grew weary.

"Lex…?" Joe asked once noticing her end was silent.

"Joe, do have any days off next week?" Lexi blurted out. She literally covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. Obviously it caught Joe off guard as well.

"Yeah actually I do. I have to work Raw and then I was given Tuesday off for personal reasons, but um I have the rest of the week off until Saturday. We have a pay-per-view on Sunday." He replied in his deep voice.

"What's the personal issue?" Lexi was curious about what was wrong. She heard Joe sigh on the phone.

"Matt is in the hospital. Something about him having congestive heart failure. I was planning on going to Cincinnati on Tuesday to see him. He is suppose to come home from the hospital next week." Lexi noticed the lump forming in his throat as it became hard for Joe to speak. Lexi never knew Matt was hospitalized.

"Dios Mio Joe. That's serious. Do you know what congestive heart failure is? It's when the heart is unable to give enough pump actions of blood to flow through heart. It can cause reduction in the efficiency of the myocardium, through damage or overloading. Also, it can be caused by a wide number of conditions, including myocardial infarction, where the heart muscle is starved of oxygen and dies. Hypertension, which increases the force of contraction needed to pump blood and amyloidosis, where protein is deposit in the heart muscle, causing it to stiffen. Over time it increases in workload and will produce changes to the heart itself. It is really a serious thing. I hope Matt is going to be okay." Lexi said in one long breath. Joe looked puzzled at the phone.

"Lexi…breath! If you haven't already noticed, I didn't understand anything you just said and I don't want too." Joe said with a light chuckle. He knew the doctor in Lexi was coming out. She couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry Joe. I can get carried away some times. The human body is such an amazing thing. I just thought you might wanted to know what caused it."

"I do, but in English babe." Lexi had to meet Joe's laughter with some of her own.

" But Joe, how long have you known this?" She questioned. Joe gave a loud sign before continuing.

"Since January. When I was in Ohio a few weeks ago, I went to see him."

"Joe, why didn't you tell me this? You know Matt is like my brother too."

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to worry. And then on top of that we weren't really getting along, so it was just too much." Joe replied.

"So what did the doctors say?"

"Doctors told him to take it easy. He pretty much said the same things you just did, he just shorted it and made it a bit easier to understand. But anyways, he should be okay." Lexi wanted to go to Cincinnati to go see Matt with Joe so badly so he wouldn't have to do it alone, but she knew that was nearly impossible. Especially with her rigorous work schedule for the next few weeks.

"Well when you go give him my love.' Lexi paused before continuing. 'I know this might be a bad time but I was wondering if you mind coming to Houston after you're done seeing Matt in Ohio. There is something I want to talk to you about and it's only legit if I do it in person." Lexi's voice was serious and caught Joe by surprise.

"I was planning on coming anyway. Once I'm finished in Ohio I gotta go home real quick, but I'll be in H-town by Thursday."

"You're just going to be all over the place huh? I bet you have frequent flyer miles as much as you travel." Lexi said with a snicker.

"I guess you're right. But I only do it for those I love." Lexi started to blush instantly.

"Okay, so I'll see you Thursday. Maybe grab some dinner or something." Lexi replied nervously.

"Are you asking me out on a date Dr. Santana?" Joe joked. His heart fluttered at Lexi's small but cute laughter.

"If you want to call it that…then yeah I guess so."

"Well I like the sound of that." Joe conveyed.

"I'll see you Thursday Joe." Lexi replied with a chuckle.

"Can't wait."

* * *

><p>"Chicka you look muy caliente." Megan replied while she watched Lexi apply her last bit of makeup.<p>

"Thanks Meg." Lexi responded through her mirror while catching a glimpse of Megan watching her in awe. Lexi decided to keep it simply in a black figure fitting v-neck jumpsuit. It didn't show too much cleavage but just enough. She wore black patent Louboutin pumps to match. To complete her look, she wore her hair in its natural crinkle curled state, while her Ombré brown and auburn curls spiraled around her face. She wore little to hardly any makeup with the exception of her dark red lips. She grabbed her spike clutch that she held in her palm, her black short claw nails gripped it. She made sure to wear the bracelet Joe gave her and she adorned her left hand with an assortment of gold rings on three of her fingers. She wore her Michael Kors gold watch and stacked her wrist with bracelets. The locket chain flowed perfecting down the center of her sternum. She didn't want to overdo it as she sprayed her perfume on. She wanted it to be simply, but still sexy. The bell rang through the house, signaling Joe was there. Lexi and Megan made their way down the stairs just in time to see Amelia answering the door.

"Hi daddy!" She yelled, jumping into his arm. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and placed her back down.

"Hi Jo-Jo." Kimble replied. Joe chuckled at the nickname suddenly inherited by her. He kissed her forehead.

"Hey Kimble." Amelia latched on to her father's hand while they made their way up the stairs and into the living room.

"Mellie, where's your mom?" Joe asked looking around.

"I'm right here." Lexi said with a smile as she made her way downstairs, Megan followed close behind. The tips of her heels clicked along the hard wood floor. Joe felt his jaw drop in awe at the amazing woman he saw in front of him. He licked his suddenly dry lips, catching a glimpse of his smiling daughter who stood next to him.

"You look pwetty." The girls said in unison. Mellie nudged her father, who still stood with his mouth hung open. Lexi noticed Mellie's gesture and she couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Cat got your tongue Joe?" Megan teased. Joe cut his eye at her.

"Lex, you look…amazing." Joe replied.

"Well thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Joe was laced in a dark blue button up shirt with a pair of dark jeans and black boots. The blue of the shirt matched the rage of his deep gray eyes.

"Since it still looks like a funeral home in here, I decided to pass on the flowers." Joe snickered.

"Ha, ha real funny." Lexi stepped off the step she was on and over to Joe where she laced her arm into his tatted one.

"I'll see you kids later." Megan shouted behind them as they made their way to the front door. Amelia secretly whispered to Kimble, "Finally." While she gasped in excitement. She just might finally get the family she dreamed of having.

*!*

The car ride to the restaurant was mostly silent. Both were speechless about what to say to each other. When they arrived at the steakhouse, they were immediately taking to their table at the back of the restaurant. Lexi knew Joe really didn't want to be bothered by the public, and neither did she. The food and drinks finally arrived after a 20-minute wait; in the meantime they indulged in small chatter.

"You know our daughter is really sneaky." Lexi said while she took a sip from her wine glass.

"Oh yeah, I'm way ahead of you on that." Joe and Lexi shared a small laughter that was followed by a pregnant and awkward pause.

"Joe?"

"Yeah?" Lexi sighed. She wasn't sure where this conversation was going to lead to, but it was now or never.

"Did you tell Amelia you loved me?" The light smile on Joe's face disappeared.

"Yeah I did." Lexi moved awkwardly in the seat.

"Did you mean it?" Joe grabbed her hand from across the table.

"Of course. But she told me you said you love me."

"Joe, she told me she wants us to get back together." Joe sat in shock while he stared into Lexi's hazel eyes.

"And what did you tell her?" Joe questioned.

"I told her we couldn't." Joe sucked his teeth slightly.

"And why 'cant' we. I don't see why we can't. I'm single and you're…" Joe didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"And I'm what?" Lexi asked defensively.

"And you're…confused."

" I am not confused!" Lexi snarled.

"Oh you're not. So whats all this? One minute you're in my face and the next you're in that son of bitch's face. You need to realize I'm not going anywhere, not as long as you have my daughter. But that prick will drop you so quickly once something else comes along."

"So what? I'm not good enough to date Randy."

"I didn't say that Lex. He's not good enough to date YOU." Joe replied. His jaw slowly started to tighten.

"Joe, you don't know Randy like I do." Joe gave a sarcastic snicker.

"No _you_ don't know Randy like I do. I'm around him every freaking day. I know how he is. He is a newly divorced man who just got out a six-year marriage. He's not looking for commitment or anything serious. He just wants a fuck buddy that he could pawn out on the road with him to impress everyone who really doesn't give a damn. I can't believe you could be so naïve and stupid, that you don't see that Lex." Joe snarled. His frown quickly disappeared when he saw the tears forming in her eyes and he knew he was wrong for calling her stupid.

"Joe, you would be the last person I would expect to call me that." She threw her napkin down on the table and stood to leave, but was stopped when Joe gripped her wrist. He pulled her down on to his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. He stared at her while she attempted to put up a fight, but she quickly realized it was no use. He smirked at her during which she had her lips in the form of a pout. Joe thought she looked so cute. He lent in and kissed her cheek. He wiped away the light tear droplets that still were on her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that. I just got a little upset. But you're not going to do this. You're not going to run out every time I say something you don't like. You're not going to shed any tears from those pretty eyes of yours, and you're not going to catch an attitude. I will let you go, but you gotta promise me that you will go and sit back in your seat so we can finish talking. Okay babe?" Joe kissed the corner of her lips and she let him. She stared at him and drowned herself into his sultry gray eyes. She felt his grip loosing and she took it as her cue to get up. She stood from his lap and walked back to her seat across from him. She took a long sip from her wine glass before she spoke.

"I hate you." She snarled playfully.

"No you don't. I don't think you can. As much as you want to, you just can't. You're not strong enough." Joe replied with a grin.

"Excuse me. I have you know I am a very strong Latino woman, who has been through the mill in life. I know how to hold my own." Lexi scowled.

"I didn't say you couldn't. Listen, I know you're tough physical. If the time came for you to kick some ass, I know you got that in the bag. I know you're a fighter Lex. But mentally and emotionally, there is a lot of things you just can't handle. And it's okay to admit it." Lexi closed her eyes slightly and took a deep breath. Joe was right. She wasn't strong mentally and emotionally, she was damaged too much in those departments from years of abuse. Weather it was her childhood, and even her adulthood, the physical wounds always disappeared, but the scar that was put on her since she was a little girl, was something she was sure she couldn't repair on her own.

"I only tell you things for your own good." Joe continued.

"Joe I know your intentions are good, but they really do come off wrong." She said while she waved her hand in a circular motion in front of his face. Joe noticed the bracelet he gave her on her wrist and he grabbed her hand, quickly changing the subject.

"I see you wore it." Joe said with a smirk. Lexi nodded her head yes.

"I'm still trying to figure out why did you buy it for me." Lexi took a bite of her food.

"I wanted to, that's why." Joe noticed a drop of steak sauce on her lip and he lent over and kissed it off catching Lexi by surprise. He nibbled on her lip slightly before pulling away slowly. He licked his lips, tasting the linger of hers still there.

"What was that for?" Lexi replied awkwardly holding her hand over her lip.

"You had something on your lip. I was just helping you get it off." Joe smirked. Lexi let out a chuckle.

"You know I could have gotten it off by myself."

"Yeah, but I wanted to do it for you." There was an awkward silence between them before he spoke.

"Lex, you should really dump Randy. He doesn't deserve you." Joe replied bluntly. Lexi looked up from her plate.

"That's funny, because he said the same about you." Lexi scowled.

"Oh really? Well I guess that's not true, since you're sitting here with me and not him."

"Joe stop it okay!? I don't want you two beefing over me. You guys work together."

"Exactly Lexi. That's why you shouldn't have gotten involved with him."

"It wasn't intentionally Joe. It just happened. You and me were on the rocks and you were engaged and I just wanted to be happy. And Randy made me happy. No matter how sneaky, and mean, and disrespectful you claim he is, he was there Joe. When I needed someone to talk to other than Megan and the fucking walls of my bedroom, he was there! I needed that.' Lexi sighed before continuing. 'Joe, you hurt me soo bad. You left me out there all alone and you didn't care anymore. I use to hope that one day you would find me, so I wouldn't have to raise Amelia alone. She is all I ever had, and other then you, the only other person I really loved. You know, I don't even blame Jessica because it wasn't even her fault for all of this. It was yours. You made your bed with her and she made you lay in it. I would have never did that to you. I loved you with all my heart and I still do. I needed that empty gap that you left me with to be filled. And Randy was _very_ convenient at the time." Lexi snapped. Joe had a blank stare on his face. This was the first time Lexi had ever admitted how she really felt about him. He could see the agony blossoming on her face. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. She just moved her attention from him.

"Lexi, I didn't know you felt like that. Why didn't you stay and tell me this instead of running away? Babe, you gotta stop running away from things. You have ran your whole life. Don't you think its time you stop and look at how God has blessed you? I'm right here Lexi, I didn't go anywhere. But you ran from me, and you keep running from me. I know I hurt you baby girl, and I'm sorry. But every time I try to fix the mess I made, you won't let me. Just let me be there for you. I promise I'll never hurt you again." Joe replied. He held on to her hand while he stared deeply into her hazel orbs. He wanted her to believe him.

"Joe…I…just…"

Lexi was cut off by the sound of Joe's phone vibrating. Lexi shut her eyes tightly. Joe sucked his teeth and growled to himself. He was on the verge of sending the call to voicemail, but the name on the caller id made him do otherwise.

"Hi mom." Joe said with a flat tone. Lexi peeked one eye opened as she stared at Joe. She only could make out muffles of what his mother was saying to him.

"Yeah, I went to go see him Tuesday. He's doing better." Joe answered. In the meantime to distract herself, Lexi pulled out her pocket mirror and observed her makeup, making sure it wasn't smudged. Even though she was eating and Joe had kissed her, her lipstick was still holding up strongly. Joe had a look of annoyance causing Lexi to smile. He was such a momma's boy. She stole one of the fries off his plate causing his eyes to bulge from the sockets at her. She knew he didn't like people touching his food, but he let her slide.

"Yeah sure mom, she's actually sitting across from me right now." Joe replied causing Lexi's orbs to swell in size.

"Okay, here she goes." Joe handed the phone to Lexi with a smirk. Lexi felt her palms grow clammy once she took the phone out of Joe's hand.

"What does she want?" Lexi whispered while holding her hand over the microphone of the phone. Joe shrugged.

"I don't know, she didn't say. Just say something." Joe nervously fanned Lexi who took a deep breath before placing the phone to her ear.

"Hi mama Patty." Lexi said joyfully. Joe had to snicker while trying to contain his laughter. Lexi had the weakest smile plastered on her face. She kicked Joe in the shin under the table causing him to curse under his breath.

"Hi, how you doing sweetie. I've wanted to get in contact with you for a while now. I haven't seen you and that grandbaby of mine since Christmas." Lexi smile warmed at the softness of Joe's mother's voice. Honestly, she really did love Joe's family. But she was always so nervous around them.

"Well, we've been busy, busy, busy." Lexi sang cheerfully.

"I understand honey. But if you're not to busy, I want to see you and that princess of mine soon."

"Um sure. Mellie has a week off next month and I have some vacation time saved up from working literally 3 years straight. So we will be down there soon. Possibly the 2nd to last week in March. That's when she goes on break." Joe eyes lit up while he watched Lexi make plans with his mother. He was truly in love with this woman.

"Oh god, that sounds great. I can't wait to see my lovely ladies. That's perfect. Mandy and Matt is expecting to move back down here to Pensacola and not living out there in Ohio. The weather is really bad out there. We are planning a little something for him. Nothing fancy, just family."

"Oh okay, that sounds great. I can't wait!"

"Neither can I, sweetie. Tell my son, I'll scream at him other time. It won't kill for him to call his mama ever once in a while. I know he busy being Superman in the ring, but me and his father does still existed." Mama Patty replied referring to Joe's Superman punch maneuver. Lexi had to chuckle.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Here's my number so you can call me any time you want." Lexi read her number off for Mama Patty while she typed in hers in her I-phone. She hung up shortly after and slid Joe's phone back on to the table.

"Your mother is truly something else."

"Tell me about it."

Meanwhile…

"Hey Jessica. Long time since I've heard from you. What's going on girl." Mandy replied into her phone. She was surprised to be getting a call from Jessica.

"Hey Mandy, what's going on." Jessica said flatly. For the last couple of weeks, she surrounded herself in liquor and prescription pills. Not to mention, the house she once shared with Joe was now completely trashed.

"Nothing much, so when you going to come around with your baby? When I asked Joe about you at the hospital a few days ago, he didn't say anything. Is everything okay between y'all?" Mandy asked.

"Oh yeah, we're great girl. Just planning the wedding, you know how that is." Jessica lied. She figured Joe didn't mention to his family they broke up yet and that was just perfect. She needed a way to get her revenge, and Mandy was about to be her source without even knowing.

"So what you call me for girl. What you need?" Mandy asked still unaware of Jessica's plans.

"I just wanted to know when's the next family gathering?"

"But I'm sure Joe would tell you."

"Well you know Joe, he's always busy, busy. Things just slips his mind so carelessly." Mandy looked suspiciously at the phone. She never knew Joe to forget about a family gathering, but she shrugged it off.

"Well, mama is thinking about throwing something for Matt now that he is out the hospital. Possibly like a family dinner. We plan on moving back down to Pensacola while Matt recovers from this heart condition. It's better for him than being out here in Ohio in this cold weather." Mandy replied.

"So when is the dinner?" Jessica asked.

"Um, I don't know a date yet, but Mama Patty did say she wanted it the 3rd week of March. She wanted Mellie and her mother to be able to make it."

"So Patty invited Lexi?"

"Yeah, from what Nessa told me. We haven't really seen them since Christmas, so I hope you two will be on your best behavior." Mandy replied.

"Oh I will I promise." Jessica said cheerfully with a devious smirk.

"I hope so. We don't need any problems. Well girl nice talking to you, but I gotta run. If we don't talk before then, than I'll see you at the dinner." Mandy hung up the phone. Jessica picked up the Hennessey bottle that was on the ground next to her feet half full and put it to her lips. She looked into the mirror and hardly recognized herself, but one that was clear was rage. She was an officially broken woman and she'll do want ever it takes to get what she wanted. She stumbled over to her calendar and circled the 3rd week in March. Everything was going to be just perfect…


	19. Ready To Do The Right Thing

**A/N: This is a fill-in. I couldn't leave you guys hanging for too long, so I'm giving you guys an extra chapter. Stay tune. I'll update soon Enjoy and Review. Song lyrics are from Ain't It Fun by Paramore (my fav song at the moment)**

**P.S. Thanks for the support you guys have shown for this story. it is gladly appreciated.**

**xoxo**

The following morning, Joe sat at the kitchen island while he munched on an early morning snack; a bowl of Capt n Crunch. It was too early for Amelia to be up, but when he went into Lexi's room she wasn't there. He didn't know where she could have gone. It was at least 5 in the morning, the sun was just starting to peek through the blanket of clouds in the sky. While he munched on his cereal, he heard the front door open. Lexi skipped up the stairs, never looking up to see Joe was staring at her. She was in her workout gear that consisted of a pink hoodie that she wore over her black tank top. Black spandex yoga pants and her Saucony pink running sneakers. She wore her white and silver overhead Beats pro and carried Fiji water in her hand. Her hair was pulled into a puffy and messy ponytail. Even at the top of the morning, with no makeup, she still was so beautiful to Joe. He figured she must have gone for a jog. He was aware of knowing she believed in keeping a healthy and fit body. For as long as Joe known her, she always had a killer physique and always stayed in shape. Her anatomy was something Joe took notice to instantly. Still not noticing Joe, Lexi sat on the floor of her living room wooden ground with her back facing Joe. She lightly stretched in some of the most flexible ways. Joe angled his head in every direction of which her body curled and bended. He never knew the human body could bend that way and could become the most precious thing he ever saw. Joe was trying to dismiss the impure thoughts that came to mind but he couldn't. He remembered when he first met Lexi; she was on the track team at Georgia Tech. That's when he noticed she was way more than brains, she was full of beauty as he watched her body glisten in the sun.

"_Ain't it fun, living in the real world._

_Ain't it good, being all alone." _

Lexi sang along to the ear-piercing music playing through her headphones that Joe could perceive from the kitchen. She never did turn around to see Joe watching her.

"_Don't go crying to ya mama_

_when you're all alone in the real world_

_Don't go crying to ya mama, cause _

_You're all alone in the real world."_

Lexi sang and hummed to herself while she finished her stretching. Joe was amazed at what she was doing. From a side split where she could rest her entire chest on the ground, to resting on only her elbows, while she lifted her lower and upper body so that her legs were flexed in the air. She managed to hold that position for a while until she landed back down on her feet. Joe eyed her ass the whole time she was in the downward dog pose. Joe wanted to wrap her into his arms and kiss every inch of her body but he was taken out of the lewd images that pierced his brains by the sound of Amelia at the top of the stairs.

"Daddy?" The little girl said with a yawn as she wiped the cold from her eyes. Joe tiptoed to the stairs towards her away from his mini peep show.

"What's wrong baby? It's not time for you to be up yet. You got another hour before you got to get ready for school." Joe whispered.

"I don't feel well daddy. My tummy hurt." She whined. Joe picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom. Once he laid her small body back down on her bed he checked her head, he could instantly feel the hot steam leaking from her pores. She obviously had a fever. This was the perfect time to call on Lexi because he didn't know what to do in this type of situation.

"Okay baby. It looks like you have a fever. I want you to stay put and I'm going to go get mommy." Joe headed back downstairs and found Lexi still doing her yoga. She instantly spotted him this time around with her face now in his direction. She stood back up from her boat pose. She snatched her headphones off and placed them around her neck.

"Good morning." She said with a smile.

"Morning Lexi…um I think Mellie's sick. She's burning up right now. You might need to call a doctor or something." Joe proclaimed trying to get his mind together. Lexi shot a puzzled glare to Joe but covered it with a slim hint of a snicker.

"Joe are you forgetting I AM a doctor?! A children's doctor at that! Listen let me go check, I'm pretty sure things aren't too bad." Lexi said calmly and then scurried up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Joe still watched her reverentially. He wanted to help out, but he was certain Lexi had everything covered and he only would get in her way. He sat back down at the kitchen island and finished his morning snack.

Lexi returned down the stairs 20 minutes later.

"Is she okay?" Joe questioned with panic seething from his tone.

"Joe calm down. It's just a little stomach virus. She'll be okay. All I have to do is get that fever down along with getting her to stay hydrated with fluids. No dairy products or anything that could upset the stomach. She'll be fine in a couple of hours."

"So does that mean she has to go to the hospital or something?" Lexi snickered.

"No Joe." She replied calmly.

"So she's not going to school today is she?" Joe questioned.

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare send her out there with her being sick. I just called out from work so I could nurse my baby back to healthy." Lexi replied lightly.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Joe asked her. He pulled Lexi into his arms and held her while she lent against his chest. She lightly kissed his nose.

"Now that I think about it, you could go to the store and get a ginger ale for her." Joe smiled slightly.

"Okay, is there anything I could do for you?" He said provocatively. She pushed him off of her.

"Yeah, you could go get the ginger ale lover boy." Joe playfully sucked his teeth before he stood to put his sneakers on. He slipped a hoodie on and grabbed her car keys.

"I'll be bock." Joe said in his best terminator impression. Lexi snickered at him and nodded her head. Joe skipped out the door and out to her car…

* * *

><p>Joe returned from the store with a 2-liter bottle of Ginger ale. He brought a box of crackers and an assortment of candy. When he walked into the kitchen, Lexi had a look of disgust on her face while she changed the garbage bag in the garbage bin.<p>

"Lex, what's wrong?" Joe said hindering her gross thoughts.

"Your daughter just threw up on me." Lexi said stoned face. She held her palms out in disgust, chunks of Amelia's vomit on her hands. Joe was trying his hardest not to laugh. Lexi washed her hands and then dried them with a towel. She pulled off her vomit-stained shirt and threw it in to the laundry basket on the floor near the stairs, revealing a black lace bra.

"Oh wow…um, I got everything you asked for." Joe handed the grocery bag to her while trying not to stare so hard. It had been an extremely long time since he saw her in this way and things really was still the same beautiful specimen that Joe remembered. With the exception, her breasts were bigger but also he noticed the tattoo on her collarbone and shoulder, everything was the same as he recall. Lexi even still had her belly button piercing. It was still a beautiful sight to witness and she wasn't even fully naked. Joe could only imagine. He never did forget what she looked, smelled and tasted like.

"Joe, you okay? You've been spaced out for a minute." She replied. Along with grabbing the bag from him, she went to the hallway closet and pulled out a bunch of towels and headed upstairs. Joe knew she was always comfortable in her body, so undressing in front of him or anyone for that matter was normal for Lexi. But Joe couldn't stand it. Bad enough he hadn't had sex in weeks!

Lexi reappeared down the stairs in a Pyrex flannel plaid shirt and a pair of biker shorts without a bra! Now Joe knew she was really trying to tease him. She ran her hands through her messy hair and stared at him before sitting in the recliner across from Joe.

"So, I was thinking about taking Mellie to Disney World while we are in Florida. She has begged me about going." Lexi proclaimed.

"Cool, that sounds great. But you know we have a Smackdown taping here in Houston that Tuesday."

"Oh snap! I totally forgot. Well you know mom isn't going to have no dinner for Matt during the week. I'm sure it would either be a Friday or on the weekend." Joe couldn't help but blush at Lexi calling his mother _mom._ It seemed to roll off her tongue perfectly.

"Yeah you got a point. So what if we leave for Florida right after the Smackdown taping. We would get to Florida pretty late, but it shouldn't be that big of a deal. We could just stay at my apartment in Tampa until the morning and then just drive to Orlando. It would be like a little family road trip." Joe explained.

"Well, I guess so. Let me go see about the tickets for Disney." Lexi disappeared upstairs again and returned a few moments later with her Mac laptop in hand. She was also carrying the plastic bag from earlier. She threw the bag into Joe's lap.

"I hope that candy in that bag was for you?" She said sitting back down. Joe gave her a smirk.

"Yeah it was. I got a little hungry in the store." Lexi stood up.

"Well do you want something to eat?" She asked, making her way into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure."

"What do you want. Anything you want, I got you." She assured with a smile. Joe walked around her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She lightly blushed while she felt his erection growing into her back.

"Joe, I know what you're thinking of, and it's not on the menu." Lexi replied with a chuckle. Joe lightly frowned while he stared at her. He kissed her cheek again before he spoke.

"Well since you put it that way, I want the biggest, most juiciest cheese burger you could ever make!" He replied with a smile. Lexi gave him a butt bump for him to back up. However, it only made Joe feel more aroused.

"That's nothing. I got you." Lexi turned around to see Joe's erection standing clear as day. She snorted while pointing her finger at it.

"Um Joe…you might wanna take a cold shower." She held her hand to her mouth, the look of embarrassment crossed his face once he spotted his erection. She tried shortening her bulging laughter. He scurried off and headed up the stairs swiftly. Lexi tucked her lips in nervously, while trying to contain her laughter.

"Lex, I'm sorry about early. He got a little carried away." Joe explained while taking a bite of his burger. Lexi let out a snicker. Joe IS a man who has his needs and wants, however Lexi wasn't sure she was ready to go down that road with Joe again. That's how all this madness started in the first place.

"Joe it's okay. I understand." She said with a sly smile.

"Lex, how do you do it?" Joe questioned.

"Do what?"

"Go without sex. I mean don't women have their needs too." Lexi's lips parted slightly in shock before she answered his question.

"Well who's to say I don't have sex."

"So you do? With who."

"None of your business. If you should know, Bob is very convenient." Joe looked at her puzzled.

"Who the hell is Bob?" Joe felt the anger starting to grow in the pit of his stomach. To even think that Lexi was having sex with another man pissed him off. Lexi noticed the hardness in Joe's face as his eyebrows curled into a frown. Lexi strolled from around the counter and cupped both of Joe's cheeks.

"If you must know, Bob means Battery Operated Boyfriend." Joe spit out the chuck of bun and burger back onto his plate. He instantly grabbed for his water while he nearly choked. Lexi laughed hysterically next to him.

"You did ask." She continued.

"Did you have to say that while I was eating? I can't get the image out of my head. I've officially lost my appetite." Joe said with a weak smile, pushing his plate away.

"You shouldn't have asked. You asked, I told." Lexi turn to walk away but Joe stopped her. He pulled her close to his chest while he bit down on his bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"So since I'm here, you might not need 'BOB' anymore." Joe smirked. Lexi wrapped her arms around his nap.

She lent in to fill the space between them and her bottom lip brushed along his. He caught it and sandwiched it between his lips. He yanked at hers along with nibbling on it before his tongue entered her mouth. To hear her moan against his lips made him want her even more. In one swift move, he pulled her on to his lap, while he gripped her right butt cheek slightly. They finally parted lips to catch their breaths, while they lightly nose nuzzled with each other. Joe finally spoke up; his tone was left near a whisper.

"Can I ask you something Lexi?" Joe asked while staring passionately into her hazel orbs. Joe's sultry timbre sent chills along Lexi's back and bare legs. She nodded her head okay, pending for Joe to continue. She rested her head onto his shoulder, her face rested in the cradle of his neck. She could instantly smell his scent.

Lexi wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but deep down she wanted Joe more than anything in her life. Honestly, she was at the point now where she was given in to him. She wanted to be able to know that on his days off, he would always come home to her and Amelia and that finally it could just be the two of them; raising Amelia. It was time that they were a real family. Now that Jessica was out the way, Lexi was slowly cutting ties with Randy over the last few days. Maybe it was time to give this thing with Joe another chance.

"After all this time, why haven't you moved on? I would expect for you to be married by now, with a family and a white picket fence or something." Joe confessed.

"Really Joe, have you forgot my history? I never been the big family, white picket fence type of chick." Joe snorted at her comment. He loved how Lexi could be so real with him.

"I guess you have a point, but what have you been waiting for?" Joe questioned. Lexi took a deep breath, and stared lazily into Joe's gray orbs. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck before continuing.

"I don't know. I guess I'm still waiting for the right person." Lexi looked away from Joe's grim glare. His face slowly softened and he filled the space between him and Lexi, their lips connecting. Joe didn't even have to ask anymore, he knew he was the person she was waiting for and Lexi didn't have to tell him for him to already know. He was ready to give her all of him, and let nothing come between them.

"You know, I want to be that person for you Lexi. Just let me." Joe murmured against her lips. His shut tightly. Lexi licked Joe's bottom lip, causing him to smile slightly.

"I am." Lexi replied. With that, Joe slipped his hand under her shirt and made his way up to her breast. He could easily feel her nipples already hard so he lightly pinched one. The small hiss that escaped from Lexi's lips made Joe want her more. Now officially playing tongue hockey in each other's mouth, Joe started to make his way down her neck. Soft moans escaped her mouth and Joe smiled against her flesh. Before both of their insides would melt, they were stopped by the sound of Amelia's tiny voice.

"MAMA!" Amelia yelled from upstairs. Both were hesitant to stop the lip action, but Lexi pulled away slowly while Joe hung on tightly to the grip he had on her bottom lip. He sucked on it one last time before releasing it. Joe slightly sucked his teeth and Lexi gave him a weak smile. She gave him one last peck to his lips and then climbed from his lap.

"I gotta see if she's okay." Lexi whispered. "I'll be right up honey." She yelled upstairs to Amelia, never removing the intensifying glare that was held between her and Joe.

Still with Joe holding on to her hand, she pulled away and headed for the stairs. Joe lazily let go and sat slumped in the stool chair. Would it be wrong to say that he wanted Lexi…badly.

* * *

><p>Lexi wouldn't have ever thought that seeing Joe leave back out on the road would be so hard. That Saturday morning, now that Amelia was all better, they drove Joe to the airport so he could head to his house show. Once inside the airport, Lexi and Amelia walked Joe all the way to his terminal. His flight number blared through the intercom, signaling his flight was getting ready for takeoff.<p>

"Okay girls, that's me. I gotta go." Joe pulled Amelia up into his arms and sat her on his hip.

"Imma miss you Princess. Be a good girl for mommy." Joe gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"Imma miss you too daddy. I promise I'll be good girl." Amelia replied, granting a smile from her parents. Joe pinched her chubby right cheek and then placed her down on the ground. He walked over to Lexi, where he pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and her hands locked at the wrist around his broad neck.

"Imma miss you too pretty lady. About the other day, I want you to understand that I meant everything I said. Let me be that missing person in your life." Joe said with a smirk and a lick of his wide lips. Lexi smiled back.

"Joe, I don't want us to rush into anything. Let's just take things slow and see what happens. If we're going to do this, we got to do this right. It not just me and you this time babe. It's Mellie too."

Do things right huh? Joe knew what was right. Question was, we're they ready.

"I understand. And I'm willing to do the right thing. I promise." This caused Lexi to blush because she knew that Joe meant what he was saying. On her tiptoes, Lexi shared one last kiss with Joe, while cupping his large face into her hands.

"Joe, be careful out there. Call me when you land. I'm going to miss you." Lexi said in a voice she hardly recognized as her own. Joe smiled at her affection, so he bent down slightly to kiss the tip of her nose.

"You know something, I love having you in my arms." Lexi blushed. Amelia moved closer as she smiled at her parents' tenderness. This was the first time Mellie seen her parents this comfortable together and it made her feel complete. She grabbed her mother's leg, and Lexi placed her arm around her daughter's back.

"I'll see you soon Mr. Anaoi. You better behave yourself." Lexi warned with a mischievous smirk before removing her mitts from around his nap. Joe backed away slowly until finally he turned to walk away.

"Bye daddy." Amelia called behind him with a wave and Joe turned around quickly at the sound of his baby's voice. He waved back to Amelia, but served a wink to Lexi that she quickly caught causing her to blush. Lexi rested Mellie on her hip and they stared in Joe's direction as they watched him turn the corner and disappear.

On the other hand, Joe knew what he had to do to prove that he wanted to commit to Lexi and Amelia forever. He just needed a little help from his loved ones and friends first...

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think Lexi meant when she say do things the right way... You gotta wait and see!<strong>_

_**Stay tune!**_


	20. The Crash

**A/N:**** By far my favorite chapter to write. It's a long one, but it was worth it. It's the chapter I promised along with the next couple of ones. Stay tune. Thanks for all the support you guys have shown me and the enormous amount of patience you all have for me and this story. I didn't go into detail of the trip to disney or the family dinner for Matt. If you want me too, I'll create one shots for those, but ONLY if you want me too.**

**This chapter is set ahead of time, I know. This chapter is set during the last week of march. I couldn't wait that long to update...Lol**

**I'll be updating soon. Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

Joe pulled his car into the 4 store-parking garage of his loft apartment building. It was now going on 3 a.m. Joe and the girls just arrived at his Tampa apartment. Him and Lexi kept their word and headed to Tampa straight after the Smackdown tapings that took place in Houston. They instantly fled to the airport and headed to Florida. As planned, they were schedule to drive to Disney World the following day. Now both of the girls were dozed off in a deep siesta while he sat languid, watching his sleeping beauties.

Joe had to admit; him and Lex was getting along quite well. They had gone a whole 3 weeks without fussing and it felt good to be stress-free. He talked to her and Amelia every single day, Skype'd and Facetime'd the best they could.

Joe sat in the driver seat as he watched Lexi's slumbered body in the seat next to him. He knew she was pretty exhausted from the long day she had and he hated having to wake her up. She looked as if she was nodding off on the plane, but she finally hit the last toll of sleep apnea.

The lines of care and toil had smoothed and disappeared; all the lines in her face had vanished. Eyelids closed against the dim lighting of the parking garage and her breathing deep and relaxed; all the muscles in her face seemed dense. Her body seemed totally relaxed, like a baby in its first throes of slumber and before REM could set in. Not a twitch or even a spasm, barely any movement came from her breast rising and falling with each in and outtake. Joe realized that this seemed to be the first time, in a long time that Lex's body was at peace and he just wanted to watch her sleep until the crept of dawn formed along her eyelids. He smiled lightly to himself, unlatched his seatbelt and exited the car.

He grabbed Lexi and Amelia's tote bag along with his own luggage and lightly closed the trunk of the car, at his best to not wake the shut-eyed females in the car. The vibration of the car caused Lexi's eyelids to part slightly; her lashes fluttered by the stitch of faint lighting. She sat up slightly just in time to hear Joe open the backseat of his car and unlatched the sleep and undisturbed miniature body of their daughter from her car seat. Still unnoticed by Joe, Lexi unbuckled her seatbelt. The click of availability rang through Joe's ears and he immediately saw Lexi was now awoke.

"Well hello sleepy-head." He said casually, hauling Amelia's body up on his hip. Amelia immediately stirred until she felt the warmth of her father's skin and the savor of Joe's fresh scent she cradled her head into the crook of his neck. Lexi followed suit and exit the car and went to grab the bags but Joe stopped her.

"Don't you worry babe. I got this." Joe held his hand along Lexi's breast to halt her with a smirk on his face. Lexi shrugged and led the way to the elevator, Joe and Amelia not to far behind.

Joe's apartment was tiny and mostly bare. However, it felt very comfy. With the kitchen and living room being connected, created an open floor plan. On the left of the kitchen and near the front door, was a small den area that was mostly empty. There was nothing except a couple of Joe's weights. Left of the living room was a small hallway; on the left was the bathroom and to the right was the bedroom. Inside the living room was a small dining table with a black leather couch. On the wall across from the couch was a flat screen that sat evenly on a TV stand. In the bedroom was a king size bed with a television and two small night stands on each side of the bed and matching lamps on each table. Lexi had to admit; the apartment was small but extremely tidy. It was definitely because Joe hardly spent his time here. Joe and Lexi maneuvered around the apartment in silence. While Joe went to put Mellie to bed Lexi went to her tote bag to remove her sleepwear, which consisted of silk flannel shorts and a white wife-beater. She headed for the bathroom to shower quickly, leaving Joe to finish preparing Amelia for bed.

Lexi exited the bathroom fully dressed in her pajamas while she watched Joe remove his jeans, revealing his boxer briefs. She was trying not to stare at his muscular legs along with his plump and firm butt. His legs completely hairless and his calves sculpted with each motion he made. Lifting his black t-shirt over his head, revealing his bare chest and chiseled back muscles. Lexi quickly cleared her throat as she lent on the doorway entrant of the living room. Joe spun around quickly, slightly embarrassed. The oblivious look on Joe's face caused Lexi to deliver a modest chuckle.

"Oh um Lex…um I think…um I should go put some clothes on." Joe stuttered. Lexi walked up to him and wrapped her small arms around his broad waist.

"Why so nervous? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Lexi snickered. Joe inhaled a deep breath with a smirk of his own.

"I guess you're right. I'm going to go put a shirt on." Joe passed around her and headed for the bedroom.

Joe returned to the living room to find Lexi sitting at the wooden bar stool at his kitchen island, with her laptop probed on top of it. He snuck up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder, lightly kissing her neck.

"What ya doing?" He exclaimed. He smiled into her skin sniffing her sweet scent. He could feel the smile growing from her throat.

"Nothing really, just checking some things." Lexi closed the lid of her laptop. Her sudden movement made Joe stand back up straight. He watched her small figure slid off the stool, her feet lightly gracing the bare wood floors. While she walked past him Joe caught a glimpse of her ample posterior in her silk shorts. Joe followed her back towards the living room.

"You and Mellie could have the bedroom, I'll sleep on the couch." Joe added. Lexi nodded her head and headed to the bedroom.

"Honestly, I'm not really tired." She said flatly.

"I guess not. You were knocked in the car." Lexi and Joe shared a chuckle.

"I know I was." A pregnant pause stood between them until Joe continued.

"Well if you don't wanna go to bed, you could stay out here with me. I'll keep you company."

"Oh no Joe! It's fine. I don't wanna keep you up."

"Lex, it's okay. I'm not really sleepy either. And I was hoping we could talk a little." Lexi shrugged her shoulders and headed over to the couch. She flopped down vaguely. Joe simpered at her posture and headed to the fridge.

"Do you want something to drink…eat?" He hailed from the kitchen.

"Do you have any tea?" She asked.

"Uh yeah." Lexi picked out the type of tea she wanted and Joe made it. He carried the mug of cinnamon apple spice tea to her with a bottle of water for himself. He turned on the television using the remote. Lexi sipped her tea in silence as she watched Joe flip through the channels. She curled up on the couch with her knees to her chest and draped the blanket that sat on the armrest of the sofa along her knees. Lexi silently admired Joe without him noticing her. He was definitely a gorgeous man and sometimes she always wondered how and why did he choose her. He was too good of a man to even have wasted his time helping someone like her when she needed it. He was the _real_ one that changed her life for the better. No matter the hell she put him through, he helped her get her life back on track. God only knows where she would be if Joe hadn't found her sleeping in her car that night. Meeting Joe for the first time back at Tech and becoming friends, lend to a crazy road for their relationship, but the question she asks herself is, was it worth it?

Joe's guttural calling of her name brought Lex back to reality. She blinked constantly until her vision cleared of its blurriness.

"Lex?"

"Huh?"

"Babe you okay over there? You look a little…_intense_." Joe explained. Lexi gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine Joey, just thinking that's all." Joe was a bit startled at the name _Joey_. Only Lexi seemed to call him that and it's been years since that name caressed the lips of Lexi. He felt the fire burning in his pit causing a smile to form. Especially with the fact that Lex was absentminded to the fact she just called him that. While taking a much-needed dram of tea from her mug, she saw Joe's broad smile from the corner of her eye.

"What's so funny Joe?" She questioned curiously.

"Lex, you just called me Joey." Joe said flatly with a smirk. Lexi scowled at Joe playfully with her perfectly arched brows.

"Psst, no I didn't." She replied dismissively.

"Uh yeah you did." Joe's smile was now wide as he watched the transition of confusion to embarrassment form on Lexi's face.

"Well whatever. It doesn't matter." Lexi said flatly. Joe snorted at her remark.

"Does this mean I'm no longer on your shit list?"

"Joe, you were never on my shit list. You just…" Lexi paused to sigh.

"I just what?" Joe questioned avidly.

"Make me so…so damn mad sometimes!" Lexi blurted out. Joe lightly smirked. Without warning he pulled Lexi, situating the kick of her legs onto his lap. He rested his hands along her calves, rubbing them slightly.

"I don't mean too. I actually like seeing you angry." Joe admitted with a smirk.

"Oh really? I'm glad you think me being angry is funny."

"No, I don't find it funny… it's a bit sexy actually." Lexi just rolled her eyes.

"You are so full of it you know." This time without warning to Joe, she kicked her legs off of his lap and placed them back at the leg base of the couch. She sat back just in time for Joe to rest his head on her lap, where he could look up at her.

"You just won't quit." She replied playfully and Joe flashed a grin. There was a gravid pause between them while they both focused their attention back to the television. Lexi ran her hands along Joe's scalp causing his body to relax. Joe was on the verge of slumber until he decided to be the first to break the tranquility.

"Lexi?" Joe's husky voice broke the silence. Lexi looked down and pivoted her orbs with Joe's giving him the approval to continue.

"I know you said you would think about this and I don't want to pressure you about it, but have you gave moving here to Tampa any thought?" This completely caught Lexi by surprised leaving her speechless.

"Um Joe…I have gave it some thought, but I don't really know what to say." Joe sat up instantly to face her.

"Say yes." Lexi had to remove her focus from Joe's glare. It was too intense, too hot for her to handle. If she looked any longer she was sure to melt right there and then on his couch.

"Joe I would love to be closer to you and your family, but I still gotta think about how this is going to affect Mellie and I. She has school and her friends. I have my job and Meg…I don't know." Joe noticed the blank expression on her face. Meg _was_ really the only friend Joe known Lexi to have and she really meant alot to Lex. So did her career.

It wasn't like Lexi didn't want to move Tampa. She loved Florida and she loved Joe and his family. But she had built a life for her and Mellie in Houston and Lex wasn't sure she was ready to give that up.

"I understand Lex. I don't want to pressure you but I'm dying over here. I love Houston too and I don't want to disrupt you and Mellie's life down there but babe can you give me another reason other than your job or Mellie's school and friends." Joe wasn't backing down on this conversation. He could instantly tell Lex was getting frustrated.

"Joe you just don't understand."

"Make me understand." Lexi sighed loudly.

"Joe please stop."

"Stop what?

"Stop this!" Lexi stood to her feet. She was now fully annoyed by Joe who quickly rose to his feet.

"Why are you getting so upset for, I just asked a simple question."

"You keep pressing this issue and it's upsetting me."

"Well if you tell me the truth I will stop pressing the issue." Lexi sighed.

"Okay fine! The reason I refuse to move to Tampa is because…it's because I'm scared." Joe looked bewildered.

"Lex, what the hell are you scared of? After all this time don't tell me you're scared of me?!" Joe snarled without trying to yell. Amelia was still asleep in the next room and on top of that it was going on 4:30 in the morning.

"No Joe.' She sighed. 'I'm not afraid of you babe but if I move here to Tampa then I will become dependent on you. I don't want that Joe. I finally, _finally_ gained my independence. I _finally_ became able to not get upset when I think about everything I've been through. I've _finally_ been able to sleep at night without fear. Finally!" Joe turned his attention back to her with a scowl on his face.

"Lex, I don't want to take your independence. I just want to be closer to you and Mellie, that's it!" Joe pulled Lexi into his arms before continuing.

"I know you said we can't be together, but I'm trying Lex." Lexi lifted her head from Joe's chest to sit down. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down in the seat next to her.

"I know you are, but just give me some time to think okay?" Joe nodded his head but Lexi could still see the obvious anger in Joe's face.

"Aww, you're mad at me?" Lexi scoffed with a pout. Joe still held his affirmed expression in place. Lexi lent in towards Joe and cupped his face. Lexi could feel the mild stubble on his face. She turned his mug towards her and brushed her bottom lip over his. She felt Joe's jaw tighten as she planted open mouth kissed along his jaw line. When her lips danced along his, Joe felt a tickling sensation spasm throughout his body. Her lips were soft and felt like features along his wide brim. He still refused to kiss her back out of spite until her hot tongue licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and he couldn't resist her anymore. His lips parted faintly allowing her tongue to explore his kisser. Lexi sucked on his bottom lip while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why do you this to me?" Joe murmured along her lips. His breath was choppy and his lips slightly swollen.

"Do what?" She purred still with a seize on his bottom lip.

"You keep tempting me. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from tossing you down and making love to you." He hissed along her brim. Lexi heaved away slowly at Joe's comment. It really did catch her off guard. Deep down, she wanted Joe to toss her around and fuck her brains out. It seemed like forever since she had a _real_ man, so the throb for Joe was agonizing. But she knew she had to stop herself. Joe was her drug and if she started back at her old habits, she would soon become addicted again.

From the expression on Joe's face, she knew he was thinking the same thing. It was now going on 5 a.m. and they were both horny as hell. Lexi lent in and kissed Joe's forehead.

"Goodnight _Joey._" She murmured with a smirk as she rose from the couch. She walked backwards until she reached the doorway of the living room. She turned on her heels and entered the bedroom closing the door behind her. Not only did she leave a slue of questions that needed to be answered, she left an obvious horny and determined man who was getting so sick of waiting for her. To Joe it wasn't even about sex. He wanted her to realize that he wanted to be with her. He wanted to be the man in her life to love her unconditionally. What would it take for her to see that?

* * *

><p>Joe and Lexi arrived in Pensacola with Mellie Thursday afternoon. After a day at Disney, they took the six-hour drive down to Pensacola. Lexi didn't really understand why Joe preferred to drive, but it gave them more time to spend as a family. Watching Joe and Mellie sing along to just about every song that played on the radio, was the most hilarious thing to Lexi. However, for both Joe and Lexi it was a break from their hectic schedules. Finally pulling up into his parents' driveway, Joe was happy to be home. He felt a bit sad that he would be heading back out on the road later on that night for his house show tomorrow. Running on only 3 hours of sleep within the last two days, however it was worth it to spend time with his loved ones for Matt's dinner tonight.<p>

Hand in hand with Lexi and Amelia situated comfortable on his hip, they entered the Anaoi residence. From the yelp of small children and the clamor of chatter and conversation, Joe's childhood home was in full effect. He knew instantly all his siblings and his nieces and nephews were present. He noted Nessa's long brown hair in the outlet of the kitchen. She turned around with a huge bream across her lips.

"Lexi, Mellie!" She replied in excitement as she sprinted in their direction. Mellie squirmed from her father's grip and headed towards her aunt. Nessa scooped Mellie up just in time to pull Lexi in for a hug.

"Girl, I didn't think you would show up. Especially having to deal with this knuckle head." She shoved the balls of her fingers along Joe's forehead, jerking his neck back. Lexi pulled back from Nessa's embrace.

"Well I guess you're right about that. But I was able to manage." The women shared a small snicker.

"Um ya'll do know I'm still standing here right."

"Nobody gives a damn if you standing there." Nessa replied to him. Joe chuckled lightly then grabbed the bags to head upstairs. Lexi followed Nessa into the living room where most of the family was situated.

After saying her hellos, hugs and kisses with Joe's family she headed upstairs. Just in time to catch him coming down.

"Where you going beautiful?" Joe questioned pulling her into his arms with a peck to her soft lips. With flushed cheeks Lexi pulled from Joe's strong grip.

"Actually I'm going to change my shirt. Your mother is already putting me to work. Time to get to cookin." Lexi responded with a chuckle.

"Well I could help with that." Joe winked at her.

"Ah no! You head back downstairs. I don't need your supervision." Lexi scoffed. Joe pouted as he headed down the stairs. Lexi couldn't help but smile.

Sadly after an amazing dinner with the family for Matt, Joe had to head to the airport to head out to his house show. It broke Lexi's heart having to see Joe leave. She was becoming more and more attached to him and it became unbearable to be away from him. Joe felt the same way about her. Lexi agreed to drop him off at the airport and Mellie begged to come along.

When Lexi exited the house and towards Joe's car, she felt the heavy presence of someone else. Joe nor Amelia was out the house yet, so Lex was sure it wasn't them. She shrugged off the obvious discomfort she felt and opened the car door. Shortly then, Joe and Amelia joined her in the car with Joe's luggage in tow.

Lexi pulled up to Airport Blvd. She instantly popped the trunk as she helped Mellie out her car seat. Joe grabbed his luggage from the trunk and slammed it back shut. He grabbed Lexi and spun her around. He planted an open mouth kiss along her lips.

"I'm going to miss you…a lot." He admitted.

"I'm miss you too _Joey_." Lexi felt her cheeks flush at the sudden smirk that occupied Joe's lips.

"I just love it when you call me that." Amelia squeezed between her parents slightly parting their hug.

"My turn!" She yelped looking up and her father. Joe smiled back at his daughter as he flung her up into his arms.

"Imma miss you too princess. Love you." Joe kissed her cheek, Amelia face flushed.

"Miss you too daddy. You and Uncle Jon need to be nicer to each other cause people tink The Shield is going to bweak up. And I don't want that."

"I'll see what I could do." Lexi smiled as she rubbed Mellie's back.

Lexi felt a bit distracted at the presence of being watched. Throughout the entire drive to the airport, a black SUV seemed to follow her as she watched from her side mirrors. Now it looked like that same trunk was parked across the terminal from them. The windows were heavily tinted so there was no need for Lexi to attempt to see beyond the windows. She swallowed hard trying to release the obvious discomfort she felt. However, Joe noticed it instantly.

"Lex, is everything okay." Lexi just nervously nodded her head. Joe soon parted ways with his girls and Lexi quickly got Amelia strapped back into her car seat and pulled off into traffic.

Each red light she stopped at seemed to take forever. Not fully having her attention on the road but at the thought of Joe and moving to Florida. Lexi liked the idea of living with Joe but _fear_- that word is what stopped her short every time. Lexi glanced at her side mirror and realized that the car she assumed was following her was nowhere to be found. She suddenly realized that it was possibility this was all in her head. The sound of the car honking behind her brought her out of her train of thought as she moved her foot to the accelerator pedal. Being still so little, she was still trying to get the feel of driving Joe's SUV. Lexi heard Amelia's chuckle from the backseat.

"What's so funny little one?" Lexi asked with a smile.

"Mommy, you're too short. You can't drive daddy's truck."

"I have you know little lady, I _can _drive daddy's truck."

Within an instant of Lexi turning around to face her daughter, she caught a glimpse of the familiar SUV heading her way from the passenger window. There was nothing she could do as the other car didn't seem to slow down. It had to be an enraged driver on the other side of the tinted windshield. Without a moments notice everything seemed to slow down as Lexi felt the impact of the other car smash into the passenger side. The sound of glass shattered, the screams of Amelia all rang out. The smash impact of Lexi face along the air bag, snapping her neck backwards. Her head hit the headrest. The motion of the car spun fully out of control, landing on its top.

Police sirens. Yelling. Car horns. Tires screeching.

Were the last sounds Lexi heard until everything went blank…


	21. License Plate

**A/N: Okay my loves...Thanks a lot for the feedback, and a special thanks and shoutout to Rammy189. Glad to have your support. I hope I hear about all the tears on the keyboards after this chapter. It's a sad one. Here it goes!**

**xoxo**

_Lexi felt the car spinning around until it flipped. She heard yelling from the outside of the car, but she couldn't see anything. She heard a husky voice that was stern, yet controlled._

"_Ma'am I need you to stay with me! She's awake guys! Let's get this door off." Lexi felt herself trying to move her head, but couldn't._

"_There's a little girl back here. We need to get her out now. She isn't moving!" Another male voice erupted. However, this guy's tone wasn't as controlled as the first. Something was wrong. Who was the little girl? Amelia. Mellie. My baby!_

"_I want my baby, where's my baby?" Lexi mumbled. But nobody reacted to her._

"_We're taking you to the hospital soon ma'am but you need to hold tight. We gonna get you and the little girl out of here." The first voice proclaimed. He had to be a firefighter. Lexi felt cramped and what appeared to be an upside down position. She tried moving but the steering wheel and dash had her trapped and pinned._

"_Get me the fuck outta here. I want my baby." She yelled. Everything around her was chaotic. Her entire body felt crushed underneath something heavy. Was she crying? Her entire face was wet. The finger she pulled back was covered in a red liquid. It was blood. _

_Smoke. Lexi smelt smoke that clenched around her throat, choking her lungs. Was she on fire? 'I'm going to die.' She thought. ' What about my baby? What about Joe. I can't die! I just can't.'_

"_Hey, I need those spreaders over here on this window and at the rear. I need to get this woman and that baby out. Move people! Move! Get me some water on that engine for we explode!" _

'_Amelia. Where is my baby? Get us the fuck out of here.'_

_Lexi didn't remember how she got out that car. All she could see was the lights in the back of the ambulance blinding her. Her eyes were glossy and her vision was completely blurred, but she still heard voices._

"_Ma'am, what is your name?"_

_Lexi._

"_Miss, can you hear me?"_

_I just told you my name. Where is my baby?"_

"_Okay boys, she's unresponsive. Get her intubated and start ventilating. Now!"_

_Why can't they hear me? Why aren't they listening? Where is my goddamn baby?_

"_We need to stop the bleeding or this woman won't make it. Let's go boys. Strap up."_

_Lexi could taste the warm plastic that launched down her throat will her mouth went numb. _

_The lights faded. The sounds stopped. Movement seized. Was she dead?_

* * *

><p>Joe burst through the emergency room doors. He was in too much of a hurry to care about anything as he rushed over to the nurse's desk.<p>

"Sir can I help you with something?" The receptionist asked him.

"Um yes, I'm looking for Alexis Santana and Amelia Anaoi. I was told they were brought here to this hospital. They were in an accident." Joe answered. His voice was choppy and full of panic.

"Well are you family?"

"Yes."

"May I ask, what kin?" The nurse questioned. Joe was obviously annoyed by her instantly.

"Amelia, the little girl is my daughter. And the woman she's my…my girlfriend." He proclaimed out of breath.

The nurse nodded her head and stood to her feet.

"Right this way Mr…?"

"Anaoi."

"Right. Right this way Mr. Anaoi." The nurse led the way down the hall towards the ICU. Finally reaching Lexi's room a doctor came out.

"Are you family, husband maybe? I need to ask some questions about the patient." The doctor explained.

"Yes I am. Listen doc, where is my daughter? She was in the crash too." Joe explained.

"Well the little girl is going to be okay. She suffered a green stick fracture to her right fibula. She also suffered a pretty bad blow to the head and was unresponsive when she got here. But she has since been awake. Doctors want to run tests on her now to determine if it is a concussion. We wanted to wait till someone of the family arrives before we do a neurological exam and a CT scan. But I know she's going to make it."

"And Alexis?" The doctor scowled before giving Joe his awaited answer.

"Well Mr. Anaoi, Ms. Santana or shall I say Dr. Santana suffered a great deal of internal bleeding in the brain, which has resulted in a coma. That's why the ventilator is on now. Now we don't really know how serious the coma is so we are unsure if we are going to have to insert a shunt. We have to wait until she wakes up to run some tests. Hopefully, that's soon." The doctor explained.

"Okay is there any surgery needed for that?" Joe questioned trying to stay calm.

"Well we are still trying to discover that now. We are going to have to run more tests to decide that."

Joe peeked through the glass window at Lexi. He didn't even recognize her. Her face was covered in cuts and scars along with dried up blood. Her lips and eyes were highly swollen; her hair matted to her head. He tried his hardest to hold back the breaking droplets that were forming into his eyes.

"Doc, can I see her?" Joe asked nervously.

"Yeah sure. But first I need you to handle some paperwork and some other things first. Mr. Anaoi do you mind if I ask what relation you actually is to the patient? Because if you are her husband then you are the only one who has the permission to give it a go if we have to do surgery?"

"Yeah she's my…my wife." Joe replied. Saying that sounded weird but right now Joe didn't care.

"Okay, so do we have your permission to carry on if need be?" The doctor asked.

"Doctor, do whatever you got to do. Just make sure my girls are taking care of. We will worry about the rest later."

"Okay Mr. Anaoi. We will try to do everything we possibly can."

~!~

Joe was tired and frustrated. He had spent the last 24 hours sitting at Lexi's bedside. They had taken the ventilator off and she was now breathing on her own. However, they still kept her connected to the heart monitor. Joe was able to relax a bit once knowing Mellie only suffered a minor concussion that wasn't too serious. She just needed to stay overnight for some observation and would just need some rest. Plus she was now right next door to her mother. Joe called his family and told them what happened and they arrived within an instance. His plane didn't even take off before police had called him, being that it was his car that Lexi was driving. He rushed out of the airport and straight to the hospital. On the way there, he called Colby and Jon, informing them what happened and they called Hunter. The first flight they could get to, they made it to Florida. The hardest call was Megan. Joe feared how she would react, but she didn't say much. He just knew she was on her way and when she got there, somebody better be answering some questions. His family and friends stayed with Amelia while he sat with Lexi. He refused to let anyone in her room to see her with the exceptions of the doctors and nurses. Joe quickly learned how to tune out the sound of the heart monitor, which was the only noise in the room.

"Mr Anaoi?" The doctor said as he walked in the room.

"Hey doc. I can't believe she is still not awoke." Joe said with a hint of agony in his voice.

"It's going to take some time before she wakes up. Just think of it as her being in a deep sleep. She lost a lot of blood and now her body is trying to recover. It's going to be awhile so we gotta be patient. Her body is resting. Be grateful that we don't have to insert the stunt. Maybe you should head home, get some rest. Maybe go visit your baby girl. But you can't just sit here cramped in this room all day. You're going to start going insane." The doctor said with a slight smile in hopes to lighten the tense mood in the room. The doctor had seen many cases like this, where the spouse or family members had a hard time leaving the bedside of the patient due to guilt.

"I can't leave her doc, I'm staying. I've barely left this room, let alone her side and honestly there isn't anything I rather do. This woman means everything to me. The love of my life and I can't lose her. I just can't. If only she could hear me right now, I want her to know I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Joe proclaimed. He had never been this emotional in his life. Knowing he could lose Lexi forever was not sitting well with Joe.

"I understand. You're a good man and I'm sure she loves you. Don't give up hope young man. I'm sure she will be fine but you must give this some time." The doctor replied. He then turned on his heels and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Joe moved his chair over to her bedside and leaned down towards her. He held her limp hand that sparked of heat against his large palm.

"Hey um, I hope whatever dreamland you're in, you can hear me.' Joe paused before continuing. 'Look, you really need to wake up okay? Cause I'm tired of sitting here.' Joe tried chuckling to himself before he continued. 'You know this has been the quietest you have ever been since I met you? That's really saying something.' He sighed. It was hard putting in to words what he was feeling. He prayed she could hear him. 'But Lex, I'm sitting here waiting. Waiting for you to open your eyes, to call my name. I'm trying to hold it in but I feel like I'm losing it. I need to hear your voice, see those beautiful eyes of yours then I'll know you're not going to leave me. Baby, I can't do this without you! None of this! I thought that maybe I could live without you and be happy, but I'm lost without you. I can't raise Mellie by myself. You could have died, but you didn't. Just hold on just a bit longer because babe… I'm scared. I'm scared imma lose you and I just can't. You mean the world to me. Just please wake up. Please. Please." Joe begged.

Nothing.

"Goddamnit Lexi, wake the fuck up!" Joe was at the point of yelling. Joe was feeling on the verge of losing his sanity waiting for her. He was more angry than sad. Pissed that he let all of this happen, this was his fault. All Joe could do to control his overflowing vexation was to ruffle this hand through his messy hair, in hopes that he would be able to be tranquil. He felt freaking insane waiting for her to wake up, but she just wouldn't. Joe had so many opportunities to walk away from Lexi. If you asked anyone who didn't know them, you would think they weren't meant to be together. All their bickering could break apart any relationship; but surprisingly it only helped theirs. It seemed to make them closer. Joe loved this woman and he just wasn't ready to give up the fight for her until he believed she was done fighting for him.

"Joe." The soft-spoken voice from the doorway brought Joe out his reverie. He looked up to find a desolated Megan standing in the doorway. It was clear even through the brim of Megan's square-framed eyeglasses, she was crying and obviously angry. He didn't even hear the door open.

"Megan…oh my god you made it." Joe rose from his chair and walked over to Megan.

"So how is she?" Joe could tell Megan was doing her best to hold back tears. Her lips were curled into a tight knot and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Honestly, I don't know. They say it's not as bad as we think but she just won't wake up. I'm going crazy here." Joe replied.

"Where's Mellie?"

"She's next door. She's going to be fine. It's Lexi I'm worried about."

"She's a fighter, she'll make it through this. We just got to believe." Megan saw the sadden look in Joe's eyes so surprisingly she pulled him in for a hug. Joe couldn't hold back any longer. He felt the tears stream down his already hot skin while Megan rubbed the back of his head. Megan was much smaller than Joe so she stood on her tiptoes to pull him down to her stance.

"Megan…I can't…I-I j-just can't d-do this." Joe sobbed.

"Come on Joe, don't do this. Don't give up. She's going to be okay." Megan murmured.

"I would love to be able to believe that right now." They stood in silence while they sobbed together. Megan knew Joe couldn't handle a situation like this alone. He was a strong man, but his emotions was all over the place right now. Not only did he have to be strong for himself, but for Amelia. Mellie was too young to understand what was happening.

"Listen, Lexi has been through hell in her life. Nothing and I mean NOTHING can hold her down. She is in there somewhere. She's fighting for you and Amelia. That's all she got." Megan explained. Joe pulled away from her grasp slowly. Joe didn't realize until then that Megan was actually a very beautiful woman and reminded him a lot of Lexi. No wonder they was great friends.

"I know Meg, I know." Joe and Megan didn't notice Colby's tall stature in the doorway.

"Joe, there's a detective that's out here. He wants to talk to you." Jon wasn't too far behind him.

"Come on Joe, let's go." Megan mumbled with a pat to Joe's back while she led the way out the door. She linked arms with Colby who stood close by Lexi's door, while Jon followed Joe over to the detective. The detective rose to his feet when he saw Joe wander over to him.

"Are you Joe Anaoi?" the detective questioned. Joe nodded his head yes.

"Mr. Anaoi, I'm Detective Paterson, I'm investigating your wife and daughter's case.

"What case? They were just in an accident." Joe asked puzzled.

"Well Mr Anaoi, from what it says here, what happened with your family was indeed no accident." The officer retorted as he looked in the file folder in his hand. He looked up to notice the angered mostly confused faces of Joe and Jon.

'According to witnesses, many say that your wife was an obvious target. This was no accident. The driver seems to be driven directly to the car your wife was in, which from my understanding was your vehicle. Correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so apparently the driver in the other vehicle didn't slow down nor did he or she stop. Now this case is a no doubt liability being that your wife was at a red light. Meaning this wasn't her fault. Here's the police report that one of the officer's filed out at the scene." Joe took the handed piece of document from the detective. Joe skimmed over the document while Jon eyed it from over his shoulder.

"So does this mean that someone _wanted_ to hurt my family?"

"From the looks of things, yes. That's where I step in. We caught surveillance of the vehicle fleeing the scene and we also got a license plate number. So, is there by any chance you and your wife might have _any_ enemies that might want to harm her or you?" The detective queried. Joe swallowed the forming lump in his throat. This could be anyone especially with the profession he had.

"Honestly, officer I can't think of any off the top of my head." Joe answered. The officer raised a piqued brow at Joe before speaking.

"Well I suggest you look over all those documents here and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to call me. Just call down to the station and ask for me and they'll connect you straight to my private extension." The officer handed Joe a business car.

"Okay I mostly well. If you say this is no accident then I want to know the son of a bitch who did this." Joe snarled.

"Calm down son. Let the law handle this, you just worry about protecting that little family you got there. Listen to me carefully; don't in no way take matters into your own hands. This is a very serious matter." Detective Paterson explained. Joe nodded his head negative.

"No disrespect officer, but I'm not sure if I can keep that promise." Joe scowled.

"Sir, I'm not asking, I'm telling you this. Someone is obviously out to get your family. This situation can be a lot more dangerous than you think. Don't get , I'll be back in a couple of days. Hopefully your wife we be able to talk with me. I give her and your daughter my blessings. But until then Mr. Anaoi, you keep your nose clean." Joe angrily stormed off. He was done talking to this officer. For him to tell him that he couldn't do anything about what happened to his family pissed him off. Jon caught up to him.

"Hey, hey Joe hold up." Jon jogged to catch him.

"I don't wanna here it Ambrose!" Joe warned.

"Listen man you need to relax and keep a level head about this. I know how much your family means to you but I could tell the detective does care about you and your family's safety. Just don't go and do anything stupid man. You could lose everything. Do you really want that? I should know man, hear it from me. Don't do it. Think about Lexi and Mellie. You could lose everything if you do something stupid and I know what you're thinking too." Joe knew Jon was right. Hardly ever Jon spoke on someone else's personal situations. He was the type of person, who usually kept his opinions to himself when involving others, but when he did speak up; you sure as hell better listen.

"You right man." Joe gave his friend dap and then opened the folder to look over the papers the detective brought him. Just in stride, Meg and Colby walked over.

"So Joe, what did the guy say?" Megan inquired curiously.

"Bullshit." Joe said flatly while he scanned the papers in the folders. The photos taken from the street camera showed the car crashing into Lexi. To Joe the car did look familiar. He quickly tuned out Jon who was trying to explain to Colby and Megan what the detective had just told him moments ago. There was a copy of the marked license plate among the documents. _707Jes._

_707Jes?_ The license plate now looked familiar. He tried remembering where he saw this license plate; it had obvious Florida plate tags.

Then it hit Joe. He knew exactly where he had seen them. His heart instantly dropped to the pit of his belly. _Not again. _He thought to himself.

His friends noticed his obvious discomfort.

"Joe, are you okay?" Megan asked.

"Yeah uso, you look like you have seen a ghost." Colby snickered.

"I think I know who did this." Joe said. His friends stared with engrossed glares.

"Oh really, who?" Jon questioned.

"All I know is that I know who car that was. Now who was behind the wheel is another story…"

"Then dude, who's fucking car was it?" Jon snarled impatiently. Joe flung the papers in the air and proceeded to walk away but turned around to face his standing friends then he spoke.

"That was Jessica's father's car…"


	22. Like Knives

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Between school and other things, having the time to write has become a task. I actually got writer's block for this chapter, but I recuperated and I'm back! I still don't fully like it, but I'll let y'all be the judge of that. So I hope you enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think. Love ya! I'll update ASAP**

**xoxo**

_Floating_. That's what it felt like to Lexi. Something was wrong. She tried opening her eyes but immediately shut them tightly back as she felt the burn increase from the scintillating lights over her head. Lexi felt groggy and her body severely ached. However Lexi was able to become aware of sounds first. An annoying beeping, murmuring voices. The room around her smelt like anesthetic and flowers. Lexi tried again to open her eyes, this time they slowly slid open to a dim light but even turned down, it still burned. She squinted for a moment; lightly cringing at the soreness she felt when she moved her head. She tried getting some sign of where she could be, but saw nothing. She looked down to see the IV taped to her amber-colored forearm. She looked down her leg to find her body covered in a plaster white sheet. She finally realized where she was.

_She was in a hospital._

All the scenes came rushing back into her mind. The squeal of tires against the pavement, sharp police sirens in the breeze that blew by. Headlights roaring towards her. Tinted windows. Last thing Lexi could remember was a car slamming into the passenger side of her. The shattering of the windows. A scream. Then everything went black.

_"Listen you need to leave. Joe doesn't want anyone in here."_

_"I don't give a fuck. I'm here to see her and listen here little lady, you ain't gonna stop me."_

Lexi could hear the muffled voices and the sound of aggression. She knew those voices. For sure the female voice had to be Megan. She lightly looked up and saw the light fade of a toned head. That in no way could be Joe until the blues finally met with hers. _Randy._

_"Randy, I'm not going to ask you again to leave. She isn't even awaked yet and she doesn't need the drama. If Joe catches you here, he'll have both of our asses so I suggest you leave and wait for her to wake up."_

_"I'm not fucking scared of Joe. He has a problem with me being here then too fucking bad. I just wanna see her."_

_"Oh please so now all of sudden you want to see her? She hasn't heard from you in weeks now you just want to show up and play the loving friend. Fuck outta here!"_

Lexi could hear the constant bickering going on between Randy and Megan. She hated that they were arguing but the biggest question was where was Joe? When she woke up she would at least expect him to be the first pair of eyes she saw, or the first smile she would witness other than Amelia. Speaking of Mellie, where was she? Lexi wondered.

She tried talking to hinder the fighting between Meg and Randy but her throat felt washed with sand. With weak and weary strength, Lexi tried reaching for the cup of what she presumed was water on her bed stand, with feeling frail she didn't have the strength to grasp the cup and instead knocked it off the stand. The cup splattered to the floor causing the water to spill. _Damnit_. Lexi cursed under her breath. She immediately caught the attention of Meg and Randy.

"Lexi!" Megan pitched with excitement. Megan had never been so happy in her life, if only Joe was here. Megan knew Lexi had to still be sore and memory was still groggy so she lightly squeezed her friend while pouring her another cup of water.

"How you feeling chicka?" Megan questioned. The refreshing feeling of the cool liquid against her throat felt so good to Lexi. Her vocals seemed to open back up instantly.

"Where is my baby?" Lexi asked her voice still hoarse trying to remain tranquil but so many thoughts was running through her mind. She would curse the day something happened to her baby. She could never forgive herself for the accident.

"Chicka she is doing fine. She just has a sprain in her leg and she had a little concussion, but she is fine. Don't worry." Megan said with a welcoming grin. Lexi focused her attention around the room. Still no sign of her gray eyed God. Where was Joe?

"Meg, where's Joe?" Lexi quickly felt herself getting winded as she tried sitting up on the bed. Before Megan could utter her answer, Randy stepped in.

"Joe's not here, but I am." Randy said quickly grabbing Lexi warm palm and bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. Quickly trying to recover, Meg spoke up.

"He had to take care of some things. He'll be back." Megan promised Joe that if Lexi did wake up, she wasn't to utter a word about the case of the accident. He just wanted to protect Lexi and keep her from getting bent out of shape.

"Well, nothing should be more important than being here with you. He should be here with you and his daughter." Randy answered still looking into Lexi's eyes. Megan eyes tried pleading with Lexi's who looked to have tears forming. Lexi moved her glare from Megan in disappointment and focused on Randy. Megan was sure Joe was going to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour earlier…<strong>

Joe paced back and forth in the hallway in front of Lexi and Amelia's rooms. Mellie was now sleep and Lexi still hadn't waked up, he was becoming restful. Most of his family had left to get some rest since they been there for the past two days. Joe was sure he probably smelled like crap being that he hasn't left the hospital within the last two days. Even his friends had left to get freshened up but Joe refused to leave his girls sides. Between Mellie having nightmares and Lexi still being in a coma, Joe couldn't just leave.

Earlier that morning, he contacted Detective Paterson about the information he had discovered and Detective Paterson said he had run the plates and got the same results. That car belonged to Quentin Collins; Jessica's father. Detective Paterson assured Joe they would be bringing him down to the station as soon as possible for questioning but until they were able to get in contact with Mr. Collins, for Joe to sit tight by the phone, if he was needed down at the station.

"You still here?" Megan asked looking refreshed whilst walking into Lexi's hospital room. Joe was still leant on Lexi's bedside by her calves while looking up at her. He was praying she would wake up. It was now going on noon and Joe had hardly moved from that spot since the night before.

"Yeah um, I am." Joe explained. He stood up from the chair he sat in; stretching so wildly so that peeks of his midriff and define abs was visible.

"Joe you can't sit here forever. You need to get some rest or better yet you need a shower." Joe lifted his arm to smell his pit. He was a bit stinky. He gave Megan a weak smile and took a deep breath.

"I guess you right. I guess since Mellie is finally sleep, I could go and change clothes and stuff." Joe uttered.

"Yes please. Colby and Jon are on their way back here. I'll keep an eye out for Lexi if she wakes up."

"I doubt that." Joe retorted. Just as Joe was about to walk to the door, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw Detective Paterson's number flash across the screen.

"Yeah?" Joe answered.

"Joe, we got him. He just brought himself in. I need you to come down to the station, he wants to talk to you." Paterson explained to Joe.

"What the fuck that son of a bitch wants to talk to me about? He almost killed my family." Joe sneered.

"Joe, my man I need you to calm down. He says he didn't do anything. He didn't even know his car was missing until last night. He reported it stolen this morning until he found out we were looking for him and he turned himself in. He said he wouldn't do no such thing and he wants to talk to you personally. Just come on down to the station and sit with Mr. Collins and me so we can figure this out. But I need you to come down here with a level-head, you hear me?" The detective informed. Joe sighed loudly and he felt Megan's hand on his shoulder. He took a long pause before giving his prolonged response. Joe ruffled his hands through his already untamed tresses in chagrin.

"Okay. I'm on my way." Joe proclaimed and then hung up. He grabbed his hoodie and zipped it up in a hurry while he scurried out the door. Megan stopped him with a tug of his bicep.

"Hey, what's going on? Did they find anything? Don't leave me hanging Joe. I care about Lexi and Mellie just as much as you do and I'm not letting you leave this room until you tell me what's going on." Joe turned to face the smaller woman and from the look on his face he knew she was serious.

"I gotta head down to the station. They have my ex's father in custody. It was his car that was apart of the crash but apparently he wasn't the driver." Joe tried to explain.

"So, he obviously had to know who did this right?" Meg asked trying to receive some clarification.

"No not exactly. He discovered his car was missing from his garage last night and he reported it stolen. He found out this morning that the cops were investigating him and he didn't know why so he just turned himself in." Joe paused for a moment giving Megan the chance to catch on.

"Apparently he wants to talk with me personally. Maybe some questions can get answered. Just keep an eye out for my girls until I get back. Tell Col and Jon what's happening. I'll be back as soon as possible." Joe hailed behind him as he sprinted out the room.

"Make sure you wash your ass and change your clothes before you come back here." Megan shouted behind him but Joe gave Meg the finger with a light grin while he turned the corner and out the nearest exit.

* * *

><p>Joe entered the hospital fully worn out, but he finally got some answers. Though Joe didn't favor Jessica's father even when they were together, Mr. Collins wasn't hateful enough to want to hurt Joe or his family in any way. When he arrived at the precinct, Quentin looked remorseful and greatly sorry for what happened. This is when Joe knew for sure, he had nothing to do with the accident. But it also opened the door for the possibility that Jessica had to be behind this. She was the only person other than Quentin who had a key to his secret garage and it wasn't broken into either. Someone had to have the key, and Jessica was the only other person. Not even his wife had access to the 2nd garage at the back of the enormous Collins residence. Apparently, Quentin hadn't heard from his daughter in weeks and she was pretty pissed when he denied the usage of one of his cars in the first place. She obviously got pissed off and irate with him and stopped talking to him. That was the last he heard of her. Now she was broken, bitter, and dangerous and was now a criminal out on the run. Mr. Collins warned to find his daughter before she found Joe or someone of his family or else she would finish the job and this time it wasn't going to be an accident. Jessica had officially snapped and there was no way to bring her back. She was obsessed with Joe.<p>

He sprinted down the hallway to Lexi's room and found Megan pacing the floor out front.

"Megan, what's going on? Did something happen?" Joe queried impatiently.

"Um Joe…I don't know how to say this but-"

"Damnit Megan, SPIT IT OUT." Joe was at the point of yelling. Jon and Colby came out of Mellie's room along with his parents from the commotion.

"Hey man you good? Babe wants wrong?" Colby questioned.

"Joe, um Lexi woke up." Megan replied.

"Well that's just wonderful. Now I finally get to see my beautiful daughter." Mama Patty replied. However, Joe knew something else was wrong. He spotted Lexi's doctor coming down the hall.

"Hey doc, Lexi woke up." Joe explained.

"Well that's great! Let's check out our patient shall we." The doctor replied. He turned to enter the room but Megan guarded the door firmly.

"Well excuse me little lady." The doctor replied politely. Megan wouldn't move.

"Babe, move out the way and let the doctor in." Colby said. Megan still wouldn't move.

Joe knew instantly something was going on in that room, on the other side of that door.

"Megan, move!" Joe sneered. He lightly pushed Megan out the way.

"Joe please-" Joe didn't want to hear it. He lightly pushed past Megan and opened to door wide to see Randy sitting on the edge of Lexi's bed holding her hand. They both looked deep in conversation and if was someone who didn't know them had entered the room, you would have sworn they were madly in love. The way they were looking at each other, he knew they was guilty. Randy had his hand cupping Lexi's face while she held his. Their lips looked to be on the verge of touching. Joe had forgotten all about his family and the doctor standing behind him. He forgot his daughter was asleep in the next room. He instantly lost it as he slugged Randy without a second thought down to the ground with a hard spear. Knocking over the chairs in the room, he immediately pounded at Randy's face until he grabbed him up and pinned him to the wall. Randy was caught off guard by Joe's strength. With Joe holding him by his collar Randy could barely breathe. Jon and Colby quickly pulled Joe from Randy, trying to calm him down. Joe was irate with rage filled eyes. But what got him to calm down was the glare of Lexi's soft eyes that was filled with tears.

"Hey, hey! No fighting in my hospital. This is not a ring! You want to fight you take it off these premises. We have people on life support, there are people on pace makers, and people near death and you're in here fighting like animals." The doctor proclaimed. He was on the verge of calling security until Sika held Joe by his waist while Jon and Colby held Randy back. Randy struggled from their grip.

"Fuck this! I don't have time for this bullshit." Randy sneered while droplets of blood hung from the corners of his mouth. He pushed past everyone in the room and out down the hall.

"Randy wait!" Lexi called from her bed but she was too weak to get up. Joe became more enraged with the fact she was actually calling behind him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You calling after him and not me? Are you fucking serious right now." Joe snarled pushing from his father's grip. He was now standing over Lexi.

"Joe stop yelling!" His mother explained.

"No ma! I can't freaking believe this. After every fucking thing I've been through with you, you do this to me? I have been up for the past 46 hours, nearly going insane for YOU! For what, for you to call after that son of bitch. I've been taking care of you and our daughter all this time and you look at me like I'm the bad guy. How about your daughter Lex? Have you even thought about her?" Joe yelled at Lexi. She flinched at each word he through at her whilst they hit her like knives. She never saw him this angry.

"Joe when I woke up, you weren't here okay! Randy was. Just like any other time. Any time I needed you, you disappear." Lexi screamed back. Those two had completely forgotten there were others in the room. Right now it was just the two of them.

"I left for all of an hour after being up worrying about you for the past two days. But this is my fault? I haven't eaten, slept or left your bedside these last past two days. How dare you. That idiot been here all of probably 30 minutes and now he's all of sudden always there for you. Where the hell was he these past few days." Joe growled. Lexi felt a headache coming along and she was pissed with Joe for yelling at her. It was her turn to be hateful.

"What so you want a fucking reward for what you did. I didn't ask you to be here!" The room grew silent. Everyone in the room including the doctor held a blank stare. Everyone knew Lexi was wrong on so many levels and it was NOW Joe's turn to be done with her. Joe rolled his eyes to keep the tears from falling. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat. This was the finally straw. He was done trying; he refused at this point. Randy had officially won because this was a fight that Joe was surrendering too.

"You know something Lexi, you are right. You are absolutely right. I've tried so hard to be here for you and you have done nothing but talk down to me. I'm so sick of you and I'm done trying. Maybe I should have left your ass alone and focused on only raising Mellie because it's obvious you don't know a good man when he's right in front of you. You are really fucked up in the head you know that? This accident just made it worse." Joe heard the gasps of his friends and family behind him.

"Joe, don't say that." His mother said between sobs yanking at his arm. Lexi's stony glare was replaced with hurt and sadness. Joe had officially given up.

"No ma! Imma say what the hell I gotta say. Since you have found your knight and shining armor in that scumbag then go ahead. I'll go and check on OUR daughter. Oh and don't be surprised when the police comes by to ask you some questions. Obviously your accident wasn't an accident. Let's see how well Randy can protect you when this shit is all said and done." Joe heard his name being called while he took one last look at the woman whom he loved with all his heart but it was clear she didn't love him as much. Lexi's eyes were hollow and weary, full of distress and resentment. He noticed a teardrop fall from her hazel eyes and the pain of seeing her cry because of him, stabbed him deeply through his flesh straight to his heart. It pained Joe to give up but he was tried of fighting with her. Was she really this angry and bitter with him? Joe's luck with women was scared and he was done with it at this point. The only girl in his life he had something to prove to now was Mellie.

Joe pushed past his friends and family, exiting out the door leaving Lexi tear-eyed and destroyed. Even the doctor was left speechless as he exited the room, promising to be back later to check on things. However, it was his way of an escape from the hurtful scene. Nobody knew what to say at this point.

There was nothing left too say…

**Was Joe right or wrong for what he said? Sound off guys!**


	23. Break Even

**A/N: A new update already? I know! Sadly, last update for a while. I hope in my small hiatus you guys don't forget about my little story. Just gonna be gone for two weeks, working on another story so time is really consuming. But I'm not going to stop reading many of yours. So I hope you enjoy. I'll update soon.**

**Chapter inspired by the song Break Even by the Script.**

**xoxo**

Joe slowly cracked open the wooden door that led to his beautiful and slumbered daughter's hospital room. Mellie meant so much to Joe at this point and he would hate to disappoint her. He knew how much she wanted him and Lexi to work out so that they can be a family, but it looks like that wasn't happening. Not as long as Lexi continued to turn him away. He brushed away the loose strands of Mellie's raven tresses that matched his, from her angelic face. Though Mellie looked just like him, however sitting here staring at her, he was reminded of Lexi. God knows how much he loved that woman. No matter how hard he could try to pretend he didn't, it was impossible for him not too. But now, it was best he walked away for a while.

As Joe stood back up straight, he felt a large palm grace his shoulder-blade and squeeze it. He turned to find the darkest eyes he ever saw stare back at him. Joe didn't even hear his father walk in.

"That was some scene you caused in there son." Sika replied as he pulled a chair from out the corner and sat in it.

"Dad, not now. I just wanna say bye to Mellie and then I'm outta here." Joe snarled. He could hear his father snort behind him.

"Son, do you _really_ think you could walk away from that woman? If ya do, then you know _nothing_ about what it takes to really love a woman." Sika scoffed. Joe rolled his eyes before turning to face his father. There was a mere pause between the two men before Sika continued.

"Son, ya wanna know why your mother and I accepted Lexi into our family?' He paused before continuing, finally catching Joe's attention.

'We welcomed her because we understood just how much you loved her and how much you were _in_ love with her. And vice versa. I ain't never seen you smile the way ya do when she's around. She makes you complete. Son, that woman in there loves you to death. Do ya hear me? And there is nothing in this world she wouldn't do for you." Sika explained. Joe slumped down in the chair next to his father.

"Dad, you don't understand. It seems like every time we take two steps forward, we got to take four steps back. All I ever wanted to do was take care of my family, like you took care of mom, that's all I wanted. I'm so tired of fighting with her." Sika griped Joe's knee.

"Son, rule number one when it comes to being in love, is to never and I mean _never_ grow tired of fighting. Weather with or for that person. No matter what, it's you and her against the world. Ya hear me?" Joe sighed loudly. He knew his father was right but at this point he didn't know what else to do. He was all out of options.

"Yeah pops I hear ya. But what do you do when sorry isn't enough. I mean I've tried everything and nothing is ever good enough." Joe complained.

"Have you really?" Joe grew silent and still at his father's response. He wasn't sure whether it was a question or a statement.

"Yeah." He finally replied, licking his suddenly dry lips. In response, Sika nodded his head in disagreement.

"Ya know what I want you to do? Think about if the shoe was on the other foot. If it was you in that hospital bed and not Lexi? Just imagine if Jessica showed up similar to what that boy did and you try to imagine how Lexi feels right now. I'm pretty sure Lexi doesn't have her mind in the right place, and no she didn't grow up in a family like you did son, but that woman is still this little girl's mother. No matter how finish ya want to be with her; as long as my grand baby is on this earth, you gotta deal with her. No if, ands, or buts about it. Period. Now Imma tell ya like this. Imma give you the chance and time to figure yourself out; get ya head in the right place. I'm going to do the same with Lexi. Y'all definitely need some time apart. BUT, ya both better figure this little love thing out between y'all because the person your mother and me care about the most, along with everyone else, is that little girl. Mellie is the one effected by this the most. So whatever is going on, you better grill it up and eat it before you lose more than Lexi. You can lose your daughter too. Then what else do you have?" Sika said whilst pointing that his stirring granddaughter in the bed across from them. Joe knew his father was serious. If he didn't get his act together, there was a possibility he could lose Mellie too and Joe just couldn't handle not having Amelia in his life.

"Yeah dad, I know. Just give me some time. I just gotta get my head in the right place." Joe admitted. Sika nodded his head assuring that he understood what his son was going through.

"Okay son. Just don't take too long." Sika replied with a smirk. Joe shared a hug with his father before he stood to his feet and walked up to Mellie's bedside. He lightly nudged her, breaking her from her slumber.

"Daddy?" Mellie yawned whilst she rubbed the cold from her eyes.

"Hey princess. I'm sorry I woke you, but daddy gotta talk to you." Joe glance at his father who gave him a clenched smirk.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked looking up to her father. Joe sighed loudly before continuing.

"I got some good and bad news. The good news is, mommy is awoke." Joe paused at the wide grin of excitement Mellie gave him.

"Yeah, I need you to help out mommy the best you can okay because she is sick and she needs your help to get better."

"But daddy, why can't you help mommy get better." Mellie asked with small droplets in her eyes.

"Well, ya see baby, that's the bad news. Daddy won't be able to really help mommy this time. She needs you. Daddy has to go away for a while but when I get back, I promise I'll make this all better and I'll make mommy better okay. Can you promise me to be a good girl?" Joe said. He felt himself tearing up as he tried to explain to his daughter.

"Uh huh." Mellie said. Joe smiled at her giving her a kiss on the top of her head. He stood back up straight and wiped away a loose tear before it had the chance to fall. Mellie hugged her father around his neck tightly and he lifted her up gently. He was careful not to disturb the cast that covered her right leg. He carried her out the room and into Lexi's room where she sat straight up on her bed with her head in her hands. The others in the room grew quiet at the entrant of Joe back into the room. He just gave a blank stare and carried Mellie over to Lexi's bed.

"Mommy!" Mellie yelped as her father placed her down gently on her mother's lap, catching Lexi's attention.

"Oh Mellie! My baby, I miss you." Lexi said with a kiss to her daughter's cheek, squeezing her tightly. Lexi tried her hardest to wipe away the tears that hung on her redden cheeks but Mellie knew that her mother was crying.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mellie lightly wiped away her mother's tears with her small palm. Lexi gave a weak smile as she stared at the faces of the others in the room. But the stare of Joe was what hurt Lexi the most. She knew what she said was hurtful and there was no turning back. From the looks of things, Lexi wasn't sure if Joe would ever forgive her and she wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

"No baby, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm just so happy to see you." Lexi replied. She never removed her gaze from Joe who stared back at her from the far end of the room.

"Mommy, I'm happy to see you too." Mellie wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Lexi held Amelia in her arms while she watched Joe put his head down and walk out the room without a sound. Lexi felt a teardrop slip down her cheek. She knew that this would be the last time she would see Joe for a while and it ate at her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later…<strong>

Lexi was discharged from the hospital after 2 whole days of doctors running exams on her. The doctors found everything to be back to normal and she was told to take it easy for the next couple of weeks. Lexi decided to take a leave of absence from her job. Mellie also got more tests ran on her and she was able to go back to school as well. Lexi took notice to how Mellie became easily annoyed and got upset because she had to walk on her crutches. Lexi wished that Joe was around to get Mellie to calm down when she would get frustrated, but Lexi was afraid to call him. Lexi never felt so miserable and guilty in her life. Lexi was sure that Joe would probably never forgive her after what she said to him. She had forgotten all about the comments he made about her even when she knew they were true.

After getting Mellie ready for school and Megan coming to get her, Lexi climbed back into her bed. She felt distressed and depressed. She wished she could stay in this bed forever, never having to face the world again. But Lexi knew that was impossible. Just as she felt herself about to doze off, her phone loudly vibrated on her nightstand. Lexi was starting not to answer but she chose otherwise. She read the caller id: _Randy_. She sucked her teeth before answering the phone.

"Hello." She said idly.

"Hey Lex, how ya feeling?" He asked concerned.

"I'm doing a lot better. I get headaches from time to time but they're getting less painful."

"Well, that's good to hear." There was a long awkward pause on both ends of the phone until finally Randy broke the silence.

"Look Lex, I'm sorry about what happened back at the hospital. I was way outta line." Lexi smiled lightly before answering.

"It's okay Randy."

"Lexi do you mind me asking but…are you going to Wrestlemania in New Orléans in two weeks." Lexi stared blankly into space. Originally, Lexi and Joe planned for them to come together as a family to Wrestlemania. She would be his date for the Hall of Fame ceremony and then she would bring Mellie to Mania along with Meg and Kimble to watch the Shield on the grandest stage of them all.

"Well yeah, I'm suppose to be bringing Mellie down that week. You know, to support Joe and the Shield."

"So, are you going to the Hall of Fame ceremony? It's the night before Mania and we-" Lexi chuckled faintly.

"Randy, I know what the ceremony is about. And if you were asking me about going, then no I'm not." Lexi swallowed the lump in her throat. Her and Joe haven't spoken in a week. There was no way he was still going to ask her to go with him.

"I know you're just getting out the hospital and stuff, but I would love for you to join me for the evening…as my date." Lexi paused as a million thoughts ran through her mind. What would Joe think of her if she showed up with Randy? But she feared telling him no.

"Um Randy…I don't know." Lexi responded unsure.

"Listen Lexi, I know you're probably worried about what Joe is going to say and think but _I_ think you need this. You need to get out and have you a good time. And knowing Joe, he might not even come. He didn't last year." Randy proclaimed. Lexi bit at the annoying skin hanging from the side of her thumb. She gave a loud sigh. Before she could answer Randy's request, she felt her phone beeping, signaling she had another call coming through. She stared at the phone blankly deciding to end this call with Randy.

"Um Randy, I gotta go. I got another call waiting. I'll get back to you with my answer to your request. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should get out and have a good time. I'll you later." Before Randy had a chance to respond, Lexi clicked over to the call waiting.

"Hello." She said into the phone.

"Hello, am I speaking with Dr. Alexis Santana." The unknown voice said.

"Yes this is she. I'm not taking any patients currently at the moment."

"Ah yes, but I'm not calling about that ma'am. My name is Detective Paterson, I'm not sure if your husband talked to you about me but I'm investigating you and your daughter's accident."

Husband? Lexi was greatly confused.

"My husband?"

"Yes, Mr. Joe. I've been in talks with him about your case since you were in a coma. Now that I'm hear you are doing better, do you mind if I ask you a few questions." Lexi sat completely still in the middle of her bed. She couldn't believe that Joe actually referred to himself as her husband, meaning he considered her his wife. Lexi felt even more like crap knowing that she hurt Joe the way she did. Then she remembered what so said to her. "_Don't be surprised when police come asking you questions.."_

"Um yeah sure."

* * *

><p>Lexi hung up the phone with the detective. He informed her about everything that was happening with her case. Lexi was completely pissed right now. For that bitch Jessica to think that she could get away with hurting her family made her irate. All Lexi had was Mellie and Joe and to know that bitch wanted to hurt them, made her angry. Not only that, she was pissed at Joe from keeping this from her. Knowing that was someone was trying to kill her, she should know and Joe didn't tell her. Better yet, she didn't even give him the chance. Lexi picked up her phone and dialed Joe, but got only his voicemail after the first ring. She sucked her teeth loudly and then presided to call Randy.<p>

"Well that was fast?" He answered the phone. Lexi could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Look Randy, I'll go with you to the ceremony…as a friend."

"But…why a friend? Why not a date." He questioned.

"Have you forgotten my ex boyfriend/ baby father will be there. As a friend Randy! Or I'm not going at all." She snarled.

"Okay, okay. As a friend." Randy proclaimed.

"Okay good. See you then." Lexi hung up. So many emotions were running through her mind and a sign of regret quickly started to wash over her.

What did she just do…


	24. Words Unspoken

**Author's Note: I'm back! I can't began to describe how much I've missed you guys, but my new fanfiction is finally now up. Titled "All Grown Up." If you a Dean Ambrose or Shield lover, you'll love it. It's going to be a good read, check it out! But anyways, this is a long one. I have left y'all hanging for over a week so you guys deserves this. I hope you enjoy. The link for Lexi's entire look at the Hall of Fame Ceremony is at the end of this chapter. Song lyrics is from the song "Mmm" by Laura Izibor. I'll update soon.**

**xoxo**

"You did WHAT?" Megan yelled. The two women were now seated inside of Lexi's kitchen. It had been a week since Lexi agreed to join Randy for the ceremony – the one she was supposed to attend with Joe, who still wasn't even talking to her.

"I agreed to go to the ceremony with Randy…but just as friends." Lexi proclaimed. Megan just simply rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you Lex, after everything that happened, you still wanna go out with that idiot." Megan snarled.

"Meg! Just stop. Okay just stop." Lexi yelled. She knew that she messed up, but what else was there for her to do.

"I'm tired of people telling me that I messed up. Meg you don't think I don't know already." Lexi stormed out the kitchen and towards the living room. Megan followed her over to the couch. Megan knew instantly her friend was going through a lot but it wasn't much she could say to her.

"Lexi…what about Joe?"

"What about him?" Lexi snapped.

"But I thou –"

"No Meg, don't think anything okay. Joe hasn't even talked to me in over two weeks. It's like he cares nothing about me anymore." Megan jumped to her feet in annoyance.

"But weren't you the one that said you didn't ask him too?" Lexi's only response was a suck of her teeth.

'Ya know Lex; this needs to be said, so I'm going to say it. You are a hypocrite! And you can be the most ungrateful person. Did you know that Joe refused to leave ya bedside for the time you were in the coma? Did ya know that? The man was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but you have the nerve and audacity to blame him for everything that's wrong with your life. Joe fucking loves you. Do ya hear me? He loves you with every fiber of his body. Why can't you see that?" Megan yelled.

"So what's this? Gain up on Lexi month. I have been through enough! I'm tired Meg, I really am. I know I fucked up and I know I'm a horrible person so there is no need to rub in my face okay."

"Lexi, ya not a horrible person alright. You just make dumb decisions girl. If you ever wanna know what being loved is; you need to let that man love you because I don't think its even possible for him to love anyone else." Megan grabbed her workbag off the recliner across from them and she pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"Megan…what are you doing?" Megan ripped a blank sheet from the notepad and placed it on the coffee table in front of them."

"Okay Lex, I read this in a book and saw it in a movie. This is going to work, trust me." Lexi watched Megan place the pen on top of the sheet of paper. Lexi was puzzled and bewildered.

'Okay so. On this sheet of paper, on one side I want you to write all the bad that Joe has ever done. On the other side, I want you to write all the good he has ever done. Then you calculate your findings. If the bad out ways the good, so what. Move on from him. But girl, if that good out ways the bad then you need to be a big little woman and fix this. Ya hear me? Fix it!" Lexi stared bemused at the sheet.

"Meg, how do you know this will even work?"

"Lex, just try it and trust me. It will. All ya gotta do is make the list. It will decide on its own." With that, Megan stood to her feet and walked over to the stairs where she called for Kimble to come downstairs. With final goodbyes, Megan exited Lexi's home with her daughter in tow…Lexi was still left confused and fervent. Can this really work?

* * *

><p>It was now the week of Wrestlemania, and Joe was working hard. Everyday him and his teammates spent countless hours in the gym and doing press. Anything, to keep Joe from thinking about Lexi and their current situation. Everything with Jessica and the accident, Joe just didn't want to have to ponder about it. So he indulged himself into his craft. It was Wrestlemania season; no time for distractions. It slightly broke his heart every time he called and asked to speak to Mellie without any acknowledge of her. But this was a lesson learn for Lexi and he wanted to imprint it in her mind that he didn't need her. Even though deep down, he did. It was her that kept him on his toes and showed him the true meaning of hard work. She was the only one allowed to push him to levels of extreme to get her point across. Lexi was just that much of a fighter.<p>

"Joe, the girls should be landing soon. I told Meg we'll be there to pick them up from the airport." The mention of the girls broke Joe's sudden muse. The thought of seeing Lexi again was really tough for him to acknowledge, but he knew he had no other choice.

"Okay Col." Joe replied flatly. Colby stared puzzled at his friend, watching him slumped in his chair. It was obvious Joe was stressed.

"Hey man, you okay?" Joe sighed.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just got a lot on my mind that's all."

"Well that isn't anything new." Jon inquired from the corner of the room. The other two men didn't even notice their eccentric teammate and friend who silently watched them.

"Jon, you coming with us." Colby asked.

"Nope. Imma just hang out here. Ya'll go have fun with ya families. I'll see y'all later tonight." Jon stood and exited the room emotionless. His teammates always seemed to worry about him. He was the only one in the trio that was single, but they knew Jon wasn't much of a dater. However, they weren't sure if they could ever get a grasp on his lifestyle.

"Well come on, don't wanna keep them waiting." Colby explained while standing to leave. Joe followed close behind. The only way he was going to make it through this weekend is if he keeps his deal with himself to not allow Lexi to get the upper hand on him. For the first time, it was her turn to work for his love instead of the other way around. This should be interesting…

~!~

"Daddy!" Mellie yelped as she tried running into her father's awaiting arms. Joe had never been happier to see his daughter then anything in the world. He had to meet Mellie half way because she got her cast removed only a day ago. She still was having slight trouble, but everything was expected to heal just fine. Luckily she didn't need her crutches anymore. Kimble was next to run into Colby's arms. Megan greeted her boyfriend with a smile and a hug, leaving Lexi alone. Joe looked up and hardly noticed Lexi. Instead of her usual auburn and brown hair, her hair was now a lighter brown with honey blonde highlights. It was a different look for her, but it suited Lexi well. Joe couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful she looked. Lexi was decked in her favorite black leather Valentino jacket, and chic white and black tuxedo pants. She toughen up her look with black combat boots and she carried a black Hermes bag. Her new brown and blonde curls cascaded along her shoulder. Joe couldn't stop staring; luckily he was wearing shades so his obvious undressing of her couldn't be seen.

"Hi." He murmured, lifting Mellie up on his hip.

"Hey." Lexi voice seemed to crack and she quickly cleared her throat. This was the first time in a long time she was actually nervous around Joe. This was bound to be a long weekend.

Joe grabbed the suitcase in Lexi's hand and carried it.

"So how have you been doing? Have you been going to the doctor?" Joe asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

It was an awkward silence between them as they made their way to the rental. Colby placed the bags in the trunk and hoped into the driver seat. Megan followed and got into the backseat, placing Kimble on her lap since she opted out bring her car seat. Lexi placed Mellie inside where she would seat between Lexi and Meg in the backseat; Joe grabbed her bicep. Lexi turned to him giving him her undivided attention.

"Lex, ya sure you okay with this…the whole driving thing?" Joe asked concerned. He knew Lexi probably had to still be a bit traumatized from the accident and he just wanted to assure that she was going to be okay.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." She climbed in and closed the door. Joe sighed and then got in finally as Colby pulled into traffic.

The whole car ride, Lexi didn't say a word. While Megan and Colby along with the girls seemed to be in deep conversation, she didn't adlib what so ever. She noticed Joe hardly said a word either as he sat in front of her. Their eyes would slightly met from time to time due to the reflections of the side mirrors. Lexi's thoughts wandered back to the assignment Megan gave her. She had yet to make her list but she did carry the sheet with her. She couldn't get any inspiration while on the plane to do it then. Honestly, Lexi feared what the end results would be. Finally arriving at the hotel, Lexi was the first to get out. She was starting to feel crammed and uncomfortable sitting under Joe's scrutiny. They quickly checked in and Lexi sprinted to her hotel room, far away from her friend.

"Mommy, daddy is taking us to axxess. Come on!" Mellie yelped. Lexi plopped down on the bed of her Hilton hotel room.

"Nah baby, you go ahead. Mommy isn't feeling to well. Go have fun with daddy. Behave yourself."

"Mommy, are you sick?" Mellie walked up and stood between her mother's legs. Lexi kissed her daughter's forehead.

"No baby. Mommy isn't sick. I'm just not really in the mood."

"Is it because of daddy?" Lexi took a sharp sigh before giving her response.

"No baby. It's not daddy. Now ya gonna miss out if you keep standing here asking mommy questions." Lexi cupped her daughter's cheeks, giving her a big kiss causing Mellie to giggle.

"Okay mommy." Mellie held out her index and middle fingers and kissed them, pressing them against her mother's as Lexi did the same. It was their signature goodbye.

"Alright baby, go have fun. Give me kiss." Mellie reached up and kissed Lexi on the cheek. There was a knock on the door and Mellie walked over to get it. Her aunt Meg stood on the other side.

"Come on y'all, you ready?" She asked carrying Kimble on her hip.

"Yes, aunt Meg. I'm ready but mommy isn't." Mellie giggled. Lexi stuck her tongue out at her daughter who did it back to her.

"Well what ya waiting on mama. Let's go Lex." Meg scoffed.

"I'm not going. I not feeling too well."

"Come on Chicka. It's Wrestlemania."

"I know, I know. But I just need a nap. I feel a headache coming on." The plane ride was brutal for Lexi since suffering her head injury. Lexi sat uncomfortably on the bed while being under Meg's scrutiny.

"Okay, Imma let you off the hook with this one. But you better get well by tomorrow."

After saying goodbye and once Meg and the girls were long gone, Lexi unpacked. After that, she summit to a hot shower and quickly was able to drift away to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Where's Lex?" Colby asked while seeing Megan was solo with the girls. With both girls on each of her hips, the smaller woman looked to be in a struggle. Joe took Mellie off her hip placing her on his.<p>

"She's not going, she isn't feeling too well so she claimed." Megan replied. The group shrugged in unison and headed out to axxess.

While taking a quick break from their meet and greets, Joe's thoughts wandered off but was quickly hindered by the clearing of a throat. The husky voice finally spoke.

"Hey Joe, um, did Lex get here yet?" Randy asked while standing in front of the Shield meet and greet station. Joe stared in disbelief that Randy had to balls to come over here and ask where HIS baby mother was. Joe was starting to seethe in anger until he felt Colby's hand squeeze his shoulder, signaling him to keep his composure while in front of fans, media, and their co-workers.

"Yeah she's here. Why?"

"Just asking. I've tried to reach her for about an hour and she isn't picking up."

"Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't want to talk to you?" Joe proclaimed, never looking up to met Randy's glance.

"I don't see why not, I mean she is my date for the ceremony tomorrow night." Randy said impudently. His tone seemed to smirk and Joe was sure one was probably plastered across his face.

"What ceremony?"

"The Hall of Fame ceremony. I asked and she said yes." Joe felt his jaw tighten but he held his poise. He took a deep breath before giving his prolonged response.

"Well hope you to have fun." Joe tried to generate a formal grin but it only came out phony and feeble.

"Oh we will." Randy turned around quickly, adjusting the championships on his shoulder and walked away.

"You alright man?" Colby asked. Joe's only response was to nod his head.

"You took that pretty swell dude." Jon pitched. Joe completely ignored his comment and stood to his feet.

"Where ya going?" Jon asked.

"I need to go for a walk. I'll be back in time for the next session." With that, Joe walked off. He needed to get away from everything around him for a few moments. He couldn't believe Lexi would do something like that, but then again, he figured it would end this way.

~!~

Joe spent the next day not even looking at Lexi. He cut off all form of communication with her. It didn't go unnoticed how miserable she looked. She seemed gloomy and sad most of the time and spent all the day before and that day in her hotel room. Joe wasn't the only to notice Lexi's behave. When his parents arrived that morning, they noticed Lexi's distant behave but they didn't even say a word. They just left it between the two to fix on their own.

Lexi sat in her empty hotel room in the middle of her bed. The hall of fame ceremony was in less than 2 hours and she has yet to get dressed and ready. With a notepad centered on her lap while she sat Indian style, she tried processing her list.

_The Bad in Joe_

_1. Never could make up his mind._

_2. Choose to be with Jessica_

_3. Didn't have a sack until recently._

Lexi pondered at her list. There was nothing else she really could choose to show the bad he did to her. These three was it. She turned over her paper and read off the good of Joe.

_The Good in Joe_

_1. Family and friends comes first._

_2. Confidence in himself._

_3. Sexy as hell!_

_4. Goes after what he wants_

_5. He listens and remembers everything I have ever told him_

_6. A good leader_

_7. Has self-respect and gives respect to all_

_8. Help get my life back on track_

_9. Challenges himself to be a better man_

_10. Fights against injustices_

_11. Good humor. Can make me laugh no matter what_

_12. Adaptable_

_13. Team player_

_14. Good manners. Knows how to cook and clean_

_15. Very romantic_

_16. Sex is the bomb! :)_

_17. Believes in tight brotherhood_

_18. Help me get right with God and myself_

_19. Great Kisser_

_20. Fought for me_

_21. Lied for me_

_22. He finds the good in everyone, he found it in me_

_23. Almost took a bullet for me_

_24. Great hygiene_

_25. Loving and caring_

_26. Very supportive_

_27. Loves me for me. Flaws and all._

_28. The most striking eyes ever!_

_29. Knows just what to say to make me feel better._

_30. Gave me Amelia…_

It was obvious! Everything else that was wrong between them was her. It was now time for Lexi to be honest with herself. Quickly realizing Joe was the man she loved, that she wanted, who she needed. If she didn't make things right tonight, then she was going to lose him forever. Lexi was sure she could move on but she didn't want too. Her heart belonged to Joe and she hoped his still belonged with her. The sudden knock at the door took Lexi out of her thoughts. Groaning she dropped her pen and dragged herself off the bed and padded over to the door. She swung it open to find Megan standing there, holding her garment bag and her cosmetic bag in hand.

"Girl, what's good? Why aren't you dressed yet?" Megan asked while she strutted into Lexi's room, dropping her bags on the bed.

"I'm getting ready soon, I just had to do something."

"Like what?" Lexi sighed.

"I made the list Meg."

"And?" Megan said with a hint of amusement in her tone and grin.

"And, I know what I gotta do now."

"Which is?"

"I gotta make it right, that's what." Megan's eyes lit up. She wrapped her arms around Lexi's neck, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Lexi's waist.

"Okay okay, Meg. Get down with ya heavy ass." Lexi giggled. Megan jumped down.

"I'm so damn proud of you. Finally! Ya acting like ya know a thing a two. Go get ya man."

"Meg, this isn't going to be easy. I still have to confess to Joe how I feel but he isn't even talking to me. And I'm supposed to be going tonight with Randy. Just wait till Joe sees that, he's going to be pissed. What imma do?" Megan nervously sat on the bed in front of Lexi.

"Well, it might be a little too late for that. Joe already knows."

"What!"

"I mean come on Lexi, don't sound so damn surprise. He was going to find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, but I WANTED to be the one to tell him!"

"Well ya should've told ya date to keep his mouth shut. Randy was the one who told him."

"WHAT! That stupid fucking idiot. Why would he do that?" Megan stared blankly at Lexi.

"You know why." Lexi paced back and forth in front of Megan.

"Lex, listen. Just go okay. Try to act like you didn't know Randy told him. Then you go talk to Joe." Lexi stopped to look at her friend.

"Okay, fine I will." Lexi sucked her teeth and finally trudged over to the closet, pulling her dress out. This was bound to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Joe exited his parents' hotel room. Lexi had come down before him where she got Mellie and Kimble dressed and then she quickly returned to her hotel room before he had the chance to see her.<p>

Now inside of the Smoothie King Center, Joe sat with his teammates and Megan and her daughter while he waited for his parents and daughter to come down. Most importantly, he was waiting for Lexi. He hadn't seen her at all tonight and he could only anticipate how gorgeous she was going to look. Lexi always loved events like this, where she got to dress up. Oddly, what pissed him off was that she was coming with Randy and not with him. He just had to get through tonight.

"Megan, you look really beautiful." Jon said with a smile.

"Well thank you Jon." Megan did look stunning in a black knee-length cocktail dress. The dress was a chiffon fabric with a one shoulder sleeve and on the other shoulder it was a spaghetti strap. She completed her look, with strappy sandal heels. Her long brown hair cascaded around her shoulders in divine curls. And her makeup was neutral. After signing autographs for fans and small conversation with them and others around, the group made their way inside once spotting Joe's parents and his daughter. Mellie looked so adorable in her pink dress and cropped white cardigan. Lexi finished off Mellie's outfit with a pair of cute pink flats with a bow worn with ruffled white socks. Mellie had her own cute shoulder bag as she held tightly onto her nana's hand. Now seated in their seats, Mellie sat on her father's lap. Still no sign of Lexi. Joe managed to push the thought of her from his mind.

~!~

Only five minutes before the ceremony was supposed to start, Joe noticed Randy. Not to far behind him was Lexi and she looked drop dead gorgeous. Joe had to turn his focus away to keep from looking to hard. She was red hot in a round neck, sleeveless Hakaan red slitted sheath dress. On her feet she wore black ankle-strap Tom Ford pumps. On her arm she wore a gold bangle and rhinestone bracelet with a black box clutch. To complete her look, she wore red kissable lips and her newly light brown and honey blonde hair was cascaded around her shoulders in luscious curls. Her bangs were shifted to one side, giving her a divine look. Joe eyed her beautiful toned thigh that was visible from the front slit of her dress. Sitting two rows from in front of them, Lexi didn't seem to notice Joe eyeing her.

The ceremony seemed to go great and it was now time for the dinner aspect of the evening. Now in the lounge of the arena, Lexi tried her hardest to stay away from Randy. All he seemed to what to do was show her off to his co-workers and friends as if she was a pawn. Lexi remembered Joe warned her about this. Once she was finally able to escape him, with his back turned, she sprinted over to Megan who was indulging in a glass of champagne.

"Hey chicka." Megan proclaimed taking her last sip.

"Hey." Lexi plopped down next to Meg, her breath was choppy.

"So?"

"Meg, horrible. He is absolutely horrible. I never heard about a man talk so much about himself within the past hour. I'm going crazy here." Megan burst out laughing.

"That's what you get." Lexi's response was a suck of her gritted teeth.

'Girl don't do that. You'll get lipstick on ya teeth." Lexi smiled lightly at Megan who obviously was feeling good. Probably not drunk, but she was on the verge of tipsy. Lexi was glad Megan was the sloppy drunk type; she knew how to hold her liquor.

"So have you talked to Joe yet?"

"No…and I'm really scared too. I haven't seen him all night. I've seen his mom and dad and my baby, but not him."

"Well no need to look far. He's right over there." Megan pointed towards the sitting Joe who had his back to them. He looked so handsome in his black suit and his long raven tresses pulled back into its usual ponytail. But what really caught Lexi's attention, was the blonde that sat aside him at the bar and squeezed his thigh. It was obvious this woman was flirting with Joe who didn't even looked interested, but it still pissed Lexi off nonetheless.

"Who is Blondie?" Lexi murmured in Megan's ear while they sat across the room. It was impossible for Lexi to hear their conversation, but only if she could.

"How the hell I'm suppose to know. I don't work around here. Maybe she's a diva." Megan replied. Oddly enough, Lexi spotted Jon walking by and she stood to grab his bicep. Carrying a drink in his hand, it almost spilled out onto his suit and the floor.

"Damnit Lex, what the hell?" Lexi pushed him down into the seat next to hers and stood in front of him, slightly between his legs. Her back was facing Joe and the gorgeous blonde.

"Who is that girl over there talking to Joe?" She queried idly. She didn't want to seem like she was jealous or mad even though she was.

"Why? Ya jealous?" Jon teased with his dimple filled smile plastered across his face. In a sudden move, Lexi grabbed Jon's ear and tugged on it causing Jon to hiss in agony and Megan to cackle hysterically.

"Ah shit Lex. Why you gotta be so rough." Jon flinched.

"Because you play too much, that's why. Now tell me who is it before I rip your ear off and feed it to you." Jon paused for a moment before responding.

"Her name is Summer Rae. She's one of the divas here. But if it make you feel better you are way hotter than her." Megan snickered as Lexi let go of Jon's ear.

"Oh shut up Jon…do her and Joe talk often?"

"Nope. This is the first time I've seen them talk actually."

"Okay you're dismissed now son." Lexi joked. Lexi really loved Jon. He was always reminded her of a little brother.

"Yes mother." He replied with his usual smirk and he stood to walk away.

"So what now?" Megan asked.

"I'm going to go claim my man, that's what." Lexi stood to her feet and pulled the skirt of her dress down. She slowly stride over to the bar where Joe and Summer were seated. She was able to get their attention with the clearance of her throat that suddenly became dry.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Joe do you mind if we talk for a moment?" Lexi asked politely and softly. She didn't want to cause a scene especially with Summer standing there. Just for when she choose to get reckless, Lexi didn't want to have to knock her the hell out in the middle of this floor. _Relax Lex. Just breath._ Lexi thought to herself. Summer flung her blonde tresses over her shoulder.

"Who are you?" She sneered.

"Alexis Santana. Dr. Alexis Santana to be exact and who are you?" Lexi tone was still polite, but far from genuine. Her tone seethed of sarcasm.

"I'm Summer Rae. How do you know Joe. Why do you want to talk to him?" Summer asked defensively.

"Summer, just go please." Joe inquired never looking up from the glass in his hand.

"Okay fine." Summer stormed away. Lexi replaced the seat she was seating in with her figure. She order a glass of wine from the bartender and sat in silence. Joe never did look up at her, no matter how badly he wanted too.

_Make everything so simple in a crazy world._  
><em>And I'm trying to find the words to say<em>  
><em>you make everything alright just by being around, boy<em>  
><em>Mmm, you make me wanna sing<em>

"Joe…I know you probably don't wanna talk to me… but um - just hear me out okay?' Lexi turned her body so that it was facing Joe. Lexi needed to read his eyes, to know what he was thinking. But right now, his expression was emotionless; unreadable.

_You're my light in the dark_  
><em>Guiding, guiding me home.<em>  
><em>And your faith in me is all I need, baby<em>  
><em>your love, it sets me free.<em>

Lexi wrapped her small fingers around Joe's broad hand as she ran her thumb along his knuckles. Lexi anxiety turned to nerves. She couldn't grasp the awkwardness she was feeling knowing she was about to confess her love for this man. Hopefully, it would get through to him and he would finally see just how much she cared about him. _It's now or never_. Lexi thought. She took a deep breath before continuing.

'You know, I never knew falling in love was possible. Anyone that I ever thought loved me has turned his or her back on me and…it hurts.' Lexi sighed before continuing. 'I remember when you told me back in college that life wants use to laugh a little louder, love a little harder and only God has the power to show, who is God…' Lexi paused.

'I get it.'

'I know that you still have a heart no matter what I put you through. You'll always be a good man Joe Anaoi…"

_Mmm..._  
><em>I need a little help boy<em>  
><em>I can't seem to breathe easy, no<em>  
><em>Not when you're around, oh<em>

_Mmm…Mmm…Mmm_

Joe face slowly turned to look at hers. His eyes were still unreadable as his brows was curled into a frown. He could see the tears forming in Lexi's eyes and he knew that she was hurting.

"So what are you saying?" Joe's voice was low and sharp as he watched a teardrop leak down Lexi's face and he wanted so badly to catch it before it fell. Lexi sniffled trying to contain her bulging emotions.

"What I'm saying is that I don't deserve you. I never did…but I fell in love with you Joe Anaoi and I hope I'm not...In. This. Alone.' Lexi could feel herself choking up as she sobbed openly in front of the man she loved. Joe bit at his bottom lip nervously.

"To know that you're not talking to me, let alone not even being able to look at me is eating me up inside. I don't want to live another day knowing that when you come home it's not your daughter and me you come home too. I want to wake up everyday you're home and see your face. Because - I'll never love another man as much as I love you. I keep fucking up and I don't know why. But I made that list and…"

"What list? What are you talking about?" Joe questioned. He felt his heart skip a beat as he watched her come clean. All these years Joe waited for this moment for her to break, for her to see how much he loved her and wanted her.

"Joey…I am so sorry for everything I put you through." Lexi was now cupping Joe's cheek. Joe wanted to say something, but couldn't. He was lost for words at Lexi's confessions. He pulled away from her clenched grip and dropped his head. Lexi awaited him to say something, but he didn't. He didn't even look up at her. _This was it. It's over now. It was time to move on._ Lexi thought to herself. She believed this was the end for her and Joe. She had finally said the words unspoken and yet he couldn't even look at her. Lexi bit down on her lip before she hopped off the stool and sprinted out the door. Little did she know that Colby and Megan who was situated on the far end of the room, saw the entire encounter.

Colby and Meg's eyes met and they believed as well that this was the end for Joe and Lexi. Once Megan spotted Lexi sprinting out the door she quickly chased her. Lexi sprinted out of the Smoothie King Center and out into the east parking lot. She didn't care about anything. Not Randy. Not Mellie, not anything. She could hear Megan calling behind her.

"LEXI. LEXI." But Lexi refused to turn around. She would hate for anyone to see the tears in her face. Megan finally caught up to her and immediately pulled Lexi into an embrace. She tried soothing Lexi while rubbing her back as Lexi sobbed on her shoulder.

"Lexi, baby ¿qué pasa?" Meg questioned. Lexi lifted her head off Meg's shoulder. Megan had never seen Lexi so torn before.

"Meg…Joe doesn't love me anymore."

* * *

><p>Megan helped Lexi catch a cab back to her hotel. She offered to come with her but Lexi refused. Right now all Lexi wanted was to be alone. Sadly, she didn't even want to be bother with Mellie and thank God she was staying with her grandparents that night.<p>

Lexi rested her head at the end of the cab seat cushions as she watched the New Orléans buildings and trees by past her. Lexi had never felt so alone in her life. She was grateful to see her hotel in the distance. She threw a 20-dollar bill at the cab driver and hopped out the car, not even giving a moment to collect her change.

Lexi removed her dress and stepped into the shower. The steaming water could only wash away the outer damage she felt. The other wounds seemed nearly internal. After, her soothing bath and drying her hair, she wrapped herself in her fluffy pink bath robe and laid on the bed of her hotel room. She wallowed in sorrow as she recalled her troubling past; how Joe had found her. She was so excited to start things over with Joe this time, but just like always, she could never put their past behind her. She couldn't believe how badly things with Joe had turned out and she blamed this entirely on herself. Feeling a headache coming on due to the immense amount of thinking and light sobbing she was doing, she laid her head down onto her pillow. As she started to drift off, she heard a knock at her door. Groaning, she stood to her feet and dragged herself from the comfy bed and padded towards the door. She swung it open, without a second thought. She gasped in surprise as the darkest pair of steel orbs stared back at her, full of ardor and potency. It took her several moments to muster what exactly she was going to say.

"What do you want?" She murmured. She had to remove her glare away from the piercing eyes in front of her. She couldn't hear anything over her thudding heartbeat but she was able to make out what his response was.

"I want…you."

* * *

><p><strong>Link for Lexi's look: url?sa=i&amp;rct=j&amp;q=&amp;esrc=s&amp;source=images&amp;cd=&amp;cad=rja&amp;uact=8&amp;docid=ZxExXlDJ9PHzdM&amp;tbnid=dBlc3Rfszb7zlM:&amp;ved=0CAMQjhw&amp;url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fpost%2F32921291061%2Fjennifer-lopez-styles-in-hakaan-scarlet-red&amp;ei=EG04U_iiA6PIsASC74KIDQ&amp;bvm=bv.63808443, &amp;psig=AFQjCNFP0TawztMWJ2yBqXsqVb9bfaMgKQ&amp;ust=1396293227206726<strong>

**Just copy and paste it to the web browser and it should come up perfectly.**

**xoxo**


	25. She's Mine

**A/N: The chapter many of you have waited for. Finally! I hope you enjoy. Can't wait for tomorrow. Wrestlemania! I will be watching! Song lyrics is "Smash Into You" - Beyonce. I suggest you guys listen to this song for the first half of this chapter. It really sets the mood for it. I'll update soon**

**Warning: Mature content**

**xoxo**

_Head down_  
><em>as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground<em>  
><em>Eyes shut<em>  
><em>I find myself in love racing the Earth<em>

"I want…you."

Joe stood in Lexi's doorway, his fierce steel-gray orbs burning holes into Lexi's core. She would have never expected to see him come back. She could have sworn he was done with her. And here he was, standing in front of her hotel room door with an ardent glare at her. So many thoughts raced into Lexi's scattered brain.

_And I'm soaked in your love_  
><em>and love was right in my path, in my grasp<em>  
><em>and me and you belong<em>

After a prolonged pause she stepped aside and let him enter, lightly blushing when he bypassed her; she could smell his wooden and masculine scent. Joe stood with his back facing her, holding his fist to his mouth as he took a sharp deep breath. Joe plopped down on the edge of the bed and Lexi nevously walked over in his direction, she stopped and stood in front of him, slightly between his legs. He rested his forehead against her pierced naval, while Lexi rested her small palms on each of his shoulder. He pulled her closer to him as he rested his hands on her curvy hips. He looked up slightly; his eyes were dark and glossy.

"Lex,..did you really mean what ya said down there?" He queried, his voice slowly began to crack. Lexi's only response was a nod of her head. Joe sat back farther on the bed, creating separation between them. He couldn't think under her fingertips. He glared up and saw the sadden look on Lexi's face.

"Joe…' Their eyes met.

'If we hadn't done all this, all this craziness, all this drama; if Jessica wouldn't have lied about having ya kid and you hadn't found out, would we even be here right now?" She asked abruptly. Joe shrugged. He grabbed her small hand and brought it to his lips. In an instant, he stood to his feet, towering over Lexi's smaller figure. He held her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting it up to met his gaze.

"Lex, I really don't know. I have no idea, but what I do is…you're not alone. You were never alone because I was always here. I'm always going to be here." He murmured. Lexi moved her trembling gaze away but he turned her head right back.

_I wanna run (run)_  
><em>Smash into you<em>  
><em>I wanna run (run)<em>  
><em>And smash into you<em>

"I never stopped loving you, not even for a second because I was always _in_ love with you." Their eyes locked as Joe's features started to soften. He stroked his thumb gently against Lexi's cheekbone. Lexi didn't have much time to reciprocate as Joe wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his warm body as he placed a searing kiss along her trembling lips. Lexi couldn't explain how much she missed the warm of his mouth, the cherry linger of his lips, to the mint of his breath. Getting lost in the intense moment, she curled her fingers into his long hair, pulling the elastic from his hair, his raven tresses falling along his shoulders. She sighed when she felt his tongue at the crater of her throat, deepening the kiss. In one sudden movement, Joe lifted Lexi off her feet, her legs voluntarily wrapping around his waist.

_Ears closed_  
><em>What I hear no one else has to know<em>  
><em>Cause' I know<em>  
><em>That what we have is worth first place in gold<em>

Lexi soon realized she had stopped breathing once feeling the chill of the wall against her back. Joe now had her wedged between him and the wall. She whimpered against his lips missing the warmth of them as Joe pulled away to look her in her glazed hazel eyes. Joe angled one hand on the wall aside of her head, while his other hand propped her smaller figure up. He quickly registered her attire, seeing she was in a pink robe. He smirked at her while she cradled his face.

"I wonder how much you've missed this?" Lexi whispered.

"You have no idea."

_And I'm soaked in your love_  
><em>And love is right in my path, in my grasp<em>  
><em>And me and you belong, oh...<em>

Joe quickly continued the passionate assault on her lips. Lexi was able to muster the strength to loosen Joe's tie and unbutton his crisp white shirt. Without removing his attack on her lips, he pulled his shirt out of his slacks and pulled it down his arms, revealing his chiseled biceps and tribal tattoo that Lexi loved. She tangled her fingers back at the nap of his neck as he tucked on her robe, begging for access. She closed her eyes unable to handle the scrutiny of his penetrated glare. Her fingertips lightly traced the tattoo on his arm, while he pulled the shoulder of her robe down for better access to her neck. Granting ingress to her neck and flesh along with the ink that was imprinted on it, Joe quickly went in for the attack; planting open mouth kisses along her neck and collarbone. Using his tongue, Joe traced the lettering and outline of Lexi's tattoo that graced her shoulder blade.

_Head down_  
><em>As I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground<em>  
><em>Eyes shut<em>  
><em>I'm in love and I'm racing the Earth<em>  
><em>And I'm soaked in your love<em>  
><em>And love is right in my path, in my grasp<em>  
><em>And me and you belong<em>  
><em>Oh...I wanna run<em>  
><em>Smash into you<em>

Lexi pulled Joe's wife beater over his head after a quick departure from his lips, revealing his pecs and sculpted abs. His breath quicken as he realized she was undressing him as her shaky fingers found his belt buckle. Within an instance, Joe's pants, belt, and shoes were removed from his body and he was now only standing in his boxer briefs. He tugged at Lexi's robe once again, it finally allowing him entrant. It was now or never, as they watched in unison her robe falling down her body and onto the floor. He smirked as he watched a blush fluster along her cheeks. He palmed her soft C-cup breasts, never removing his eyesight from hers observing the way she reacted to his touch. He smirked before bending down to capture one of her hard buds in his mouth while he rubbed the other between his thumb and index. She whimpered as he moved to the other nipple in pure consistence. She closed her eyes tightly shut, nibbling down on her bottom lip.

"Look at me."

His voice was low and commanding. She submitted to his demand as her eyes widen. She quickly realized he had shed his boxer briefs, freeing his throbbing erection. Joe grabbed a fistful of her hair and his erection found her throbbing clit, and he suddenly slammed into her warm core. Sliding up and down against the wall at the rhythm of Joe's thrusts, Lexi felt her orbs rolling back into her lewd mind.

_I'm willing to run (run)_  
><em>Smash into you<em>  
><em>I'm willing to run, run, run, run, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>  
><em>I'm willing to run, run, run, run, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

Lexi could feel the deep vibrations of his groans against her neck and she felt a tingling sensation in her pit. Before she had time to react, Joe removed his cock from her core and carried her back to the bed where he threw her down gently. Joe parted her legs with his palm and his tongue quickly found her moist folds. Lexi felt her eyes roll back into her head once again as she felt Joe's flat tongue against her surface.

"¡Dios mío!" Lexi's yelped. Joe couldn't help but smirk against her flesh. He loved when she screamed out Spanish or his name when it came to their lovemaking sessions. He soon realized how much he missed this, not just sex, but having with Lexi. It always seemed to be the best.

Lexi's moans grew louder and more desperate, tangling her fingers into Joe's hair. He licked and tugged at her swollen nub, writing his name along her womanhood with his tongue. He knew Lexi's peak was near, so with one last lick he drew away from her wet folds. His lips met hers, Lexi tasting herself on his tongue. Without warning, Joe shoved back into her. Lexi quickly reversed them, Joe now on his back as she straddled him. Joe smiled at her, knowing exactly what she had in mind. He sat up; they were now chest to chest as Lexi bounced up and down against him, their flesh smacking together. Joe loved to hear her cry out his name in pleasure.

"Joe..Goddamn! I missed you so much baby." She cried out.

Joe quickly felt his end coming and before he had the chance to react, he felt his warm seed shot into Lexi's interior.

"Ah shit!" He growled. Both were completely drenched in sweat and gasped for their breath. Joe found her lips again with his chest pressed against her back; he fiercely rubbed at Lexi's clit. He slipped one finger into her core, and then another while he watched her grind against his hand. Nonetheless, her climax finally came on Joe's thick fingers. Joe smirked when she grabbed his hand and sucked her essence off his fingers. He kissed the corner of her mouth and wrapped his arms around her.

_I wanna run, run_  
><em>Smash into you<em>  
><em>I'm willing to run (run)<em>  
><em>Smash into you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>An hour earlier…<strong>

"Joey…I am so sorry for everything I put you through."

Joe watched Lexi sprint away and out the door and he badly wanted to chase after her. He caught a glimpse of Megan's scowl at him before she chased after Lexi. Nonetheless, Colby and Jon walked up to him.

"Joe, what the hell are you doing?" Colby snarled.

"What?"

"You're just going let her run out of here like that? I thought you said you loved her." Colby sneered at Joe who now had his head down.

"I do, but…"

"Listen, I'm sick of this shit! Both of ya two is all screwed up, but ya know you two deserve each other. So just go! I'm tired of y'all drama." Jon growled catching his friends by surprise.

"But Jon –"

"GO!" Jon yelled again. Joe took a deep breath as he followed the direction that Jon's lanky finger pointed in.

Running out the arena, he caught the agitated Megan as she re-entered the building.

"Meg…" Joe called, catching her attention. The saddened look on her face told the whole story.

'Where did she go?" Megan sighed before responding.

"Joe, she went back to the hotel. She just left." Megan replied idly. Joe ran his fingers over his head and took another deep sigh.

"Okay thanks!" Joe went to walk towards the parking lot, but Megan stopped him in his tracks with a call of his name.

"Joe…"

"Yeah." Megan sighed before giving a prolonged response.

"I don't care what y'all do but please just fix this crap. You two is driving me crazy. I have a man too! Get y'all shit together and stop being so hateful to each other. Goddamn! How do y'all expect that to help anything? If you want things to work out, you guys must communicate. None of your problems are going to work if every time you guys chase and bicker at and with each other. Think about Mellie, she really wants you two together." With that, Megan turned around and walked back inside, leaving Joe speechless.

Joe was slightly furious as he ran into the street to haul a cab. After 15 minutes, one finally stopped for him. Once giving the driver the directions to their hotel, Joe settled back with his head against the window. He would have never expected everything between him and Lexi would become so complicated. He just wanted for once to be happy with Lexi. And after her confessions, he knew that's what she wanted too. Finally arriving at his hotel, he instantly by pasted his room and straight to Lexi's. He practiced several speeches over in his mind but nothing seemed worthy enough to tell her while he traveled on the elevator. Stepping off the elevator, he felt his feet grow heavy while walking to her door. Finally arriving, he listened for if he could something but it appeared to be no life on the other side of the door. He took a sharp deep breath. It's now or never. Joe hesitated for a moment before finally mustering up the courage to knock…

* * *

><p>Lying wide-awake, Lexi was silent as she stared up at the ceiling, still in shock of the aftermath of the night's events. Joe was in the bed aside of her, his breathing intense as his chest heaved up and down; since they'd had sex for a second time shortly after the first, that time around was slow and passionate, clearly full of emotion but still had the same explosive result that left both exhausted and sticky with each other's sweat and essence. Especially since neither has had sex in what appeared to be a long time. They were both now wide-awake but neither taking notice to each other's consciousness. Sex with Joe was always amazing in every sense of the world and their chemistry and connection was still undesirable; as Joe lay feeling the same about her. However, both was left with the 'what now' feeling. The very first time they had sex years ago, was in a similar arrangement to their current status and that obviously didn't end well. If only Lexi had the answers to the consequential ponders floating around in her mind.<p>

Joe, however, laid in a post coital rest. It was a surprise that he wasn't asleep, but the tingling of his entire body prevented him from slumber. Joe couldn't stop replaying how she felt underneath him, her warm flesh entwined with his. At that moment, Joe could care less about what the morning would hold for him. Wrestlemania was tomorrow, but right now all he could do was lay in respite. He didn't think about tomorrow, or what the day would unfold. All he knew was that he had never been more at peace then to be laying next to the woman who always drove him insane but he loved her nonetheless. Joe slightly started to drift off, he felt her body trembling aside of him. His brows furrowed in confusion about why she was reacting this way. By the sound of her hollow breathing, he knew she was still awake. He turned over onto his side and pulled her smaller body against his larger anatomy. With her back now to his chest, he loosely arranged her curly hair off her shoulder, the chain to the small locket around her neck was visible. Joe smiled as he kissed her neck, happy that she kept her promise to always wear that locket around her neck. He noticed Mellie always wears hers as well. Joe really did love his girls.

He felt her flinch under his touch. He kissed her ear, leaving it moist and hot. He could feel the studs of her tripple lobe, tragus and dual cartilage ear piercings on his lips.

"What's wrong?" He whispered into her ear. Lexi paused for a moment, stopping her breathing short. She slowly turned around so they were now facing each other. Lexi cupped his cheek with a trembling hand.

"What now?" Joe removed her hand for his face, lightly bending her french manicured fingers back and kissed the palm of it.

"I don't know. I guess whatever you want it to be." Joe murmured.

"So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Lexi pouted causing a smile to cross Joe's face. Even in darkness, Lexi could see Joe's orbs twinkle.

"Of course not. I could never stay mad at you Lex." Lexi kissed his nose in response.

"I love you Joe and I promise to do my part from now on. If this is going to work, baby we have to communicate with each other. I'm so tired of fussing and fighting all the time."

"Me too." Joe brushed her loose strands of hair from her face.

"Pinkie promise, that from now on it's just me and you and that you'll always be honest with me Joey. No matter how ugly or bad it is, you better tell me. And I promise to keep up my end. No secrets. No lies. Okay?" Lexi held out her small pinkie and waved it in front of Joe's face. He quickly caught it in his mouth and slowly sucked on it causing her to blush. His thick pinkie finally entwined with hers.

"I promise I will. But promise me you'll never walk away from me again baby." Joe replied.

"I won't baby. I'm here to stay, just as long as you want me too." Joe smirked at her while he plastered a soft kiss on her lips.

"That's what I like to hear. Imma always want you too. Now let's get some sleep. We both got a long day ahead. Especially me." They shared one more final passionate kiss before Lexi turned back over with her back facing Joe. Joe couldn't help but smile against her hair, sniffing her familiar scent of lavender, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lexi yawned, her chest was flat against the bed and her hair was wild and sprawled along the pillow. Her ached slightly and she noticed she was still naked. She turned over on her side to realize that the body that was once lying next to her was gone. But the spot were Joe's body once laid wasn't empty. A rustic wooden food tray occupied it. Inside were Lexi's favorite breakfast amenities; a spinach white omelet, fresh fruit with yogurt and granola, and a fresh squeezed glass of orange juice. There was also a mug of freshly brewed coffee. At the very corner of the tray, was a single white orchid. What really caught Lexi's attention was the place card hidden underneath a napkin with her name on it. She opened it to find a message from Joe:<p>

_I'm sorry I couldn't enjoy this with you_

_But I had to head to the gym with the guys this morning_

_I probably won't see you until later, so enjoy._

_I love you baby_

_Joe_

Lexi couldn't help but blush at the sweetness of this incredible man. She twirled the single white flower short stem between her fingers. She felt a breath of fresh air enter her lungs causing her cheeks to fluster. She fell back down on the bed. She smiled as she inhaled Joe's scent that still lingered on her body and the pillow next to her. She sat up on the bed and grabbed her discarded robe that was laid out neatly for her at the foot of the bed and covered her body with it. She climbed back in bed and turned on the television, enjoying the romantic and delicious breakfast Joe left for her. She had got her baby and her heart back. From now on, she was going to do her part to make him happy.

* * *

><p>Joe paced the corridors in the backstage area of the stadium that was filled with over 70, 000 WWE fans. His match wasn't up next, as the show hadn't started yet, but him and his teammates were in gear and mode, ready to take down Kane and the New Age Outlaws.<p>

"Baby, can you relax. Just breath." Lexi advised. She stood next to the Shield locker room with Amelia on her hip.

"I am relaxed, just anxious." Joe replied. Colby and Jon exited the locker room with Megan and Kimberly in tow.

"So I just got off the phone with Glen. He wants to meet with us now to go over the match with Dogg and Billy." Colby replied as he handed Megan his phone.

"Okay, I'm ready." Joe responded. He caught one last look at Lexi. She looked gorgeous in her black leather jeggings and a pair of prada suede wedge sneakers. She supported the Shield by wearing their themed t-shirt underneath her gray with black sleeves leather jacket. Her hair was curly as it descended over her shoulders. Joe walked over to her placing a kiss on her lips and kissing Mellie on the forehead.

"Wish me luck." Joe knew he wouldn't see his girls anymore until after his match.

"We will. We'll be right there rooting for you guys." Lexi replied. She watched the Hounds walk down the corridor in unison towards the other locker room to meet with their opponents. What a night this was bound to be…

~!~

Now finished with their meeting, the Hounds were quick to make their way up to the top of the stadium for their entrance. They had to get a head start rather than going out through the apron and down the ramp like the rest of the talent did. Joe led the way to the staircase but not before he heard the familiar voice of Randy. Before Joe turned the corner, he stopped. Something in him told him to stop once he heard Lexi's name leave the mouth of Randy.

"So have you gotta in bed with her yet?" Another male voice asked. It obviously was Cena.

"No not yet, but imma make my move tonight. I would have last night, but she just disappeared on me. I know she's here with her kid and all. Hopefully I get the chance to see her. I've waited forever to see what that little mouth of hers could. I'm dying here."

"You are really something else man. She seems like such a nice woman, ain't she a doctor?" Cena asked.

"Yup. But tonight, she going to be my little nurse if ya know what I mean."

"I never knew how rude you could be. That's someone's mother man. You better hope Joe don't ever find out or he going to kick your ass for sure. Even though we're friends man, I'll kick ya ass too if I known what you saying or even thinking about doing to my ex. Especially to the mother of my kid."

"Oh well. Joe should have kept her in his bed then. It's not my fault she came running to me. That's just how it is."

Joe's jaw tightens as he listened to Randy disrespect Lexi in the way he was. He knew this was going to happen, that's why he advised her to stay away from that scumbag. But of course, Lexi was hardheaded and didn't listen to him. His teammates finally caught up to him. But before they could say anything to him, Joe turned the corner and approached Randy. He wasn't about to stand there and let Randy disrespect the mother of his child.

"Randy…" Joe called. Randy and John was both caught off guard by Joe's broad figure walking up to them.

"Joe! What's going on man." Randy asked with a cocky smirk on his face. Joe lightly growled at him, his fist balling at his sides.

"I hate to break it to you, but Lexi won't be giving you a goddamn thing tonight." Joe snarled. Randy looked surprised at Joe's approach. He suddenly started laughing like what Joe said was hysterically. Cena knew to take the hint and back away once he saw Joe's face turn up into a scowl.

"And why is that? Oh I forgot, you got her on a tight leash don't you?" John grabbed Randy's bicep.

"Chill Randy, that's his kid's mother! Did you forget that? What if someone said that to Sam."

"I don't care who she is too him. Nobody would never say nothing like that to Sam because she knows better then to flaunt her ass around. It's obvious Lexi doesn't give a shit about him cause if she did she wouldn't come crying to me every time Joey boy over here fucks up. I see Joe, you haven't trained her yet." Randy stepped forward, him and Joe now nose to nose. Joe felt two hands grab each of his biceps in attempts to pull him away. He knew it was Jon and Colby.

'So tell me Joe, why won't she be with me tonight huh?"

"Cause, she'll be in my bed! Ya got that! She's all mine, always have been." Joe snarled.

"Oh is that right? Well that's not what she was saying when she was – " Joe suddenly lost it. Pulling away from his teammates grip, he quickly pushed John out the way, who was holding Randy back. With all his strength, Joe grabbed a fistful of Randy's shirt and crashed his entire back into the wall behind them, knocking over the catering tables. Randy's entire back hit the wall with force, his head slamming into the cement.

"Get the fuck off me!" Randy yelled as he felt the grip around his neck tighten as Joe still held him to the wall. Cena, Jon, and Colby tried pulling Joe off Randy, but Joe seemed to have the hold of death around Randy's neck.

"You listen to me you son of a bitch! You stay the fuck away from her and my family. That's mine, you got that. I'm not going to tell you that again. And the next time you disrespect her or me again, I will –"

"Joe…stop it! Get off of him." Joe was interrupted by the sweet voice behind him. He knew it was Lexi's. He turned around to find security and Hunter all standing behind him. Lexi walked up to Joe, tugging on his bicep.

"Joey, just let him go. He isn't worth it."

"No, Lex! He disrespected you right in fucking front of me. What type of man would I be if I didn't stick up for my family." Joe still had Randy's body pinned to the wall.

"I know Joe. But just think about what ya doing? It's not worth it. Now come on, let him go."

"Listen to her Joe. You don't want to do anything foolish. Let him go." Hunter explained. Joe paused as he contemplated if he should let Randy go. No matter had badly he wanted to strangle Randy until the last breath left his body, he just couldn't.

"Fuck!" Joe growled before removing his hold from around Randy's collar, Randy's almost limp body fell to the ground. Hunter grabbed Joe's shoulder, pulling him away. His teammates followed while Lexi wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Fucking rookie!" Randy murmured under his breath. John helped him off the ground.

"So what man. That's still his family." John replied.

"Whatever." Randy snarled as he limped away still holding his throat.

~!~

"Now you know that was unprofessional right?" Hunter informed once he pulled Joe away.

"Hunter I know and I'm sorry. But that's my family man. Nobody will disrespect my family. Nobody!" Joe snarled. Hunter held his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay Joe, calm down man. I know how you feeling. I don't play when it comes to my family neither. Imma let this one slide for now because this is Wrestlemania and we all have a match tonight. Correct?" Joe and his teammates nodded.

'Okay then. So get ready for ya match. And stay out of trouble. We'll handle this later." Hunter gave them a stern look before he turned on his heels and walked away as he had to finish his preparation for his own match.

"Joe, you good man?" Col asked, squeezing Joe's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." He felt Lexi's small hand cradle his cheek.

"You shouldn't have reacted like that Joe. You're at work babe." Colby and Jon excused themselves away from the couple.

"No I should have! I don't care how much status Randy has in this company, how much of a legend he claims to be. One thing he won't do is disrespect my family, especially not to my face. That's why I told you to stay away from him!" Joe snarled. Lexi flinched as his words hit her like a ton of bricks. Now she really was blaming herself.

"Hey, hey! Calm down. I'm sorry okay. You were right, I should have. I should have never given him the time of day. But I need for you to relax and calm down. Your match is coming up and you need to be focused on that. Ya hear me?" Joe looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend and he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You're right.' Joe took a deep breath, his tone much calmer. 'Time to get my head back in the game." Joe replied with a confident smile.

"That's right baby. Head back in the game. We'll figure the rest out later. Now go kick some ass!" Lexi said with warm smile. She jumped into Joe's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held a tight grip on her amble backside.

"You know I love you right?" Joe asked as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Obviously!" Lexi scoffed as Joe placed her back down on her feet. They walked hand in hand to the staircase exit where Col and Jon stood waiting for him.

"Ya ready Hounds?" Jon asked. He was feeling his adrenaline running. Together, they held their fist together as one and headed towards the exit.

"Oh Lex, Megan and the girls are out there in the crowd. She's sitting with Joe's parents." Colby assured.

"Okay. Good luck you guys." Lexi called behind them as they disappeared up the stairs. One of their security guards guided her out to her seat. Hearing the Shield's music roar through the stadium was the greatest sound to Lexi. She was his and he was hers, together as one.


	26. Gone Too Far

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, but life has been hectic. I'm starting to get back on track with my writing and I promise the next update won't be such a long wait. Also, I just wanna say a farewell to the Ultimate Warrior, he will be missed. Farewell to the Undertaker's streak, I cried watching Mania. But, cheers for the Shield! This is a long one so I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review loves.. I'll update soon**

**xoxo**

Lexi paced the Shield locker room once the show was over. Joe and his teammates were called right away to Hunter's office to meet with him. Lexi wasn't sure how to react to the situation. She hoped Joe nor the Shield would be in any major trouble. Luckily the CEO of the company wouldn't be there, he was on his way to the hospital with one of his long-term employees and friend, the Undertaker. In the meantime, Hunter was left to handle the situation from earlier with Joe and Randy alone with the help of Talent Relations.

"Can you please stop pacing?! You're going to run a hole into the floor." Megan's spirited voice took Lexi out of her reverie. Lexi paused for a moment to notice the immense pairs of cheerful orbs watching her. Joe's parents and sister Mya along with her kids, stared at Lexi trying to contain their bulging laughter. It was clear she was a nervous wreak at this point.

"Sorry y'all, I'm just nervous." Lexi proclaimed.

"Calm down Lex, I'm sure they won't be in _too_ much trouble." Mya replied.

"I know, I know. Ya right…Imma have a seat." Lexi found a sit on the crate aside her, sitting on her hands. A swell of butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach when she caught a glimpse of Joe, Colby, and Jon walking towards them. Their faces were completely unreadable. Stern and cold.

"Soo…" Lexi pried while standing to her feet. Joe stopped in front of her, his face slightly softening until a smirk crossed his squared face.

'Joe, don't do that! Tell me what happened!" Lexi yelped seeing as Joe was smiling now.

"Well, let's just say, your man and his boys over here is about to get a well deserved push!" Lexi eyes lit up.

"So, so…this means y'all not in trouble?" She questioned.

"Nope. Hunter wasn't pissed at all. I mean he did get at Randy for disrespecting you like that, but he actually took the fight between Joe and Randy as a good push for us. So now we're going to be pushed as top babyfaces and feud with the Authority which is becoming the modern-day Evolution." Jon pitched.

"¡Dios mío guys. That's great!" Megan replied as she gave Colby a peck on the lips. Joe approached Lexi wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And...it just might be a well deserved push for your man." Joe murmured while he softly kissed her.

"Okay ya'll two, cut it out...Boys that's great. I always knew ya'll could do it. Let's celebrate!" Sika replied. Everyone yelped in whistles of excitement while they waited for the Hounds to get change so they could all go out to celebrate the Shield's huge 3-minute victory!

* * *

><p>Instead of flying back to Texas with Mellie, Megan, and Kimble, Lexi headed for Tampa with Joe once Wrestlemania was over. Everyone suggested that they deserved some much-needed alone time with one another. Both thrilled about the next two days, then on the third day they would fly back to Texas together where Joe had a live event at, Mellie would be staying with Megan and Kimble in the meantime.<p>

~!~

The couple arrived in Tampa late Tuesday night after the Smackdown tapings. Neither wanted to indulge in anything other than slumber. They decided to call it a night and both headed to bed; the date night would have until another time.

The following day, Joe was the first to wake up. He laid in a placid repose as he watched his sleeping beauty stir in her sleep. The hue of the sunlight that peaked from behind Joe's bedroom curtains, laid a soft gleam on Lexi's neutral face. He ran a sole fingertip across her shoulder-blade. His lips found the delicate and perfumed dermis of her shoulder. It was moments like this where he wished he could lay in rest forever. Nothing was more relaxing than spending muted moments like this where he got to admire all the beauty he had in his life. Lexi being number one along with Amelia.

Joe noticed her eyelashes start to flutter as she could feel his breath along her cheeks. Lexi eyes opened slightly. The first sight she woke up to was to steel-gray irises. A weak smile formed along her lips, her lashes parting once again.

"Good morning." She murmured. Joe lightly brushed his lips along hers.

"Morning." He whispered. Lexi turned over on her side, with her back facing Joe. Joe had pulled himself out of bed whilst he sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed the elastic from his nightstand and pulled his hair back in to a loose bun at the nap of his neck. From the corner of his eyes he noticed Lexi stretching away her siesta. Her consciousness was no longer suspended.

"Are you hungry babe?" She queried between yawns. When Lexi stood up to exit the room, she felt Joe's strong grip around her wrist, pulling her back down onto his lap.

"Joe stop it...I have to go make breakfast." She whined trying to spring free from his tight cradle. Joe now had his nose nuzzled into her aromatic curls.

"I got this babyface. You just sit here and relax. I'll make breakfast." Joe murmured into her ear causing her to whimper. She could feel his seize on her waist loosen, allowing her to go free. She did as she was told and climbed back into Joe's bed, pulling the cream duvet back around her. She was hesitant to let Joe make breakfast for her, she preferred to do it for him. However, she knew not to opine with a stubborn man. Joe grabbed his shirt from the edge of the bed, pulling it over his head. Lexi watched in amusement while in search of the television remote. She watched her virile hombre as he maneuvered around the room until he headed out into the kitchen. _God, I love that man _she thought to herself.

The aroma of provender cooking, made Lexi alert. After a quick wash-up in the bathroom, she headed to the kitchen. She loved watching Joe cook. She took in all the senses permeating the room as she hopped on to a bar stool. Joe, who hadn't noticed her, turned around abruptly.

"Babe... I thought I told you to stay in bed. I got this." Joe explained.

"I know, I know. But I was missing you. And plus I not a delicate flower ya know. I can move around on my own and you won't hold me against my will." Lexi stated. Joe rolled his eyes at her before turning to remove the sausage he was preparing from the skillet.

"So Joey, what do you want to do today?" Lexi asked as she reached for a plate, ready to pile it up with the savoring food in front of her.

"Well, I actually have something planned for tonight?" He replied still with his back turned.

"Oh really? Well what might that plan be?" Lexi wrapped her arms around Joe's middle, resting her face in his chiseled back, sniffing his scent.

"Now if I tell you, it won't be a surprise right?" Lexi groaned in defeat as she smacked his butt, grabbing her plate. Joe smirked at her as he turned back around.

"Hey, you gonna stop that...I don't mind doing it back to you. Keep it up." He warned pointing a spatula at her. Lexi blew him a kiss before returning back to her seat.

"Oh please, you know you like it." She tease in a sultry tone. Joe lent against the kitchen island, his face only inches from hers.

"I see someone wants to be punished. I'll deal with you later." Joe licked his lips before returning to a standing position. Lexi knew she was in for it tonight and she was actually looking forward to it.

~!~

After a day at the gym, Lexi and Joe started to get dressed for whatever Joe claimed to have planned for her. Lexi was nervous about the exact plans that Joe had in mind, but she decided to trust her man. So once kicking Joe out the bedroom after he was fully dressed, she got primed and ready for tonight's occasion. She decided to wear an Azzedine Alaia blister knit dress that would stop along her thighs. Her accessories consisted of a pair of Louboutin nude Mary Jane platform pumps. She carried a small gold box clutch and on her wrist she wore gold bangles. She made sure to wear the tennis bracelet Joe gave her for Valentines Day along with her locket. Her new light brown hair was set in soft waves that cascaded down her shoulders. Getting one last look of herself in Joe's bedroom mirror, she noticed his broad figure standing in the doorway. Nibbling on his bottom lip, Joe carried a sultry lust in his slated orbs as he studied his girlfriend who stood in front of him. He rubbed his hand over his goatee. Lexi had to admit he did look handsome in a dark blue blazer with a black shirt and dark jeans. His hair was pulled back into a bun at the nap of his neck. Lexi couldn't help but smirk at him, knowing exactly what he had in mind. With a pat to his hewed pectoral as she strutted past him, her only response was: "Patience big boy. I know what you're thinking….not gunna happen." She replied with a smirk.

"Damn Lex, I wasn't even thinking that. I'm just thinking of how beautiful you look... but ya know I can't wait till later right?" He replied, pulling her smaller anatomy against his. He captured a fistful of her ample heart-shaped butt.

"You aint got no choice. Now let's go." Joe growled at her in response as he held the door open for her, they headed out the door and towards the elevator of his apartment building.

~!~

Lexi and Joe arrived at a steakhouse that above the downtown Tampa landscape. Ever since she was a little girl, Lexi loved to see serene views like the one she was witnessing. It always made her ponder what else was out there in this large and crazy world. What else might await her?

Joe and Lexi was finally escorted towards a staircase that led to the roof. Lexi's visage was senile, wondering where Joe and the waiter could be taking her. Joe knew Lexi was afraid of heights, but she wouldn't mind once she saw what he had planned for her. The night air was cool and tranquil as the night sky was clear of clouds. Lexi's eyes bulged as she gasped for breath at the scenery in front of her. There was a path of red rose petals that led to a romantic table setting over a serene backdrop of Florida. There was simple soiree live instrumental music playing in the background by the diminutive orchestra in the corner. Lex gazed into the sunset, pleased with what Joe did for her. The only lighting they had was from the brewing moonlight above them and the lit candles that sat in the center of the table. Joe could hear Lexi squeal as she tried containing the broad smile that wanted to plaster along her plump pink lips. Joe squeezed Lexi's hand; her fingers were entwined with his. He noticed the small freckles under her eyes and along her cheeks that he always seemed to ignore before, but tonight they sat profoundly on her fresh and neutral face. With a tug of her hand, Joe led the way over to the dining table where he pulled her chair out for her, and pushed in back closer to the table once she was seated. Lexi still held the same astounded mien on her face.

"Joey…¡Dios mío, I can't believe you did all of this. For me?" Lexi was completely speechless.

"Why wouldn't I…you deserve it." Joe said with his usual smirk on his face.

"No I don't. Not with all the hell I put you through." There was a serene pause between them as a catered waiter approached them to fill their glasses with the libation of their choice. Lexi was the first to break the silence.

"Joe…I ask myself this everyday, but why did you stay? After all these years…you still held on. Why?" Joe paused for a moment as he stared down. He wasn't sure how to answer that but he knew he was going to give the truth.

"Truth is…I fell in love with you. Even when we were in college I was in love with you, but I just didn't know how to tell you. You always had so much shit going on in your life, there just didn't ever seem like the right moment to really tell you how I really felt." He replied with sincerity and honesty. Lexi lent against the table, placing a soft buss to his lips.

"I'm glad you did stay because I needed you more than anything and plus I fell in love with you too." Joe blushed as he heard those words leave Lexi's mouth.

"Good! I was hoping I didn't put all this hard work in for nothing." Joe teased. Lexi's response was a light punch to his bicep.

"Oh shut up! Trust, I'm worth it baby!" Joe grasped her hand and cupped her small palm into his. He brought it to his lips, running his whiskers along her knuckles.

"Come sit on your man's lap." Lexi couldn't help but blush as she stood up, pulling the skirt of her dress down along her thighs. She lightly sat down on Joe's lap and wrapped her arms around his nape. He nuzzled his face into her neck slightly.

"You know I love you…and I'll do anything for you and Mellie right?" Joe placed open mouth kisses along her neck. Instinctively, Lexi kissed his forehead.

"I know baby."

"I did this because… _Kiss_. With all the craziness going on. _Kiss. _I just wanted to do something. _Kiss. _For you. _Kiss._ It feels good to have you back in my arms. _Kiss._ I love you."

"Yo también te quiero." Lexi replied. Her Spanish accent sat on her tongue profoundly, the words rolling off. Joe loved to hear her speak Spanish. Especially when she said _I love you. _

The two remained in that position the rest of their evening together, Lexi never returning to her seat. She feed Joe every specimen of his food, slowly and passionately, while they talked. Mostly flirt, but the conversation did have intense moments. Especially when the mentioning of her family surfaced. The family Lexi didn't have. Both her parents were dead and she didn't have any siblings. Unlike Joe, Lexi could only dream as a child, of having a big family full of cousins, uncles, aunts, and siblings. Fortunately, she had Joe's family to fulfill that emptiness that was missing; the emptiness that having a real family was supposed to fill.

* * *

><p>After a romantic and peaceful dinner where it was just the two of them, Joe and Lexi headed home. The car ride was a comfortable silence between them as they held hands the entire time. Once Joe parked his car, the couple headed upstairs to Joe's apartment. Joe couldn't keep his oculars off of Lexi as she strutted down the corridor in front of him. Her rotund keister in the short black dress that she wore moved in rhythm with every stride. The black frock hugged her burly smooth hips and thighs. Before Lexi could turn the key into the doorknob, she felt Joe's broad arms wrap around her midriff, placing open mouth kisses down her neck.<p>

"Joey…behave yourself." She whimpered but at this point she wasn't sure if she could contain herself any longer as well.

Once inside, she felt Joe run his finger down her spine causing her to tremble under his touch. Joe pushed the door close gently. He quickly pulled Lexi's small figure against him, grabbing a handful of her heart-shaped buttocks, squeezing them tightly. Lexi couldn't help but hiss in agony at the feel of his tight grip. Finally her and Joe's lips met, his tongue invading her muzzle. The sounds of Lexi's moans against his lips caused Joe to get aroused. But Lexi suddenly pulled away, catching Joe off guard.

"Lex…what's wrong?" Joe queried with a puzzled stare. She placed a lone finger against his lips.

"Shh…" Was her only response as she grabbed Joe's large palm and placed her small hand inside of it where it fitted perfectly.

She backed away towards Joe's bedroom, pulling him with her. She pushed the bedroom door open gently, walking in far enough for Joe to follow her. He slowly closed it behind him as he shrugged out of his blazer. Bending down, he pulled Lexi's heels off her small feet. Now on his knees in front of her, he tugged on the hem of her dress. Instinctively, Lexi raised her arms above her crowd as Joe slid her dress up her body and over her stood back up to his feet while he pulled the dress up her body. Now in only a black lace bra and thong, she soon helped Joe out of his shirt, revealing the new edition to his tribal art that covered his right pectoral and scaled down his right arm. Joe had to take a step back to admire her attire. Lexi couldn't help but blush under his scrutiny. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen covering her bosom and middle.

"Come on now baby, don't do that. Let me see you." Joe walked up to her rubbing a smooth hand along her velvety butt cheeks. Joe wanted so bad to bite them but he slapped them instead. She moaned as the pain shot down her legs. She placed a delicate hand against his chest as he pulled her closer to him. As their lips met, Lexi removed the elastic from Joe's hair allowing his raven tendrils to fall down his shoulders. He pushed her back to the door not realizing that Lexi was actually undressing him now. With a shaky hand she unbuckled his pants. They suddenly fell down to his ankles. Joe watched titillated as she dropped down to her knees, sitting on the heels of her feet. She gently pulled his briefs down. Lexi noticed the pre-cum on his tip and she stuck out her hot tongue and licked it away. She couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her; Joe had become unglued right under her touch. He hissed in agony whilst his head tilted back against the door, his eyes closed tightly. She captured his entire length with her small mouth, her head bobbing back and forth against his shaft.

"Ah fuck…damnit Lex." Joe groaned. His eyes still shut tightly. Lexi wasn't sure what had come over her, but she willingly wanted to please him the best she could and she knew this form of foreplay would take him over the edge. She caught one of his balls in her mouth as she sucked on it gently. She could feel Joe's fingers tangle into her long light brown curls.

"Baby…I'm going to cum!" Joe warned, feeling his peak coming. With one last lick, Lexi worked her way up his abdomen with her tongue until she reached his nipples, scrapping her tongue along them as well.

"Ha…and you told _me_ to behave myself." Joe inquired with a smirk as he grabbed the back of Lexi's neck, pulling her lips to him. He could feel her smile against his lips. In one swift move, he lifted Lexi up from her feet, bridal style. He walked over to the bed with her in his arms; their kiss never broke. He laid her gently down on the bed, before climbing on top of her. Joe made sure to shift his weight on his elbows to keep from smashing his small girlfriend who was now trapped underneath his larger frame. Joe placed light kisses down her sternum and abdomen until he reached the hem of her thong. With the tips of his teeth, he pulled them down her hips; Lexi lifted her lower body up for better access. Now with her thong removed, Joe threw them down to the floor along with the accumulation of clothes that were piling up on the floor.

Joe ran his palm over the smooth and hairless skin of her vulva until his fingers found her womanhood. His lips found hers again as he pumped a sole finger in and out of her. He could feel her muscles tensing around his fingers; meanwhile his thumb gently rubbed her clitoris. He pulled her bra straps down while his hot mouth found her nipples, pulling her bra down to reveal her perky breasts. Lexi removed her bra, much to Joe's satisfaction. Lexi was now becoming unglued just for him while running her fingers through his long hair. His tongue soon found its way back down her stomach, scrapping along her ring-clad belly button once leaving her nipples stiff and moist. Now with his face in the cradle of her legs, Joe kissed along her inner thigh. Using a lone finger, he parted Lexi's slick folds that was already wet for him.

Lexi's back arched as she felt Joe's hot tongue flat against her surface. Her moans grew louder as she could feel the vibrations of Joe's tongue against her delicate flesh. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. She gripped a fistful of the sheets, her toes curling on impact as Joe once again spelled out his full name along her clit. She could feel inklings of her essence start to drip and she could feel Joe digging his fingernails into her thighs, as he licked her dry. He looked up slightly, his tongue now finding her soaking pussy, pumped it in and out of her. He smirked against her flesh as he caught her head now fully back, her eyes shut tightly.

Joe couldn't describe how much of this he missed. Her scent, her taste, just the feel of her skin against his made him feel whole again. Joe could sense her end was near and he wasn't ready for this to be over, he just had to be inside of her. With a final lick he grabbed his throbbing erection. He kissed Lexi allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. He guided his shaft to her opening as he entered her. She hissed at the feel of Joe's length stretching her out. Joe paused slightly allowing her to accommodate his size. Once he noticed she was ready, he lifted her legs up on his shoulders. He slid out of her slowly before pumping back into her. He couldn't believe how complete he felt inside of her. Finally catching his rhythm, he couldn't hold back as he smashed into Lexi harder and harder. Her moans growing louder and desperate.

"Ah shit…ah Joe.." She cried out feeling Joe slid in and out of her. His groans matched hers suddenly, both feeling their climax coming. Joe grabbed hold of the headboard for a steadier grip. Lexi began to arch her back, pushing him deeper into her. ready. He pulled Lexi's almost limp body up so that he could catch a nipple in his mouth. In a swift move, Joe turned over, his body now underneath hers. She slid down over his shaft, as he laid back onto his back. He watched Lexi bestride him. Joe's eyes was full of lust as he watched Lexi bounce up and down against him. With one final loud moan that crackled against the wall, Joe knew Lex was at her ends.

"Ahhhhhh…Joe. Fuck!" Her essence coated Joe's cock. The squeal of her screams caused Joe's end to come finally as his seed shot into her tunnel. Lexi collapsed against his chest as they rode out their orgasms. Both was completely drenched in sweat, their chest heaved up and down; sticky in each other's essence. After laying in silence for a few more moments, trying to catch their breaths, Joe finally spoke up.

"That ...was…amazing." Joe said. His voice was choppy. Lexi's hair was dismantled on her head as she removed her face from Joe's chest to look him in his steel-gray orbs.

"Yes it was. I don't know about you, but I need a shower." Lexi climbed off him as she picked the pile of clothes off the floor. Joe followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed a soft kiss to her lips. He was still in post cotial mood, but he was actually ready for a round 2. He just couldn't get enough.

"Mind if I join you?" He whispered into her ear as he kissed her earlobe, running his tongue along her multiple ear piercings. Lexi grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom with her, closing the door behind them.

Round two was soon to begin…

After a steamy and romantic shower, they couple got dressed in their pajamas and headed to bed. Neither quite ready for slumber, Joe rested his head along her perky breasts that he used as a pillow, her legs draped over his body as he gripped her butt underneath the covers.

"So I talked to mom today and she wants to have Mellie's birthday at her house." The only noise in the room was pitched from the television, until Lexi spoke up.

"I don't have a problem with that…good thing I'm off the day of her birthday." Joe replied.

"I thought you guys was off to Saudi Arabia that week?"

"We were, but the Shield isn't on that tour so we get some days off." Lexi ran her fingers through Joe's hair that was sprawled all over her chest and pillow.

"One of these days…I'm going to cut this hair of yours." She teased. Joe lifted his head suddenly, staring at her coldly.

"I dare you…don't even try it." Lexi couldn't help but laugh as Joe's brows furrowed together. When it came to his hair, Joe didn't play any games.

"I'm just joking babe. I love ya hair." Lexi kissed his forehead. Joe's face softened as he placed his head back down on her breast.

"Psst…you probably just jealous because mine is better than yours." Joe murmured under his breath. Lexi's mouth opened wide in shock. She knew he was only joking but she was going to get her payback. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking it, snapping his head back. She climbed on top of him, now straddling him. Still with her tight grasp on his long black locks.

"Damnit Lex!" He hissed.

"What did you say…cause I could have sworn you was trying to be a smart ass."

"Baby, I didn't say anything. I just said how much I love you." Joe snickered to cover up the immense amount of pain he was feeling, especially with Lexi's grip.

"Liar!" Lexi and Joe now found themselves in a tussle, which resulted in a pillow fight. The only thing separating Joe's throbbing erection was the fabric of his flannel pajama pants and her thin silk shorts. Ultimately, Lexi lost and she now found herself pinned under Joe who had a tight grip on her wrist, which he held pinioned to the bed.

"Okay, okay…you win." Lexi said between breaths. Joe smirked in superiority before crashing his lips into hers.

"That's what I thought." He mumbled against her lips. With the feel of his lips against hers, Lexi didn't have the strength to string together a snarky remark. She just simply surrendered to him.

Joe crashed down on the bed aside of her. He pulled her to him, cuddling her. After another prolonged pause between them as they caught their breath, Lexi spoke up.

"I'm not sure how much time we are going to get everything together for the party, so how about we do some shopping tomorrow, so ya know all the pressure don't fall on your mother." Joe angled his face to look up into her glazed hazel eyes.

"Oh please Lex…you know my mother love stuff like this." Joe replied.

"I know, but babe…It is _our_ daughter's party. At least _try_ to wanna help plan it." Lexi pitched. Joe sighed before he spoke.

"Okay, We'll go buy some party supplies and stuff for the party tomorrow and then I'll tell mom to start the planning. I'll just have my dad stop by and pick up the stuff we get tomorrow." Joe compromised. Lexi pondered for a moment before making her decision.

"Okay…so first thing in the morning, we'll start planning. Me and mommy are going to have a _long_ chit-chat." Lexi said with a smile as she dove down deeper under the duvet, pulling them up and around her neck. Joe licked his lips before kissing her.

"Okay babe…whatever you say." Joe got down under the covers with her as he wrapped his arms around her. Joe was surprised Lexi didn't mention anything about the fact that her _own_ birthday was coming up. It was only two days after Mellie's. Joe knew she never really celebrated her birthday, even from back in college when he begged her to let him do something special for her, but she refused. Nonetheless, he would do something anyway. This year would be no exception…

~!~

The following day as planned, Lexi dragged Joe out of bed to pick up party supplies for Mellie's birthday party. The muffle of Lexi's voice aside him while she chatted on the phone with his mother, woke Joe from his slumber.

"Joe can you hurry up! Qué se mueve demasiado lento!" She called from the kitchen. Joe groaned as he tied his laces to his sneakers and then headed out the bedroom. Honestly, Joe hated shopping, as did any other man. Now dressed in a gray t-shirt that hugged his biceps and a pair of blue jeans, he walked out the bedroom once grabbing his shades off his dresser. He found Lexi with her back facing him as she bent over, her head in the refrigerator. She pulled out two bottles of water and Joe noticed she was much taller than usual. Looking over the counter, Joe had the chance to admire her attire for the day. She wore all black; a black v-neck shirt with black leather spandex leggings. On her feet were suede platform ankle boots. And she wore a red Pyrex plaid shirt around her waist, tied by the sleeves. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her face was makeup free with the exception of some mascara and nude pink lips.

"Finally...are you ready?" She queried turning her attention back towards him.

"Um babe…don't you think ya going to be uncomfortable in those heels. They're kinda…_high_ don't ya think?" Joe asked. Lexi stared down at her feet blankly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine…maybe tonight I'll take my ass to sleep." Considering the fact she didn't really sleep well last night. Joe grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Aw, well if my baby feet does hurt later. I'll take care of them." He replied, capturing her chin between his thumb and index finger. He extended it up so that his lips could invade hers. He could feel Lexi smile against his muzzle.

"If you keep this up, we won't make it out of here." She pitched, pulling away abruptly.

"Really?" Joe said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Joey, cut it out. Let's go." Joe pouted as he grabbed his keys along with the water bottles and headed out the door. Lexi wasn't too far behind once she grabbed suede Velo bag and her Celine Matrix Top Heavy sunglasses. Once they locked up, they headed out into the Tampa air and got into Joe's car.

~!~

Once making a trip to Party City, Lexi and Joe purchased Minnie Mouse and zebra print streamers, banners, plates, cups, table covers, hats and headbands, utensils, napkins, grab bags, etc. Most of the decorations were pink and white with either polka dots or zebra prints. After that, Lexi dragged Joe to International Plaza. Once there they headed to the Disney store where they bought Mellie some new toys. Then to Journey Kidz and J. Crew where they bought her some new outfits. Lexi bought herself some outfits as well from Nordstrom, H&M, and Urban Outfitters. Joe even bought him some stuff before they headed to lunch. By the time the couple reached Zen Bistro Grill, Joe was exhausted. It was going on 3 p.m. in the afternoon, meaning they have been there for five hours already! Joe couldn't wait to slump down in a seat and get something to crave his hunger. He was starving at this point. He was also kinda lucky that he wasn't stopped by anyone asking for an autograph or snapping his picture. It was just a day with his lady.

Once they was seated and got their food, Joe and Lexi just simply talked. To say they were cluttered in by the immense amount of shopping bags under the table and around their feet due to their purchases; mostly Lexi's purchases, would be an understatement. But Lexi was able to make it up to him by bringing him to one of her favorite spots to eat. She knew once he found out there was a sushi bar, things would be all better.

"Have you heard from that detective lately?" Lexi asked as she forked her salad.

"Yeah…the other day actually. He didn't really say much just that Jessica was still out there." Joe noticed Lexi's jaw tense at the mentioning of Jessica's name.

"She's really crazy. How can _one_ woman possibly dodge the cops like that. She's a freaking criminal and _no one_ knows where she is. All I know is if she comes back around my family again, if I so much as sense she's around my daughter...Imma lose it! Esto es una locura!" Lexi sneered. Joe wasn't even sure what she just said, but whatever it was he knew she was pissed off.

"Baby, calm down. Let's not think about it. In due time the police will find her and things will be back to normal." Joe tried reassuring his apoplectic girlfriend.

"Whatever you say Joe."

**Meanwhile…**

"Miss, Miss excuse me. But you can't go back there." The desk clerk announced stopping a slender woman from heading down the corridor of the building. She wore dark tinted shades to hide her fiery red oculars. Even in 60-degree weather, she wore a black trench coat that stopped at her knees and black pumps. To anyone, she looked like a classy woman going about her business, but underneath those clothes and shades hid a lunatic fringe.

"Excuse me?" The woman replied with a polite smile as she stood in front of the desk attendant. The attendant seemed nervous but remained her composure.

"Ma'am, are you a resident here?" The young blonde asked.

"No… but the thing is I'm actually here to surprise my boyfriend." The woman replied.

"Um okay…well ma'am what is your name? And what is your boyfriend's name? I need to know what apartment he is in."

" My name…is Lisa and well, my fiancée actually, his name is Joe Anaoi and about that last part…I was hoping you could tell me that." The woman explained.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm not allowed to give that kind of information away without the tenant's consent." The clerk responded. The woman in black, eyed the young woman's name tag. _Samantha_.

"Well, _Samantha_…would you like for me to call my boyfriend? He told me to meet him here at his apartment." Samantha nervously looked down at the screen.

"Yeah…I'll feel better if you did that." Samantha replied skittish. The unknown woman pulled out her phone and proceeded to make a phone call, but Samantha was unaware that there was not another person on the receiving end of that phone call.

"Hello honey. Listen I'm at your apartment now and I'm trying to get upstairs but Samantha here seems to be giving me a hard time.' Samantha swallowed hard.

'Uh huh…well sure honey. Okay…well honey don't do that. There's no need for that, I would hate for Samantha to get fired. She's just doing her job.' The woman winked at Samantha who stood even more nervous.

'Okay honey…I'll see you when you get here….okay love you. Bye." The woman put her phone back into her pocket.

"Well that was my fiancée, he says he hopes to not have to call your manager since you're giving me a hard time. Now we don't want that do we?" Samantha's only response was a negative nod of her head.

'Well then…are you going to allow me to go upstairs to my man's apartment?"

"Yes…just sign in please." Samantha swallowed the huge knot in her throat.

"Okay. Splendid." The woman signed her name along the line of the sign in book and presided down the hallway, but not before getting the nervous and obviously naïve attendant's attention.

'Um sweetheart, can you tell me where I'm going? I would hate to have to call my fiancée back, he's in a very important meeting."

"Um yes ma'am…his apartment is 5A." Samantha replied.

"Thank you." With that the woman headed down the hall towards the elevator. Once she stepped inside, she pulled her dark shades off her eyes, revealing the depraved and insane glare that her eyes held. Jessica stood with a grimace and smirk on her face as the elevator closed shut.

* * *

><p>Joe and Lexi arrived back to his apartment an hour later. Now hand in hand, they entered through the front entrance with bags in hand. The same attendant was still working her shift. Joe handed Lexi his keys so she could check the mail while he took the bags from her hands.<p>

"Joe...you're sure you want me to check your mail?" Lexi questioned.

"Yeah sure why not. I have nothing to hide. What's mine is yours, you know that." Joe gave her a peck on the lips while grabbing the shopping bags from her hands. Samantha could overhear their conversation and when Joe walked past her with bags in hand she stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Mr. Anaoi? Joe Anaoi?" Joe turned around and stared puzzled at the frightened young woman.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I must say what a disgrace you are! You're fiancée called and told you she was here and now you bring another woman here, this might not be any of by business but you should be ashamed of yourself." Both Lexi and Joe looked bewildered and confused as the young desk clerk patronized Joe.

"Excuse me…I don't know what you're talking about?" Joe said his voice was stern. The attendant noticed the blank and muddled glares of Lexi and Joe as she tried putting together the pieces in her head.

"Your fiancée…she's here. She's upstairs waiting for you, well at least that's what she said. Just got here about an hour ago. I thought she called you and told you this sir." Samantha explained. Joe placed his bags down.

"Wait just a minute…I have no idea who or what you're talking about. What fiancée? My girl is right here." Joe replied pointing to Lexi who now walked over.

"So you don't have a fiancée by the name of….Lisa Collins?" Samantha asked as she held the sign in sheet up to read off the last name that signed in.

"Lisa Collins? I don't know a Lisa Col…" Joe stopped in mid-sentence. His orbs widened at the mention of the name _Collins_. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh my fucking god…call 911 right now!" He hollered behind him to the desk clerk while he grabbed his bags and sprinted to the elevator.

"But sir…" Samantha replied. Lexi had finally caught on and chased after Joe.

"Listen sweetie, I need you to call 911 now. The woman you let in is a damn criminal, she tried killing our daughter and me. Now call 911. NOW!" Lexi screamed. Samantha flinched as Lexi's words hit her like a ton of bricks as her shaky hands dialed the police.

Once Joe and Lexi reached the apartment, they noticed the door broken into. Once they stepped inside, they were hit with a horrific sight. Joe's entire apartment was trashed. All his furniture was flipped over, glasses and dishes were broken and laying in shatters on the marble floors of the kitchen. The television in the living room was flipped over and laid face down on the floor. The curtains were ripped from the windows and Joe's plants were knocked over.

"What the fuck?" Joe said as he stepped over the broken glass. Lexi not to far behind him. Lexi wandered off into the bedroom that looked just as horrific as the other rooms of the minimal apartment. The sheets and covers were pulled from the mattress. All of Joe's clothes laid on the floor and her suitcase was open and flipped over. The mirror that hung on Joe's wall was now shattered into pieces. What really caught Lexi's attention was the broken picture frame on the floor that once held a photo of her, Mellie and Joe in it that sat on Joe's nightstand. The photo was now laying on Joe's bed. Lexi gasped as she felt the tears of anger form in her eyes. With a shaky hand, she picked up the photo to find her head and face was cut out. She could feel Joe's presence in the doorway.

"She was here…I know it." Lexi murmured referring to Jessica. She tried her best to contain her anger. Both her and Joe noticed the blinking green light of Joe's answering machine. Lexi's pressed the button to hear the awaited message.

"Hello honey. I see you got my message, and I'm sure you got my little gift as well. I thought I should clean up a bit. I told ya this before Joe, you belong with me. And this isn't over until _I_ say so. If you know what is best, you would tell that little bitch to get lost, but I know that you won't do that.' Lexi took a deep breath while trying to calm down.

'You love her too much for that. She's the mother of your baby! Psst! You better enjoy them while thy're here because once I'm finished with them, you'll be all alone. Then you'll know how I felt." Jessica mocked Joe. The message ended in a crackling sinister laugh before the line went dead. Joe stood speechless, not sure how to react. He was grateful to hear his phone ringing out in the living room and he left the room to answer it. Lexi had officially had the eyes of destruction. She now wanted Jessica dead. Lexi redialed the number only to get the voicemail on the first ring. She was going to leave a message of her own.

"Listen here you crazy bitch, you know exactly who this is. You came into _my_ boyfriend's apartment, you tried killing me and my baby!Oh you think you're crazy. I'll show you crazy. Just try me bitch!" Lexi spoke sternly. Ever word was through clenched teeth and Joe could see the damaging affairs invading her senses as he re-entered the room.

"Lexi…what did you just do?" Joe asked nervously, his voice cracking. Lexi strutted over to Joe stopping in front of him. Her glare read death and Joe knew she was irate.

"She want to act crazy, I'll act jusy as crazy right back. But what I _won't_ do is sit here and let this bitch try to come and destroy my life. She want a fight, well the bitch got one. I dare her to try me." Lexi snarled as she walked out the room. Joe was mute at this point. He had two deranged women who wanted the other one dead. He instantly knew this wouldn't end until one of them was dead. He just feared it would be Lexi. The knocking at the front door took Joe out his muse. Lexi had already reached the door and swung it open before Joe could get to it. It was Detective Paterson and two other uniformed cops. Joe always hated this part…

~!~

"Wow this woman is really crazy!" Detective Paterson replied once Joe replayed Jessica's message over again for what felt like the fifth time.

"You guys need to get a restraining order against her. This is the only way we can assure you're safety." Paterson continued. Joe sucked his teeth.

"Detective, no disrespect but…this woman seems to be getting closer and closer to my family and I thought you said you would take care of this. Fuck a damn restraining order! It can't do shit. Jessica needs to be put away, before she hurts my family again." Joe growled. He got into the detective's face. But Paterson refused to back down. Being a tall man of 6'3 respectively himself, Detective Paterson held his ground as the two uniformed cops tried holding Joe back.

"Joe you need to calm down. We are doing the best we can, now either you take the restraining order or…"

"No fuck all of that! Y'all _best_ aint fucking good enough."

"Excuse me?! You have no idea how to do my job. You wouldn't last one day in my shoes so I suggest you have a seat and let's handle this the right way." Detective Paterson replied. But Joe wasn't having it. He wasn't trying to hear anything the detective or the police had to say. Soon, the two men erupted into a huge argument until Lexi finally had, had enough.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!' Lexi yelled. Silence fell over the room as all the men stopped to look and listen to the small woman.

'Now y'all listen to me…I'm the fucking victim here. Not you, or you, or you.' Lexi pointed to each man in the room. 'So all this crap about what _we_ are going to do, doesn't even matter. It's what _I'm _going to do."

"Now, Ms. Santana. Think wisely about this. This woman is dangerous, we're trying to protect you and your family." Paterson explained. Joe saw the upset in her eyes and he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. Lexi was so annoyed she shrugged him right off of her.

"All I know is y'all better deal with this woman…or I will." And with that, Lexi strutted out the room and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. All the men stood speechless. But one thing they knew for sure was Lexi was serious…

Dead serious.

And if they didn't find this woman quickly, there was bound to be a murder case on their hands to deal with and at this point…there was no turning back...

**Just giving you guys a little preview!**

**Next chapter: Randy and Lexi meet face to face and Lexi gives him a piece of her mind...and Lexi AND Jessica will meet as well. Should be interesting!**

**Stay Tune...**


	27. Fight of Your Life

**A/N: I have re-edit this chapter. Most of the parts are the same, put some have been taken out and some things added. In the original Joe doesn't go to Saudi Arabia, but I changed it to better the next chapter...makes his surprise a lot more special for the next chapter. I'll update soon.**

**xoxo**

It was clear – Joe couldn't stay in Florida no longer, at least until Jessica was behind bars. Detective Paterson convinced Joe to move to another place – a safer place. So without any hesitation, Joe chose to move to Houston with Lexi. It was now the day that Joe and Lexi was supposed to be heading back to Texas. Still on break from her job, Lexi can help Joe pack up what little stuff he had and then bring them back to Texas. He couldn't be more thrilled then to wake up knowing Lexi was whom he woke up beside her. Though things were still rough, at least they were getting through the hardships together.

"This is the last box babe." Joe hauled from the bedroom, staggering into the kitchen – box in hand. He placed the box down on the floor aside the kitchen island. Walking up to Lexi who had her back to him as she packed away the food in Joe's cabinets. He lent on the refrigerator, admiring her.

"Need some help?" He queried with a smirk. Observing her, he noticed the struggle she was having reaching the items on the top shelf – standing on her tiptoes. In a huff, Lexi resumed back down to her regular stature as she pouted at Joe. Her only response was a nod. Joe couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet. Lexi blushed as she felt Joe's broad arms and hands lift her above his head to reach the box of cereals on the top shelf.

Resuming her back down to her feet, she spun around quickly.

"Why do you put this stuff up so high Joe?"

"Because I'm tall and you're short." Lexi rolled her eyes before placing the lid on the bin containing the food from Joe's cabinets and what little food was in the fridge. She picked up the bin as she struggled to carry it, but she did her best and refused for Joe to take it away from her.

"You're such a smartass." She replied before walking out the door.

"Only for you." Joe murmured without her knowledge, following her out the door.

~!~

Now in the lobby, Joe followed Lexi out the elevator where other boxes were waiting. Joe rented a small attachable U-haul to connect with the back of his rental. He despised the 14 hour-long drive from Tampa to Houston that he had to withstand, but nonetheless, at least he would be with Lexi. Before they could head out, Joe noticed the young desk clerk working behind the front desk from the incident. It had been under a week and every time he saw the young blonde, she avoided him – afraid of what he would say to her. As he walked by, she stopped him.

"Mr Anaoi?"

She mumbled. Joe turned around to face her as he came to a halt.

'I'm really sorry about what happened the other day, I didn't want to lose my job." Joe licked his lips that had suddenly became dry.

"It's okay, I didn't expect you to understand. But next time, try to stay alert. There's a lot of crazies in this world little lady." Joe revealed a warm grin before he continued his way out the building that was hitherto now. It was time for next beginnings.

By the time Joe got to his car, Lexi had already packed away the boxes and bins of everything that Joe owned – that wasn't destroyed. Lexi was tucked away with her seatbelt on, awaiting her beloved. Joe placed the last box in the back of the U-haul and then joined Lexi in the front seat.

"Ready to get this show on the roll!" Joe announced as he extracted his car out of park and pulled off into traffic.

* * *

><p>Now back in Houston, Lexi and Joe laid in bed, he only had two days left of rest before he would have to head to back on the road for Raw, but he was grateful that he would end up being back home to his girls within the next few days.<p>

It was unusual for Lexi to be in the bed during the middle of the day but with Joe being there - knowing he would be leaving again soon - he seemed confined to the bed in hopes she would lay with him.

It was now close to the week of Mellie and Lexi's birthdays. Joe and Lex planned something special for Mellie on Friday and then that night they was scheduled to head to Pensacola for Mellie's birthday party. The party she didn't know she was having. On the other hand, Joe was working really hard on his birthday surprise for Lexi. He now had his whole family and most of his friends in on the surprise. This was something he been working towards for months now and he just needed to find the right time. Hopefully, at the party it would be an acceptable moment and he prayed that she wouldn't refuse.

"Joe, I'm thinking about going back to work." Lexi announced. The couple was now lying peacefully in bed while watching television. Mellie was at school, so that just left the two of them to be alone.

"Are you sure you're ready too?" Joe inquired concerned. Lexi sat up abruptly. She could feel Joe rub his large palm against her back – trying to console her.

"I don't know. I miss my patients and stuff but I'm also sad to miss all the free time I've been having. When I worked, I had no free time to myself. This was relaxing to me. I enjoyed this break." She replied. Joe sat up next to her, wrapping his arms around her – resting his chin on her shoulder.

"But babe, think about it? Key word: Break! It was all a break. You can't possible think it's suppose to last forever."

"I know…but I was enjoying it." Joe kissed her cheek as he watched her pout.

"Listen babe, it doesn't matter to me, whatever you decide to do is fine with me. You know that. Maybe after Mellie's party, you'll make your decision." Lexi felt her cheeks flutter as she stared into the orbs that were so damn infectious. Their face was now inches from each other, but before their lips could met, the bell rung. Joe sighed as he closed his eyes, moving his face away.

"I'll get it." Lexi said as she scrambled out of bed, tossing the floral duvet back. She padded to the door, down the hall, and down the stairs. As she reached the bottom step she heard the bell ring throughout the house again.

"I'm coming!" She announced as she turned the knob. Her heart dropped at the figure in front of her. The irresistible smirk she once admired now stared back at her and it now disgust her.

"Um, what w-what are you doing here?" She snarled. Randy's eyes widen at her obvious annoyance.

"Can I come in?"

"No you may not." Randy shyly looked down at the boots on his feet before he replied.

"Listen Lex, I just came here to apologize. Just hear me out." Lexi took a deep sigh. She was hesitant to let him in knowing Joe was right upstairs, but it wouldn't hurt for her to hear him out – at least this last time.

She hesitantly stepped back allowing him to walk inside. He revealed his lone arm from behind his back, holding a bouquet of roses. Lexi grimaced as she rolled her eyes.

"These are for you." He said politely, extending them to her. She dubiously took them from his hand.

"Thanks." She said flatly. There was an awkward silence between them before she decided to speak up.

'So what are you here for?" Randy tucked his hands in his jean pocket.

"I just had to see you again.' Lexi rolled her eyes again.

'Listen Lex, I know what you probably think of me but it didn't happen the way people are saying. I never meant to say those things to disrespect you and I'm sorry." Lexi pondered about his apology. Was it believable?

"The fact of the matter is…you said them anyway."

"I know! And I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to get back to you."

"But it did Randy! And the fact of the matter is, this was my fault.' Randy looked surprised at her statement.

'It's my fault because I entertained your foolishness and you weren't even worth it. Randy, I respect you as a performer, as a wrestler…but as a man…you're a coward!" Randy stepped back as he processed what she just said to him. No woman has ever talked to him in that way. Little did they know, Joe stood at the top of stairwell as he listened in on this conversation.

"You entertained my foolishness? Bitch please! I entertained you and your fucking drama. What woman would fuck around with her ex's co-worker?!" Before Randy had the chance to react, he felt the loud whack of Lexi's small palm impacting with the side of his face. His cheek stung and redden due to the smack.

"You're such a fucking asshole! How dare you come to my house and disrespect me. You think I needed your shit in my life. You should be thanking me that I didn't let Joe whoop your ass when he had the chance. Now take your cheap ass flowers, your rotten ass attitude and your cheap cologne wearing ass and get the hell of my house before I call the police." That was Joe's cue to finish tiptoeing down the steps.

"Babe, is everything okay?" Joe asked walking up to her. He noticed her chest heaving in and out and her nostrils were flared. She was pissed. Randy held his cheek in a scowl.

"You two fucking belong with each other. Can't keep your fucking hands to ya self."

He spat. Joe's fist clenched at his side as he felt his jaw tighten.

"Randy, you heard what she said. Get out... before I throw you out." Randy fanned his hand in a 'whatever' gesture before grabbing the knob to exit.

'Oh and by the way, the next time you come here or say anything else to my lady… Imma kick your ass." Joe snarled.

"Fuck you!" Randy hollered from behind him, slamming the door in his exit. Joe wrapped his arm tighter around Lexi's neck, kissing her temple.

"Calm down baby. You got nothing to worry about." Joe whispered into her ear. Lexi took a deep breath hoping to relax. She turned around swiftly, wrapping her arms around Joe's nap. She placed a peck to his lips.

"Sooo Joey…where were we?" Her tone was sultry and seductive. Joe knew what time it was as he hauled Lexi off her feet – bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. One down…one to go.

~!~

Joe nervously paced Lexi's living room – his phone in hand. He was expected to be at the airport in less than an hour to head to Birmingham for Raw, but sadly he was in frantic panic. Hunter had just informed him that the Shield was just added to the WWE Saudi Arabia tour next week, meaning he would miss Mellie's birthday party. He knew this would do nothing but upset Lexi and disappoint Mellie, but he had no choice. He was took out his muse once he spotted Lexi jogging down the stairs.

"Babe, aren't you suppose to be getting ready to leave? Your flight is in a half an hour." She explained. She held a smile in place and wrapped her arms around Joe's nap. Sadly, Joe didn't return the genuine gesture and Lexi knew something was wrong. She cupped Joe's face in her small palms and stared into his eyes. Something was wrong – she knew it.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Joe swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he took a deep breath. He grabbed Lexi's hand, pulling her with him over to the couch where he took a seat. He still held a sadden glare on his face.

'Joe what's up…you're scaring me." Joe ran his hand over his goatee before giving his prolonged response.

"Um babe…there's something I have to tell you, it's important." Lexi slowly sat down next to Joe with a puzzled glare on her face.

"Okay, what is it?" Joe sighed.

"Promise me you won't get mad okay?" Lexi rolled her eyes, becoming slightly impatient at Joe's constant temporize.

'Okay…so I just got off the phone with Hunter…and…um…t-the Shield has to be in Saudi Arabia next week." Joe paused. Lexi's expression was unreadable and he grew more nervous.

'We um…gunna be in Saudi Arabia all next week and straight from there we head to Raw. So it means…I'm gunna miss Mellie's party." Joe continued. He watched Lexi's hazel oculars widen as she jumped to her feet abruptly.

"Are you serious right now?" Joe's only response was a nod.

"Joe this is unbelievable! How can you miss your own daughter's birthday, did you tell Hunter that your daughter's birthday is Saturday?" She queried impatiently. Joe stood to his feet, towering over her stature.

"Babe, they don't care about any of that! This is work babe."

"So why can't Col and Jon go without you?" Lexi's tone was becoming enraged – confirming that she was upset.

"Lex, it doesn't work like that. The Shield is a trio! If one of us isn't there it won't go unnoticed. Fans will start to question. Not to toot my horn, but the Shield is nothing without me, just like it wouldn't be without Col or Jon. Now tell me you understand that?" Lexi folded her arms along her bosoms.

"NO Joe…I _don't _understand that. It's bad enough you missed all of Mellie's other birthdays, you would think you at least would want to be there for this one." As soon as the words left Lexi's mouth, she quickly regretted them. She watched Joe's pleading eyes turn cold and dark…she took it too far.

"Oh, so you want to go there. You know what, fuck it! I can't do this with you right now and you're not going to make me choose between my job and my family. So whatever." Joe grabbed his suitcase and coat, hauling it towards the front door but was stopped by Lexi. She grabbed his bicep, turning his attention back to her.

"So that's it, you're just going to leave like that. Joe you walk out that door you're not disappointing me but you're disappointing Amelia. Tell me how am I going to explain to her that her own father won't even be at her birthday party. Tell me huh Joe? How am _I_ suppose to tell her that?" The silence in the room grew heavy as it covered the couple like a blanket. We're they actually fighting? It made Lexi feel like they were back to square one all over again. On the other hand, Joe ran his fingers through his hair. Though Lexi words hurt him he refused to leave on a bad note. He refused to bring them back to where they first started out.

Joe turned around to face Lexi. He cupped her hot cheeks, forcing her to look at him. Her lips were poked out as Joe squeezed her face, a sly grin crossing his lips as he kissed her plump brims. He pressed his forehead to hers before he spoke.

"Lexi…don't think this is easy for me okay. Do you really think I want to miss my princess birthday? I don't, but I don't have a choice. Let me tell Mellie…I'll call tomorrow. I promise that when I do get back, I'll do everything in my power to make it up to my girls on their specials days…don't think I forgot your birthday." Lexi stared puzzled into Joe's infectious eyes. She had totally forgotten about her birthday, she was more focused on Mellie's birthday. She kissed Joe back, letting him know that she understood. She took a sharp breath before she continued – pulling away from Joe's grip.

"Okay Joe…and I am sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have. I understand it's your job and you know imma support you. But…you have a lot – and I mean _a lot_ of making up to do when you get home." Lexi's tone switched from serious and stern to sexy and seductive. A smirk instantly grew along his lips; he knew _exactly_ what 'making up' Lexi was referring too.

"Trust me baby…oh Imma make it to you and every other part of your body… if you know what I mean." Joe replied in a sultry tone before nuzzling his face into Lexi's neck, kissing her flesh and causing her to blush at the tickle of his whiskers. His lips eventually found hers after invading her neck and face with open mouth kisses. Lexi felt Joe pressing his body closer to hers, but before things got to kinky between them, the squeal of Mellie's small voice took them out of their harboring impurity.

"Daddy…are you leaving now?" Mellie asked politely, a small sullen moue spread along her gray oculars and thin lips. Joe smirked, unwrapping his arms from around Lexi as he walked over to his princess. He swatted down in front of her.

"Yes baby…I gotta leave now. Daddy is going to call you tomorrow. I got something to tell you okay?"

"But why can't you tell me now." Mellie whined.

"Because daddy is going to be late…now before I go, tell daddy what you want for your birthday." He watched a salty tear fall down Amelia's chubby cheeks.

"I want you." Mellie wiped away her loose tear with the back of her hand and Joe instantly knew, Mellie had heard their conversation. It broke his heart to watch his baby cry.

"Okay princess, I tell you what…daddy is going to see what he can do okay. But promise me you'll be a good girl and have fun okay. Daddy will see you soon – sooner than you think." Joe kissed his daughter' forehead before standing back up straight. He turned around to see the tears forming in Lexi's eyes as she witnessed this tender moment. He walked up to her and kissed her briefly on the lips.

Man, he always hated this part.

Once saying his goodbyes, Joe headed to the airport, his heart heavy and breaking as he got further and further away from his home. This was always the hardest part about the life of a pro-wrestler.

* * *

><p>Lexi was still a bit conscious about driving since the accident, but that was her only source to get around. So Lexi sucked up her fears and drove Mellie to school everyday and made her usual errands. It had been two days since Joe's been gone and she was already missing him – longing for his smile or his touch.<p>

God, these days can't go by any slower.

Now spring, Lexi wore a crew neck black and white stripped sweater, with dark harem jeans, cuffed at the ankle and black and white oxfords. With a handful of groceries, she could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. She placed the groceries on the roof of her car and pulled the phone from her pocket. It was Detective Paterson.

"Hello."

"Alexis, where are you?" Lexi was startled by his tone, it was full of panic.

"Um…I'm outside of my house. I'm just coming from the store. Why?"

"Are you by yourself?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay dear I need you to listen to me. You need to go into your house and lock your doors immediately. I just got word that Jessica is on her way to Houston. I'm going to call Joe right now. I am sending a squad car to your house right now." Lexi felt her heart drop down to her pit.

"Um..wait…Joe's in Saudi Arabia, I'm not sure he'll answer." Lexi warned.

"Okay, I'm still going to try, but in the meantime you need to get into that house. NOW!" Lexi grabbed the bag of groceries and headed up the stairs.

"Okay, I'm heading inside now." She hung up and placed her phone back into her pocket.

Little did she and detective Paterson know was that it was too late. Jessica was already there.

Lexi unlocked her door and walked inside of her townhouse. She placed the groceries on the kitchen island and tried to call Joe, she only got his voicemail and she figured he must be on the phone with the detective. Silence was the only noise in the house other than Lexi putting away the groceries in their respective places. Suddenly, Lexi heard the squeak of a bedspring and she immediately stood motionless. She could hear the thuds of moving footprints over her head and she knew she wasn't alone. Lexi quietly creeped over to the stairs and slowly walked up them, careful to watch her surroundings. Once she got to the top of the stairs, everything looked to still be in place. She tiptoed to her bedroom where the door remained slightly cracked. Lexi took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Lexi scowled at the sight in front of her. She licked her top teeth with a closed mouth, a look of confrontation on her face. The sight of Jessica sitting in the middle of her bed wearing nothing but Joe's jersey caused the anger in Lexi to rise and officially overflow.

"You just don't quit do you. I thought I told you to stay away from my family." Lexi snarled; ready for a fight. This confrontation and ass whooping was well overdue.

Jessica's eyes were bloodshot and she looked delusional. Lexi was definitely questioning her sanity right now.

"Ya know, I didn't want this to end this way. But you just couldn't say away from things that don't belong to you." Jessica hissed. She eerily stood to her feet and strutted over to Lexi, they were now face to face. Lexi instinctively pressed her back to the wall behind her, feeling Jessica hot breath on her face. Lexi saw the death in Jessica eyes, this woman had officially snapped.

"I'm not going to even waste my time with your crazy ass." Lexi turned her back to Jessica but didn't make it far when she felt Jessica fist her hair with both hands and yank Lexi's smaller body down to the floor with force. Lexi instantly felt her entire head and back hit the floor, feeling the pain rising up her spine and into her brain. Jessica stood over Lexi in dominance. She bent down so that her face was inches from Lexi. Lexi felt the tears of pain slid down her face.

"Aww what's wrong? Your baby isn't here to save you this time, and I'm going to enjoy this." Jessica eyes grew dark as she gave a sickening laugh. It only caused Lexi to get angrier; propped on her elbows, Lexi lifted her hand and slapped Jessica hard across her face knocking her over. Lexi quickly jumped up off the floor and circled Jessica who held her face in agony. Lexi didn't even give her the chance to do or say another, before Jessica felt the hard trauma of Lexi's oxford clad foot along the bridge of her nose. Lexi grunted loudly while grabbing a fistful of Jessica's matted hair and swinging her limp body against the wall with all the force Lexi had, knocking the lamp off her nightstand.

Jessica quickly reacted and grabbed the broken lamp and stalked towards Lexi.

"Come on." Lexi persuaded while backing up. She could see inklings of blood at the corner of Jessica's mouth. Jessica, like a vicious and possessed dog stalking its prey as she looked for the prefect moment to strike with the broken lamp.

Lexi led her into the master bathroom and instantly tried closing the door, catching the end of the lamp in the crack of the door frame. Both women grunted in anger and frustration while they found themselves in a struggle for supremacy.

Lexi and Jessica heard the phone ringing on the nightstand and both women paused. Jessica dropped the lamp and sprinted over to the phone once she heard Joe's voice on the answering machine.

"JOE!" She called.

"Jessica? The fuck is you doing there? Where's Lexi?" Lexi trudged over to her quickly grabbing the phone from Jessica's shaky hands. While they wrestled for the phone, Lexi could hear Joe's muffled calls from the phone. In trying to get Jessica off of her and the phone, Lexi bunted Jessica rigidly, knocking her down.

"Joe…imma have to call you back." Lexi said through clenched teeth and she dropped the phone to the carpeted ground. Joe still calling her name from the other end.

Lexi chased after Jessica who was now crawling on her hands and knees out of the bedroom and into the hallway. With her butt facing Lexi, her black lace panties visible, Lexi took another super kick to Jessica's back; her upper body collapsing. Jessica moaned out in agony. She slowly lifted her body up looking for something to grab onto. She never would have expected Lexi to have the upper hand. Lexi obviously knew how to brawl. Jessica grabbed the railing of the stairs, kicking her legs feverishly. Lexi's grabbed her ankles, pulling Jessica body with all her force.

"Ya little bony ass. Where you think you going." Lexi sneered. Jessica had to get away from Lexi who own eyes were now dark and merciless. With all her force, Jessica kicked Lexi in her sternum, knocking her against the wall. Lexi's head once again hit the wall hard on impact. Jessica crawled her way back up into a standing position. Once back on her feet, she took a sharp right hook to Lexi's nose. Tugging on Lexi's shirt, Jessica lifted Lexi back up to her feet and pressed her back to the railing, Lexi's head dangling over. If Jessica was to let Lex go, that would be the end but Lexi refused to let go. She had a brutal and sturdy grip on Joe's jersey that hung loosely over Jessica's body. Lexi wrapped her thick legs around Jessica's waist, clawing at her face with her nails. Jessica face was scratched and scabbing and she felt the burn growing as the hotness of her blood leaked down her cheek. She pulled from Lexi to catch her breath, but Lexi didn't give her any chance to regroup. With one swift spin with the yank of Joe's jersey, Lexi swung Jessica's body down the stairs, tearing the collar of the jersey. Jessica laid scrunched up at the bottom of the stairs motionless. Lexi strutted slowly down the stairs, never removing her callous glower off of Jessica. For a moment, Lexi thought she was dead as she squatted down in front of Jessica's blooded and limped body. Lexi noticed parts of Jessica's arms were turning blue and the rings around her eyes had darken. Lexi and Jessica were now face to face. Lexi wiped her own blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, before she spoke.

"Ya know, this ass whooping could have been prevented if you wouldn't just quitted while you were ahead. Nobody fucks with my child, or my man. Joe never loved you and he never will." Lexi snarled at Jessica's _almost_ lifeless body. Lexi stood back up straight and presided to step over Jessica's falter anatomy but Jessica gripped her ankle causing Lexi to lose her footing and falling to her knees. She tried freeing her ankle from Jessica's seized on her leg but she couldn't. Jessica used Lexi's legs to scrabble back up to her footing but Lex pulled her back down. Leaving Jessica no choice, she spat a huge chunk of her blood in Lexi's face causing Lexi to cringe at the feel of Jessica's plasma secrete down her face. Lexi looked in horror.

"You fucking nasty ass bitch!" Lexi yelped giving Jessica an elbow to her jaw. Lexi couldn't understand why this crazy and deranged bitch just wouldn't stay down. Lexi was starting to get winded as she began panting trying to secure a solid footing. Lexi limped down the stairs leaving Jessica's wreaked body lying on the 2nd landing of her staircase. With each movement Lexi's body ached and she hissed in anguish. She grabbed her phone and tried dialing 911 but before she could get an answer, she felt Jessica's hands wrap around her waist, pushing her down again. Lexi looked up with her back still facing Jessica who now stood over her, knife in hand. Lexi was now the one crawling away from Jessica who waved the knife feverishly in Lexi's direction.

"I'm done playing with your fucking ass. It's time for you too fucking die you home wreaking bitch." Jessica sneered with a mouth full of blood. Jessica went in for the kill only to get the tip of the wooden floor in Lexi's living room rather than her maple flesh. Lexi had rolled over onto her back and lifted herself off the ground. She got a good grip of her arms around Jessica's neck where she began to tug the flesh of Jessica's windpipe with her radius.

Jessica slowly felt the oxygen leaving her body. If Lexi wanted to, being trained in mixed martial arts after years of self-defense classes, she could easily snap Jessica's neck and be done with her. But unlike Jessica, Lexi was no killer.

"Do ya crazy ass give up or what?" Lexi asked through clenched teeth. As a response, Jessica elbowed Lexi in her abdomen and continued to wave her knife in Lexi's direction. _I guess not_. Lexi thought to herself as she tried shaking the cobwebs from her brain. With a vicious swing, Jessica swung in Lexi's direction, cutting the cloth of Lexi's sweater, deep enough to cut the flesh. Lexi dropped to her knees and yelled in agony while holding her stomach - trying to catch the blood that started to spill out. Jessica smiled in victory but Lexi wasn't down and out just yet. With all her strength, she side kicked Jessica in her jaw.

Lexi could hear the sirens in the air and she knew the police was close. Jessica laid out flat on the ground but didn't stay for long. With Lexi sudden movement of tossing her curly and wild hair off her face that was drenched in sweat and dried blood, Jessica swung with the knife once again in Lexi's direction…

But Lex's reflexes were faster and in one swift movement, Lexi grabbed the knife, digging it into Jessica's brawn….

The world seemed to slow down as Lexi watched in horror, Jessica taking her last breath. Jessica dropped to her knees before catching one last look at Lexi and a small tear fell from her eye as she huddled over on to the floor and slowly bleed out.

Lexi felt her own legs grow weak as she collapsed down to the floor. In all her life, Lexi wouldn't have dreamed she would have killed someone. But on the other hand, she refused to live in fear another day, she refused to let someone try hurting her family. She scowled at Jessica one last time as she stood to her feet. Once she stood up straight, she turned her back on the lifeless body on her dining room floor and walked out her house, which was quickly, swarmed with police cars, ambulances and even fire trucks.

_On the first page of our story_  
><em> The future seemed so bright<em>  
><em> Then this thing turned out so evil<em>  
><em> I don't know why I'm still surprised<em>  
><em> Even angels have their wicked schemes<em>  
><em> And you take that to new extremes<em>  
><em> But you'll always be my hero<em>  
><em> Even though you've lost your mind<em>

From the look on Lexi's face, Detective Paterson knew this was all over.

Lexi just ended it.

He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Everything you need is inside…I told you to handle this before I had too, so if ya going to arrest me then…" Detective Paterson cut her off.

"No, no…I'm not going to arrest you…you did good. I should have listened to you and Joe. You were right." Lexi spit out a chuck of her own blood from her mouth on to the concrete, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"I'm just glad this is over."

"Yeah me too." There was a daunting silence between them until Paterson spoke up.

"Okay boys, let's clean this mess up.' He turned back to Lexi. 'And you and Joe take care of yourselves and that precious baby ya'll have." He continued. He patted her on her back before he turned on his heels and heading into the house.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em> But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em> Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em> But that's all right because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em> I love the way you lie<em>  
><em> Oh, I love the way you lie<em>

Lexi staggered out on to the sidewalk as she limped – every muscle in her body ached. To say this was the fight of her life was an understatement. The paramedics took noticed to her disoriented presence and they quickly escorted her to the ambulance so they could check her out.

_Now there's gravel in our voices_  
><em> Glass is shattered from the fight<em>  
><em> In this tug of war you'll always win<em>  
><em> Even when I'm right<em>  
><em> 'Cause you feed me fables from your hand<em>  
><em> With violent words and empty threats<em>  
><em> And it's sick that all these battles<em>  
><em> Are what keeps me satisfied<em>

Now stitched up and sitting on the ledge at the back of the ambulance, Lexi watched the chaos around her. She watched the coroners arrive and remove Jessica's body from her house. The police asked her a few questions and that was the end of it. With a blanket draped over her shoulders, Lexi was grateful she didn't have to go to the hospital. She sat in silence until she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. A smile crossed her sore face as she saw the caller id.

"Lexi…are you okay baby. I been calling you for the last 15 minutes!" Lexi could hear Joe's frantic tone. His breathing was sharp and heavy.

"Babe…it's over. It's all over." Lexi replied.

"It's over?…Babe, tell me you didn't."

"Joe, I had too." There was a pregnant pause on Joe's end until he finally spoke.

"I can't believe this. My girlfriend is a murderer!"

"Joe, _CALLATE!_ I'm not a murderer okay! I was just protecting my family."

"I know baby, I'm just teasing. I'm actually proud of you…didn't think you had it in you. Go ahead with your bad ass." Lexi couldn't help but erupt into laugher. Joe always had a way of lifting her spirits.

"But Lex…Mellie wasn't there was she?"

"No Joe, of course not. She's in school. Thank god for that." The sunlight that beamed on Lexi's face was now blocked by a larger figure. Lexi looked up to find Quentin Collins along with his wife who was clutched to his side – standing in front of her. Her smile quickly disappeared as she noticed the regret and sorry in the face of the elders.

"Um, baby imma have to call you back." Joe noticed the flatness in her tone and he knew something was wrong.

"Lexi baby, what's the matter? You good?" Lexi never removed her glare from the two people standing in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let me call you back." Joe wasn't convinced and he wanted to pester some more, but he chose otherwise and trusted in Lexi that everything was okay.

"Okay…but don't forget to call me back." Lexi nodded her head as if Joe could see her before he hung up.

"Alexis…right?" Quentin spoke up once Lexi ended her phone call. Her nervous were shot and she didn't have enough to string together a sentence so her only response was a simply nod.

"Was that Joe?"

"Yeah." There was a weird silence until Quentin spoke.

"We um…we're so sorry about what happened. We would have never predicted this whole scenario to get this out of hand...There was a lot we didn't know about our daughter and now knowing that we have to bury her…never really understanding what made her snap the way she did. Well listen I know Joe isn't here so we can't formally apologize to him for all the hell we put him through over the years. He was a good man…I just never gave him credit for all he did for our daughter when they were together." Lexi sat frozen. She didn't know how to react to this sudden apology by folks that didn't even know her.

"Um…well I'm sure if Joe was here he would accept your apology."

"Alexis…um if there is anything you need of any sort feel free to…" Lexi cut Mrs. Collins off.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm just glad Joe and I can move past this now."

"We agree." Quentin replied. He extended his large palm for Lexi to shake – and she did. She didn't know these people so there was no need for hard feelings. After a discomforting silence, Quentin and his wife said their goodbyes as they headed to their car and followed the coroners out of Lexi's townhouse complex.

Once seeing that most of the commotion was deducing, Lexi called Joe back who she was sure was probably sitting directly aside the phone – waiting for her to call her back. The proof was in the pudding because he answered on the first ring.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes honey…everything is fine."

"So who was that? It had to be someone which is why you hung up on me." Joe accused.

"I didn't hang up on you! But if you must know…it was Jessica's parents."

"Lex, what did they say to you? So help me God if they said anything foul I'm fucking…"

"Joe, baby…chill. They just came over to apologize alright. No big deal."

"So what did you tell them." Lexi sighed before continuing – cracking the lknots in her neck.

"I simply told them apology accepted. Listen I'm just happy to move on from this. This was all too much for me." There was a long pause between them before Joe spoke up.

"So what now?" Joe asked. Lexi paused. Honestly…she didn't have the answer to that question. This has been a long time coming for them…it was time for a new start.

"Joey…I honestly don't know. I just want to start over." She murmured.

"Well of course. Whatever you want to do. If you need to take more time off from your job, we can do whatever we need to."

"No Joe, I mean like _really_ start over. In a new place…maybe a new house…in a new state?" Joe's eyes widen. _Was she saying what he thought she was_.

"Lex, what you are saying? Ya wanna move outta Houston?" Lexi bit at her bottom lip and nodded her head yes.

"Yeah."

'But what about Mellie's school or your job?" Joe asked still with a surprised expression plastered on his face.

"Joe, I honestly don't care about any of that right now. I can't live here anymore, especially not in this house. As long as I'm with you and Mellie that's all that matters." Lexi could hear Joe's smile forming through the phone.

"Sooo."

"It means…yes. Yes Joe I'll move to Tampa with you." Joe's face lit up.

"Ya know babe, we don't have to move to Tampa exactly." Joe informed.

"No, I want too." Lexi replied. Joe took that as the end of conversation. At this point, he could care less where they moved too, just as long he was with her. Joe knew what he had to do from this point on…he didn't have any more doubts about what he had planned. It was time to start that new chapter in their life…together.

**_Whew!_**

**_Preview of next chapter: Mellie's birthday party! Joe's surprise will be revealed._**

**_Stay Tune_**


	28. Should I?

_**Author's Note: I am soooo sooo sorry for the late update. I haven't updated in what feels like forever but life have been soo chaotic for me, but I'm back. I just hope you all didn't forget about my little story, because I didn't forget about you guys. Every time I didn't get the chance to write, I felt like total crap about it. This one is shorter than the last one, but it is still a good one. I hope you enjoy. I will update very soon. No more long waits.**_

_**xoxo**_

"Mommy, Mommy."

Lexi's neck instantly snapped, catching the image of her beautiful daughter running in her direction. Not too far behind was Megan and Kimberly. The last of the chaos that surrounded Lexi's home was coming to a demise. Mellie didn't even give Lexi the chance to react to her high spirits as she sprinted into her mother, wrapping herself around Lexi's jean clad leg. Lexi reacted quickly, bending down and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Hi my princess…how was school?"

"Mommy, it was fun.' Mellie squealed. 'But mommy, what's wrong with ya face?" Amelia's smile disappeared and was replaced with curiosity.

"Nothing baby…mommy is going to be fine." Lexi lied. In true fashion, Lexi was torn. To know that she had to start over again was slowly becoming a burden. From the look on Mellie's face, Lexi knew she wasn't convinced but she wasn't ready to explain something like this to her child. In the meantime, it was best to move in.

Megan and Kimble finally approached the mother daughter pair.

"Dios Mio chicka. Are you okay. I heard what happened?" Megan whispered into Lexi's ear, hoping to not be heard by the girls whilst pulling Lexi in for a hug.

Pulling away Lexi spoke up, "Yeah, I'm fine…but we need to talk. It's important." Megan instantly knew this was serious so she nodded her head sharply in response. Grabbing the hands of the girls, she led the way to her house and once the girls was inside, she closed the door and found a seat on her porch. The weather was still cool as the crisp wind blew through the tresses of Lexi and Meg.

Carrying two bottles of water, Megan sat down next to Lexi who had her head in her hands.

"So…what's up? What happened?"

Lexi was now teary eyed as she looked up to meet Megan's gaze.

"I had to d-do it Meg…I killed her." Lexi murmured between sobs. Seeing the pain in her friend's face, Megan pulled Lexi closer to her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I know Lex. But you had to do this, it was the only way that you could protect ya family."

"I know Meg. But this now makes me no better than her. I allowed her to get under my skin and forced me to end her life. I feel like total shit right now. You know I wouldn't wish death on anyone." Lexi explained.

"Listen, she deserved that. Somebody had to take her out of her misery."

There was silence between them until Megan spoke.

'So have you talked to Joe?" There was a pregnant pause before Lexi gave her prolonged response.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And…I told him I wanted to be with him…I'm leaving Meg." Megan's face grew blank. The thought of losing her best friend sadden her but she knew it was time Lexi left.

"So ya leaving Houston?"

"Yup."

"And where are you going?" Meg questioned.

Lexi sighed. "To Florida."

"Lexi is you serious right now? What about your job, or Mellie's school and friends. You're just going to give all that up because you're scared." Rage began seething threw Lexi's eyes. At this point all she wanted was Meg's support but Meg only seemed to be concerned with the fact that Lexi was leaving.

"Megan, I can't stay here! This bitch came into my house, she tried to kill my fucking child. Are you serious? None of those things matter, I have to get out of here. Right now I need to be with Joe and my child more than anything. So fuck a job!" Lexi sneered. Megan instantly knew where she had gone wrong once she saw the anger boiling over in Lexi's face. Megan stood to meet Lexi's stance.

"Lexi I'm so sorry. I didn't know how bad this was going to upset you. I just wanted to make sure you were making the right decision." Lexi ran her fingers through her messy curls.

"Meg, I just want to be with the man of my dreams and the amazing child we created. I can always find another job or another house. But I can't get back all the time I spent wasting it on others. I'm tired of running Meg…"

"I know, I know…and I'm sorry. I just want to see you happy." Megan cut Lexi off whilst pulling her in for a hug, tightly wrapping her arms around Lexi's nap.

"And I will be…but I need my man with me." Lexi rested her face in the cradle of Megan's shoulder-blade, inhaling her scent. Lexi and Meg had only been friends for a few years but Megan meant so much to Lexi and the thought of leaving her saddened Lexi. Megan wasn't just her best friend but her sister.

After what appeared to be an embrace that was well deserved, the two women departed. They sat back down on the stoop followed by a short and comfortable silence.

"So what about you and Colby?" Lexi questioned.

"What about us?"

"Are y'all serious yet?" Megan sighed and Lexi instantly knew something was wrong.

"I don't even know at this point. I mean we're still dating I guess, but he just been so distant." Megan confessed. Lexi was surprised by Meg's explanation and most importantly her depressed expression.

"When did this start happening?" Lexi questioned.

"Right after Mania. He appears to be so stressed out that he doesn't have time for me and Kimble anymore."

"Well no worries. I suggest you pack your stuff for Saturday." Megan stared at Lexi puzzled.

"I thought you was going to Pensacola this weekend...for Mellie's birthday party." Megan queried.

"I am…but your ass is coming with me!"

* * *

><p>Hey ma." Joe replied into the phone. He was on his way to the airport to catch his flight to Pensacola. Lexi had no idea that he had surprise for her let alone miss her and Amelia's birthday party. A promise was a promise.<p>

"Hello son, are you on your way now." Mama Patty replied back. She had just returned from the grocery store where she had to pick up the last things needed for the party.

"Yeah…me and the guys are about to board the plane now."

"Okay, well I'll see you then. Ya girls are on the way." Patricia informed.

"Yeah I know. I talked to Lexi already."

"Okay, well get here safely."

"Okay, I'll try. And by the way mom, remember what I told you…Lexi doesn't know about anything. You just make sure her and Mellie gets there and I'll take it from there."

"Okay son, I know. See you when ya get here." Joe hung up the phone from his mother. Everything was starting to immediately fall into place. He just hoped Lexi would be ready for what he had planned. But first…he had to come home.

* * *

><p>It was now the day of Mellie's party and Lexi was already feeling overwhelmed. Along with Megan, Joe's mother and sisters, they woke up early to set up decorations for the party before guests could arrive. The cake and food was soon delivered and the other amendments of entertainment for the party such as a bouncy castle, along with the Mickey and Minnie mascots arrived, it was time for Lexi to head upstairs to get the birthday girl ready. Lexi dressed Mellie in a Minnie Mouse white shirt with pink shorts to match. She wore pink converses and her Minnie mouse ears. Mellie was becoming anxious waiting for her mother to finish dressing her, but once Lexi was finished, she sent her on her way.<p>

Lexi soon began to pull out her own clothes out for the party. Bent over as she looked through her suitcase, she heard a light tap at the door.

"Come in." Lexi hauled still with her back to the door. She finally turned around to find Mama Patty standing in the doorway.

"Hello Lex."

"Hey mama." Lexi said with a smile.

Mama Patty pulled Lexi in for a hug and then asked her to have a seat. They sat next to each other at the edge of the bed.

"Lexi…I know what happened…between you and Jessica."

"My intentions wasn't to kill her…she just keep pushing me and pushing me." Lexi tried to explain but was surprised to hear the small chuckle that parted between Patricia's lips.

"Baby, I'm not upset at all. You did what you had too…what I came to talk about is more than that." Mama Patty replied sternly. Lexi looked confused but she gave Patricia her undivided attention.

'Lexi…do you love my son?" A bewildered glare grazed Lexi's face.

"Well of course."

"Can you see life without him?"

"Honestly, I've tried but no…I can't. I love Joe."

"Well then…that's all I needed to know." Mama Patty stood to her feet and headed to the door.

"Wait, Mama Patty…is there something I should know?" Lexi asked.

"No…I was just asking." She replied quickly before grabbing the knob and exiting the room. Lexi soon slumped down on the edge of the bed.

What was that about?

**~!~**

The party began and guest started to arrive. It was mostly all of Joe's family and some of his friends. Dressed in a tangerine knit dress that stopped just above the knee. She accessorized with suede sandals that matched her dress. Her long hair was braided to the back and pinned at the nap of her neck as her bangs hung freely on her forehead. She was happy to watch Mellie playing with the other kids as she mingled with Joe's family, but a part of her was missing.

Joe.

She wanted him to be there more than anymore, but sadly he was on the other side of the world. Lexi knew it wasn't his fault that he had to work, business was business. But that still didn't fill the burden in her heart when he wasn't around.

It was now time to cut Mellie's cake and everyone gathered around the Minnie Mouse themed cake. Mama Patty grabbed Lexi's arm, pulling her closer.

"Don't think we forgot about your birthday miss lady." Sika returned with another cake in hand as he placed it aside of Mellie's cake on the table.

"I don't know what to say…" Lexi said between sobs.

"Don't say nothing sweetie. Just blow out your candles."

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

Everyone erupted into 'Happy Birthday' while Lexi and Mellie blew out their candles. A crowd of applause broke out and Lexi felt her cheeks burning as she smiled for pictures with her daughter.

"Man, I wish Joe was here." Lexi whispered to Megan.

"Who said I'm not…"

Lexi spun around quickly and felt her knees grew weak at the sight of Joe standing behind her with two huge gift bags full of toys and stuff for Amelia.

"J-Joe…I-I thought you were in Saudi Arabia?" Lexi stuttered.

"I was…but I told you I won't miss this party for the world." Joe licked his lips as he cupped Lexi's palm into his.

"Daddy!" Mellie screamed, jumping into Joe's arms.

"Hi baby girl….happy birthday." Joe pinched her chubby cheeks.

"Are these for me?" Mellie asked with a smile.

"Yup…they're all yours."

"But where's mommy's gift. It's her birthday too daddy."

"Oh don't worry baby. Daddy got that covered." This caught Lexi's attention.

"You do?" Lexi asked puzzled. Joe just nodded his head. Once putting Mellie down, he raised his hand hoping to get the attention of the rest of his family in the backyard.

"Everybody, everybody…I have something to say." Joe announced, catching his family's attention. Lexi tugged at his hand.

"Joe…what are you doing?" She murmured while trying to contain a straight face.

"I need everybody here to know…how madly and passionately in love I am with Alexis Santana.' This caught Lexi completely off guard.

_What was Joe doing?_

'I know I have made some mistakes in the past but they was all worth with it in the end, cause I got the woman of my dreams.' Joe turned around to face Lexi.

"Lex, you have no idea how much I love you. You gave me two of the most precious things in my life and that's Amelia….and you.' Joe reached into his pocket, pulling out a velvet box. Lex felt her heart instantly drop down to the pit of her stomach. There was no way Joe was doing this. _Not right now._

Joe slowly got down on one knee in front of Lexi, holding her hand close to him as he kissed her knuckles.

"Alexis Marie Santana, can you make me the happiest man on the planet by becoming my queen. Lexi….will you please marry me?" Everyone in the backyard yelped in excitement for the couple, it's been a long time coming for them. It was time they moved on.

Joe opened the velvet square box revealing an 18 karat white gold French set diamond halo band engagement ring. The pendant was round as the band of the ring was covered in diamonds. Lexi had never seen anything so beautiful before in her life.

"Girl, you better say yes." Megan screamed into her ear. Lexi looked down at Joe's pending gaze as his gray orbs pleaded with her.

"Say yes baby." Joe asked impatiently, praying she would say yes.

"I….I…I can't. I'm not saying yes."

_**Don't just love cliffhangers...**_


	29. Just You and I

**A/N: The end is near. One more chapter plus this, so I hope you enjoy**

**xoxo**

"_Joe, have you ever thought about marriage?" Lexi queried. Lexi and Joe sat in study hall as Lexi helped Joe study for his final exam of the semester. _

"_Marriage…of course. I mean, I gotta find the right woman for me, you know." Joe replied. He was surprised by Lexi's comment seeing that they was only in college and had their whole life to live before considering marrying someone. But he considered Lexi one of his best friends so he felt extremely comfortable with her and discussing all topics._

"_And what would you consider the right woman for you?" There was no real purpose for Lexi's constant questioning. She was mostly curious about where the motives of a guy like Joe would be._

"_Um, wow…I guess someone that's smart, beautiful – inside and out.' There was a pause before Joe continued as he pondered on what would be the ideal woman for him. 'I got to be able to feel like I can't live without her and she can't live without me. She has to be someone I trust, someone who is herself and loves me…for me." Joe's gaze drifted to no specific place in the room, but Lexi could sense he was speaking from the heart._

"_Wow." She uttered taking Joe out of his muse. There was a prolonged pause before Joe spoke up._

"_Soo, what's your ideal guy? Let me guess he got to be tall, dark, and handsome." Joe teased causing Lexi to playful punch him in his bicep._

"_Oh please Joey, I never said that. I don't even think the ideal guy is even out there for me." Lexi explained. Joe noticed the sadness in her face and his brows furrowed. How could someone so smart and beautiful like her not have faith that the love of her life was out there in the world._

"_Hey, hey.' Joe cupped her chin with his index finger and thumb, turning her attention to him. 'Don't say that Lex. You are beautiful, smart, and sweet – any guy in the world would be happy to have you. Hell, I know I would."_

"_Oh please Joe, you're just saying that because we're friends. You don't mean that."_

"_Like hell I do!' Joe quipped. 'Stop doubting yourself. There is someone out there for everybody, including you and me. We'll find that person one day and maybe we'll both get to be happy." Joe continued._

"_I guess you right…come on Joey, let's finish up. You got a big exam in the morning." Lexi proclaimed. _

_Joe playfully punched her cheek causing her to blush. _

_Little did either of them know, that they was each other's ideal mate. _

_Soul mate._

* * *

><p>"I can't…I'm not saying yes." Lexi explained. The background grew subtlety silent. Joe stood up to his feet still holding Lexi's small hand inside of his.<p>

"What? What you mean? I thought…" Joe tried to respond but felt himself choking up - making it hard for him to finish his sentence. Besides, words couldn't describe the pain he was feeling right now anyways.

"Lexi…what's wrong? I thought you said you love my son." Mama Patty said in shock. At this point, Lexi wanted the ground to open and pull her inside. Never before had she seen so many disappointed expressions from people she knew cared about her.

"I do…I do love Joe…" She started but Joe spoke over her.

"So what is it Lexi? Do you understand how much I love and care about you. What else do I have to do? What do I have to prove, because…" Lexi cut Joe off by placing her index finger in the center of his lips.

"Joe, you didn't let me finish…' She returned. 'I _do_ love you Joe with every fiber of my body and most importantly I'm _in_ love with you.'

'So what's the problem? Why can't you say yes?" Joe asked annoyed.

"The reason I can't say yes….is because I say _hell yes_. Hell fucking yes…I will marry you Joe!" The surprised look on Joe's face told it all. With a shaky hand, Joe slipped the 18 karat diamond ring on Lexi's candy apple red finger. In between sobs, Lexi wiped the tears from Joe's face, kissing him passionately. Instinctively, Joe lifted her off her feet, pulling her in for a big embrace.

"Ooo, you are soooo going to pay for that later." Joe murmured against the sensitive flesh under her jaw line.

Lexi pulled away, clinching his cheeks as the rest of the noise around them seized and it was just now them.

"I'm looking forward to it." She allured. Joe placed her down on her feet. Lexi wasn't convinced that she and Joe was really ready for marriage. They still had a lot of issues to fix between them, but what Lexi _did_ know was that Joe was the man she loved deeply and she didn't want to be with anyone but him. That was a good enough reason to have Joe as her king.

~!~

It was going on midnight before Joe, Lexi, and his parents cleaned up the house from the party. Once they put Amelia to bed, they headed up to their bedroom – both completely exhausted.

"What a day." Lexi said idly, tossing her small anatomy down in the middle of the bed. She kicked off her shoes and curled up in the bed, pulling the covers over her body. She secretly admired Joe as he pulled off his shirt revealing his chiseled abs and back, while pulling down his jeans and kicking them off from around his ankles. Lexi found herself nibbling on her bottom lip now that Joe stood in only his boxer briefs.

"You like what you see?" He said in a sultry tone, catching Lexi off guard. She had no idea that Joe knew that she staring. God only knows how long he knew she was gawking.

"Actually I do." She returned. She could hear Joe snort as he pulled the elastic from his long raven tresses. He turned around slowly with a lustful spark in his eyes. Lexi propped herself on her elbows as she watched Joe stalk over to her, never removing eyesight. Once he appeared at the edge of the bed, he forcefully pulled the covers back – yanking Lexi by her ankles and pulling her body up to him. Lexi's giggles descended the entire room.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you would pay for what you did earlier. Can't play around with a man's emotions like that." Joe wrapped Lexi's legs around his slim waist as he ran his hands under her dress, rubbing her thighs.

"Aw, I made my baby cry. Tell me what mama gotta do to make it up to you." Lexi impish. Joe licked his lips and Lexi could already feel her essence starting to drip between her legs.

Joe pulled her lips closer to hers as he grasped the nap of her neck. Lexi expected him to be forceful but instead his kiss was soft and passionate. Lexi moaned into his mouth, feeling his tongue invade her throat. Instinctively, she cupped his cheeks, deepening the kiss. Lexi could feel Joe's hands move from her thighs as they made their way to the hem of her dress. Suddenly, Lexi felt her dress being lifted over her head. She was hesitant to part lips with Joe but she had no choice. Her dress found itself on the floor aside the bed. Before their lips could lock again, Lexi paused.

"What's wrong baby?" Joe questioned as he ran a gently thumb along her cheek.

"Joe, do you remember our first time?' Joe pulled back to look into the glazed hazel orbs of his new fiancée.

'Yeah…it was special." He replied.

"Yeah and it was also in this exact room." She murmured. Lexi noticed the mischievous smirk spread along his wide lips and she knew what he was thinking. Gently, Joe laid her down on her back, climbing on top of her. He grabbed her small hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Yes it was and I treasured that moment...just like I treasure _every _moment with my queen." Lexi felt her cheeks flush as her lips found Joe's again. There was nothing else to say, all she wanted to do was _treasure this moment_ with her fiancée.

The man of her dreams.

~!~

Lexi awoke the next morning from the brewing sunlight that crept between the satin curtains. It was always the first few moment of awakening where you forget where you was – staring down at the huge diamond ring snuggled on her left index finger, Lexi knew _exactly_ where she was. A huge grin spread against her puffy lips as she pondered on the amazing night she had with Joe. They spent the entire evening analyzing each other's anatomies with their tongues. But Lexi's smile soon disappeared when she noticed that the spot next to her that was once occupied by her Samoan king, was now empty. As Lexi sat up in bed, her body was slightly sore. She listened in for any movement on the other side of the bedroom door. Nothing.

She sat like this until she realized there was no one in the hallway. _I guess they're all downstairs_ she thought to herself. Lexi pulled the cream duvet back and felt the coldness of the wooden floor underneath her bare feet. She slipped on her robe that was draped at the edge of the bed and tied it before leaving out the door and ambling down the stairs. Even still while she stood in the foyer, it didn't seem that anyone was home. She suddenly wondered where everyone could have went.

She meandered into the kitchen, where Joe awaited her. Sitting at the dining table, a full breakfast was laid out on the table for Lexi, who stood in shock in the doorway.

"Good morning beautiful." Joe said as Lexi felt her knees grow weak due to his masculinity. He was no longer in his pajamas, but was now fully dressed in a tight-fitting black shirt and cargos pants.

"Morning babe…where is everyone?" She queried as she watched Joe pull a chair out for her and she hesitantly sat down.

"They're out for the moment." He answered nonchalantly.

"And Amelia?" Lexi asked with an arched brow.

"Don't worry babe, she's with them. Just enjoy your breakfast and when you're done I have another surprise for you." Joe murmured in her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her earlobe and she felt the chills tingle down her bare back. Her brows began to furrow. Joe was surely full of surprises lately and she wasn't so happy about them either. Lexi hated surprises. Whatever the big secret was, Lexi was sure it would be special, the waiting process made her anxious.

* * *

><p>Finally finished with breakfast, Lexi allowed Joe to convince her to get dressed and then they was going out somewhere. Still no sign of any of Joe's family nor Amelia. Lexi couldn't even get in contact with Megan, whose phone continued to go to voicemail. Annoyed and frustrated, Lexi did as Joe asked. Once she was dressed in a simply Alaia sundress and gladiator sandals, she met Joe outside.<p>

"Really Joe, you are pissing me. Can you tell me where we are going?" Joe smirked at her while holding her door open for her.

"In due time." Slamming the passenger door shut, Joe walked around to the driver's seat, getting inside and starting the engine.

"Joe, you know I hate surprises. Just tell me!" Lexi had now become irate.

"Calm down baby girl. You'll find out soon enough." And with that, he pulled into traffic. Sitting back in the seat with a pout and her arms folded along her bosoms, Joe couldn't help but grin at Lexi's stubborn behavior. At the following red light, Joe took his eyes off the road and placed his focus on Lexi. Teasing her, he pinched her lip in hopes to lift her spirits, but she only swatted his hand away.

"Can you not." She growled.

"Oh, so you mad at me now?"

"More like pissed. I hate when you do this Joe. I hate it!" Joe didn't realize the light had changed until he heard the boisterous and obnoxious honking and raging of drivers behind him.

"Lex, you overreacting big time right now. You act like I'm going to do something horrible. It's just a surprise; a surprise you'll love. So relax." Joe noticed the change in his mood instantly. This was not how he was expecting to spend his first day with his new fiancée.

"You know what, take me back to the house. I don't have time for this." Lexi snarled.

"I'm not doing a damn thing. You going to sit back and relax yourself."

"You're not my father Joe! You're not going to tell me what to do either." Joe ignored her completely. He despised when she acts like this. The rest of the car ride was rode in silence. The excitement that Joe was feeling to show his surprise had completely went out the window. But, he knew that he had to since all his family was waiting.

Finally reaching the destination, Joe shut off the engine as they allowed silence to descend the car.

"Joe. Where are we?" Lexi queried whilst staring out the window. They was parked in the driveway of a Victorian style home that didn't seem familiar to Lexi.

"Lexi, this is your house….our house."

"Wait what?" Lexi eyes was wide as she sat in shock. Not only was the 2 story house the most beautiful sight Lexi had seen in years, it had a beautiful front yard. With the double hung windows, to the brick paved driveway, this home was everything Lexi could have dreamed of.

"This is our house…this was my surprise." Lexi felt like a complete idiot. To this day she still couldn't allow herself to trust anyone with her life, not even Joe. No matter how much she wanted to herheart wouldn't fully let her. This was something she knew she would have to work on because the thought of losing Joe sickened her.

"Dios Mio, Joe I'm sorry baby.' Lexi cupped Joe cheek as he couldn't help but blush. 'I didn't mean to react like that, you know that I can be insecure sometimes, but…" Before Lexi finished her sentence, she felt Joe's tongue swell in her throat, invading her senses. She couldn't help but moan once she felt Joe nibble on her swollen lip. Boy, she loved this man and his lips.

"Are you ready?" Joe murmured, his breath heating her nostrils. Lexi was so caught up in the sizzling kiss that Joe just put on her that she was only able to mutter a positive nod of her head.

Joe cupped her hand into his as they entered the house.

"Surprise!" Lexi nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw all of her and Joe loved ones standing inside of her new home.

"Guys…this is…this is…" Lexi felt her eyes swell until she felt the tight grip around her leg from her daughter as Megan embraced her.

"This is your birthday gift….the real gift." Megan yelped.

"Wait Meg…you knew about this?" Lexi asked.

"Of course! How do you think Joe got all this together. You really think he did this on his own."

Hey, hey…I could have done this alone." Joe proclaimed while grabbing a beer from Jon's hand. He grabbed Lexi's hand where she was surrounded by his family, as he pulled her off to the side.

"Joe….this is beautiful. I can't believe you did this." Lexi was overwhelmed with emotions. _Why was she so damn emotional_? It had to be because she found the man of her dreams. Lexi snuck a sweet peck on Joe's lips, leaving the stain of her red lipstick lingering.

Wiping the lipstick from his lips, "Joe Anoai, have I told you enough times how much I love your sexy ass." Lexi wrapped her arms around Joe's nap.

Joe smirked. "Alexis Santana, have I told you enough times how much I love you back, no matter how crazy you are." The couple sealed the deal with a kiss, happy to start over. It felt good to know for once it was just them. They could live in love and peace.

It felt good to be in love…finally.


	30. Finished Business

_3 months later…._

It was moving day. Along with the help of Jon and Colby, Joe and Lexi moved boxes from the waiting U-Haul and carried them into Lexi and Joe's new home. School was out and Joe and Lexi felt it was best that Mellie spent time with her grandparents until the wedding. Lexi had quit her job at the hospital in trying to start over fresh in Pensacola. Therefore, she decided it was best to go into business for herself and within a matter of mouths she would have her own private practice. Joe and the Shield was still a group but they was the most dominant force in WWE now. They was headlining Pay-Per-Views and Joe was preparing for a match at Summerslam with Triple H. Everything seemed to be falling in place. The wedding wasn't schedule for another few months, but Lexi was still busy planning. Never before had she been so excited.

"Hey Lex, where do ya want me to put these." Jon asked, carrying a stack of boxes in his hand as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Lexi was busy unpacking her kitchen hardware and glasses.

She glared up. "Upstairs Jon, take them to the bedroom. It's the door at the end of the hall." She informed. Joe shrugged and hauled the last of the boxes up the stairs.

"Ya know, I never knew putting away dishes could be so beautiful." Lexi looked up just in time to see Joe's tall frame in the doorway. She chuckled.

"You are so cheesy." Standing to her feet, she walked over to Joe placing a delicate kiss on to his. Joe cupped her small palm into his, pulling her closer.

"Come with me. I want you to see something." Lexi's brows furrowed as she looked bewildered at Joe. He always had something up his sleeve but instead of arguing, she followed him up the stairs. Down the hall until he stopped in front of one of the bedrooms.

"Babe, what's going on?" Joe didn't answer. He just simply opened the door to the most beautiful sight. It was a princess themed bedroom for Amelia. Pink everywhere! Which was exactly what Mellie asked for.

"Joe, you did this?" Joe nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes I did and I did it by myself."

"No you did not! There is no way you did this by yourself Joe." Lexi chuckled. Joe was good at a lot of things, but decorations, princesses, etc. was not one of them.

"There's a lot I can do baby, you'll find out sooner or later." He smirked.

'Can't wait."

* * *

><p>Lexi's eyes fluttered open as she looked at the clock on the night stand and it read 3am; she smiled softly before finding herself buried back in Joe's arms. After the move, Joe was able to have a few days off and decided to take Lexi on a trip to Maui. Lexi had never been to Hawaii before and she was thrilled.<p>

The thought of everything they had been through over the past six years, anyone who didn't know them would have expected them to stay away from each other. They was addicted and no matter what drug Lexi could consume within her downward spiral years ago, no matter the crazy exes, the fighting, or even the time apart with Joe being on the road, there was no way Lexi could deny how much she loved that man.

Joe was far from perfect, but he was as close to it as she was going to get.

Day by day, Lexi worked on herself as she attempted to give Joe her all and honesty and be the best mother and future wife to her family. At times it wasn't easy, but Lexi had never felt happier within the last 3 months then she did in her whole life.

Lexi was suddenly pulled from her thoughts once she glared at the clock again seeing that an hour passed since the initial time she woke up. It was now 4am.

"Lex…what are you still doing up. You should be exhausted after I wore you out last night." Joe groaned from behind her. Lexi spun around abruptly now face to face with Joe.

She couldn't help but laugh, turning over in his arms. "I don't know. Just thinking." Joe arched his brows.

"About what?" He pried.

"I was just thinking about how far we came together. That's all."

"I still can't believe you actually agreed to marry me." Joe admitted.

"And." She pried. 'Why is that?"

"Do you remember when you told me that you wasn't sure there was even a man out there for you? And I said that we will both find our soul mate one day. Never in a million years would I think that we would be laying here tonight." He said as he claimed her lips. 'But in all seriousness: I'm glad that you trust me enough to make you my wife. Tell me, how was you able to forgive others for all they did to you, all the bad but could continue to let me love you. You obviously gave me a hard ass time I'll tell ya that, but how?"

Lexi sighed. "Honestly Joe, I was afraid. I had all this baggage and here Amelia came along; my sweet bundle of joy. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Anything after this moment, I'll treasure." Joe kissed her forehead. Words couldn't express how much he loved this woman.

"Yes you will baby and so will I." Joe agreed wholeheartedly. Now he couldn't wait to see what treasures was bound to occur in their new life together.

'Sometimes when one door of happiness closes, another one opens; but we often spend so much time staring at the closed-door that we don't realize the one that has been opened for us.'

All along, Joe held that door open and together they was going to walk through it.

Step by step, hand in hand….together.

The End.

**A/N: Part 3...Maybe? We'll see! I don't think I'm ready just yet to close the lid on Lexi and Joe. Just to give you all a heads up, I'm taking a hiatus from writing. I feel as of lately I haven't given my best work, so it's best I take a break and focus on my exams and other things in my life. But, just know I won't be gone for long. In the meantime, check out my sister's MichelleHC13 story 'All Grown Up' She took on the story from me and will continue it. It's a great read if you're a Shield fan.**

**I love you all and thanks for the support on this story. I really appreciate you all.**

**I'll be back soon.**

**xoxo**


	31. Part 3 is up!

_**I'm back my loves! Part 3 is now up! It's titled Leave Your Heart With Me. Even when you think your favorite couple Joe and Lexi are happy, life throws them a curveball and causes some problems between them. Make sure to check it out and review. Love ya and as always, I appreciate the support.**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
